


It's Time to Bring This Ship Into Shore

by rocknrollsalad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming of Age, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Matt Murdock, Minor Maria Hill/Pepper Potts, Minor Rick Jones/Marlo Chandler, Minor Tony Stark/Original Female Character, Multi, Underage Drinking, copious amounts of drinking, i did try to keep it pretty pg-13 to be sort of in line with the movies this was inspired by, i'm not sure what else to tag, the typical trigger warnings that come with tony and bruce's bad upbringings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 94,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollsalad/pseuds/rocknrollsalad
Summary: Bruce is taking courses at Harvard, Tony is enrolled at MIT. So close, yet worlds apart. When someone pushes them together, hoping to get two of the brightest minds working together, everyone gets a little more than they expected. While juggling doctoral programs, the boys navigate their last few months in college and.....falling in love.(this was something that started to fill the "coming of age" square on my Bruce Banner Bingo card and it quickly got away from me. hands down the longest thing I've ever written. but that's what it's meant to be; a coming of age story loosely inspired by all my favorite eighties movies)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	1. Who Invited the Kids?

“You gotta meet this guy, I know you’ll love him.” was never a true statement. 

Tony had heard it from youth. Adults all too eagerly forcing him to spend a company picnic or a dinner with someone’s son who was about as much fun as chutes with no ladders. Kids who weren’t the type of person Tony would love but rather a business transaction. “Look how well our kids get along, obviously it means something”. Which, by college, had shifted some. It wasn’t for dad’s benefit but to get to dad. Still held the same feeling though. 

So when his professor cornered him with an invitation to a dinner party and promises of a guy Tony just “had to meet” he figured it was more to show off a famous student than build lasting friendships. 

Given nothing more to go on than the stranger in question attended Harvard, and the assumption it was one of the classes taught by the same professor. Tony was expected to give an answer on the spot. His wide-eyed professor standing there on pins and needles, ready to celebrate the “I’d love to” Tony didn’t want to say. But Tony wasn’t passing the man’s class, or any of his classes for that matter, and if popping in to say hello to some tenured professor with tweed elbow patches scored a little extra credit? Slap a saddle on Tony and call him a show pony. He wasn’t about to start writing essays. And if he became a statistic in the morning paper, another one of Cambridge’s murders, well then he really didn’t have to write any essays. 

Until MIT learned to grade on potential, dinner parties felt like the lesser of two evils. A way to party before the real party. Mustering up as much excitement as he could, Tony agreed and took the professor’s information. He could survive one night of small talk and bad wine. 

Not the opinion he shared though as the day approached. Having to trade his head to toe MIT comfort wear for something a little more Miami Vice got the ball rolling, turning the protests he’d filled his apartment with into clouds of hairspray and piles of neon. The mental preparation for boring conversations and having mild and likable opinions on mundane topics was almost enough to have Tony sitting down to do his school work. Anything would be better. But he’d already agreed to it, he was expected. With a less-than-gentle shove out the door from his roommate and reminder in what it took to be a good person (from the best person he knew), Tony honored his word. Debating what Mrs. Manners said about getting drunk ten minutes after arrival. Past Tony was really not looking out for the future. 

There were certain measures put in place to make the night better. Like driving his ‘67 Shelby. As obnoxiously orange as it was loud. A project of Tony’s from long before he could drive. One he used to share with his father but had long stopped thinking about that. It was all the necessary flash of his last name though no one would see. Tony would know. 

Checking his hair in the rearview mirror, flashing that practiced grin and hating himself for it, Tony decided to quit stalling and go in. “Just to get it over with,” he told the man staring back at him in the mirror. “Better than having to sleep with him.” 

Not quite as motivating as he’d hoped. Taking comfort, instead, from his roommate’s speech. Mixing with the slightest bit of not wanting to go back in defeat. Tony got out of the car, setting his feet to the pavement which activated the rest of the facade. “Don Johnson, eat your heart out.” 

If nothing else, blessing the world with this look was worth the effort made tonight. Checking the pocket of his baby blue Members Only jacket for the Sox tickets, a gift for the host, and giving his hair one last check in the reflection of the window. A speck of dust drew his focus and Tony used his sleeve to polish his car, who’s paint job was the only pristine thing about it. Making his way up the street, idly wondering which dean or reporter needed to meet him and what his professor got out of the deal. No mind paid towards feeling like a commodity. At least this was mutually beneficial. Tony rang the buzzer before his mind landed on “an elaborate kidnapping plan” and the reality that Howard wouldn’t pay the ransom. 

The fifth-floor walk-up did nothing for Tony’s outfit or hair but no one had time to see. He was almost instantly ushered from the door to the picture windows, he’d climb those steps every day for a view like what was in front of him. Tony had always loved living near the water and with only Langone park between him and the harbor he felt less in the city and more at ease. Though baffled that a man who had to teach at two separate schools could afford this view.

But the awe was short-lived and the reminders of the party came quickly as his professor interrupted to continue showing off his home. Though they had to weave around furniture and a few people, introductions were skipped and they left a trail of whispers behind them. Unfazed, Tony tried to guess who ahead of them was the intended target. The way they’d skipped everyone else had Tony assuming the man he “had to meet” was the intended target of their walk. But all he could see were three women pouring themselves drinks and chatting about something that happened in Chinatown. There wasn’t enough distance to walk in the city of Boston for Tony to have guessed that he was being led to two cheesecakes. 

“New York’s finest,” his professor bragged. 

In class, Tony would have laughed. They weren’t even from the finest bakery on that street but instead Tony asked how they managed to score these. Finding himself in a long-winded story and learning these cheesecakes had changed hands a dozen times on their path to this party. Doing nothing for his desire to have a slice. 

One boring and long story about cheesecake led to a story about the construction outside some guy’s apartment that was keeping him up all night and the crushing realization that Tony was the youngest person in this room. A few teaching assistants were his best bet but one seemed asleep on her feet and the other was trying to make sure she didn’t have to photocopy for the rest of some stranger’s life. 

Talk of construction was the best conversation going as one rant snowballed into another and another and another. A miserable game played by nearly any collection of people. Who has it worst? And everyone always wanted to win. The game was interrupted by the blissful, magical sound of a timer going off. Signaling the last dish was finished, ready to eat. Like dogs, the bell ushered everyone into the dining room where they sat and waited with quiet conversation. 

Leaving Tony confused. He found a seat in front of his place marker, the seats on either side of him already taken. Sizing them both up, trying to figure out what they did for a living or what made them so interesting. Little more to go on than assumptions until Tony caught the seat opposite him was empty. Bingo. It explained why Tony wasn’t rushed right to someone’s side, shaking the hand of some poor stranger who tried to play like they didn’t want some in at Stark Industries. Or worse; money. 

They always wanted money.

Reaching over, Tony had to stand up but was able to snag the folded piece of paper with it’s god awful excuse for calligraphy at the exact moment the doorbell rang and his professor rushed through. Making eye contact with the man in a slight panic trying to get to the door without touching anything, Tony grinned and sat down with the place card. What’d he care? Looking it over as the professor read it out loud from the other room. 

“Bruce Banner! I’m glad you could make it! I was getting a little worried you weren’t going to show.” 

If there was a response, Tony couldn’t hear it. Hopefully, there was one, though, because the laughter that filled the silence would have been odd otherwise. Quickly popping back up to return the card, Tony waited and watched the door. He’d crafted an entire story for this man who was about to walk in. More so since learning his name. Expecting this Bruce guy to be some old, with grey hair, probably wearing suspenders and a bow tie, looking like he’d only been allowed out special for this meal. Ready with a sleazy story and not knowing anything about smoking cigars but insisting on doing so. It wasn’t going to be good. That fear had Tony almost closing his eyes, not ready for the trainwreck this night was going to be. Except that fear felt an awful lot like nerves. 

If this was game of “I know everything that’s going to happen” that Tony was playing with himself, he was losing miserably. All he had going for him now was the relief no one else knew how wrong he’d been. As he looked up at the man being physically pushed in by his professor, Tony was sure his jaw was on the floor. Everything he’d imagined, from the probable to the completely ludicrous, were nothing like what was standing beside his professor. 

Rather than looking up at Biff Tannen in the worst future, Tony was looking up at George McFly. All nervous energy and stammering hellos, this Bruce Banner guy looked every bit a fictional character, just not the one Tony was thinking. The terror was so apparent all over the poor guy’s face. Like he was living that dream where he was at school completely naked. Except without the nudity. White-knuckled and a colorless face as every eye in the room rest on him. 

Bruce was small and even though his clothes were as ill-fitting as Tony had been expecting, it was hard to miss the way everything draped off the man. They could both fit in the sweater vest and have enough room for a third. It made Bruce look like a joke. Some sort of gag where a kid gets into dad’s clothes or a b-movie trying to demonstrate a successful shrink ray. Which would have been off-putting had they bumped into each other in the coffee shop or at the grocery store. A joke Tony used to break the ice at dinners just like this one. But the fact that this was who he was supposed to meet? It all had him interested if not insulted.

Sitting up a little straighter, when the rest of the room had turned back to their plates and people sitting next to them. Tony hadn’t stopped staring at Bruce. He wanted to know everything about him. A wistful sigh left a smile on Tony’s face, waiting for the other to take his seat. Maybe this night wasn’t going to be a bust after all. 

Far as Tony could tell (the man hadn’t even said anything yet) there was nothing they could possibly have in common. At least he’d guessed that part right. As Bruce was gently guided to his seat and the promise that food was coming out in a second, Tony mentally made up outlandish stories for the other. Anything to make him look like something more than raincloud busting in on their picnic.

“Bruce here is nearly done with his second doctorate, Chemical Engineering of all things!” one the other guests said by way of an introduction. Causing Bruce to turn a bright shade of pink and shrink down. “On top of the one he’s already earned in Nuclear Physics. The boy’s absolutely mad.” 

The room laughed, a joke everyone seemed in on but Tony and Bruce. 

“And at just nineteen? He’s more than crazy but I did try to get him to dress as Dr. Jekyll last Halloween. The whole mad scientist thing would have been so funny,” their professor said, coming in with a few dishes for the table. Now wearing a frilly half apron and playing his best Mrs. Beaver. 

Not that any part of the meal mattered right now. Tony had a lot to process. Not just that he could think of a million better choices for a mad scientist costume, but that the guy on the other side of the table being younger than him. Barely. Something that would probably have been better measured in months but younger all the same. And he was an entire degree ahead of Tony. 

There was a tornado of voices in Tony’s brain replaying every comment he’d heard about wasting his time, playing around, and “unused potential”. Was this what he’d have been if he’d applied himself? Some nervous guy with more glasses than face wasting his Halloween not dressing in fishnets and singing about sleeping with men and women? The cost of “applying” himself seemed far too steep when Tony was sat face to face with the outcome. 

Of course, after that came the jealousy. Who did this Bruce guy think he was? Being better than Tony at something? That didn’t happen. He’d always been the smartest in any room and now he….wasn’t? As strange as it was new, Tony flopped back in his seat, staring at his plate. Everything had changed. 

And Tony didn’t like it. 

As all of the information was processed, the feelings compartmentalized, and Tony’s out of body experience bringing him back to the apartment. To a table now filled with a meal, he hadn’t seen arrive. Jarring enough on its own, the scent of all that food came in for another punch. All of it leaving Tony sitting there in a similar state of distress as Bruce. 

Whoever’s bright idea it was to invite them to a dinner party needed some sort of karmic punishment. To think this was the way Tony needed to realize he was actually behind in his studies, surrounded by cheap vodka and gossip. What was his professor trying to accomplish? Some sort of motivation? A way to get Tony going on a degree he could have completed by now? Who put him up to this? 

Bruce and Tony both sat quiet but they were the only ones who did so. The rest of the room, the table overcrowded with professors, TAs, and other professionals chattered on. Forgetting the teens in the middle of the table. Which allowed Tony the opportunity to move past the feelings of inadequacy and the anger directed towards his professor. He took a few deep breaths and remembered so many tantrums past. It wasn’t worth it. 

Dishes were now going around the table as side conversations buzzed, allowing everyone ample time to fill their plate. A woman Tony recognized from MIT helped herself to an entire plate of potatoes and he had to stop himself from staring. Trying to casually watch and see if she made a volcano in preparation for the gravy coming around. Anything was preferred to staring at this Bruce kid like an exhibit at the zoo. 

Something that was complicated by the way Bruce was piling food on his plate with childlike excitement. He took the longest with each dish. Tony had no choice but to watch him because his side of the table was without dishes as they bottlenecked across from him. Even the bread was eagerly accepted. There was no way anyone could eat that much. 

Their professor made a trip around the table with bottles of wine. The only person who turned him down was Bruce. Tony, on the other hand, happily accepted a glass. It was his turn to show excitement since the meal hadn’t done it. The offer came without a speech about how it’s a special occasion so he was allowed or a preface that underaged drinking was wrong, Tony wasn’t going to turn that down. Certainly not in the last few months before it was legal for him to drink where getting away with it wasn’t hard but fun. It would never be a thing again and that made Tony feel so old. 

With the necessity of serving food and drink out of the way and the host finally in his chair, the party was official. While there was always the chance of some elaborate toast filled with horrible jokes and at least one embarrassing story, Tony got lucky. His professor had much worse in store. 

“Now I know we all would have been here anyway. Well, almost all of us,” he started with a laugh. “But this was also a bit of ruse. I needed an excuse to get the two most brilliant students I’ve ever had the pleasure to teach together.” 

As all eyes turned to the youngest men in the room, they both hid their faces in their hands. Tony did not need this Emmy speech over pressed squares of meat and limp veggies. Now the entire table was staring at him and it wasn’t his doing so he didn’t want the attention. All he’d been doing up to this point was thinking too hard and playing with his napkin. They could have saved this attention until after he’d had a bottle of wine. Until he could put on a real show. 

“Both are on the verge of earning doctorates and presumably setting off to change the world and I’d be remiss if I didn’t put them in each other’s path. I know it’s cheesy but, as we all know, I’m a bit of sap. These darling kids are our future so shoot me but want to make it a little brighter.” 

The room cooed appropriately, clearly used to this sort of thing. Tony was wishing for a quick death for the tenth time tonight as he tried not to slip out of his chair and under the table. 

“Unfortunately for the both of you, the buses were running late and brought Bruce here without a chance to let you two speak before dinner but still, I know you two will be friends before dessert.” 

“Please tell me you’ve made the famous ambrosia,” one of the other guests chimed in. Both for a joke Tony didn’t understand (as the room erupted in laughter) and to end the ceremony there. It was easy to recognize the you’ve-said-enough in the tone. Especially when Tony received many interjections in the same tone.

“Well it wouldn’t be a party without it, would it now?” 

As the rest of the room fell into easy conversation, Tony made the mistake of looking at his professor who was waving his wine glass towards Bruce, trying to silently yet not subtly encourage them to talk. The slice from a loaf that seemed like a strange use of meat before was now a fine choice for a meal. One worthy of all Tony’s attention. No longer picking at the plate, Tony started to eat. Still too jealous to talk to the other, too everything to talk. Taking the fact that there was little he could say with a mouthful of mashed potatoes to collect his thoughts. 

Each time Tony looked up from his fascinating dish, though, the doctor across the table was shoveling food in his mouth. Leaving Tony to wonder if he was even chewing or tasting it. Hunched over the plate devouring the mountain of food, Tony laughed to himself. Maybe the fishnets joke he’d picked as a better mad scientist was right. This was some sort of ‘in just seven days I can make you man’ situation and Bruce wasn’t housebroken. 

Except no one was saying anything. The others were staring, sure. The woman at the end of the table who didn’t make a potato volcano and thoroughly disappointed Tony was now watching Bruce the way one would watch an emergency broadcast over the news. Equal parts intrigue and horror. 

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to help the poor project out, slowed by the realization that My Fair Lady was the right comparison here and wondering why he was so off his game despite having said none of this out loud, Tony leaned forward. Careful not to land in his food and played like he was reaching for some butter, he tried to help this guy out. 

“Slow down, they’re all watching you.” 

“Why does everyone always say that?” he said, squinting and glaring over the gold wireframe glasses. 

“Possibly because cavemen have better table manners.” 

The meatloaf wasn’t bad. Truthfully, it was good and though Tony had every intention of finishing his plate (except for the two spears of asparagus he’d put on his plate since everyone was watching) he didn’t intend to eat in silence either. The room seemed content to shut them out of all other opportunities to speak and no one was telling the room how great Tony was so he had to cave and serve his purpose. Pushing his plate forward to better lean on the table and stay out of everyone else’s conversation, Tony leaned into the conversation with Bruce.

Time to find out what he had in common with this guy. His professor wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble or dealt with that slightly awkward air in the room as everyone tried to pretend strangers weren’t crashing their party. Tony idly wondered if everyone’s keys were in a bowl somewhere but decided not to follow that train of thought. Stay focused and talk to Bruce. Hopefully, they could both leave before they learn some hard truths about the people teaching them. If Tony did one good deed tonight, it’d be doing that for Bruce. 

So far Bruce’s look, the way he ate like an animal, and the quiet voice seemed all to point in opposite directions as Tony. Some so far away it was laughable. Not that Tony was proving it right now. The thought that crossed his mind was that if he was in Bruce’s shoes he’d be entertaining the whole room with ridiculous stories but the reality was, he was in Bruce’s shoes doing exactly what Bruce was doing. Quietly eating. Citing he was thrown off by sketchy cheesecakes and a confusing atmosphere, Tony patted himself on the back for both excuses. It was all coming back to him. 

“Mostly I just want to go home,” Bruce answered. “I was dragged to this party. My bus wasn’t late, I just didn’t want to come in. So I figure if I finish my food then I can excuse myself and be on my way.” 

Tony’s entire face lit up, a cartoonesque smile taking over. As he nodded his head, mouth opening to agree with Bruce, he was cut off as Bruce let a forkful of potatoes stall near his mouth. 

“Though it does help this is arguably the best meal I’ve had in years.” 

And Tony was unable to help himself. “You poor thing,” he teased. 

Looking down at the plate, he took another bite of meatloaf. He wasn’t trying to make it out to be something awful. It was good and maybe Tony wouldn’t be craving it weeks from now but it was a home-cooked meal. And better than anything Tony had delivered. Bruce scoffed, not attempting to hide the offense he felt as he inhaled the hovering bite of potatoes. 

“Did you expect lobster?” Bruce asked, disdain clear in his voice. 

“We are in Boston. Lobster isn’t entirely out of the question. Try that again when we’re sitting in Arizona or something.” 

The sounds of the room around them drifted from Tony’s mind. Easily blocking out the dull noise that wasn’t meant for him. It seemed looks were deceiving and this one had a little fight in him. That spark of attitude pulling Tony’s interest more than anything else. He didn’t need a wet blanket in his life but someone who was going to fight, going to argue, that was always needed. 

Bruce looked like the slightest sound would startle him into the next township but here he was calling Tony out. Without shame or apology. In fact, he did little without shame.

Was Bruce this cute when he walked in? 

“They’re all talking about us,” Bruce said, sinking in his seat a little. 

“So, they should be.” Tony didn’t even bother to look around. He took a sip of his wine and carried on. “Have you even had a lobster? I don’t really see how you could make fun of anyone for expecting that if you don’t even know what it tastes like.” 

“I don’t know what it tastes like but what I do know is that a man who lives in an apartment with an address like this, teaches at two schools, and opts to serve meatloaf as a special meal likely isn’t making enough to afford to feed ten people lobster. Regardless of our proximity to the ocean.” 

“Wow, look at you, Sherlock. You use all that power of deducing to get your degrees?” 

“It’s ‘deduction’. The power of deduction. And they’re doctorates,” Bruce’s annoyance was clear and Tony had to sit on his hands to stop from squealing and clapping. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a nerd square up but there was an unusual feeling of success watching Bruce bristle and puff up across the table. Not backing down from the fight but putting fuel on the fire. It left Tony’s response nothing more than a few nonsensical sounds and an awkward laugh as he tried to figure out how ruthless he could be here.

“A feat you’ve somehow managed as well despite being unable to conjugate,” Bruce added in the brief silence Tony had allowed himself to savor this moment. 

“J’assume, nous assumons, elle assume, nous assumons tu es un idiot?” 

“Well look, baby’s first words,” Bruce laughed, turning his attention back to his food. 

“Oh my god, I think I love you,” Tony said like the words were a surprising revelation for himself as well as the rest of the room. 

Not that anyone was paying them any attention, they had conversations about tenure and taxes and a dress someone wore which required everyone to over-use the words “outlandish” and “shoulder pads”. Though their attention all turned, almost synchronized, as Bruce started choking on his water. 

With his glasses falling off onto his plate, Tony watched the poor guy struggle to swallow the liquid left in his mouth as the man next to him half-heartedly patted Bruce’s back. Their professor, on the other hand, nearly toppled his chair rushing over and asking if anyone knew the Heimlich. As soon as Bruce was able to speak he was rushing out words about how that wasn’t necessary and he was fine. Taking a brief moment to glare across the table. 

Tony knew he had the upper hand and took advantage of the moment to secure it. Pulling the cloth napkin off his leg and carefully placing it on the table, he stood up.

This night was perfect. It needed nothing else but they didn’t need to stick around. Bruce already said he wanted out and the awkward air was going to get tangible before dessert was served. Tony was going to save their lives and end this on a high note. There was a brief moment where he just wanted to topple the chair, snatch Bruce, and run out but cooler heads prevailed. 

“Ya know, dude. This dinner was great. I’ve, like, literally never eaten anything like it. Give my best to the chef but I think it’s time for the kiddie table to jet. I mean look at this poor guy, an hour past his bedtime and he gets all chokey. It’s...well, what are you going to do?” Tony shrugged, grinning ear to ear as he reached down and swallowed the rest of his glass of wine. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take Bruce on home.” 

“No, you ar-” Bruce’s protests were cut off.

“What a marvelous idea!” Their professor clapped Bruce on the back almost hard enough to knock him into the red wine reduction holding his glasses. “I knew you two would hit it off!” 

“I just got here,” Bruce protested. A look of panic instantly following as he realized he was pushing against the very thing he wanted; out of here. 

“Pleasure meeting everyone,” Tony said, holding his arms out and turning to as much of the table as he could. Waving like the royalty he was. “Try to wait until we’ve left to talk about what a delight I am to have in class.” 

The comment got exactly the laugh Tony knew it was and it was good to be back. Being able to predict and know. Back in his comfort zone. Walking around the table, Tony collected a very reluctant Bruce from their professor as well as the coat Bruce brought for some awful reason. Making a very speedy exit before Bruce left claw marks in the walls. 

Boston wasn’t one of Tony’s favorite cities on earth but being out on it’s streets, breathing air that wasn’t laced with too many spices, and hearing the sounds of the harbor all around them was enough for him to love it in this moment. The sun was nearing it’s destination just past the horizon and Tony? He was just getting started.

Possibly with his new best friend? A best friend who was fumbling over everything like an alien trying to adjust to a human body. With his jacket finally on and zipped, his glasses cleaned, and a few moments Tony assumed were just for himself, Bruce caught up. This was about to get weird and Tony was practically rubbing his hands in excitement. 

“Why’d you say that?” Bruce asked. 

“You have to be more specific. I say a lot of things.” 

“You know what I-earlier! When you told a room full of strangers that you, uh, loved me?”

“Now who has their information wrong?” Tony cooed, knowing he shouldn’t be loving this as much as he was but he wanted to push this too far, learn the breaking out. Find out everything that made this guy tick. 

Oh my god, what if I really love him? Nah, that’s nuts. 

“I told you that,” Tony corrected. “Everyone else was lost in their own conversation and I also said I think I love you. A full commitment was not made.” 

“Statistically improbable. We’ve only barely met.” 

“Yeah, do more of that and confirm what I already announced,” Tony said, enjoying making Bruce’s cheeks glow like that. 

It was too easy to fluster him, it shouldn’t be rewarding but as Bruce stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat and hung his head, Tony walked taller. They’d gone in the opposite way of Tony’s car and he was fine with that. Perhaps they could have a real conversation before Tony begged him to come out to the club. He gently guided Bruce around the corner, giving him some time to recover. Not that Bruce offered anything in conversation even once his cheeks returned to the natural color. A silence Tony had no problem filling. 

“They made a big deal over you at dinner. A full introduction, a short bio, your fighting weight, but no one even spoke my name. Which I think is a gross oversight. But I’m…” 

“Tony Stark,” they both said. 

“Bingo!” Tony laughed. “Didn’t peg you for the type to care about celebrities.” 

“I knew your name, I didn’t say I cared.” 

As offended as Tony wanted to be, he caught that flicker of a smile Bruce thought he was hiding. Changing the tone of the dry, insulting words. This was a joke. Making Bruce a little difficult to figure out but everything had been all night long. What Tony was sure of was he wanted to put the time in and figure this man out. 

It seemed like a bit of a stretch to think Bruce was going to go to a club, do a little coke, and leave with a stranger but weirder things had happened. If not? Tony had other friends for that. Maybe this was what their professor was going for though. Could he really have been that clever? It clearly wasn’t to feed them. They all but threw the boys out the instant leaving was brought up but plotting a friendship seemed a stretch. 

Tony filed away the thought of Bruce out partying for the night, he wanted to solve that equation later. 

“That cuts me deep,” Tony answered. Bruce looked up with an apology on his lips that devolved into a growl when Tony’s face showed he was joking. 

“You’re kind of a pain,” Bruce said. Hiding his smile less and rolling his eyes. 

“You’re kinda weird so it works out.” 

“I’m not that weird!” 

“You just ate dinner like a prisoner. No! Like a prisoner who’d been the hole for two weeks and they stopped giving him bread four days ago.” 

“I told you, I just wanted the night to be over. I thought if I finished my food, I could go.” 

“Next time? Fake an allergic reaction but don’t be obvious about it. No one’s going to believe you’re allergic to potatoes if you’re shoveling them. But chives or something. Scratch around your mouth, drink a bunch of water, instant ticket home and how often does that come up again in case you forget?” 

“Wow,” Bruce almost stopped walking, incapable of movement and being impressed. 

“You’re not the only boy genius on the block now.” 

“I’m still a doctorate ahead of you.” 

Tony busted up laughing, pushing Bruce gently. “Just give me time.” 

They rounded another corner, making their way around the block. Tony was thrilled Bruce hadn’t noticed but oddly glad they didn’t have too much farther to go. There was a creeping fear that if they spoke for too long, it’d go wrong. Maybe Bruce wanted to go ice skating though. They could play some baseball. 

Okay, that was all a step too far yet were all activities a few steps away. Had there been a restaurant they’d have no hope. It was hardly Tony’s fault, he was a social guy and he liked to do things. Especially without planning. 

Having put minimal effort into scaring Bruce off and still walking side by side, Tony thought he better not push him into impromptu ice skating. That and Bruce could barely walk and talk, sports seemed a step too far. Something said there would be plenty of time to push Bruce out of his comfort zone. 

“That’s mine up there. Make fun of it and the friendship is over. I’ve been restoring her since I was eight.” 

“My, uh, aunt’s ex-husband drove one just like it. It was blue and he used to get in trouble for starting it up because it’d scare me every time.” 

“Well, I wasn’t going to offer but thanks for ruining my offer of giving you a lift home. Unless you really want one, then I meant it seriously.” 

“No thank you,” Bruce answered after a moment. “We’re in opposite directions. It doesn’t make a lot of sense.” 

“Want me to walk you to the bus stop then?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” 

That one kind of stung. The formal speech pattern had already long been picked up on but there wasn’t that playful smile to ease the pain. Which, of course, was Tony’s fault because Bruce was currently busy sticking his face in the windows of the Shelby, seeing if the interior matched his memories. 

“Would you at least take my card,” Tony said with a forced chuckle. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slick, white card with a few neon embellishments and Tony’s name taking up as much space as he could make it. 

Giving the best representation of their differences, Bruce had snapped back to the present and pulled his thin, beaten wallet out of his pocket. A matte, off-white card with no decoration, just Bruce’s name in the middle. His number sitting smaller and somehow sadder underneath. Still, when they exchanged them, Tony slid his thumb across the plain font where it spelled out ‘Dr. R. Bruce Banner’. The pride in that title was almost tangible. It meant something and Tony guessed it was the only reason the man HAD business cards. 

“If you don’t call me, know that I’m going to call you. Many times. I will make you regret giving this to me Dr. Banner.” With a laugh, Tony waved the card for emphasis before tucking it into his wallet. 

Bruce laughed in kind, his wallet already in his pocket with Tony’s card inside. “Thanks for saving me from that dinner,” he said with a weak smile, eyes focused on the ground. It was so sincere it melted Tony’s heart. 

Without leaving room for goodbyes or any further awkwardness, Bruce slowly turned and wandered towards the bus stop. It was a few blocks down the road still but Tony figured that wasn’t a big deal if one was already riding public transit. 

He unlocked his car and sat behind the wheel. This was not how he’d seen the night going but maybe not knowing hadn’t been so bad. 

The one thing Tony knew for sure was that this was far from the last time he’d be seeing Bruce.


	2. No Promises, No Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter split half and half, both boys trying to figure life out after the dinner at their professor's.

“So, he did what now?” 

“Told me he thinks he loves me,” Bruce’s eyes going wider, eyebrows raising higher every time he had to say the words. 

Words he’d tossed around in his mind far too regularly over the past two days. To the point, it was getting in the way of his work. Anytime his mind slowed or threatened to wander, he was back at that dinner. Replaying every word, every breath, every stupid thing he’d said. Desperate to analyze the moment to death and find out what would result in anyone saying that word to him. 

Which brought him to this horrible diner he loved to bits and the comfort of food. Back to the window, one leg stretched out across the booth, the other pulled up and resting against the table, it was the nearest thing to the comfort of a home he had thousands of miles from the actual place. Opposite of him sat Rick Jones. Punk rock guitarist, loyal friend, and somehow able to stomach spending time with Bruce. Bruce never understood but didn’t mind taking slight advantage of as he found himself here in uncharted territory. 

No amount of scientific method was going to get Bruce through this. Rick became the expert by default because it was this meal or asking his twelve-year-old, boy crazy cousin. And while she’d kissed more boys than Bruce had, her advice was always ridiculous. With the hope Rick was more logical than a Cyndi Lauper wannabe, Bruce laid out the events of the night like variables in an experiment. Keeping his opinion out of it would only get him better advice. 

Both Rick and Bruce putting away diner classics and bottomless milkshakes, the remnants littered over the table like a battlefield waged on fifties kitsch. Leaving both boys munching on cold fries and holding side conversations about which dessert sounded best. All of it was coming together to create a perfect atmosphere, providing Bruce a level of comfort he wished he could always have. A feeling he was misattributing to the comfort food and sugar highs. 

Rick was the reason, though. He listened to everything Bruce had to say without a word beyond the necessary sounds to show he was paying attention. It made it easy for Bruce to tell him these things, easy to come to him and admit he needed help. To Rick, Bruce was always going to be the smartest man on the planet, even if he couldn’t figure out most social situations. Mismatched, but it worked. 

“And how long had you guys known each other?” 

“I mean, time wasn’t working correctly. Between the nerves over why my professor wanted me to come to his house and the panic of arriving late, I’m not the best judge. Approximately a half-hour? No more than an hour. While it felt like eons, I can recognize the hyperbole of that statement.” 

“Now I know you don’t drink, but,” Rick wrinkled his nose and waved his hand about the air to fill in his sentence. “I gotta ask.” 

“He downed more than half a glass of wine in a single gulp, but that wasn’t until we were leaving. Prior to that, I don’t think he had more than a couple of sips.” 

“I’m running out of explanations.” 

They filled the air with different nervous laughs; there was little else to do here. Bruce dropped his head back against the window as Rick picked up some french fries, covering them and his fingers in ketchup before eating them. 

“Is that why we’re here then, Doc? To debate the truth about love at first sight? What do your textbooks say about this? What’s the latest research?” 

Bruce glared over the table, wishing he hadn’t just pushed his glasses up so he could get the full effect. “It’s inconclusive.” 

“Don’t tell me someone's s-Oh!! I gotchya. Very funny. Well then, what do you think?” 

“It’s a nice concept, isn’t it? Soulmates and destiny, it all sounds great, but it isn’t for guys like me.” 

“Worked for me and Marlow,” Rick said with a shrug. 

“You two have only known each other a week, hardly enough to know if she likes you or just your band.” 

“It’s a total win either way.” 

“Yes, but,” Bruce pinched his nose, avoiding looking at Rick. “She’s not your soulmate if she’s really just there because you might be famous one day.” 

“Least she believes that’s true.” 

“If I believed that much would you propose to me?” 

“No!” 

“Precisely,” Bruce said, punctuating the sentence with his hand. Not at all offended with how against the idea Rick was. “The entire concept is flawed.” 

“If anything, I proved it isn’t. You and Marlow are offering me the same things, but I don’t want both of ya.” 

“Yes, Rick. We call that attraction.” 

“So? So what. Maybe this guy doesn’t love you. Maybe he just thinks you’re neat or, I don’t know, attractive? Probably in some weird way, right? I mean, you got your own charm…” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“And maybe this guy likes that. If I were you, I’d take the chance. But, if I were you, I wouldn’t have needed to buy a whole dinner just to have someone tell me that. I’d have just done it.” 

With his advice dispensed, Rick ended the sentence with a wink and went back to transporting ketchup to his mouth via french fries. He was smug and deserved to be. Bruce couldn’t bog him down with mountains of data on how he was wrong. 

Because even Bruce knew he was right. 

They sat there in silence for a while, Bruce holding his glass close to his chest and thinking about everything Rick had said. As Bruce absorbed the information and processed it in with everything else, Rick cleared the table a little to make room for the pie and ice cream he’d managed to flag down. 

Tony’s business card lay on the counter back home, tossed aside like the used bus tickets and pocket change from the night and laying with so many other days worth of the same. Discarded like it meant as much as pocket lint, yet it had Bruce sitting in this diner weighed down with grease and carbs, trying to convince himself this moment meant nothing. 

From how he viewed the man opposite, someone he had to buy and bribe to spend time with home, someone who’s kindness came at a cost and had a limit despite Rick showing unwavering loyalty at every chance. Friendship was confusing to Bruce. What he did know was friends don’t say they love you after knowing you for five minutes. Yet Rick seemed to think this was something more than friendship, making his comparisons to his girlfriend. As though romantic love was the only way one could experience the emotion. Bruce may not have known what to make of Tony Stark, but one thing he knew for sure, the man could not possibly want to date Bruce. 

More than that, Bruce didn’t want to date Tony. He didn’t want to date anyone. What a waste of time. The fact that Rick assumed someone wanted to date someone only presented more problems, more than dessert would fix. Bruce would have to mull much of this over, but right now, he felt worse than he had coming in. 

~~~~~

On the other side of the city, not in a diner, but his own home, Tony was holding court. Subjecting both his roommate, Rhodey, and his only source of common sense, Natasha, to the plight of nerds knowing the three-day rule. Sadly, the latter couldn’t be there in person, but speakerphone did wonders.

“He looked like the kind of guy who only gets let out of his house for special occasions, and somehow he knows to wait three days to get a date? Natasha, do you even think about your words before you say them?” 

“Do you think about yours?” Natasha said, Rhodey echoing with far too much enthusiasm.

“She’ll kill you,” Rhodey added in a hushed whisper. Tony swatted his hand in Rhodey’s direction, shaking his head with a disbelieving smile. 

“Look, if you had said that he might be busy trying to break the record for reciting the most digits of pi, I might believe you. Even then, it’s if-y because that seems like more accolades than the poor guy would want. But all he’s gotta do is press seven buttons. Two of them are the same. What’s he waiting for?” 

“Do you or do you not have his card as well.” 

“He does!” Rhodey said, cupping his hand to his mouth to broadcast the answer though his volume didn’t match the gesture. 

“Of course I do, but the number looks too sad, I can’t punch it in my phone,” Tony laughed. “I don’t have to call people. They call me. This one is just taking a long time. I don’t like that part.” 

“What a life,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes up and holding them there as long as he could. 

“Normally I’d be there with you, James, but if everything Tony’s said about this guy is true, it might be best if he calls. Plus, we get to enjoy watching Tony squirm,” Nat interjected

“Now that? That I could get behind.” 

Natasha gave a quick laugh before moving along, “How do we conference Pep in? She shouldn’t be missing all the fun.” 

“She’s busy,” Tony groaned. “Tried her first because, unlike you two, she’s a kind and supportive friend.” 

Not wanting to risk pushing things too far, Nat let the subject shift a little to save Tony. “Maybe if we had her on the line, she could get you to explain what it is that’s so special about this one?” 

“You do keep not answering that,” Rhodey realized, looking at his friend. “Not like you didn’t have six dates in the past four days.” 

“Those weren’t dates,” Tony scoffed.

“Nah, just dinner and dancing with someone you found attractive, and we’ll give you the lie that it stopped there,” Rhodey shook his head, resting back with a smug, all too knowing smile. 

“If that’s the case, make it seven because you and I went out to dinner and definitely went to the club. By your definition,” Tony finished the statement with a wide-eyed look. 

“You’ve been trying for that for months, don’t play.” Another laugh, but both men knew it was the truth. 

Not that Tony was really in love with Rhodey, he was better suited as a friend for sure, but Tony wasn’t the best at being serious. Trying to date him was the compromise he’d found to show he cared. Rhodey never seemed to take the offers very seriously, even when Tony was climbing into his bed and cuddling up. They got along perfectly and could probably date for a few great months, but it’d end in a fire, Tony was selfish. He didn’t want to lose Rhodey. Easily the best person in his life. 

“And you’ve been turning me down for months, so I had to get back out there,” Tony played right along. Natasha’s groan wasn’t as hidden as she thought, but it just made Tony and Rhodey laugh harder. 

“So then, what’s the deal with this guy from the dinner? Are you looking to get laid because you proved that’s not that hard for you,” Nat decided to push her way back into the conversation and get them back to the question Tony had been skirting, living up to his last name just a little too well. 

“It’s not hard. Like Rhodey was too delicate to point out, it’s happened plenty for me in the past week.” 

“You wanna match wits, Stark? See who’s going to get tired first? Because I know it’ll be you,” Natasha’s voice was stern, and Tony imagined the look that went with it. He’d seen it millions of times before, but that’s why he kept Nat around, she didn’t take any of the Stark showmanship. 

Neither did Rhodey, for that matter. Or Pep. Tony had done an excellent job of cultivating people who weren’t impressed by his last name or status. Even if that also meant he couldn’t smooth talk his way out of things he when he didn’t want to talk about them.

But why didn’t he want to talk about Bruce? 

More importantly, why was this all becoming so complicated? Natasha was right; it wasn’t as though Tony was hurting for people to bring home. That was easy. If asked, Tony would insist he could get a date standing in his parking place in less than half an hour. Which had its perks, sure, but it was getting old. Meaningless and old. Tony would rather sit around and be insulted long distance with friends.

When they said college was finding yourself, Tony didn’t think that applied to him. He was younger than everyone, in some cases by a lot. Plus he already knew who he was. Or rather he knew who he was supposed to be and had crafted that person from a young age. What was he going to find out about himself while at college? 

What he was finding out currently, spurred on by meeting possibly the only other person in the country who’d understand what it was like to be in Tony’s shoes, was maybe he wasn’t the guy he’d pretended to be for the last two decades. Which should have had him running far, far away in the opposite direction not lamenting in his kitchen like so many romantic comedies. In which he was not the quirky rich friend. It turns out he was Molly Ringwald, and if Jake did not kiss him on his sixteenth birthday Tony was sure he was going to die. 

That made Bruce the jocky heartthrob, though, and it was hard not to laugh at that image. 

Natasha ended up losing. Tony was able to avoid the question of why he wanted to hear from this guy more than anyone else by knowing the buttons to push. Both Rhodey and Nat were easily distractible, passionate people. It was barely a challenge. The hard part was making it look like he wasn’t pushing those buttons. Soon enough, they were talking about Rhodey’s passionate and intense feelings about pineapple on pizza, and no one remembered Bruce Banner. 

Even if Tony couldn’t forget him. As his friends argued and made the exact grand show Tony knew they would, he still mulled over the question of why hadn’t Bruce called? As he’d said, it seemed like a bold move for Bruce, but if he could just do it once, then Tony would handle everything else. That sliver of interest would be enough. The last thing Tony wanted was to waste his time barking up the wrong tree. 

Bruce had two more days to call. Tony didn’t think he could spend any more time sitting at home. He was actually doing his homework when Natasha called back. Any more time stuck inside, and Tony was going to start knitting or seeing how long it took to claw through the walls of the apartment they rented. Neither was a great choice. 

Tony may have had all the answers when it came to his coursework but for a real relationship? There was nothing to base it off of, aside from referencing John Hughes’s movies. The unknown was kind of terrifying. Tony was done living with it. What’s worse was he really wanted Bruce to call. If there wasn’t something special between them, a spark or whatever, Tony was going to be crushed. Deep down, he knew this was something. Bruce just had to catch up.


	3. Three Doctorates and Not a Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce calls Tony and spoiler alert, it's a mess.

Waiting for his diner leftovers to warm in the oven and stalled in his homework, Bruce paced around his table. Trying to toy with the problem holding him up. Hoping that movement would help, as well as a slight change of scenery and taking care of basic human needs, but trying to squash the curiosity left from his lunch with Rick. 

His opinion hadn’t changed. Not through the less than thought-provoking mess of a meal with his friend and not in the twenty-four hours he’d spent dwelling on it since. Tony’s words were nothing more than a flip comment. Surely Tony wasn’t thinking this much about it all. Only Bruce was in his head this much over something so obviously stupid. 

It was just Bruce who put the weight on the words. He had to continually remind himself of that. Maybe other people just casually tossed it around, and they wouldn’t have any way of knowing that wasn’t someone else’s norm. Those were three words Bruce could count on one hand the number of times he’d heard. Tony didn’t know that, he couldn’t possibly, but they weren’t casual to Bruce. Having heard them had turned his whole world upside down. 

Bruce tried to drown confusion with logic, desperate to restore order to his world. Bruce wanted anything other than to be in this predicament, to just stress about why he wasn’t getting the data he expected rather than spending his time replaying one, single moment. It took a long time, and late-night walk that went on so long Bruce took a bus home to sort out that Bruce was trying to read more into it. Maybe not romantically, but he wanted the connection. To be friends with someone who liked him. On Bruce’s end, it was a connection. He felt a kinship. 

Bruce did a decent job of keeping people at bay, and he liked it that way. The fewer people he had around, the smaller the chance for them to hurt him. His aunts, his cousin? That about ended his social circle. Rick was a new addition, and, truthfully, Bruce tried to shake him, but it seemed nothing was going to do that. Save the kid from one bar brawl, and suddenly he owes a life debt. His own Wookiee wrapped in plaid and studded belts rather than fur. 

Adding someone else to that mix seemed like more work than this quest to earn two more doctorates. Two at once was proving to be more than Bruce anticipated, but that hadn’t been true until recently as they both started to near completion. It was safe to assume the same was true with friends. He had Rick, and that was good enough. 

Though if it really was “good enough,” it didn’t explain why he’d dedicated a spot to Tony’s card to his fridge or why he was pacing the kitchen unable to write equations and actually wanting to make a phone call. He looked across his note-covered kitchen table towards the pale yellow phone that hung on the wall. It was just like the one they had in that first house in Modesto, the one with a cord so long Aunt Susan could talk about him three rooms away. Now he could wander his whole apartment, finally understanding why the cord needed to be that long. 

Growling at the bit of nostalgia and like he’d lost a bet that the phone was making him pay up, Bruce stormed to the fridge and snatched the business card. Letting the magnet drop to the floor, making sure the entire empty apartment knew he was going to do this, but he wasn’t going to be happy about it. He made his way to the phone, stalling for a couple of seconds before he picked up the receiver. It took another full minute before he started pressing buttons. 

Each number was dialed with purpose, pressed through the phone like it was an antique that wouldn’t register your touch unless you gave it your all. If he was going to be the one who had to make this call, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it enthusiastically. The anger did a great job of masking the near-crippling nerves. Bruce's stomach was turning flips, and he could swear his hand was shaking, but he wasn't holding it still long enough to find out. As a result of not knowing what to do with those nerves, Bruce took it out on his poor phone. With the hopes, he wouldn't take it out on who answered. 

"Make it quick, I've got places to be," the voice answered after just two rings.

Bruce forgot what Tony sounded like and thrown off by the greeting that was neither warm nor normal. He stammered for a moment, trying to collect himself. Things had already gone off the rails, and he'd yet to say a single coherent word. 

"I was looking to speak with Tony Stark?"

"You got 'im, compadre."

"Oh, um, okay. Yes, this is Bruce Banner. I'm not sur-"

"Oh my god, you called! I can't...Rhodey, he called!"

Bruce just stood frozen in his kitchen. Unsure of what to do or say. And who was Rhodey? There was the mumble of an answer, and Bruce couldn't make it out through his heart beating loudly in his ears. 

“If you wanted to talk, why didn’t you call me?” Bruce finally asked, assuming the unseen commotion was over 

“That’s what Rhodey’s been,” Tony answered with a laugh. “But listen, man. I really was heading out. I’ve got a thing to go to. I’m so glad you called, and I’ll call you tomorrow. We should hang.” 

“Uh, sure.” 

“Great, man!” 

As first calls went, that was weird but not because of anything Bruce had done. He didn’t hang the phone up until the constant blips became impossible to ignore. Having spent too long mentally preparing himself, Bruce was thrown off, not having to have an actual conversation. With his mind spinning a million miles an hour with questions and no way to get the answer. Days of freaking himself out, and for what? To not even get a conversation out of it. In record time, Bruce was able to latch on to underlying worries and accept them as fact. Tony didn’t want him to call. 

Taking some time to come down from the post phone call anxieties, Bruce sat at the kitchen table and arrived at one of his favorite conclusions in any experiment. He was right, and he could not wait to call Rick and tell him just how wrong Rick had been. The idea of that satisfying conversation was enough to get Bruce up and back about his day. Grabbing his now room temperature and walking off to his office, there was work to be done. Work he’d let fall to the wayside pretending he was a social creature. It was so wonderful to be back to normal. 

As the sun made its way into the bay, Bruce’s frantic hand filled page after page in the composition notebook. With the turn to each fresh new page, he fell further into the zone, nothing but him and physics. The world was slowly righting itself. 

Hours, days, weeks? Bruce wasn’t sure when the sound of the phone ringing pulled him from the notes that had progressed into trials and construction, then back into notes. Third and fourth tries turned to twentieth and thirtieth. And now his aunt wanted to call and interrupt? She always did this. But ever the good nephew, he stomped off to answer. 

“Hello?” Bruce huffed into the phone, catching it just before the machine did. Dropping his head back and kicking at the leg of the kitchen chair. Not so hard that whoever was on the other end would hear but enough to make himself feel better. 

“You answered!” the voice on the other end returned. “It’s only the fourth time I’ve tried. You have got to really like making me wait.” 

“I’m sorry? Who-” Again, Bruce found himself standing like he’d been caught in Medusa’s stare. Unable to do anything but process thoughts.

The voice on the other end waited for Bruce to catch up. Bruce didn’t know how but he swore he could hear a smile and the quietest of laughs. What was it about this man that stopped all functioning? Bruce was barely able to organize his thoughts, and if there was one thing he could count on, it was his mind. This whole situation was very frustrating, and Bruce wasn’t sure he enjoyed continually being in this state, if it was going to become an actual trend, he shouldn’t pursue the friendship. 

“I was working, and I guess I, uh, I guess I didn’t hear the phone.” Trailing off at the end, Bruce grappled with the thought of how much time had passed and what other calls he may have missed. He crept over to the window like he was trying to sneak up on the sun, wanting to know where it was. Shining bright, high up in the sky, Bruce knew he’d worked through the night. Unsure if it was only one, though. 

“Which is far better than you not answering my specific call,” Tony laughed. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“I could write you a list of reasons if you’d like. Y’know, for next time.” 

“That would be...bizarre, to say the least. Though so far, little about you has been normal.” 

“Don’t compliment me. I’ll get an ego.” 

“I’m not entirely sure that was a complimen-” 

“Don’t. Compliment me,” Tony repeated with a chuckle. “Let me have the compliment, man. It makes everything easier. But, anyways. What are you working on?” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“You do remember that we were introduced because we were both brilliantly smart kids, right?” 

“Actually, no. I sort of forgot that part. I’m not used to it.” 

“I can tell. You rushed that right out with that I wouldn’t understand nonsense.” 

“Yeah,” Bruce huffed a nervous laugh. “It’s automatic.” 

“It really is. No hurt feelings, dude.” 

“So, sorry about missing all your other calls,” Bruce was now idly wandering around the kitchen. All too aware of the sound every footstep made, but it felt good to move again, stretch his muscles. Not to mention, it seemed hard to hold still. 

“Believe it or not, I get it. I’ve been there many, many, many, many, many times. I will likely return the favor and probably soon. But before that happens, what do you say to me dragging you out of the house?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Let me take you out—you, me, something fun. I mean, I don’t know what yet, but I promise I’ll pick something totally awesome. We’ll have a great night, uh, my treat.” 

“Like to the movies?” 

“Do you like movies?” 

“Not terribly, no. Have you seen the Wizard of Oz?” 

“Are there people who haven’t?” 

“I’ve not collected the data.” 

“You’re going to have to stop right there. This is all too cute, and I can’t really take that much. Maybe insult me again, one of the backhanded ones you’re good at.” 

“I’m not going to insult you.” 

“Aww, do you like me?” 

“Why is this getting weird again? It was a normal conversation for a few minutes. I’ve already tried to reassure you. I wasn’t avoiding your calls. Obviously, I want to talk with you, or I would have ended the call already.” 

“Check yes or no? Alright, so the movies are out. Not even going to ask if you wanna go to the roller rink, but I’ll find something. Do you trust me?” 

Bruce thought the question over, treating it a little more seriously than Tony intended. “I do not.” 

“Wonderful! I’ll call you in a couple of days, alright? Give you the details.”

“I guess?” 

“No,” Tony said with a fake, dramatic whine. “You’re supposed to say ‘it’s a date’ and then we laugh. It’s all in the script.” 

“I...didn’t get a script?” 

“Aw, champ.” 

Bruce bristled at being called champ, memories he’d blocked out, leaving just the gross feeling at the pet name and slight condescension that went with it. Tony seemed to have a never-ending stream of ridiculous names to call people though. Bruce didn’t protest this one because, in the next sentence, it’d be something else. 

“That’s a no then? No date or shared laughter?” Tony continued to press. 

“Please don’t make me regret saying yes.” 

“Fair enough, fair enough. We’ll just hang out, do something cool...have you ever gone skydiving?” 

“I’ve cried during take-off of every flight I’ve ever taken. I don’t think I’m jumping out of perfect safe planes.” 

“Good to know, I’ll tell Rhodey to stop calling his pilot friend then. Anything else you’re scared of? Any allergies?” 

“Tony. I’ve got work to do. I’m going to go now.” 

“Wait! These are serious questions. I’m not joking around.” 

“I’ll talk to you later.” 

Bruce hung up the phone without waiting for a goodbye or whatever other dramatic show Tony wanted to put on, wondering if Tony was always like that or if he calmed down. Though it seemed Bruce would find out soon. News that was just exciting enough that Bruce grabbed a glass of water, drank it in one go, and went back to his office. He wasn’t about to have a whole mess of emotions. So, instead, he shut them all down and buried himself in research to wait for the next call.


	4. The Athleticism of Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per their phone call, Bruce and Tony hang out. Tony is a bit extra, Bruce is a lot nervous. It can only possibly go well.

Bruce was late. 

Just ten minutes. He had always had a problem with being on time, anxiety withstanding. Though there’d been just a couple minutes pacing in a circle in the parking lot, Bruce wasn’t great at putting things down and leaving. Sometimes it took too long to change into presentable clothes that weren’t covered with chemicals and stains. There was always something; he was never on time. 

In fact, ten minutes felt like being on time. It was exactly why Bruce allowed himself a few moments of panic in the parking lot. Tucked back by a sad tree offering little shade and convincing himself, it would be painless to go inside. Except, inside was where Tony was. A man who’d proven to be very hard to understand thus far. Though not as confusing, to Bruce, as to why he wanted to spend time with Tony. 

What he was sure of was he shouldn’t spend the entire time pacing around a parking spot. If for no other reason than someone may want to park here. He hesitated again at the door before getting swept up in a crowd of teenagers who had no concern for the guy too nervous to step inside. 

Pushing through the overwhelming smell of stale, sweaty socks, and the aerosol cloud that mixed with cigarette smoke, Bruce found Tony. Not that it was particularly hard. He was right by the front door. Having taken over not just the table he was sitting at, but it looked like he’d dragged a table from a larger eating area. 

A few pitchers with what Bruce assumed was beer; little else came served like that. The pitches sat along with candy, chips, some hot dogs, and less sanitarily, some shoes. An entire set up just for the two of them to bowl. It was too much. Overwhelming barely covered it as Bruce took the three steps down to greet Tony. 

Except he wasn’t ready for a spring-loaded friend, Tony about toppled the table he’d helped himself to in trying greet Bruce. The enthusiasm was off-putting in a strange way, not related to Tony but more because the whole place was sensory overload. Bruce barely prevented the hug that Tony came rushing over to give. 

“Did you have the pick the noisiest place to hang out?” Bruce asked, cringing as another strike was hit and celebrated. 

The bowling alley wasn’t his first choice for his Friday night. However, it looked like plenty of other people thought it was the place to be. Each lane was in use but the ones surrounding where Tony had set himself up. 

“I could get them to turn the music down if you want?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. We aren’t the only ones here.” 

“Oh, yeah. ‘Kay. Well, next time we can be.” 

“Next time, let’s not go bowling,” Bruce gave a skeptical look, flashing an apathetic smile as he moved towards their table. 

The two lanes around their table were empty, cued up, and ready for gameplay. But the two next to them were oddly empty as well given how many people were in the building. They had the lanes nearest the door, and Bruce figured those weren’t as popular. Appreciating their distance from the action, Bruce looked around at everything else. Of course, he’d been in a bowling alley before. Hardly a favorite place, but he was still human. He chuckled to himself at the thought that this might be the first time he’d come to one willingly. 

Tonight was a lot different than a dinner party and made for more social events in one week than Bruce had booked in a long time. Tony was dressed differently from that night too. He hardly looked like the same person. His hair was messy, the blue jacket and shirt replaced by a Bruins jersey, and his blue jeans, ripped at the knees and slightly dirty, made it look more like he’d just rolled out of bed. And also made Bruce’s outfit come off as too much. Not that he owned any sports jerseys or wore anything different than this every day. But he’d, at least, made sure it was a clean outfit. 

“Duly noted,” Tony slapped a hand to Bruce’s shoulder. “So, you missed the bus today too?” 

“Nah, wasn’t sure I wanted to come.” Bruce grinned. 

“That’s more like it. But I got you here. You can change your shoes up at the counter. I hadn’t a clue what size you were, and I didn’t want to guess. It seems like a weird thing to guess. But I thought you could handle it. I don’t know. I got snacks, though. Think I got too excited. They’re probably cold. Cold hot dogs, what could be worse, amiright?” 

Each word followed closely by the next, and Bruce was sure he could see the exact moment Tony lost control of them. He recovered nicely, with a little pose at the end to show off their food. 

“Wow.” 

“Too much?” 

“It’s a lot to pay to make a joke on how much I can eat.” 

Bruce sat down on the end of the curved bank of seats, alternating colors though the one opposite him didn’t fit the scheme. Bruce assumed it had something to do with 13 pound balls and alcohol. Crossing one leg over the other, he looked at the food. There was more here on this table than there was in his house. He looked at Tony, who was busy rearranging things on the table. 

“So. No to the shoes then?” 

“I don’t know, you said something about cold food, and so I felt kind of bad? I’m not one for being on time, so I feel like that’s a bit on me.” 

“Not sure they would have been warm if you’d been ten minutes early,” Tony took a seat across from Bruce. 

“Okay, so you’re saying, don’t eat this?” 

Bruce wanted that to come off as a joke. There was a weird pit in his stomach as he silently apologized to Tony. Without a clue how to fix this, Bruce just sat there. The air was different, things were buzzing, and it sat heavy between them. At the professor’s house, everything was so fresh and bright, a little uncomfortable, but Bruce accepted that it was his own doing. Maybe it was the activity or all the other people. Rick had dragged Bruce to places he didn’t want to go to, but that was never uncomfortable. Whatever was interfering was hard to pinpoint, yet it was putting a damper on what surely was supposed to be a good time. 

Without a word, Bruce got up and walked to the counter. Maybe if they did what they were here to do, things would get more comfortable. Not that just leaving Tony alone was a great plan, but Bruce couldn’t fix everyone’s problems right now. So he did what he could and hoped that when he went back, they could stop talking about the cold food, that couldn’t be making anyone feel good. And if things got much worse between them, the other patrons would start complaining it was that tangible to Bruce. 

The shoes were ugly, and Bruce had reservations about both the condition of his socks and the number of people who’d worn these shoes before him. Heading back, he watched Tony down a half a glass of beer and was reminded of the guy so cool and outspoken at dinner, leaving the meal like they were lucky to have been in his presence and making Bruce feel worthy of that same gift. This didn’t feel like that and had Bruce wondering what he’d done wrong. Was it because he was late? The walk back gave Bruce ample time to list all the ways he’d let Tony down already. 

Which seemed to be something Tony noticed, not that Bruce knew how he could have figured it out. He was pretty decent about keeping his mental conversations to himself. Bruce had left with Tony mirroring the nervousness, but now he was being greeted with wide open arms and an even wider smile. 

“Good news,” Tony started, a little louder than before and causing Bruce to pull back. “I tried the nachos, and they’re out. Totally soggy, but the beer’s still good. Can I get you a glass?”

“No, thank you. I’m, um, not a fan. If one of those is some pop, though?” 

Walking around the tables, Tony nods. “Aw man, you’re one of those ‘pop’ people? Where are you from?” 

“California. By way of Ohio.” 

“Big change there. I spent a lot of time out in Malibu, though. Can’t believe we’ve never run into each other.” 

“I didn’t spend time at the beach. Certainly not one like Malibu.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Not a whole lot it can mean,” Bruce said, ducking his head. Walking past the buffet to go sit down and change his shoes. 

“Yeah, you’re right, and...well...you’re right.” 

As Bruce painstakingly untied his shoes to put on his borrowed shoes, Tony plopped right next to him. He barely stayed in his seat as he dropped his arm on the back of Bruce’s chair and spread his legs out to take up more space. Doing a lot to both invade Bruce’s personal space and bring back the worry over whether or not he had hole-filled socks on. The instinct to move away was hard to ignore, and Bruce was sitting half off his seat now and balancing beyond his coordination to get the shoes changed. 

“So then, where in California? Which beach did you go to?” Tony asked, his voice much quieter now. 

“Most recently? Pasadena. I was dragged to Santa Monica a few times. It’s nothing special.” 

“Bit touristy for my tastes.” 

“Says the guy frequenting the same beach as famous people.” Sitting up, Bruce looked at Tony both to call him on his bullshit and be sure it Tony knew he was playing around. 

“Hey! Famous people go to Santa Monica too!” 

“Keeps them humble, right?” 

“Precisely.” 

Tony laughed, and Bruce hated how much it made him feel better. Switching to his other foot, revealing a worn-out tube sock, having fallen to his ankle, and with the hole in the toe he’d feared, perfectly timed as they’re talking about how wealthy Tony was. 

“Is that what this is? Going bowling to keep you humble?” 

“Nah,” Tony pat Bruce’s shoulder again, this time leaving his hand there. “You didn’t seem the flashy type, big guy. Thought I’d do better if I kept it low key.” 

“Well, the constant crashing sounds and loud, loud music really captured ‘low key’ well.” 

Bruce stood up, both wanting free from the hand that felt too much like it was holding him there and wanting to walk away from the statement he’d just made. It was a little too honest. He picked up the Abbazabba and, as much as he wanted to eat it, put it back down in favor of the M&Ms. However, taffy and peanut butter would make the perfect excuse not to speak anymore. 

It wasn’t the respite it needed to be for long, though. As Bruce stood there dumping chocolate candies into his hand, taking in more of his surroundings, Tony walked over. He was a little braver, picking up one of the Charleston Chews from a pile and unwrapping it. 

“So we should probably pick out our balls,” Tony said, mouth filled with chocolate and bright pink nougat. 

“We have to do the athletic part?” Bruce wrinkled his nose, “I thought we were just going to eat.” 

This time Bruce let a smug smile take over his face, not hiding anything. Before allowing it to switch to a fake half-pout like he was just here to eat. Neatly folding the bag in half, Bruce rested the candy gently on the table. He moved to the rack nearest, looking over the selection. Not that he knew what he was looking for. 

Pulling down a 12-pound ball just because it was purple and his fingers fit, Bruce nearly dropped it straight to the floor. Saving it at the last second and using both hands to return the ball to the shelf, Bruce was glowing a brighter shade of red than he’d ever turned before. They were so close to the door. He could just run. 

He tried for a more suitable seven pounds. The finger span was a little closer than Bruce needed, but he could make it work (and didn’t want to think about how this was likely for a child). It wasn’t purple, it was a deep red with pearl white swirling through and gold writing imprinted. Bruce turned to Tony and seen him holding a very similar ball; they both immediately broke into ear-to-ear smiles. 

“I can’t imagine this is allowed,” Bruce announced with his choice clutched possessively against his chest. It was slimy and didn’t smell great, but he couldn’t use just any ball, Bruce had to lay claim to his find. 

“That one was too light anyway. I’d probably send it through the roof.” 

Without any thought or effort, Tony flung his ball back to the rack and pulled down the day-glow yellow one to put in the tray. They were lying in wait for them to start the game. For Bruce, things were beginning to clear up. He wasn’t stressing, he’d pushed past the rocky start, and they’d fallen into some comfortable conversation. Now it was enjoyable. Much more like what he had with Rick, though fewer stories about concerts and Tony didn’t eat half as much as Rick did. 

“Much better,” Bruce preened. It was nice to have the win. Bruce didn’t have to make his case or even ask. The change should have been jarring, it was nothing like what he was used to, but it felt so good Bruce didn’t dare say anything. Watching Tony sucked in an intense breath, Bruce put his ball down and furrowed his brow, trying to decode that reaction.

Tony moved to the computer to set them up completely. Grumbling about the computer’s inability to function as he slowly entered their names. Bruce perched back on the seat he’d sat in every time like of the twelve spots available, only one was for him. Popping M&Ms in his mouth one at a time and quietly waiting for the game to get going. Bruce enjoyed the show that Tony was putting on as he tried to cope with the technology. 

Naturally, Tony was up first. His Airwalk Prototypes slipping a little on the floor with a tale-tell squeak. He recovered well but in two tries only knocked down seven pins. Never before in his life had Bruce looked at a sport and thought that he was about to be better than someone else, but this was math. The weight and speed of the ball, distance traveled, he ran the numbers in a second and on his first throw knocked down nine pins. 

With his back to Tony, Bruce celebrated with a little fist pump, pulling his shoulders to his ears. Things had been a bit embarrassing for Bruce so far, but this was an actual success. Then Bruce turned around and gave a half-hearted apology to Tony, who was pouting in his seat. The second pass missed entirely, but the rest of the game went on similarly. Bruce never got less than eight down, except for the throw that dropped out of his hand and rolled towards Tony rather than down the lane. It wasn’t as athletic as Bruce had initially made it out to be. This game felt about as nerdy as a sport could get. Once he found something he could lift, that is. Not to mention he’d do even better if he could throw the ball harder. (And his balance left little to be desired)

For two straight games, this went on. By the end of the second, Bruce was bowling nothing but strikes and trying to hide his laughter every time Tony started cursing at the animation that played. No cartoon turkey in recent history had been as threatened as the one Bruce caused to play. Yet Tony high-fived Bruce congratulated him, patted him on the back, and even one time hugged him. Their corner of the bowling alley had taken on the same jovial air all the other ones had. Equally filled with cursing and celebrations, Bruce held himself higher, taking up space, and even developed a little victory dance. 

Which meant he likely owed Tony some thanks. It wasn’t lost on Bruce that he was allowed to take up space. Not just allowed but encouraged. For every time Tony swore at the screen, he also offered sincere accolades. Bruce felt good, and it wasn’t because he was excelling at something athletic. It was because he was able, and that was Tony’s doing. 

It wasn’t as easy as that, though. Bruce couldn’t have that conversation, so he continued to act like an Olympic figure skater at the mall but asked if Tony wanted to find a way to some fresher nachos. They could sit down for a while, eat the junk found, and chat. Something they weren’t really doing through their games. Tony happily agreed. 

Sitting together at a table barely big enough for the plate of chips with neon liquid cheese product and their cups of soda, they settled in. The smile hadn’t left Bruce’s face in quite a while. He picked at chips, his feet tucked up in his seat, watching Tony and trying to figure out how to communicate how glad he was he’d showed up. 

“I can’t believe no one has come to take these lanes,” Bruce motioned behind him. The empty lanes had been driving him insane from the start, and he couldn’t keep quiet any longer. 

“Oh,” Tony shrugged. “I rented them out too. I didn’t want to be crowded, and you seemed like the type to feel the same way.” 

“If I didn’t think I could handle it, I wouldn’t have come.” 

“A statement that would be a lot more believable if you hadn’t flinched at the last strike and celebration. It’s cool. I get it. I don’t like the dark. Not like I have to sleep with the lights on or anything, and only once or twice have I made my roommate check for monsters in the closet…” The thought trailed off, and Tony gave an uncomfortable laugh.

“Is Rhodey your roommate?” 

“Yeah! MIT put us together and have been regretting it ever since.” 

“You still live on campus?” Bruce couldn’t help the shock. No one lived on campus longer than they needed to, and Tony was renting out four lanes for the day, surely he could afford his own place. 

“Nah, not this year. It just blows because it means all the house parties are on us now. You have any idea what it takes to clean up after all that?” 

“Well, given all the raging house parties I throw…” 

“I like when you do that,” Tony said, pointing his chip at Bruce. 

“Throw parties? I hate to disappoint you, but…” 

“No, when you tell jokes.” 

“I’m impressed you notice.” 

“I mean, the tone could use some work, but it’s pretty obvious. I caught ‘em right away at the professor’s house.” 

“You really did. It was--” Bruce shoved some chips in his mouth and shrugged a shoulder to avoid having to say it was nice. 

“I kinda wanna make you finish that thought, but I’m feeling nice, so I’ll let you off the hook,” Tony added a wink for good measure and turned his attention to his drink. He’d switched from beer to soda but chugged it with the same enthusiasm. “If you ever wanna come and poke around things at MIT though, you could, like, stay the night or something. We have a wicked comfortable couch. I should know. I’ve crashed on it many times.” 

“I’m not sure about that. I did finish my first doctorate at CalTech. It’d feel like I was a traitor.” 

“Hey, yeah! Why are you going for another?” 

“Two, really. I’ve got another one I’m quite honestly neglecting right now, but with this one so close to complete, I felt okay giving it all my focus.” 

“Three doctorates seems a bit much. I’m bored just getting one.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t worry about it?” 

“Worry about what?” Tony asked, pushing his arms onto the edge of the table and giving Bruce his undivided attention. 

“I’m nineteen. Working towards doctorates two and three. I’ll have them all before I’m old enough to drink legally. There are nineteen-year-olds working towards their high school diplomas still. If I go into the workforce, are they going to welcome me? Are they going to respect me? Most of my peers don’t. So really? What’s the rush?” 

“Just don’t worry about them.” 

“Well, of course, you’d say that. You’re good looking, rich, charming, and fun. Every room you walk into is going to be welcoming. I’m…I’m none of those things. And I really like being right.” laughing at the last part, Bruce’s cheeks flushed as he looked down. Fiddling with his fingers in his lap, all too aware that he’d said far too much these past couple minutes.

“You’re...fun?” 

“Thanks.” 

“Okay, look. You are fun. I shouldn’t have said it like that. I’ve had a blast today, and nothing says it has to end now. Maybe you’re not everyone’s version of fun but, god, how stupid is that? All those other idiots are missing out. Which I kind of like but you like to be right, I don’t like to share.” 

Bruce couldn’t respond, just press his lips together to fight the smile and shrunk in his seat a little. He didn’t understand why Tony was so kind, but it felt like the sort of thing Bruce could get used to even if it was a little embarrassing. 

Proud of himself, Tony snagged the chip with the most cheese and leaned back in his seat. Bruce couldn’t do anything more than sit in that awkward feeling because every time he looked up, Tony was staring at him. This big grin on his face and just a little bit of nacho cheese. It all made what he said something that took a lot longer to recover from than it should have been. 

But after a few minutes of the embarrassment, Bruce started picking at the nachos again, swallowing down awkward statements with mouthfuls of cola. They ate and joked around, switching to the candy after a while. More than once, Bruce had to push Tony’s foot off the edge of his seat, trying not to make a big deal about it, so Tony didn’t feel embarrassed for forgetting Bruce was sitting there. Aside from the occasional moment, though, Bruce was at ease. Comfortable in their afternoon and beating Tony horrible at a sport. A real...ish sport. Bruce couldn’t wait to tell everyone that part. 

Showing some restraint, the pair stopped shoveling garbage eats into their mouths and played a few more games. Bruce “accidentally” missed a few shots so Tony could score some points. He didn’t seem to notice what was going on, so Bruce felt clever, enjoying each frame Tony celebrated having knocked down more. Yet Tony never managed to get the winning score, which was a bragging point for Bruce. 

Sadly, like all good things, it had to come to an end. Bruce caught the missing sunlight out the window and realized it was getting dark. As much as he’d love to stay, he wanted to get home before night completely fell. 

“It breaks my heart to say, but if I’m going to catch a bus, I should probably go,” Bruce pushed his hand through his shaggy hair, trying not to wish he’d gotten a haircut before today. 

“Then don’t take the bus, I’ll drive you home.” 

“It’s out of the way for you, and the bus stop is right by my place, really it’s fine.” 

“Five minutes. It’s, like, five minutes out of the way. Which sounds like an incredible imposition but, y’know what? I think I might recover. Maybe even in time enough to do this again.” 

“Okay fine, how about you’ve done enough, then? You’ve bought so much,” Bruce motioned to their general area. “Above and beyond, really. Let me take the bus because I can’t rent out half a bowling alley for you.” 

“Come on, four lanes. You must not be earning a degree in math because that’s like a fifth of the lanes. Maybe a sixth.” 

“Which is it?” Bruce teased. He sat down in the same chair at the end of the row. With the exception of eating, he never took another seat. Carefully unlacing the rented shoes, pulling his foot to rest on the end of the seat and leaning into his leg, he looked at Tony with a silent “well?”

The “ohmigod” look on Tony’s face was quickly becoming one of Bruce’s favorites. 

“I rest my case,” Bruce laughed. “I promise I’ll be fine taking the bus. I always am, and you can go on to find some rad party or cool, uh, thing.” 

“I can’t imagine a single thing on the eastern seaboard that’s going to top what I’ve done with my day so far. I’ll probably just go back to the apartment and work on a few things. Bug Rhodey.” 

“Send him my apologies.” 

Tony pushed Bruce’s shoulder as he walked by to clean up some of the mess. Bruce dramatically let himself fall with a playful sound of disgust. Sitting up and continuing the exchange of shoes, Bruce couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so content. 

Soon enough, he was able to help in the trash collection, trying to figure out the words to say thank you for today and admire the mess they’d made as they made themselves entirely at home. Tony drank the last of their soda, straight from the pitcher. 

“I had fun,” Bruce settled on. 

“Me too.” 

Taking it one step further, pulling up every last bit of risk-taking he had in him, Bruce added, “We should do it again sometime.” 

“Name the time and place, darling.” 

Bruce gave Tony a crooked look and went to give his shoes back to the guy behind the counter. They’d tidied up their little area, and Bruce knew he had twenty minutes to make it on the bus, provided it was on time. Tony met him at the door, which he held open for Bruce. 

The fresh air seemed foreign after hours of secondhand smoking in a cloud of stale beer and body order. More than that, Bruce forgot there was a world outside the bowling alley. Now his papers, his assignments, the messages on his machine, the lack of groceries in the fridge, it all came barreling back, and it was almost enough to knock Bruce off his feet. 

Thankfully, though, Tony didn’t say anything. They stood on the sidewalk, not quite crossing into the parking lot itself. Tony stood up on the cement barrier for cars, dropping back down and turning a little circle as the quiet stretched into awkward. Then a little further. 

“I should be going,” Bruce said. 

“Yeah. Me too,” Tony echoed, unconvincingly. 

He was miles away but seemed to snap back, turning towards Bruce and walking closer. It caught Bruce off guard, more so when Tony’s arms opened. It was crystal clear what was going to happen, even for Bruce. Eyes going wide, he shook his head and held a hand up. They weren’t the type of friends to hug. In fact, Bruce didn’t think he had any friends he would call the hugging type. 

“Well, I’m not going to shake your hand,” Tony scoffed. 

“Okay?”

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m going to get in my car and, uh, probably just die of embarrassment so...sweet. Have a good night and thanks for coming.” 

“Um, I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Course, man.” 

And like that, Tony was gone. Bruce wasn’t even sure how he disappeared so quickly, but after a few seconds, he just shrugged his shoulders and headed on his way home.


	5. Tiny Lumberjacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a lot of feelings and he doesn't know what to do with any of them.

Project: Date a Nerdy Scientist was far from what all the movies promised Tony it’d be. For one, they didn’t come close to capturing how awkward the scientist would be. Which is endearing for a little while but got old quickly. They also promised a much happier ending and when Tony was turned down for so much as a hug? He wasn’t sure he could mark this as any sort of success. 

Rhodey was encouraging, for a few days, and that was a lot to ask of him. Everything they’d done since Tony came back from his weird bowling date was talk about it. Rhodey was bound to burn out eventually. He did what any good friend did, suggesting Tony move on to someone else. It’s not like either of them missed the girl at the ice cream parlor flirting. Or maybe they could focus on their coursework, it was a novel idea but one Rhodey believed in. Things didn’t go according to plan? It was time to find another.

Only that seemed a little lower on the list for Tony now. He wanted to analyze why it’d gone so poorly, talk every detail to death and do better next time. When things weren’t all ‘no I don’t need a ride’ or ‘what you’re saying is dumb’ Bruce was a great guy and Tony knew he visibly swooned more than once while they bowled. Awkward ending or not, that all made it harder to move on from. Maybe because this wasn’t just another shiny new toy that lost its fun and busted a wheel after a couple of hours. What if these were real feelings? 

Gross. 

Tony wasn’t into that. Nor was he into the way his mind wandered back to game after game of knocking down pins and adorable victory dances. Try as he might to just forget, Bruce didn’t seem to be going away. And he didn’t seem to be calling either. 

Part of Tony knew he shouldn’t put the call completely in Bruce’s court, he’d had long conversations about it. Another part was sure that the guy needed a few days just to figure out which greeting would work best, he’d probably done the research. But it needed to be on Bruce. Tony had all but thrown himself at the dude and was rebuffed every time. There’s only so much rejection Tony was willing to take. Though, usually, that number was a nice round zero. This was definitely gross. For a half a day, Tony entertained “curing” himself because he did not want this. He was young, it was no time to focus on one person. Yet his mind seemed able to only pull up one thought. Constantly. 

Four days went by. Ninety-four hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twenty-two seconds from their departure at the bowling alley to “Hi, this is, uh, Bruce Banner?”. Not that Tony did the math so he didn’t just start vomiting words over top Bruce. 

All the worries that didn’t want to quiet down. Things that picked at Tony’s brain in the shower or when he decided to attend class. It was just what he thought, Bruce was too nervous. He was so quiet on the phone and it took five minutes to get him to stop stammering and using all those obnoxious filler words Tony had been trained to never depend on. After that, though, things fell into an easy pattern and they spoke for two hours. Stopping only because Rhodey needed the phone. 

Two nights later they repeated it, just at two in the morning. Rhodey was asleep, no one needed the phone and they both needed the company. Tony watched the sunrise for both of them since Bruce refused to draw the curtains but did promise they could watch it together another time. 

Then Tony got greedy and they met for a quick lunch. Something rushed before he went off to deal with a few things in New York for the weekend. Bruce wasn’t late and he didn’t take an hour to warm up to the situation. Maybe they weren’t heading down some path of being together forever or anything but Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t love the small improvements. He did hope New York would wash off some of those thoughts about forever too. To no luck. 

After that, the phone calls were a daily occurrence. Occasionally Tony thought about how close they were, geographically, and that he’d traveled so much farther for a conversation but the selfish part of him loved having someone to talk to in the early hours of the morning as he cobbled together homework, pretending he hadn’t been out drinking until last call. 

Then yesterday Tony called out to Bruce’s place and there was no answer. Though he was disappointed, Tony figured he fell asleep or something. Maybe he’d popped out to get snacks. He told the machine he wanted a return call but it never came. There wasn’t an answer when Tony called in the morning either. As easy as it was to write it off, Tony had grown used to the calls over the past couple weeks. He didn’t like being deprived of that and with no warning or explanation. People didn’t ignore him. 

An explanation would come if Tony had an ounce of patience. Bruce called early in the afternoon, he was in a dead panic and rambling about degrees and projects and papers. Tony couldn’t keep any of it straight but Bruce was talking in circles and not caring about the given responses. And though Tony had offered before, he threw the words out there again. He could come over, they could hang out, and fix this problem. Unlike the other times, this time Bruce accepted. Not just accepted, he all but begged for Tony to come over. 

Bruce was freaking out. What Tony had caught, a biology assignment had fallen apart and was due soon, maybe even past due. It was a sense of urgency Tony had never experienced. He’d seen it in others, kids crying in the library or asleep in the halls, but he was an expert at talking his way out of things and couldn’t relate to this panic. Hopefully, he could calm Bruce and teach him that this assignment wasn’t going to make or break him. 

Before leaving his apartment, Tony called in a pizza order to be delivered to Bruce’s. Playing it safe with two cheese and one pepperoni, adding on enough soda for the entire campus. Tony was sure that candies and cakes would have been better. Bruce seemed to gravitate towards that, but if they were in any way as similar as it felt they were, Bruce needed some real food first. And nothing was more real than a pizza. That and it could be easily delivered. 

Tony beat the food. He didn’t have any doubts about that though. They probably didn’t even have the pizza out of the oven when he was knocking on the door, wholly unprepared for the sight he was greeted with. 

There’d never really been a moment of needing to protect Bruce. In fact, some of the nervous ticks were getting old. Others were endearing and some had just become “Bruce” but they’d never made Tony want to swoop in and take away whatever was making him act like that. Until right now. 

Bruce opened the door and almost instantly collapsed against the wall, looking twenty pounds lighter in a single breath. It was such a reaction that Tony reached out to support him. The dark bags, the messy hair, and the fact that Bruce was just in his undershirt when Tony had only seen him in more layers than a man should be able to withstand. It all had Tony pushing himself in, getting the door closed quickly, and shutting the outside world back out. Immediately making this apartment his own as he moved to take care of the situation.

“Okay, we’re going to get this finished. Don’t worry.” Keeping his voice calm, Tony tried to stay focused on Bruce and not the fact that the living room looked like the workings of a mad man. 

Papers were everywhere. All Tony could think about were those movies where some creepy dude had a secret room just wallpapered with everything his obsession had done. Except it wasn’t long-range photos and scraps of garbage, it was all notes. At least a dozen different projects, from quick glances, it didn’t seem like all of them were homework. This was what Bruce got up to in his spare time. They were using their intelligence in wildly different ways and it might have made Tony feel a twinge of guilt over it. Also, it had his dad’s voice echoing in his head about wasting talents and what not but that definitely didn’t need to be addressed. 

“No, we’re not. Nothing is going to be okay. I forgot about this project because I was so focused on wrapping up my other degree but if I don’t get this done then I have to spend another year here and maybe that’s what I wanted but that’s so stupid. Why would I want that? I should want to be done and not be--” 

“Yup, so please don’t forget to breathe. Though you forget that and you won’t have any projects to worry about,” Tony gave a nervous laugh. Probably not the time or place for that. “I’ve faked so many projects in my life I should be getting my degree in that.” 

“Did you get an A on them?” 

“I mean, high C?”

Bruce let out a high pitched whine in response as he hid his face in his hands and walked away from Tony, pacing in a small spot between the living room and the kitchen. Tony couldn’t help but think about how that was the kitchen where Bruce called him night after night. He shouldn’t be focused on putting location to so many stories but it was hard not to. 

“Alright buddy, come on. Come on. We don’t need all this. I’ll get you an A. But did you try talking to the professor? Surely you can get an extension if you’re already--” 

“I can’t. She went on maternity leave. Apparently, she’s having some baby or something right now and her TA won’t call her for me.” 

“Well that just sounds insane,” Tony deadpanned. 

Bruce looked at Tony with an expression that said ‘I know’ and showed he’d missed the joke. 

“Okay, you’ve clearly got a few things going here, and save your protests but I ordered pizza. How many hours do we got ‘till it’s due?” 

“Nine?” Bruce asked, pulling his arm up to check his watch. “Seven! Oh my gosh, we have seven hours.” 

Tony watched as Bruce started to take quick breaths, muttering to himself as he took a lap around the kitchen table to finish the conversation with himself.

“Seven hours? That is going to be a piece of cake! If I can get a C in 45 minutes of work, we can get you an A in seven entire hours. You got a coffee pot?” 

“I don’t like the stuff,” Bruce shrugged. 

“Weird but okay. We can do this on a sugar rush, neither of us sleeps that much, right?” 

For the first time, Bruce cracked a smile and gave Tony the slightest bit of relief. Maybe he was on the right track here. He may have gone through panicky moments but his solutions weren’t Bruce’s and that much was painfully clear. With seven hours to go? Tony would have hit up a club or taken a nap. 

Tilting his head, Tony ushered Bruce into the living room so they could make their project selection. 

“So this? This is a mess that’s helping no one. Stop living like some crazed mountain cabin guy and just have normal college student levels of mess. So before you start building bombs or wearing deer skin, clean this shit up. I’ll find plates and cups and maybe napkins? Do you believe in napkins? You get rid of all but three projects.” 

Hanging his head, Bruce followed orders immediately. Picking up stacks of paper without thought. Tony knew Bruce knew what was on every single sheet but still expected some resistance or complaining. Nothing was directed towards him but after a moment, Bruce did start muttering to the papers. What Tony could catch, it was how great a choice they’d be but each was so quickly discarded there had to be something wrong with them. 

It seemed as though Bruce just needed to be told what to do. This was going to be really easy. Wandering through the kitchen, opening each and every cupboard. Even after he’d found plates and cups, Tony did some snooping and yielded depressing results. There wasn’t even enough kitchenware for a double date. Every item he picked up was expired. Hopefully, Bruce didn’t eat any of this stuff but Tony wasn’t exactly jumping to bring four-year-old dill pickles to eat with the pizza. Had Bruce even lived here for four years? 

Walking back in with his plates and mismatched cups, Tony found Bruce in front of his coffee table, three stacks in front of him, and a paper in each hand. The rest were piled beside the couch haphazardly. It was an improvement and though Tony wanted to just launch right into the fact that he said three, the fact that it looked less like someone’s poorly lit murder cabin was enough. 

“Mmkay so got it down to the hard choices here?” 

“You said three.” 

“Sure did but you already stacked up enough papers I could use them as a seat. You’re okay, man. What’s holding you up?” 

“Well, I really like this one, I know it’ll work but I’ve not been able to give it my time.” 

“But?” Tony drew the word out, tilting his head. 

“I’ve not started it. Like, at all.” 

“Pile!” Tony pointed. 

Bruce grumbled but he listened, tossing the papers towards the others. He looked back at Tony with a glare that had no bite in it and almost made Tony laugh. Putting the dishes down on the empty entertainment center which perplexed Tony but now wasn’t the time. 

“Great, we’re making progress already! What a success, I’ve only been here five minutes and look what I’ve saved you from.” 

“Oh, my hero,” Bruce mocked, rolling his eyes. “Look, this one can go too. I don’t want to share it with you.” 

“Afraid I’m going to steal your ideas? I’m hurt.” 

“You might,” Bruce said, far too seriously. 

“Do I look like the type of guy who has time to work my way through whatever madness is on that paper because I’ll ease your mind; I’m not.” 

“Stop acting like I’m crazy!” There was anger behind the words like nothing Tony had ever heard before and he’d made a lot of people angry in his life. It was nearly his job. 

Turning from Tony, Bruce sniffed and ran his fingers under his nose. Tony could see him tensing up to the point he was going to crumb and break into pieces. Probably wasn’t Tony’s best plan to come in here with a string of jokes, Bruce was all but crying in a panic on the phone. Still, he had little else in his arsenal, that and alcohol were the only things Tony knew about. 

With his arms crossed over his chest, looking like a child who’d just been informed cookies weren’t for dinner, Bruce nodded. Tony regretted not bringing some dessert, maybe he’d get further with that bribe. Bruce didn’t look at him and Tony didn’t know how to deal with a temper tantrum.

“Okay,” Tony tried, softer now but still commanding this situation. “You’ve brought it down to the three I said to before the pizza even got here. Before we launch into what these things are about, you threw that last one out real quick all the sudden. Can that happen to these three?” 

Bruce shook his head no. 

Taking a breath, Tony made a mental note to buy Rhodey something, anything for being this person for Tony. It clearly takes work and almost more patience than Tony had. If it hadn’t been for Rhodey, Tony wouldn’t have known how to handle this. Never mind the torture he was all too aware he’d put Rhodey through now. 

“You love them all. If I accidentally started a fire in the kitchen that I didn’t tell you about you’d grab all three of these projects?” 

“Oh, m-you didn’t did you?” 

“No, All the fires I start are controlled thank you.” 

“I’d try to grab everything.” 

“So what you’re saying is you’d die for your work because…”

“I would.” 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, giving a long pause and drop of his head. “I would too.” 

As if blessed by the god of not-talking-about-your-feelings, the doorbell rang and Tony nearly phased through walls to get their food. After trying to bargain with the delivery guy to make a run to the grocery store for them and getting nowhere, Tony tipped the guy heavily and brought the pizzas in. Going back to grab the soda before he addressed Bruce again. 

“When’d you eat last.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Then you’re eating now. Get whichever of those plates you love more and grab at least a slice, we can talk and eat.”

Just as Tony suspected, Bruce moved the plate off the top of the stack to get the one underneath. Moving everything to an empty spot on the floor, not wanting to disturb the work, Tony sat down and opened boxes until he found the pepperoni. Taking a slice, folding it, and taking a bite off the end, he skipped the plates altogether. 

“The other’s are cheese, eat as much as you want. We can always order more.” Talking around the bite in his mouth, Tony nudged the boxes towards Bruce with his foot. 

“Thank you. How’d you know?” 

“Educated guess. I do listen when you talk though.” 

“Pizza never came up.” 

“Nope, but other things have. You seem to like things very plain, very simple.” 

“What if I’d wanted anchovies?” 

“Ah! Welcome back, there’s the guy I know.” 

Bruce smiled, pulling a slice of cheese onto his plate and setting it on the floor beside him. For a flash, Tony thought about this happening on a regular basis. Eating horribly, cracking jokes, and looking at that ridiculous smile that he was sure very few people saw. If for no other reason than he knew Bruce left his apartment as little as possible but knew few seen the statements as humorous too. Even with the little outburst and misstep, Tony felt he could do this again and again which scared him more than excited him. He wasn’t a long term guy and Bruce had him thinking about the long term. This is what they wrote songs about and too many made just a little more sense recently. 

Bruce must have felt the thoughts or something on Tony’s face was giving them away because he planted his feet on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. Tony tried to dismiss as Bruce’s preferred way to sit though it didn’t look comfortable and he’d not seen him do it before. There needed to be an explanation because Tony needed to get out of his head, it wasn’t doing him well.

“I’m going to guess you’re in this position a lot.” 

“Eating pizza on the floor? I can’t say that I am. I’m also not sure I’ve ever had anyone in my apartment.” 

“That shows. Typically you make a bigger fuss for company.” 

“Typically you bring a gift for the host too,” Bruce rocked his head back and forth, looking smug. 

“Excuse you? I provided the food and beverages. You couldn’t even get us a place to sit.” 

“What are you doing now then? And I have a perfectly good table in the kitchen!”

“Plywood and cinder blocks are not a ‘perfectly good table’.” 

“How da-the nerve! I don’t use cinder blocks! They’re unpacked boxes from when I moved in.” 

“It’s only a joke if I don’t believe it,” Tony shook his head with a smile, he knew it wasn’t true. 

“Good thing this is the only time you’ll see it.” 

Bruce had a great habit of telling jokes that hurt just a little. Which was more Tony’s fault than Bruce’s. It was clear these feelings were a one-way street and ever clearer Bruce didn’t always know the right thing to say or the right time to say nothing. So Tony feigned the needed shock and then tried to fit the rest of his pizza in his mouth. 

“So you’ve got a degree in physics and now you need this biology one?” Tony asked once he’d finished chewing. 

“I don’t need any of them. They’re just pieces of paper. I wanted those pieces though, I have plans and molecular biology is one of them.” 

It did very little for the frustration Tony was feeling. Watching the passion pour off Bruce with just enough of a defensive edge that said he’s making someone mad with this choice. Without putting his legs down, Bruce began to eat his pizza. Compared to how he ate at the professor’s house, Tony would almost call this dainty. 

“You’re the change the world type then, huh?” 

Bruce froze for a second before nodding his head. “I’m going to,” he said with such conviction Tony felt bad for not believing him.

Tony steered the conversation towards the pending assignment and Bruce rambled about the merits of each one. Settling on this grand idea of stunting cell growth in a healthy, non-invasive way. Something Bruce wanted to use for things like cancer but once they peeled back a few of the parts of the dream he couldn’t yet achieve, they had the winning paper. 

Not that Tony was an expert but he understood enough to be helpful as a soundboard. As they finished a couple more pieces of pizza, drinking straight from the two-liter bottles of soda, they fleshed out the ideas. Bruce didn’t need to do any research, he already had, so it would make everything easier. And Tony only derailed the conversation twice to talk about mutating cells into some sort of B-movie monster. Each time making Bruce so angry he had to leave the room and Tony rolling on the floor in laughter. It was a little too fun to get Bruce all worked up.

Once they’d ruled out the scientific possibility of a living, breathing, Swamp Thing Bruce began to write his paper. Tony’s role became redundant but he didn’t want to just disappear either in case Bruce started freaking out all over again. That was a justified reason to stay, right? There was a feeling that Bruce didn’t like people in his place so Tony was fine with milking it for all he could. Bruce, however, was focused on that midnight deadline and he should have been. That part couldn’t be fixed with delivery food and wisecracks. 

With no tv in the house, Tony’s choices to entertain himself were limited. Of course, he wanted to bother Bruce, get attention, and go back to their weird conversations. Making just a couple attempts, each shot down, Tony tried the respectful path instead. Caring more about how Bruce felt than his own need for constant validation. He was a bit of a selfish jerk but not a total asshole. So Tony found a bookcase, there were a few choices, and while he imagined there were more down the hall behind the closed door that had to be Bruce’s bedroom, he didn’t take that chance. 

Passing up How to Teach Your Dog Physics, though it pained him, Tony settled on Sun-Beams May Be Extracted From Cucumbers, But the Process is Tedious. an Oration, Pronounced on the Fourth of July, 1799. at the Request of the Citizens of New-Haven. Something that sounded more promising on the shelf than it did when he took the corner seat of the sofa, watching Bruce work on the floor in front of him. Tony assumed this book was bought because of the title but the inside contained little more than short stories of life in the 1800s. A great glimpse into the past but a horrible how-to. 

The book went from boring to oddly interesting as Tony read bits and pieces between keeping an eye on his new favorite nerd writing out his thoughts and feelings on cell growth. Bruce got up a couple of times, paced the room, and thought out loud. It made Tony feel like he was going behind the scenes here, seeing how the genius was made. More than that, it was a look in the mirror that Tony wasn’t sure he wanted. He was also certain Bruce had forgotten he was there since every time he got up, he didn’t speak or even look at Tony. 

Bruce brought over the two-liter of orange soda after one of his thought processing walkabouts and Tony stole a drink from it just to see how invisible he was. And, as he thought, Casper the Friendly Ghost had more visibility than Tony right now. But rather than sneak out the door, leave a note on the pizza or something, Tony laid down on the couch. Propped up on his elbows, feet on the armrest, he read about old farmers and their crops that weren’t cucumbers. 

And maybe it was because it was the first time in too long he’d let himself slow down but it wasn’t even the end of that little tale before Tony was drifting off. He tried to power through, he might be needed for support if the paper hit a rocky spot, but it was no use. Thirty-five minutes after laying down, Tony was curled up on the middle cushion sound asleep. His last thought before falling asleep completely was that Bruce had a bed that was more comfortable than this and then how odd it was that he was only trying to get into it to sleep. 

When Tony woke up, nine hours later according to his watch (which had to be wrong), it was him who received the note on the pizza box. It was morning and Bruce had gone to classes, of course, he had, but he let Tony know he was welcome to eat some leftover pizza from the fridge. The warning about not going anywhere else in the house wasn’t as ominous as Bruce wanted it to be. Not that Tony's first waking thought was to go poke around Bruce’s bedroom. Maybe he could peek inside before he left. 

The note, as cute as it was and with frustratingly good handwriting, wasn’t as jarring as the blanket Tony had found himself wrapped in. There was a pillow by his head too but he hadn’t found his way to that in his sleep. The blanket smelled musty and was still folded in half, clearly coming out of storage but the pillow? That was from Bruce’s bed. 

Sitting on the couch, Tony tried to wake up fully. His brain was still asleep and not ready for the number of questions this scene presented. The first thought it landed on though was worrying about whether or not it was a peaceful night’s sleep. They weren’t always for Tony but as he tried to add it up, it’d been thirty-some hours since he’d really slept. Presumably why he’d passed out the first given chance and done so so thoroughly. He was wiped out. 

Now, though, he felt refreshed. Groggy, of course, but rested, ready to take on the world. And waking up in a house different from his own wasn’t new enough to slow that. After some stretching and fixing his clothes, Tony got up. Taking in the sights of Bruce’s apartment all over again. 

Ignoring the ‘only go in the kitchen’ warning, Tony made his way down to the bathroom. Though the thought to use the sink did enter his mind. Following directions literally was the quickest way to get in trouble, Tony loved it but now wasn’t the time. Surely the bathroom was on the list, Bruce just didn’t think of it. 

Though Tony’s liberal use of the stuff in the bathroom was likely the reason for the note. What was Bruce’s was not Tony’s. So of course Tony helped himself to everything, starting with some mouthwash (drinking straight from the bottle). Sharing a toothbrush was a step too far for Tony. Just a few little things to get him home to his shower and toothbrush. Well, and maybe a valid excuse to open every cupboard looking for anything he could use. Bruce actually flossed his teeth. He had to come from another planet. 

After that, Tony went off to the kitchen to snag some of the cold pizza. An odd breakfast choice for not being hungover but donuts and coffee meant getting out of the car, Tony just wanted to get back to his place. Wondering if he should stick around, wanting to know if Bruce got his paper in on time, Tony realized he’d be bored out of his mind instantly and went to tidy up the living room. 

Cleaning up the remnants of their dinner, impressed by how many bottles of soda they’d finished. Tony stored away the information that the sugary things were usually preferred by Bruce. Folding the blanket back on the exact crease lines it’d had from before, stacking it under the pillow and leaving the room far cleaner than when he’d walked in. Hopefully, he’d be invited back if he was a good guest. 

Having done his best, Tony made his way home. There was little there waiting for him. Maybe he should have left Bruce’s door unlocked, grabbed a change of clothes, and went back? The note did make it seem like that wouldn’t have been the best idea but Tony didn’t always like to do what others said. Had he been a little more clear-headed when leaving, he would have done just that but the door was locked and his only option would have been to sit in front of the door and wait for Bruce to return. Since he had no idea when that was it sounded extra miserable. He’d be better just kicking around his own place. 

Thankful he’d gone home, the alert buzzing that he had to go to class, Tony grumbled but complied. Not only did he go to the class he was needed for but went to the other one that day. A stop for burgers and he returned home. It felt like the sort of night to go out. He needed some trouble, things were getting too mellow since Bruce came into the picture. Hopefully, Rhodey didn’t have any plans. 

Rhodey, however, was paying Tony back for so many nights where a similar scene played out in reverse. Tony tossed the paper bags to the kitchen table where Rhodey was sitting, talking on the phone. It was poor timing. Tony needed the phone and to talk to Rhodey. So he waved his hand and mouthed “wrap it up” and went to get some ketchup. 

“Since when are you on the phone?” Tony asked the instant he heard the beep of it hanging up. 

“I have a family, maybe even a few other friends.” 

“Nonsense. You have me and that’s more than enough.” 

“You know that’s right. Look, you aren’t the only one who needs to call people.” 

“Well, you don’t need to talk to anyone right now. We’re going out.” 

“It’s three in the afternoon.” 

“And?” 

“You needed the phone, didn’t you?” 

“No! How dare…” Tony gasped, hand to his chest as he sat in his seat. “We’re really going out, you want me to come wake you up at nine and drag you out or do you want a warning?” 

“I don’t go to bed at nine.” 

“It’s happened. But, since you mentioned it, you could hand me the phone.”

“Aw. Come on, Tones! I was having a good conversation.” 

“I told you to wrap it up not end it.” 

“Still.” 

“Look, it’ll be quick. I just gotta check in with Bruce.” 

“Is he coming out with us? Wait, are we really going out?” 

“Yeah, we are. I need to cut loose and no, he’s not coming with us. That….would not go well.” 

“Seems like a good fit for you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“One night at his place and you’re crawling out of your skin to get to a club?” Rhodey arched an eyebrow as he looked at Tony. 

“It’s not that.” But Tony couldn’t offer up what it was. 

“Yeah? Did you have a real stressful test today or something? The bakery was out of lox?” 

“Shut up. You’re not coming with me anymore. I’ll make friends at the bar. Enjoy your burgers.” 

Waving his hands at the food but not getting up, Tony made the most of it as he could but neither of them thought he was serious. Even if he was, he’d be pouting in the doorway to Rhodey’s room in a couple of hours, apologizing and saying he should come out. 

“Okay, fine,” Tony conceded, though no one was pressuring him to “Life has been a little, um, let’s say calmer since I met Bruce. That’s not a bad thing, you’re always telling me I’m going to kill myself if I keep living that way so, it’s a good thing, right?” 

“Nice. Using my words against me. I’m here for this,” Rhodey said laughing. 

“Maybe I don’t mind it either, which is terrifying but I just want to get drunk. I want to lose a few hours. Especially after surviving being shut in with all his anxiety. Whi-ich reminds me. I owe you a night out because I got a taste of my own medicine and you need a treat.” 

“This I can get behind.” 

“Just give me fifteen minutes to call him, see if he’s okay and let him know I’m going out and then you can have the phone for the rest of the night.”

“Go,” Rhodey nodded towards the door, giving Tony the green light to make his call.

Rather than say a thank you, Tony blew a kiss. Complete with the hand gesture and puff of air. He swiped a burger and the phone and took off to his room, hopefully, Bruce was home but as long as he could be concise, everything could be left on the machine. 

By the third ring, Tony started practicing what he was going to say. He knew the answering machine was going to take his calls. It always seemed to happen. Like Bruce knew it was him. The reality was Bruce was buried in his work but, again, Tony didn’t like getting a taste of his own medicine. Unlike some of the other calls where Tony reached out so it was obvious he was interested and not expecting Bruce to do all the work, this was one Tony wanted to make. He had questions and information to impart. 

The fourth ring had almost finished when there was a click and “I swear to everything I’m buying a new phone, this apartment always gets so much bigger when I’m fo…” the rest of the anger was just expelled in a sigh, Bruce couldn’t even finish. Taking the next few seconds to catch his breath, leaving enough silence for a greeting. 

“What if this hadn’t been me?” Tony asked, also skipping greetings. 

“Given I thought you were my cousin finally returning my call, I don’t think it would have mattered,” Bruce let out a laugh. An entire chuckle that wasn’t held back or forced quieter and it made Tony want to punch the wall. 

“You mean you aren’t just sitting around waiting for my call? I’m crushed.” 

“Oh, of course, I was. I don’t even have a cousin, that was just so I would sound popular. I’ve been pacing the kitchen waiting to hear from you. Do I do a good ‘out of breath’ voice?” 

“Very convincing.” 

Now Tony was laughing and pacing his room. Things must have gone well. This was better spirits than he’d ever heard Bruce in. The jokes were so clear and actually good. What if they had dinner before Tony went out? 

If he’d not try to stay the night again, Tony would have suggested it but his self-control was minimal and after pushing Rhodey to go out, Tony had to honor that. 

Through his laughter, Bruce asked “What’s going on? You usually don’t call this early.” 

“Unfortunately, I passed out last night. Thanks for the makeshift bed by the way-” 

“Thanks for staying out of my stuff and cleaning up. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I did though. Anyway, I didn’t get to see if you finished your paper or take part in the mad dash across campus to get it turned in. Did you...y’know? Do it?” 

“Yeah. Got it done in time enough to leisurely stroll across campus.” 

“Thatta boy! I knew you’d do it!” Tony cheered as quietly as he could. “Feeling confident about it?” 

“It’ll get me an A, yeah. Could have been better but I can’t do anything about that now.” 

“Wow. I like this carefree, easy living guy. Do you really have a cousin you’re waiting to hear from?” 

“Yeah, she’ll be home from school soon and we have something to discuss.” 

“Cryptic, I like that too. Well, I just wanted to check in, see if we succeeded last night.” 

“I did, if that’s what you mean.” 

“I helped.” 

“Yeah, the snoring wasn’t at all distracting,” Bruce laughed again and Tony could hear the chair dragging across the floor for him to sit on.

“I do not snore.” 

“Tiny lumberjacks?” 

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing. I mean, no. Forget it. It’s just that’s what my aunt used to say. I employed a bunch of tiny lumberjacks. Because, you know, the sound and...it’s nothing.” 

How many holes was Tony allowed to punch in the walls of this rental? Perhaps there was someplace he could escape to and scream. That was one of the cutest things he’d heard and, for once, an adorable glimpse into Bruce’s past. No one ever said anything to him about tiny lumberjacks but there was no way he was letting that go now. Jarvis just agreed, Tony didn’t snore. That seemed so much better. 

“Well they have those tiny families to support, someone has to put them to work.” 

Bruce just snorted in protest. Leaving Tony wishing he could see the other. 

“But that’s part of why I called. I’d love to come over again, give those tiny lumberjacks something to do but I was calling to say I’m going to go hit a few clubs with Rhodey. So I’m not going to be around for any late-night chats. Promise I won’t call you drunk either.” 

“I actually appreciate that.” 

“Figured. I got a couple of tests coming up and I’m not going to have a lot of time to go out, Rhodey is stressing about his looming graduation. I don’t know, we need to cut loose.” 

“I get it. It’s not how I want to spend a night but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand. You don’t owe me a conversation, I’ll be okay. Promise.” 

“Good. Because I’ve got friends coming in over the weekend and I know we’re going to go out. We always do. Consider me out of commission the whole weekend. I might not be good until Wednesday.” 

“Don’t forget about me, I guess.” 

“I could never,” Tony said way too quickly. 

“Might feel kind of strange not talking to you for a week.” 

“Bruce Banner, look at you. Actual kindness? Not even a joke. Now I really am impressed. Maybe I’ll squeeze in a few phone calls. Just check in with you.” 

“Nah, I changed my mind.” 

“Yeah, you did. Look, I let you go so you can do your secret cousin discussions. Talk to you later though.” 

“Later.” 

Tony hung up. Pressing the button more than once to be sure before taking the phone in both hands and mock biting into it. He was so sprung on this guy. Partying was the only option because Tony was not ready to deal with someone who made him feel like this. But the sincere compliments? That was enough to have Tony go clean, wear sweater vests, and go to bed at a reasonable time. 

Not that he needed permission to go out, yet he still got it, but the phone call wasn’t supposed to make Tony want to stay in. Good mood Bruce could get Tony to do anything though. 

Stomping his way back to the kitchen, Tony dropped the phone off so Rhodey could have it for the night. Ensuring his roommate he did not want to talk about what just transpired. Tony went back to his room to tinker with some projects, do some thinking, and maybe take a nap before the night started. Ready to forget this whole turning into a lovesick fool.


	6. College is For Finding Yourself (and Someone Else)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the supporting cast.  
> Tony gets together with some friends from New York (and some people he doesn't know). Advice is dispensed; both good and bad, breakfast foods are consumed, and perhaps love is in the air????

The nights out did do good for Tony’s soul. The same couldn’t be said for his liver and it didn’t clear his mind as much as he wanted. Especially after turning down several offers to go home with people. That felt strange. Like the right thing to do but so foreign. To go back to his place before the morning was a new one. How did people deal with this? It was like a design flaw. Something that wasn’t supposed to happen to Tony. Especially since he couldn’t stuff everything down and ignore it. Which resulted in a few days of being mad at Bruce. A terribly unfair arrangement, made worse by the fact that Bruce didn’t have a clue. He was expecting to hear from Tony less so each phone call that was made was like a little gift for Bruce. Keeping them short wasn’t strange. Short of talking about his actual feelings, Tony had little to do but live with them. This was quickly growing to be the worst part of college. 

But things were about to change. While alcohol couldn’t provide a full and proper distracting from the disgusting teen angst Tony was making his peace with, a proper hang out with one of his oldest friends absolutely could. The excitement, the constant distraction, other people to talk to, and more to drink. Tony would forget all about Bruce and how frustrating he was. 

Natasha had come down from New York to hang out in Boston, party with Tony and Rhodey, and, in general, forget the stresses of life. They did this periodically. Tony would go to New York, Nat would come down to Boston. More than once, they met up somewhere completely different. They may be living states apart but the Eastern Seaboard so was close they were never more than a few hours from each other. Barely separated but far enough away to be inconvenient 

This time Natasha was way too eager to come to Boston. Something about needing out of that particular city that Tony didn’t ask questions about. He would have gone to the moon if it meant he’d be blessed with this distraction. What he didn’t expect, though, was for Natasha to come with a whole council of strangers, briefed and ready for gossip. Meaning these people whose names he didn’t know, had more information than near anyone in the world. Which was unsettling and not the best start to their meal.

After they’d ordered their food, an ordeal in and of itself, Natasha set to work trying to get the details. Rhodey supplied many, some things Tony hadn’t told him but apparently, the walls are thin or something, Tony was too busy trying to Jedi mind trick the man into shutting up to avoid the crippling embarrassment. Despite many attempts to change the subject, their food hadn’t even arrived by the time they’d caused Tony to break, spilling the whole messy story. How he was denied a hug after spending the day bowling and that he thought it was a date but usually those end a little friendlier. About the constant late-night phone calls and how he saved Bruce’s whole degree single-handedly that one night. And as the waitress was putting down their food, Tony sat with his face in his hands talking about how crazy he was for getting mixed up with a guy who had no interest in him 

Natasha had a way of doing this. No matter how smart Tony felt or how prepared he was, she got her story. Tony wanted to be mad at her, to say he wasn’t going to spend time with her after this brunch as some sort of passive-aggressive punishment, had it not felt so good to say it all. They could go on to talk about the weather if they wanted, Tony felt lighter just speaking these things into the universe. 

Of course, no one went on to talk about the weather. 

“Remember when Tony’s biggest problem was which of the numerous people throwing themselves at him to take home?” Natasha teased. 

“Not true,” Rhodey piped up quickly, mouth full of food. “Sometimes he struggled with how to convince all of them they should go home together.” 

Natasha and Rhodey laughed but no one else did. In fact, Nat’s friend Carol seemed to find it the opposite. She hadn’t been into any of this discussion and the disapproving look on her face wasn’t helping Tony feel any more comfortable with this. Though he’d provided many chances to talk about something else, begged even, yet she just sat there looking like she was late for a Rambo audition. 

Clint, the other person that had come with Natasha, didn’t say anything. He’d ordered nothing but the strangest combination of side dishes and extras, complying them to make nachos with fries instead of chips. Tony couldn’t stop staring at the mess. A little jealous at the ingenuity, a little disgusted. Past the food, Clint didn’t seem to focus on anything else. Tony was a little curious why either showed up but he’d ask Nat later. 

“College has really changed you,” Natasha laughed, holding her nose in the air. 

“If he’d just minded his own business and stayed over at Harvard…” Tony trailed off intentionally. Letting the silence make the rest of the point for him, in part because he didn’t know the rest of it himself. 

“What I want to know,” Rhodey started. Taking a pause to get everyone’s attention. “Is what your professor was up to introducing you two. Innit that a little weird?” 

“Asking the good questions, James.” Natasha raised her glass towards Rhodey with a smile.

“You’re morons,” Tony groaned. “I can’t imagine what two guys with insane IQs, getting doctorates years ahead of most, and happen to be in his classes could possibly have in common. Maybe he thought I was longing for intelligent conversation. Lord knows none of you can provide that.” 

The last part was a purposeful but light-hearted dig at both of them for making this so complicated. 

“All right, all right. I see the white flag. So what’s your plan?” Nat asked

“I don’t have one. I told you, I don’t even think he likes me. So my plan is to get over this. The quicker the better.” 

“Wouldn’t be mad about that,” Rhodey said, lacking the humor behind the words just a little but he was the one who had to deal with this directly. 

“You should date someone else,” Clint said. 

Tony dropped his fork, staring at the guy who hadn’t even said hello and now he was throwing out advice. Which earned him a shove from Natasha and the rest of the table asking “What?” 

“It’s simple, you guys are making it too complicated. Just date someone else and the guy will get jealous. Like some shock to his system you know? He clearly likes you so someone has to shove him and it can’t be you with all your cheesy moves and weird pick up lines,” Clint shrugged a shoulder like they’d all asked him what color the sky was. 

“Tony, you should absolutely not do that,” Natasha said pointing her finger across the table while glaring at Clint. 

“Kinda wanna,” Tony said with a laugh. He didn’t but riling Natasha up was more fun. 

Carol and Rhodey started whispering to each other, Tony assumed it was about him but he usually did. It was one less person interrupting to tell him not to do something though so they could whisper about stock trading for all he cared. 

“Oh to be anywhere but here right now,” Natasha slumped in her seat, dropping her head back for a grand performance before sitting up. “I’m going on the record now in saying this is a terrible idea.” 

“I don’t know, my gut says not to listen to the guy who’s said nothing the whole time but I also want to know how he knows Bruce ‘clearly likes me’ so we’re going to stick with this.” Pushing his plate forward a little, Tony leaned on the table. 

Natasha goes to fight against it but what Tony says registers fully and she gives a nod, offering permission to the table. Tony knows they’re on thin ice though. It’s too early to press every one of Nat’s buttons. Before he can turn the question to Clint, Rhodey and Carol stand up. Natasha doesn’t ask a single question, just raises her glass and nods at Carol. 

Rhodey leans down and whispers to Tony. “Man, I’m going to take her down the street to see if we can see the harbor. Y’know. It’s historical and shit.” 

“Good for you,” Tony laughs, patting the arm that was resting on his shoulder. 

As soon as Rhodey and Carol take their first step away from the table, Tony reaches over and steals Rhodey’s mimosa. He’s the only one able to legally order the drink and gets way too much of a thrill out of that fact. Even worse, he never finishes them. Tony usually makes liberal use of the order though. 

“Back to me,” he teases, looking at Clint and Natasha.

“Better than the questions I know you want to ask me,” Natasha says. 

“Maybe we should do that before I start taking the advice of this stranger. Where did he come from Natasha?” Drawing her name out, Tony sits back in his seat with his glass. 

“Found him in a dumpster at the train station,” she deadpanned. Clint didn’t protest. 

“Sounds like you, picking up men in the trash.” 

“Stark, I can and will kill you. It’s not a big loss to me.” Natasha was warming up to follow through with the threat using just her stare. 

Tony shrugged. She terrified him but not at this moment. He knew this was a brief reprieve but he was not the only one who needed to be in the hot seat. Just because Nat liked to keep private, didn’t mean she could from Tony. They went way back. Pictures of them together in diapers back so he wasn’t going to be quiet about her date. One he hadn’t heard about and things were apparently serious enough to bring him on vacation. Tony didn’t even want to invite Bruce and he wanted to invite him everywhere. 

“Okay, fine,” she pouted. Crossing her arms over her chest, staring at her plate. “I met him the old fashion way, at the grocery store. He’d cleared the shelf of Oreos and I really wanted some.” 

“The story about the dumpster sounds more believable.” 

“I seen her walking down the street, followed her for three blocks, she tried to punch me and I asked for her number,” Clint rolled his eyes, taking charge of the situation. 

“Aw, she has you lying for her already,” Tony cooed. “There’s no way Nat tried to punch you. That implies failure.” 

“He blocked it,” she said, eyes going wide. 

Clint shoved another two bites into his mouth, shrugging a shoulder like everyone could block anything Natasha could dish out. 

“So I tried it with my other hand. He caught it. I’m not sure if I was impressed or confused but I took him to a gym to spar for our first date. Kicked his ass but it was at least a challenge.” 

Repeating the same reaction, Clint shrugged a shoulder. He did get his ass kicked and didn’t care. It seemed like little phased the man. Tony tried to take in the information, tried harder to come up with something clever to say but he was coming up blank. 

Swallowing the food, Clint raised an eyebrow. “Hot right?” 

“I’d rather die,” Tony shook his head. Finding Nat “hot” was like being attracted to his sister. 

“Which can be arranged,” Natasha said, kissing the air in Tony’s direction. 

He caught the kiss and put it in his pocket but that was as long as either was able to hold it and both doubled over in laughter. Clint sat there feeling lost but had his fries to care about. 

“Since I let the cat out of the bag here, I’ll fill you in on the details later.” 

“Jokes aside, Nat, it stings a little that I didn’t know before he showed up,” Tony dropped the act and his sunglasses to look at his friend with sincerity. 

“I know, I just didn’t want to get too excited.” 

“Because she likes me,” Clint sang like it was a schoolyard rhyme. 

Tony tossed his hands up, “You’re on your own there.” 

Before that could get any further, Carol slid back into her seat and Rhodey appeared over Tony’s shoulder to snatch the glass out of his hand. Something Tony made all the appropriate protest sounds for but knew he’d manage a few more mimosas before they were done eating. 

“That was quick,” Natasha said, eager to move the conversation from her and Clint.

“Construction,” Rhodey said, throwing his hands up. “We would have had to walk around the whole city. Boats aren’t even impressive. Now…” 

“Planes.” Both Carol and Rhodey said with equal amounts of awe. 

Natasha sat up a little taller in her seat. Having forgotten all about the conversation before they’d come back, she watched as Rhodey and Carol looked at each other with a laugh. 

“Look at you two,” Natasha said, smug in her seat. 

“So, did you two get Tony sorted while we were gone?” Rhodey asked, in a meal of people just trying to keep the attention off of them. For further distraction, he waved for the waitress. 

“God, I hope so,” Carol said with a shake of her head. 

“Nah, Clinton here decided to be a grand distraction. We never made it past his awful advice,” Natasha said with a shake of her head. 

“It’s good advice!” Clint scoffed. 

“And you’re forgetting the part where he said Bruce was clearly into me,” Tony added. 

Rhodey stopped everything to look at Tony in disbelief. “Yeah, no. Everyone can see that. I thought we covered this part?” 

“Can they?” Tony looked to each person at the table. 

“People at the bowling alley wrote the local paper and complained about the teenagers and their hormones clouding up the place and throwing people off their game,” Rhodey answered before turning to the waitress and politely requesting another mimosa and some more bacon. 

“I feel the opposite.” Brunch had turned into a legal debate and Tony was offering his best counterpoint. With no evidence. 

“You’re just too in too deep to notice,” Nat said. 

“You told the guy you loved him,” Clint sneered. 

Everyone else at the table made noises in agreement. Clint made too many good points for Tony’s liking. 

“It wasn’t like that!” Tony started protesting a little too loudly, thankful for the outdoor table but still, it brought stares and he tried to lower his voice. “It was like saying you love chocolate and I didn’t just say ‘I love you’. Plus, I say it to everyone.” 

“You can’t really be saying that to everyone,” Carol said. 

“He kinda does,” Rhodey looked at her like he was reliving war flashbacks. “He told the pizza delivery guy last night.” 

“Okay, so you guys are all like super smart science people,” Clint said, putting his fork down for the first time since his food was put in front of him “Crunch the numbers. How did the pizza guy take it?” 

“He left without his tip.” both Rhodey and Tony said, just a couple seconds off from saying it in unison. 

“And,” Clint drew the word out. “Did ya mean it or did you mean the pizza?” 

“The pizza,” everyone said. 

“We’ve all told pizza that. But that guy isn’t going to come back to your place. He’ll see your address and pass it off because you weirded him out. He should be more understanding, really, but we’re not debating that.” laughing at his own joke, Clint paused like the rest of the table would take over. 

But the long silence said they weren’t. Natasha had to lend a hand and whisper “And?” 

“I thought they were geniuses, I didn’t even finish high school,” Clint whispered back before turning to finish his explanation. “Being too friendly scared off the pizza guy. Who leaves without a tip? Bruce did, I don’t know, what’s the science words? He should have run too because he didn’t have pizza. Instead, what’d he do? He left with you, went to a bowling alley, there’s something about phone calls, I wasn’t paying attention, and you know he would have come and had this weird ass meal with us if you’d asked.” 

“The boy has a point,” Rhodey

“So we’re past my maintaining my cool guy status in this situation, right?” Tony asked

The agreement ranged from quiet nods to dramatic shows of agreement from around the table. A small shot to Tony’s ego but that’s why he liked these people, right? They didn’t really buy into anything at all. 

“Great, great. Glad that’s something we can agree on,” Tony said with a groan. “But if that’s true why have there been….just. No. Signs?” 

“Besides talking to you on the phone for like ten hours a day?” Rhodey asked. 

“What was that about the whole blanket, pillow, trusting you in his house again?” Natasha’s question followed right on the heels of Rhodey’s. 

“Something should be said for putting up with you,” Carol added, shrugging. 

Clint didn’t add anything. He just held his hands out, presenting the table and their answers. Looking right at Tony before shrugging and remembering he’d neglected his food. 

Natasha rewarded him with the other half of her blueberry muffin before picking up where Clint left off. “It’s kind of like you two are speaking two different languages. You’re mad because he’s not speaking yours and he’s trying his best to be understood. Might be your turn to try and speak his.” 

“I say we go back to Clint’s idea where I date someone else.” 

“For fuck’s sake, Tony.” Natasha nearly fell out of her chair spinning to look at Tony. 

“It’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Rhodey added, pushing the delivered plate of food to sit between him and Carol. 

“So when Clint wants to read the whole situation, you all want to listen to him like he’s Dear Abby but his solution? That is where he’s suddenly an idiot? You can’t have it both ways.” 

“Hey, yeah!” Clint said, looking up from the glass of water he’d been chugging. 

“I can’t believe this has to even be explained,” Nat said with her face in her hands. “You want to send a message that you aren’t interested? Have fun with that but this whole table tried to warn you. Well, almost this whole table.” 

“Eh, what are you going to do?” Tony grinned, rocking his head back and forth a little. 

The conversation about Bruce and Tony dwindled after that, they all started sharing their ‘you wouldn’t believe what I saw the other day’ stories. Laughing and joking, something close to normal for them. Rhodey and Tony were working on a nice early morning buzz, only two tables complained about the noise, and Carol started to warm to the group some and became far more enjoyable to eat with. 

By the time Tony settled the tab, it felt like time to figure out where to go for dinner but with much of the day still between them and MIT’s finest house parties they made their plans. Rhodey and Carol were going to head off to check out those boats they were mocking and Tony was finally hip to why Nat brought Carol along. Which left him third-wheeling with Clint and Natasha. Hardly his dream for the day but he wasn’t going to sit at home. 

With Tony and Natasha’s lifelong history, though, Clint was more the third wheel than Tony and he didn’t complain either. They hit all the stores, dragging Clint behind them, and walking out with bags of new things they didn’t need. Everyone got a new outfit for the night. After some ice cream, they head back to Tony’s to meet up with Carol and Rhodey so everyone could get ready. 

Tony had almost forgotten about Bruce, not in the forever kind of way but it was nice to not have his mind racing and overthinking everything between them. Exactly the distraction he wanted this to be. If they had come to his apartment, Tony might not have thought about Bruce at all. And Bruce would still be there when Nat and crew went back to the city. Even after Tony took a day to recover.

Though he did wish Bruce was tagging along. Maybe the next time they all met up things would be good enough between them that he could be added to the fold. Then maybe Tony would have someone on his side. Or not, Bruce hadn’t been great about inflating Tony’s ego. 

Still, getting drunk at some frat house didn’t seem like Bruce’s scene and it was very much Tony’s. That tiny voice of guilt was easily silenced and a fair deal better than spending the night babysitting Bruce. Though, Tony did end up having to chase Natasha down the street and narrowly got Rhodey to some bushes to puke. That wasn’t babysitting though, that was just being smart enough to see what was coming. 

No one made it home that night, Tony had lost track of everyone except Clint. The two of them shared a couch in a different frat house than the one they started at. Which was four frat houses ago. Oddly enough they bumped into Carol, without Rhodey, at the donut shop. Heading back to the apartment, eventually, all five of them found their way home. Everyone slept it off so they could repeat it all the next night. 

This is what college was about. Not dumb crushes on cute, intelligent boys. What little he did remember, was amazing. It was one of those weekends movies were made about and Tony wasn’t ready for the time to come when he watched Natasha’s car pull out of the driveway. He wanted them all to stay, he wanted to go with them, mostly he didn’t want the fun to stop because it meant the real world would come back. All it’s dissertations and graduations and crushes. But they did go home, leaving Tony and Rhodey all alone to dish about Carol. 

As tempting as one more night out was, they opted to rent some movies, drink lots of water, and go to bed at a reasonable time. Let their bodies heal a little. Tomorrow, Tony had research to do. Both for one of his projects and for who he should date. Because if there was anything this weekend taught him, it was that he needed someone who could keep up with him. Not mentally but socially.


	7. Sushi rolls are friendship goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to do a good thing and it backfires in the biggest way yet. 
> 
> (( i'm going to throw out there that this kind of touches on their shitty upbringings harder than any other chapter. still not like they sat down and laid it all out there but it was more featured than constantly implied ))

When Bruce had finished the call with Tony, saying it’d be strange not talking to him for a week, he wasn’t prepared for it to actually be a week. Not a single word from Tony came after that phone call. At least he was kind enough to give the warning, it stopped a lot of the overthinking and useless stressing but it didn’t feel great. So many times Bruce went to the phone, once even pressing some of the numbers, but he knew there’d be no one there to answer. 

At first, it wasn’t a problem. Bruce went about his life. There was plenty to do, he even cleaned his apartment a little and brought in a little more life. With a better smell and looking a little bigger. Every time he cleaned it left him wondering why he didn’t do it more often. 

By the end of the weekend, Bruce was left wandering around an apartment that now looked dingy and dark. The reality of how alone he was choking the air out of the place. Which was a false reality, of course. Bruce was the furthest thing from alone. Tony wasn’t gone, he hadn’t even left the city, and Bruce had other friends. His cousin was on the other side of the country (and decidedly less fun now that all she wanted to do was hang out at the mall) but Rick and Leonard? They were nearby. Rather than call them, though, Bruce decided to spend a day in total despair, coming to terms with the fact that he’d be alone forever. Everyone always leaves. 

Taking a day to give in to the bad thoughts and live a little dramatically. Opting for sleep to shake that, Bruce woke up feeling more logical. Thankfully. And he did call his friends. He called his family and checked in, thankful he had that chance. He and Rick went and watched a b-movie double feature. Taking time to realize how blessed he was rather than stress about what he didn’t have the exact moment he wanted turned out to be surprisingly nice. 

The attitude shift was noticed too. Rick made comments that Bruce only got annoyed when the science was faulty (and, boy, was it faulty). The TA Bruce worked with asked him what had changed in his life because he seemed to be in such a better mood. If it wasn’t all so backhanded, it would have been nice. Bruce shrugged it off though. The one thing he’d learned from an early age was what a pain he was to deal with so he didn’t blame these people. 

Some of the sheen of that good mood had started to wear off by Thursday. Through no one’s fault. School added a constant state of stress and though Bruce was barely built to handle stress, he seemed content to keep himself drowning in so it was a constant state. But with half the library stuffed in his backpack or held in his arms, Bruce was ready to turn some of that building stress into research. Do something productive with it and hoped that would alleviate it. 

At least until Bruce was squinting at a figure in the distance, trying to remember the adage about making plans. From this distance (and with his glasses on) Bruce wasn’t sure but it looked an awful lot like Tony was sitting on the bench just before the parking lot Bruce cut through to make the shortest path home. Which seemed like too much ‘chance’ and therefore a little frightening. Why would Tony have known to sit there of all benches? Bruce just shook his head, there was no way it was Tony. He was seeing things. 

Yet as he moved closer, the mirage started to wave and it really did look like Tony. A few yards out, the man was calling Bruce’s name. His eyes weren’t playing tricks. Which was one hell of a compliment, to sit and wait for Bruce whenever he may walk past. It was a little worrisome too. But just being impressed his eyes were good enough to catch a familiar shape from the distance he had was a win enough to put to bed any worries. Going from the leisurely stroll home to walking with purpose, Bruce got to the bench and put down the books in his hands. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked immediately. 

“Well, hi there Tony. It’s so nice to see you again,” Tony mocked, rolling his eyes. “Are you just allergic to greetings or am I something special?” 

“It’s a waste of time, much like this explanation is now.” 

Bruce stood as tall as he could, still hoping he’d grown a few more inches. This couldn’t be all there was to him. Despite trying to make himself bigger, though, Bruce was grinning ear to ear. Surprising even himself with how happy he was to see Tony. 

“You’re never going to make it in the business world,” Tony shook his head with a dry chuckle. 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” 

“Yeah, you may think you’re anti-corporations and all that until it’s time to find funding.” 

“Actually, yeah. You have a point there,” Bruce relaxed his shoulders but didn’t let the smile fade as he extended his hand to Tony. “Wonderful to see you today, Mr. Stark. Some weather we’re having?” 

Each word was emphasized as Bruce tried for a comical voice. It came out more stilted than anything else but his humor was rarely this direct. At least he was having fun. Tony slapped Bruce’s hand out of the way, turning in a small circle in front of the bench before looking back at Bruce. 

“Mr. Stark? I do not want to get used to that. I feel a little sick, actually.” 

“Earn your degree already. Then you’ll be Dr. Stark.” 

“How does that sound worse?! Ohmigod.” Rolling his head back to look at the sky, Tony let out a whine before plopping himself down to the bench. 

Unsure of how to read the reaction, Bruce tilted his head. With furrowed brows and his mouth open, ready to speak, he waited to see what Tony was going to do next. Something, anything to clue him in on how to proceed. When nothing came, Bruce took a seat next to Tony. Keeping the same quizzical look on his face, he lifted a hand to pat Tony’s back but thought better of it. 

“Um? I’m sure you didn’t stop by Harvard to have an existential crisis, did you?” 

“Yeah, this is where I always come for that.” It was Tony’s turn to deliver a joke too dry to know it’s funny. 

Nodding like he understood what was going on, Bruce leaned back against the bench, propping an arm on the back and crossing one leg over at the knee. Trying his best to show he was in no hurry to go anywhere. Tony could take all the time he needed right now. Hopefully, it also showed Bruce was there to support Tony. 

Unlike Bruce, though, Tony didn’t need days to recover from one rouge thought intruding on a good time. He literally swallowed it all and was back to normal. Turned sideways on the bench and extremely close to Bruce. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, man. How bad did you miss me?” 

“Well, for the first forty-eight hours, I was inconsolable but after that, I managed to find a routine and not be debilitated by your absence.” 

“I knew it!” 

“How was your weekend with your friends though?” 

“Is that more pretend small talk? Ya know what? I don’t care. You asked and I’m answering. We had a blast. Natasha is dating this guy, Clint and he’s like equal parts a genius and a moron? I can’t figure it out but I cannot wait to start some trouble with him. You’d love it, he eats more than you do.” 

“I think I’m supposed to be offended by that?” 

“I don’t know, maybe?” 

“So I like to eat? There are worse things. Plus, you really like to order food so it works out.” 

“I do. Which! Thank you for the opening, let me buy you lunch.” 

“I don’t know if you can afford to feed me,” Bruce mocked. 

“I saw a sandwich shop on my way here. I could go for a sandwich.” 

“What if that sandwich was circular, not a sandwich, and full of fish?” 

“Oh?” Tony cocked his head to the side fast enough Bruce heard the bones crack. 

“There’s a sushi place right by my place, I could drop my books off and I could-could just eat my weight in sushi right now.” 

“So what? Like, five bucks worth?” 

“I’m leaving,” Bruce said through a laugh. Standing up to fully follow through on the threat. 

It was odd how quickly his good mood had returned in full but Bruce was loving this. The laughing and joking, no one getting their feelings hurt or sulking as other people did. They could just make fun of each other with smiles on their faces and Bruce loved it. Even as he collected his books and Tony just sat on the bench watching him. 

Tony did this often. He’d just watch Bruce like he’d grown another head, it was always very confusing and Bruce didn’t know what he was supposed to do in those moments. Most of the time he wanted to get away, do whatever it took to make Tony stop staring like that. Except it never seemed malicious so Bruce didn’t dare ask why. Just accepted it as one of the things Tony did. Like wearing pants with obnoxious patterns. 

“Come on,” Bruce said with just enough impatience after he’d collected all his stuff. “You’ll love this place. Way better than turkey and mayo. I don’t know where they get their wasabi but it’s hotter than any other place I’ve ever been to. It’s the best.” 

As Bruce nodded his head, trying to will Tony to get up and go, Tony’s whole demeanor changed. He did stand up but Bruce could tell there was going to be bad news that followed. That was the look people always wore when they were going to say something bad. 

“Not sure why that’s a selling point, just saying.” 

“We don’t have t-I mean, you don’t have to eat it!” 

All at once, Bruce felt like a child. Small, filled with disappointment, and being told he couldn’t go to the park today. The need to scream that he’d be a good boy, he wouldn’t yell at anyone this time was so strong that it took all Bruce had to stop the words. 

“It just sounds like a whole meal and stuff. I only have a couple of hours and with the waiting and travel time, sandwiches were kind of quick. Ya know?” 

“Yeah,” Bruce didn’t know. 

To him, he couldn’t see a difference between waiting for either food to be prepared. So what his mind supplemented was that Tony didn’t want to have a meal with him. Which hurt an awful lot for something Bruce had been bracing for since the moment they met. 

Tony must have sensed something, Bruce was sure he wasn’t giving off any signals he was upset but had deflated to the point he was standing hunched over. The smile was gone. A pleading look took it’s place. Not that he’d look at Tony. 

“We’ll just get a quick bite to eat, it’ll be fun.” 

“Yeah,” Bruce repeated. Wishing he knew any other word. 

“C’mon. Let me carry your books?” 

Still trying to process all the information, Bruce just nodded. He didn’t hand the books over but Tony came and took them. It was his turn to nod in the direction they should have been walking and Bruce complied. They cut through the grass, a path many others had clearly taken before, and walked in silence. 

Logically, this was sweet. If it was written out on paper, there’d be no way to debate it. Tony wanted to spend what little free time he had with Bruce. But it was like having too much caffeine. For a while, everything felt great and completely accomplishable. The answers to all the world’s problems became clear in a blur of doing things. However, it didn’t last, and eventually, all that could be done was sitting on the couch thinking about what could be done with this time. 

Bruce crashed landed from his excitement, breaking a few bones and his own heart on the way. He’d gone from a puppy, excited to show off how much super-spicy wasabi he could eat to feeling like an afterthought. Just someone tagging along and lucky to be invited. Though he thought he was practiced as hiding his emotions and could do so easily, this was taking some time. Forcing it to happen led to that out of body feeling, Bruce watching everything happening from afar. 

No one said anything the whole walk to the sandwich shop, a weirdly haunting feeling. Made worse by the fact that Tony never checked to see if Bruce was keeping up or wanted to take his books back. He really wanted to take his books back, then maybe take off running towards home. Someone told him that wouldn’t be a good plan. 

With their orders placed it forced the boys to sit on opposite sides of a tiny table and wait to hear their numbers called. There was a clock ticking, a timer speeding through numbers, and Bruce was conflicted. Did he want them to move faster or slow down? 

“What are you working on?” Tony asked. 

At the question, Bruce felt pushed back into his body. No longer watching but forced to participate. “Research.” 

“Well, I kinda figured. Care to elaborate?” 

“Not really.” 

“O-kay. So,” Tony drew the word out and exhaled with almost enough force to move the books offering a barricade between them. “What did you get up to since we talked last?” 

“You said you’d call,” Bruce realized, looking out the window as if he needed to process the words. 

“I did and it’s just things got so crazy. I swear the only time I was home was to sleep or change clothes.” 

“Me and Rick went to see some movies,” Bruce answered the question on a delay. Shaking his head to scramble the wires and get everything to catch up. 

“What now?” 

“You asked what I did, Rick and I watched a couple of those, um, monster movies. You know the ones where you can see the wires and the girls scream a lot?” 

Tony waited. He had to catch up too and rather than just speak, he took the moment to figure everything out. “Those are some of the best movies out there. Did you watch at a drive-in? They’re even better at a drive-in. It’s how god intended them to be watched.” 

“Neither of us has a car so we just went to a theatre.” 

“I guess that works too.” 

Their numbers were called back to back and Tony said he’d get them. Bruce took the chance to lay his head down on the table. “Come on, Banner. Get it together. You’re doing this to yourself.” Ending the statement with a low growl, Bruce clenched his teeth together tight enough to hurt. Each feeling was boxed up, stuffed into the closet to be dealt with later. It wasn’t enough to bring him back to the excitable guy who greeted Tony but he knew it’d stop him from being so weird. He could deal with everyone else at home. Or never. 

Tony put down their sandwiches with their tiny bags of chips and Bruce forced a smile. 

“I’m sorry about all that,” Bruce said as he pulled his food closer. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“I mean, I will. I’ll worry about it a lot but thank you. I was just excited to see you and didn’t stop to think about what else you could have going on.” 

“Oh, I thought you were apologizing for your sandwich. You eat everything under the sun but you just literally got turkey and mayo.” 

Bruce’s shoulders dropped again. Still the wrong choice. He was told apologizing would help, people would appreciate it. Tony didn’t seem to care. Another fake smile as he opened up the bag of chips. Pulling up one of the pieces of bread. “The other stuff makes the bread soggy and I don’t like that.” 

“You didn’t even get cheese though.” 

“Yeah, I know.” It was total resignation. Bruce could have tried to explain that he didn’t like how cheese tasted with turkey or that it’s best on a sandwich when it’s melted but he didn’t feel like he’d be understood. 

Putting the chips on his sandwich, careful to set them on there just so, Bruce prepared his meal like he always does. But rather than start eating, he folded the red checkered paper around the sandwich. The crunch of the chips as he compressed it was the most satisfying thing about this whole ordeal. 

“I know you said you didn’t have long so I’m going to take my food and run. I have work to do but it was good to see you.” 

“Bruce, I still have thirty-eight minutes until I have to get into my car.” 

“Would have been plenty enough time for sushi but, um, I really want to leave.” 

“Ouch.” 

“I’m sorry. It’s just this whole thing has been a mess. I can’t sit here in all that embarrassment and you being mean. I don’t know what I did but I’d like to be in my apartment now.” 

It was Tony’s turn to deflate. He didn’t argue or offer up any counterpoints but he did look hurt. Which only confused Bruce more. He was only being honest and if he’d done that from the start they likely would be laughing about putting chips on sandwiches. Bruce had waited a week to have time with his friend and messed it up by being too eager. He was going to go hide in his apartment for a year, never to befriend anyone again. It was too much work. 

Tony nodded. Bruce could see that he wanted to say more and was terrified to know what that was going to be. They both stood up, though. For a few awkward moments, they stood in silence. 

“I’m going to go to a concert with Rick on Friday so if I don’t answer the phone that’s why.” It was a total lie but Bruce wanted it known he had other friends too and he could have plans. 

“Sounds fun. It really was good to see you. I’ll call you. We’ll plan a real lunch.” 

“Great,” Bruce said flatly. 

Picking up his books, they said a few more goodbye sort of statements, and then the bell over the door was jingling to say Bruce was free. Hopefully leaving all the embarrassment in the sandwich shop. As much as he wanted to actually run, he didn’t want Tony to see that, so Bruce made his way home at as leisurely of a pace as he could muster. 

Once inside, locking the door, Bruce took his full real breath in what felt like an hour. He was safe. Nothing was going to happen here. The books, his bag, the sandwich, all of it was tossed on the kitchen table and wasn’t touched again for days. He was going to take a nap and wish he could hibernate like a bear instead. Friendship was exhausting


	8. I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of behind the scenes with Tony and his friends.

The juxtaposition between hanging out with old friends and new had become abundantly clear to Tony in the past few days. One needed days of recovery. The other needed days of preparation. Or something like that. Sure things had gone wrong when Natasha was down. Clint and Tony nearly came to blows over pineapple’s place on pizza but they were both drunk and any fight would have done at that point. They’d also lost people, shoes, and once Rhodey’s house keys. There were all kinds of problems but they were different than what happened the first time he met back up with Bruce.

He’d tried to surprise Bruce for a quick lunch, thinking it was not only a great gesture but a fun thing to do. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and squeezing Bruce into whatever free time he found seemed like a compliment. What could go wrong? Sure Tony had probably rushed things, if he’d waited another day then this wouldn’t have happened. There was no doubt that if he’d been upfront with Bruce things would have gone better. And maybe he didn’t need to force things into a certain vibe. But there’s some sort of saying about hindsight. Tony wanted to see Bruce and therefore nothing else was considered. It’d gone swimmingly. 

The worst part was Bruce said, in no uncertain terms, that he was so glad to see Tony. That his day was ruined when it wasn’t a full day hang out. And yet, Tony wasn’t complimented. The constant roller coaster they seemed to be on was starting to wear thin and Clint’s advice about dating someone else was sounding appealing. There wasn’t anyone else in the world Tony thought he would put his lifestyle on hold for. To think it would be Bruce seemed so far fetched. They were too young, this was the time to make stupid decisions not get wrapped up in all these awful feelings. 

As sound as that logic was, it was also because Bruce left Tony sitting there with a sandwich and no one to eat it with and he was mad about that. But before he made any rash decisions, Tony decided tonight’s night long phone call was going to be to the smartest person he knew. Not Bruce but Pepper Potts. Another friend who felt like she’d been in Tony’s life since they were in diapers but he’d really only known her since junior high. She was a couple of grades above him, gorgeous, smart, and had no time for him. Of course, the Stark charm wore her down and they’ve been a power-duo ever since. If anything was going to get Tony into the family business it would be so he could give Pepper a job. Though she’d find something worthy of her talents without him. That was the best part, she did not need Tony. Making their friendship a choice. Something they wanted not found beneficial. 

It was Rhodey’s turn to have a paper due so he’d made his home at the library, buried in books and cans of Pepsi. Tony had already stopped by with some bags of chips and a cheap thing of trail mix to help get him through the rest of the night. 

Not that Tony was excited that Rhodey was freaking out trying to write a paper he could write in his sleep but Pepper didn’t take two am calls and they had a lot to catch up on since she was too busy to come down with Natasha and her crew. 

And catch up they did. Pepper talked for almost two straight hours about everything she’d been up to since they last saw each other. Tony hung on every word. Tinkering or doodling here and there but it was always hard for him to just sit and do nothing, it didn’t mean he was listening any less. 

Eventually, though, Pepper had made her way through everything newsworthy she could think of and decided to turn the tables. 

“Natasha says there’s a boy you’re not telling me about.” 

“There’s no boy,” Tony sighed. 

“So Natasha is lying?” 

“No. God no. There was and I don’t think there is anymore. I might ask that girl at the ice cream place out though. Last weekend made me realize I’m not meant to stay in.” 

“When were you staying in?” 

“Well, some nights. Ask Rhodes, he’ll complain about how much I was on the phone.” 

“And this guy was asking you to stay in?” 

“No.” 

“Tony.” 

“I know, I know. Look. It’s complicated and I thought I was ready to talk about it but I’m not. I don’t want to get into it. I’m tired of getting into it. Do you have any idea how exhausting these feelings are?” 

“Not...directly, no. But I know how well you handle things.” 

“I’d take offense in any other situation,” Tony laughed. 

“Any other situation and I’d let you. So how does Natasha not know about any of this?” 

“I didn’t tell her. Her and Rhodey have enough ammunition for a lifetime just with what’s happened so far. I don’t need to add fuel to that fire.” 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t make fun of you.” 

“Pep, I want to make fun of me. I don’t do this stuff.” 

“Did you think you were just going to live your whole life as some playboy bachelor?” 

“Kinda, yeah.”

“You? Who falls in love two to three times a day?” 

“Yeah well after people like you and Rhodey rejected me,” Tony let the statement finish with a laugh rather than come up with some dramatic way to say his dating life was over. 

Not that he wanted to date Pepper. Or Rhodey for that matter. But he loved them both dearly and deeply. Which, at first, was mistaken for something more romantic. It wasn’t a feeling Tony had any experience with. Much like this problem with Bruce. Even though Tony knew, deep down, Bruce was different he wanted to think it was the same. Just extreme friendship and love. Nothing romantic. 

“And you're better off not dating Rhodes or myself,” Pepper reminded. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’m lucky to have you both.” 

“Are you giving up on this guy?” 

“I don’t know. I thought we were just going to be friends but then he had a grand freak out when I didn’t want to spend the day with him and I don’t know what that means but I think I’m probably going to date around and see if he catches up.” 

By this point in the night, Tony was curled up in the armchair like a cat. With his head on the arm, letting gravity hold the phone to his ear. It’d only taken thirty minutes of flipping around in every position possible to find this one but now that he had, Tony was fine if he never had to get up again. 

“Well, you know that you’re not dating him, right? There’s nothing saying you can’t go out to dinner with the girl from the ice cream place and a few others.” 

“That’s the second time I’ve been given that advice. I might actually listen.” 

Not that Tony had meant to get the advice he told himself he wanted but it was nice to hear all the same. If Pepper suggested it, who was he to say no. The talk of Bruce dwindled after that, which was okay by Tony. They replayed everything Tony could remember from the weekend, talked about school, and even recapped a couple of tv shows. As they were running out of things to say, just enjoying each other’s company, Rhodey came in looking like he’d fought an army to get into the apartment. 

Instantly, Tony commanded his roommate to get to bed and listened to none of the rebuttals. He said his goodbyes to Pep, threatening her with all sorts of grand and false threats if she missed another get together. As he was chugging a much needed glass of water, Rhodey came into the kitchen which was very much not a bed but everything Tony was preparing for. So he took his friend by the shoulders, spun him around, and walked him to his room. Putting Rhodey to bed and rather than trusting the man would stay put, Tony climbed on the other side. Thankful he was wearing sweats because sleeping in jeans was a ring of hell. Fluffing the pillows and getting comfortable, Tony lay against Rhodey who wrapped an arm around Tony easily. All of this would be excused as a trick to get Rhodey the rest he so desperately needed but they’d done this so many times, it was beyond any believable excuse. They just liked it.

In an unusual twist, Tony woke up the next morning alone. He’d tossed and turned, struggling to really get to sleep and so he checked his bed to make sure he hadn’t chased Rhodey out but the apartment was empty. He was probably right back in the library. 

There was a passing thought about calling to see how Bruce was as Tony showered and scrounged up a breakfast. With a few things of his own to take care of today and a meeting with one of his advisors, he had a full day ahead of him. It was nice to be busy. 

What wasn’t exactly on his agenda was a coffee shop thirty blocks out of his way but Tony had very particular tastes and didn’t mind putting in the work. The alternative was watery, weak campus coffee, making it himself, or some gas station mud. There was no reason not to drive the extra distance. Especially for something so strong that even the medium roast would put hair on your chest. It was the only place Tony found that made coffee that could give him the jitters anymore. Perfect for making sure he never slept. 

Along with all that, though, was this barista who Tony had a playful thing going with. He was never sure if it was good customer service or interest but it was hard to believe there were people not interested in him either. The risk of making his favorite coffee shop an awkward establishment for a couple of months seemed worth it. More so than any other business. Tony had joked with Pepper about the girl at the ice cream place but there wasn’t one. He needed something to say, something that seemed ludicrous as he thought the suggestion was. Ice cream, coffee, pizza. It was all the same. 

Once he arrived, the set up was easy, Tony paid for his drink and put his business card in with the cash. He’d already written ‘call me’ on it with a couple x’s and o’s. The wink as he said “Keep the change” cemented that it wasn’t an accident. Nothing more needed to be said and he didn’t feel like he was harassing the poor girl at work. 

From there, the ball was in her court and Tony went on about his life. Should she be some super friendly person who makes the best cup of coffee (and always throws in those bonus chocolates), it might get weird the next time Tony goes in but they’d recover and everything would go back to normal. Or she’d make use of the number, they’d go out and have a blast, and everyone wins. For now, though, nothing more could be done by Tony so he went about the rest of his tasks for the day. 

In fact, he had to go on with more than one day. Bruce called before Erin the barista did. It was nice having Bruce call, they didn’t talk about much but it felt normal. Not a word said about their last encounter. That was probably for the best. 

When Erin did call, they scheduled a little dinner, nothing special. Tony’s idea of how the night would go was different from hers and while it was pretty obvious from the beginning, managed to not be a problem. After a goodnight kiss, Tony watched her walk to her apartment without trying to go along. In an unexpected twist, he had a great time. Accepting her request for a second date. Then for a third. Tony asked for another after that. What started as a fun distraction had turned into something recurring. Going off script was actually easier than Tony thought and it had him wondering if maybe this was what he wanted. Something serious. Something recurring. It wasn’t just Bruce that brought that out in him. A revelation Tony wasn’t sure what to do with other than file it away as not his problem. 

In the weeks that the relationship grew, life went on as normal. Rhodey and Tony still went out more than they should. Nights were spent talking to Bruce. Homework. Classes. Nothing seemed to change other than the occasional date. 

Dates which were fun, a decent distraction, and Erin was a great girl but not someone Tony could see being with for a long time. She apologized too much and fawned over his expensive taste. There wasn’t enough fight in her and she stopped listening if he talked about cars too long (never mind the time he tried to talk about a computer program). But didn’t Pepper say something about just having fun? That he was definitely doing. 

And he wasn’t thinking about Bruce at all. 

Especially when Bruce tried to take a page out of Tony’s book and called to see if he wanted to go play mini-golf. Of course Tony wanted to go play mini-golf, he was a pro at it but he had plans with Erin. Something that would have felt a lot worse if Bruce hadn’t sounded relieved when the offer was turned down. Again, though, Bruce expressed himself and said he missed talking and left Tony with a little knot in his stomach the rest of the night and a nagging voice quieted by a couple of glasses of whiskey.

The next night, Tony took to himself. He had too many things to sort out and seemed to be running to all the corners in Boston to escape them instead of dealing with them. While Rhodey was gone, Tony took advantage and had the kitchen area turned into a makeshift lab before lunch. To the untrained eye, this might look like more distractions but nothing had Tony thinking clearer than working. Not performing, not being social, but using his two hands and intelligence to make something happen. Though sometimes it was what it looked like. 

No fancy or neon clothes, no alcohol, and definitely no one to perform to. Something Tony used to do all the time back home but college made it hard. He could have broken into the labs again but they were starting to watch for him so his kitchen would have to do. 

He’d been with Erin for three weeks now, almost approaching an entire month. Which he knew was supposed to be meaningful but it was only a month. It took a little while of living with that idea before Tony started to see it as a cut off. If he made it more than a month with Erin than it was something real. Something that would last many months to follow before they both realized it wasn’t working. And since Tony was realizing that now, he knew it couldn’t carry on. 

They had a date planned in two days, after that Tony would schedule another one, something low key and maybe less than public, to explain how he was feeling. He’d never broken up with someone before. Rejected plenty of people but this relationship had time and effort invested, there were memories made and it was going to be hard to say that they couldn’t carry on doing so. Which felt ridiculous. Tony had been trying to convince himself he didn’t want anything serious a month ago and now he was debating the merits of breaking up with someone clearly not right for him. If this was growing up, he really wanted to stay a child. 

With Erin sorted and Tony on his path to being single again, it instantly brought up thoughts of Bruce. Which just felt like a way to torture himself but Bruce also seemed to be pushing for more lately. It was unlike Bruce to ask for things, to state how he was feeling, or show appreciation. All of which he seemed to manage just fine in calls now. Part of the problem with Bruce had been that Tony thought there was nothing between them. But he could call Natasha and get some comment about how it’s great to hear from him but she’s got to go, there was always something happening. Erin would talk endlessly about nothing but never say she was glad Tony called. Bruce, on the other hand, must have taken courage in the distance between them because he’d get audibly excited to talk, he says how much he’d wanted the call. Not that Natasha or Erin didn’t want to talk to Tony but hearing it changed so much. 

Hearing that want from Bruce, if Tony was being honest, was the difference. Because no amount of cute dates straight out of the movies was really going to stop the fact that it was Bruce who Tony wanted. It’d been him the whole time. Which meant he owed Erin an apology Tony didn’t even know how to start making and that it was possibly going to take a little more than an evening of working to sort out what to do after that. 

Though he assumed there was a little more time to work it out. He wasn’t the only one that noticed their differences though. Erin just beat him to the punch. Their next date, she told him that they were better off friends. It was so painless and so kind that Tony barely knew what had happened but there was a sense of relief between both of them as they finished their desserts. They made plans to go out drinking and Tony made a few more jokes than normal as they’d lifted that pressure he’d put on himself to impress. It stung, sure, but they had their differences. Some of which were rather big. Which is the exact reason she said it wasn’t working. For every Osmonds album she wanted to play, Tony wanted to play Ozzy Osbourne. She wanted to eat at home and Tony would have left her on the side of the road to go get some authentic Thai. There was nothing they seemed to agree on anymore, other than breaking up was the best choice. Erin was just a better person and did it first. 

Clint’s little plan to date someone else didn’t go as Tony thought. It was billed as something to make Bruce jealous, something that made sense to Tony. Of course, it would make Bruce jealous. It didn’t though. Bruce didn’t do anything grand, he never showed up at Tony’s apartment or tried to surprise him with a meal. He just called a bunch but that was kind of normal. Bruce only asked to hang out when Tony was busy. Hardly anything like Clint said. Tony was starting to think that Natasha was right and it wasn’t good advice. 

Not that Tony didn’t learn anything. He was cursed with the knowledge that no matter how hard he tried, his feelings for Bruce wouldn’t be hidden or stored away until they were forgotten. Each thing that happened was followed with the eager need to tell Bruce. The successes, the failures, the lunches and dinners, everything that popped up was something that would prolong their conversations. Anecdotes were saved for the express purpose of making Bruce laugh. It made every time Tony thought he’d had feelings for someone in the past look ridiculous. He hadn’t a clue what it was really like to want to be with someone and someone should have warned him about how all-consuming it was. 

Meaning that he was stuck here trying to figure out how he was supposed to react after a very kind and mutual parting of ways (calling it a break up seemed a misnomer as he’d gained a friend) and come to terms with the feelings the relationship didn’t rid Tony of. It was supposed to be sad. That’s what everything told Tony but he wasn’t sad.

Everything was going through big changes though. Tony had just successfully held an actual relationship and not just told a bunch of people he was being loyal to them and letting things last no more than a week. Rhodey was spending more time with Carol than he was at the apartment. Which was fine when Tony had Erin but now he was alone and not loving that. Worst of all, though, Bruce had been buried in finalizing a dissertation in chemical engineering the past few days. He always talked to Tony but so far he’d fallen asleep three phone calls in a row. Stopping wasn’t getting the paper written, Tony wasn’t going to get in the way of greatness. 

Even though Tony was jealous. Bruce was younger than him and completed two programs now? With a third not too far behind. Tony was still “researching” for his own. It was the motivation Tony didn’t know he needed but they were about to enter the summer quarter and he challenged himself to be finished before fall. No more of this waiting around. No more of this lagging behind. And maybe create some sort of life for himself that would possibly, potentially stop Bruce from moving to Florida. 

Life really was changing, except most of it was for the better.


	9. Introducing Doctor-Doctor Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get even better, gang. This is one of my favorite chapters in the story (even if I can't pinpoint why). It's time to buckle up though, the fun is about to start. 
> 
> Bruce does some doctoral things that I now know I've gotten wrong? I misunderstood the pages I was reading so I don't think I have the process exactly right but it's wrong for storytelling purposes, tension, and drama so it's okay, right? Anyways, the boys go out to celebrate this big step at a museum.

On the small list of things that had been established between Tony and Bruce, Bruce’s inability to be on time was one of them. Endearing or annoying, he wasn’t sure and didn’t care enough change. Not that he could, since it always seemed to be out of his control. But as he stood out on the pavement, waiting for Tony, today he was early. Which he’d love to have said was on purpose but it was just because he was already out. They’d planned for the longest possibilities and it didn’t take all that time. Going home and then getting out here would have been ridiculous and just been him getting off one bus to wait for another. A waste of time. 

So fresh off of defending his second dissertation, Bruce milled about trying not to wait directly in front of the museum. He was still dressed mostly in his best. Slacks that fit him in a very nice grey. A lilac dress shirt with socks and a bow tie that matched. Having tried to make a real impression, especially because two of the people listening knew him. Left back at the lab was the matching jacket that had completed the outfit, opting now for an oversized cardigan and feeling more like himself. All of it felt like too much to wear to hang out with Tony. Bruce looked ridiculous done-up this much. He should have packed a change of clothes. Or maybe he should have gone home and just dealt with being tremendously late, it would have been expected

None of this was doing anything to sell the importance of arriving early places. If Bruce wasn’t picking apart every word choice, nervous twitch, or hand gesture of one of the more important meetings of his life, he was stressing out about how to act with Tony. 

Things had been a little weird and distant with them and Bruce used that as justification as to why he felt so nervous. They’d hung out more than enough, Bruce didn’t need to impress Tony with his fashion choices. But with Tony having been so busy dating, his absence had been felt. Despite what Bruce wanted, keeping his friend pool small and not adding to it, it seemed like Tony found a way to double that pool. As fun as it was terrifying. 

Now that Tony’s relationship had ended, he was free to spend time with Bruce again. The month where they barely saw each other was tough and while it made it easier for Bruce to see why he could call Tony a friend, he didn’t understand why it had to be one or the other. Surely they could be balanced? It’s not like Bruce replaced Rick entirely! He hung out with him more now than he did before meeting Tony. And though Bruce wasn’t dating either, he felt the principal should be the same. Both Rick and Bruce’s aunt said it was not. Leaving Bruce to deal with the confusion and wait it out, hoping to be squeezed in. Now that it was happening, with amazing timing, it almost pained Bruce to admit that he was excited about it. Had he not felt so queasy still. His own anxiety was high and it had little to do with Tony, though that was a nice place to focus it. And, truthfully, Bruce’s stomach did a few extra flips when he finally caught sight of Tony walking towards him. 

“Alright! Look at you Doctor-Doctor Banner!” Tony cheered, stealing a quick hug in greeting. 

Bruce had stopped cowering away from the physical contact. Tony was a very tactile person and Bruce thought he could live without human contact of any kind. It’d taken some adjustment on his part but now Bruce accepted the hug with one arm but a bright smile. 

“It’s not official yet,” he laughed. 

“Close enough,” Tony stood back to admire Bruce again. Enough to make Bruce squirm in his spot and avoid eye contact. 

“No it’s not, they could reject it and I could have to start all over again!!” 

“Now is not the time to start panicking about all the things that can go wrong,” Tony sighed. “We’ve got space to look at. Oh and, ya know. They’re not going to do that and stuff. You’re smart. Blah, blah, blah.” 

Bruce released a sound of such complete exasperation it caused passersby to look at the dramatic showing, complete with his head rolling around in a full circle and a slump down to grab the messenger bag he’d had at his feet.

“Have you ever thought about going into a career of motivation speaking?” Bruce asked, motioning towards the door with his hand. 

“Did you wear a tie with that get-up?” Clearly ignoring Bruce and not even trying to be subtle about it, Tony started walking. 

“Of course I did.”

“Is it in your bag?” 

“Yeah?” 

Tony turned around with a bouncy spin in time to catch the confusion on Bruce’s face. With a mischievous grin, Tony paused before speaking again. 

“You wanna put it on? What color is?” Biting his lip, Tony raised an eyebrow. 

Bruce hadn’t a clue what was going on. “What? Why?” 

“I mean, why not? Maybe I got a thing for it. Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

“You’re seriously strange.” 

“But fun though right? And seriously handsome.” 

Facing forward, Tony slowed the needed half step to bump into Bruce who groaned again but this time quieter. Everything felt like it did after a cross country flight. Not foreign, everything made sense but ten hours had just been spent in transit, it was dark when your body knew it should be light out, there was an adjustment. Bruce felt he wasn’t adjusting fast enough from serious presentation to Tony being….himself. 

“Do you wanna stop? Can you tie a tie while walking? I mean, I’m not hearing any protests and you know you looked good in it so, like, why hide that from the whole museum? Give people something sexy to look at because they took down the exhibit on Jupiter’s moons so you know there’s nothing sexy at all happening in there.” 

“Hold on. Jupiter’s moons? Is it just one moon in particular? All moons? Are you, uh, are you attracted to, like, our moon?” 

“It’s Io. So hot.” 

“O-oh my. You didn’t just make that…” Bruce hung his head in shame, shaking it and trying not to laugh. 

The way Tony was nearly vibrating around Bruce was new. Not that long ago, Bruce remembered feeling a similar way though. It didn’t last and in the almost immediate aftermath, Tony started dating a girl and stopped calling as much. The data was confusing but Bruce didn’t want to do to Tony what had been done to him. It was a different side of Tony but fun and Bruce needed to be ridiculous right now. It brought him out of his head. Even though there was a tinge of sadness in realizing how much he missed this. 

Making a big presentation out of it, Tony opened the door and motioned for Bruce to go in. Leaving Bruce wishing he was better at this whole thing and knew something to do back other than shake his head at Tony and walk inside. There had to be some acceptable way to mock him without hurting his feelings but Bruce didn’t know it and staying quiet was always the smarter choice. People’s feelings got hurt when he tried too hard. 

Standing inside the entryway, Bruce looked at the boards and waited for Tony to catch up. As he did, he blindly started rooting around inside his bag. Tony interrupted not only what Bruce was doing but everyone in the entire museum. 

“No way!” Tony shouted, bringing every set of eyes their direction. 

“What the hell?!” Bruce whispered through clenched teeth. His cheeks bright red with embarrassment. “We’re inside now.”

“I thought you were getting your tie out for me.” 

“No,” Bruce dragged the word out, seething and mortified. “I was just getting my wallet.” 

Holding the wallet up, using it to point towards the entrance, which cost money. Bruce was dangerously close to getting angry and it was a side of him he’d carefully kept from Tony but Bruce could feel his blood boiling. The reaction didn’t match the situation and Bruce tried to remember any and every technique he had to calm himself down. 

“I can pay your way in,” Tony said, eyes on the floor

Bruce let out a heavy sigh of words unsaid. “I’d planned to pay your way inside as a thank you for getting me through these past few months. Your help has been instrumental and I’m not the best at saying that-” 

“I’m not the best at hearing that so let's go look at some moons? I didn’t come to this place to get all mushy.” 

“Is there a place?” 

“Aw, now that’s why I like you so much,” Tony grinned. Finding his way back towards the excitement he’d walked in with. 

It took Bruce a few moments longer to return to anything like he’d been. But he was thankful he didn’t have to use any of his planned arguments on why he should be the one to pay. The wait at the counter also offered some uninterrupted, performance free minutes to fully bring himself off that ledge he was teetering on. The frightening truth was that Tony was going to see that anger eventually. It’s never an ‘if’, always a ‘when’ but if they could be friends enough when it happened then maybe Tony would stick around. 

By the time Bruce walked by to Tony with their tickets, everything felt normal. Tinged with lingering weirdness but Bruce knew he wasn’t going to leave that feeling today. Thanks to what he’d done beforehand. He entertained the thought of warning Tony but feared it would make things weird again so he moved them on. 

“Any idea where you want to go first?” Bruce asked, his voice cracking on a couple of words. 

“I’d be lying if I said the Theatre of Electricity wasn’t calling out to me but my stomach is saying there’s a cafe in here and I could lay waste to a bag of astronaut ice cream.” 

“Gross.” 

“You strike me as more of a freeze-dried jerky kind of guy.” Wandering a little further in, Tony’s eyes darted around the place. 

“Isn’t that redundant?” 

“You know? I don’t know.” 

“Well provided it wasn’t peppered or otherwise spiced, I can’t see jerky posing any problems. In fact, it seems like the perfect food for astronauts.” 

“Ooo. I like it when you talk like a scientist. Still shaking off the presentation feeling there, bud?” 

“I-” Bruce’s shoulder’s dropped and his head rolled back. “Probably.” 

“I like it better when you’re real tired and it shows you’re from California.” 

“Ohio,” Bruce scoffed. He was now grinning ear to ear because he knew exactly what Tony was talking about.

“Only on paper. Ah, here we go! I knew they had to have something to direct people around.” 

Walking up to the wall with a giant map of the building and all its different components, Tony took in the information. Without thinking, Bruce walked right up to Tony. Their bodies almost touched as he looked over Tony’s shoulder to get the layout of the place. 

Taking a half a step forward, Tony pointed at the “you are here” x on the map. “So if we wanna go to the Theatre of Electricity, we gotta walk through all this.” Dragging his finger through the air, showing their path. 

“I’m not sure if you’re saying that’s a bad thing or not but to go the other way means we have to walk through all of this,” Bruce leaned forward, standing on his tiptoes and bracing himself on Tony’s shoulder to draw a circle in the air around a piece of the map. “Eat, go back through this to get to the Electricity, back through everything again as we go to the planetarium, and then back through this for the fourth time to get out. Logistically it makes sense to go to the Theatre of Electricity first.” 

“Very logical, Spock.” 

“Why thank you, Captain.” 

“To the Tesla Coil!” 

“You’re unbearable,” Bruce tried to groan through his laughter as he gave the weakest push to Tony’s shoulder and rest back on his feet and let Tony lead the way. 

Keeping the pace easy, they walked off in their well thought out direction. Bruce kept close as they made idle comments about things here and there. There were plenty of kids running around, a few zipping in front of Tony and Bruce causing them to have to stop but they just carried on as soon as the coast was clear. 

Bruce launched into a long-winded lecture about conspiracy theorists who thought the moon landing was faked spurred on by a display. This time Tony didn’t call him out on acting like he was still in some academic presentation. Bruce was able to talk and talk, Tony listened to every word and even asked a couple of questions. It was nice. Like their phone calls but in person. 

The lecture went on and on, Bruce wasn’t aware of how much he had to say about this. Though he did know how ridiculous he’d found the whole thing. He’d talked for so long they had to stop outside the theatre so he could finish making his point. There was no way the government faked the moon landing and Bruce concluded his presentation with that familiar look of embarrassment, the one always given to the ground and an apology for going on like that.

Even though Tony said he didn’t mind, Bruce didn’t have any interest in carrying on and practically shoved Tony into the next area. Tony tried to reassure him that he’d listen to him go on about conspiracy theories any time but it was all met with talk about the exhibits. 

Exhibits which were nothing but underwhelming. This wasn’t the place for two teenaged geniuses, it was for five-year-olds with no understanding of much beyond puppets and bright colors. Bruce tossed around more knowledge just standing in line at the bank. It was painful for both of them but thankfully Tony didn’t complain as they plopped down on the steps/seating area. 

Looking up at this comically large, unworking replica and trying not to let the disappointment sink in, Bruce put his bag on the step behind him and laid back against it. Crossing one leg over the other at the knee and showing off his socks with little sharks on them. He heaved a sigh and stared at the exhibit. 

Rather than putting words to the disappointment, Tony started talking about Edison and then mentioned elephants and before Bruce could stop it, he was waving his hands and off on another tirade about science. Tony dropped his elbows back, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged, and just listen to Bruce passionately go on and on...and on. 

This was everything their phone calls were, well minus the nights it got a little too personal, but it seemed strange to have it happening face to face. More than once Bruce wanted to stop it but he had too much to say and an audience to hear his points. Watching the parents glare as they walked by the pair going on about dead elephants wasn’t necessary given what Bruce was talking about was just as educational as anything else in there. 

When Bruce had exhausted all his knowledge on the subject, allowing Tony to join the conversation for a few minutes, they both took the opportunity to say they were done with this area and that they could build their own Wonders of Modern Electricity that would put this place out of business. 

“Okay, so according to your aerodynamic ‘best route of the museum’ here? Where should we head next?” Tony asked as they retraced their steps back towards the entrance. 

There was a heavy sigh that said Bruce was letting the wrong word be used whilst still acknowledging it wasn’t right. “The cafe, I think?” 

“You sure?” 

“At the start, there were two options of where you wanted to go, one choice being because you were hungry and I assume that hasn’t changed. Plus I think it’d be best to grab snacks before the planetarium, don’t you?” 

“How many packs of astronaut ice cream did you want to take in?” 

“What is it with you and this ice cream?” 

“When I was little, I wanted to be an astronaut for a while. A long while really. Jarvis would bring me home these awful packs of astronaut food and, of course, more Tang than anyone needs to drink.” 

“You know that was an urban legend, right?” 

“Of course. Anyways. The ice cream one was different. It wasn’t awful, it was really, really good but I found out him and his wife were making that one special for me. It wasn’t, uh, authentic. The stuff they sell in these shops or at Space Centers? Not the same time but I love sending packs of it home to him.” 

“Awesome,” Bruce said. The word came out before Bruce could stop it. It didn’t feel right like he’d misused it. Instead of trying to take it back, he doubled down. “That’s awesome. Let’s go get some terri-some ice cream that astronauts very much did not eat in space.” 

“Do you think they have Tang though because that was actually really good.” Taking a breath, Tony let out a wistful sigh. “I wonder how well that’d mix with vodka.” 

“Surely that’s exactly how Buzz Aldrin drank it.” 

“Have you met him?!” 

“No,” Bruce choked on the word, stumbling over his words and his feet as he tried to imagine meeting anyone noteworthy and it going well. 

“Neither have I but I would put good money down that he drank more vodka than I ever have,” Tony said with a laugh. 

Giving a hum of disapproval, barely letting the smile peek through, Bruce glared at Tony. “I’m so glad we’re walking back towards the exit.” 

“No! No. Don’t go, you can’t.” Tony crumpled dramatically. Acting like his life would be over if Bruce left. 

“Stop it,” Bruce reached out and grabbed Tony’s arm, trying to straighten him up. “I really don’t need this whole place aware we’re here. You know I’m not leaving and you’re terrible at taking jokes.” 

“You tell jokes?” Giving Bruce an over-dramatic look of surprise that Tony was barely able to hold without laughing. 

“Better than you do.” 

Smacking his hand to his chest, Tony stopped walking. Once Bruce turned around, Tony tried for his best shocked and offended look. A few steps behind Bruce and acting like he was suffering from heart failure. 

“Maybe you’re right!” Trying to make his voice waiver or tremble, Tony failed. “You should go out the exit and never come back.” 

“Oh. My gosh.” 

Using his fingers to move his glasses up so he could pinch the bridge of his nose, Bruce didn’t know whether to growl or laugh at this situation. Letting out a huffed breath he moved his hand and stomped over to Tony. 

“More like, maybe we did come to the right museum because clearly, you are a child.” Bruce took a dramatic breath of his own before smiling. “Now I’m going to the cafe, should you care to join me, I’d love to have an adult conversation and, I don’t know, share a malt? What do--” Bruce dissolved into grumbles and growls, mad he couldn’t find the words he wanted. 

Tony didn’t seem to care. Slapping Bruce’s arm and smiling at him, that said he was proud of the attempt, not ashamed and just glossing over it. The amount of appreciation in it was harder to deal with than disappointment or mockery. 

Walking with a little more purpose than before, hoping people thought they were dragged along to a family event against their will and the day could only be saved by snacks. A walk that led to them standing in front of a dorm cafeteria. This was a misuse of the word cafe, surely. Bruce looked as dejected as Tony as they read signs instructing them to get trays. Despite it not being what they wanted, they were too hungry to wait until they left and could eat at a restaurant. 

Operating on autopilot, they both put items on their trays. Bruce kept it light with a half a sandwich and some fresh fruit, his tray looking empty and sad compared to Tony’s piling on of every dessert he could get. Adding a sandwich for himself for good measure, they moved on. One looking like an unsupervised child and the other the reluctant babysitter who can’t tell him no. 

Adding some water and soda and a cup of coffee for Tony, they sat down to eat their meal. After attempts to get comfortable, though, they both realized this was not where they wanted to eat. It brought back memories of lunchrooms past, which were not good ones for Bruce. Stuffing everything in Bruce's bag except for a bag of M&Ms they both snacked on as they walked through the rest of the museum. It was far more childish on this side and both Bruce and Tony were the wrong age to enjoy it. Being that weird mix that came from growing up too fast, the truth was not that they were too old, many teenagers would have enjoyed it. They were too repressed to allow themselves to enjoy it. 

Making it to the planetarium, emptied out completely and twenty-five minutes until the next show, Bruce and Tony walked in. Ignoring the please come back ten minutes before the show sign and settled into their seats. Tony promptly slumped down and threw his legs over the seat in front of him. Bruce sat cross-legged and sideways so he was facing Tony and passed out their sandwiches and drinks. 

"Do you really think you failed the thing?" Unwrapping his turkey on rye, Tony looked at Bruce sincerely concerned. 

"I didn’t feel nervous last time. I was days from my 17th birthday and I stood in front of a room of professors like the foremost authority on radiation. I walked out of the room knowing there wasn't a thing they could say to prove me wrong. I was cocky but it was kind of nice."

"Decent way to live, sure." 

"Well, I didn’t feel cocky this time. I felt sick to my stomach. Like I've wasted years and a bunch of grey-haired old men are currently sitting in a room laughing at my childish mistakes."

Tony kicked his feet up in the air and let them hit the floor with enough force to echo around the room. It was a bizarre way to do anything but it made Bruce a little less self-conscious as he picked at the wrapping of his peanut butter and jelly. 

“But your work is solid, right?” 

“Ironclad.” 

“So what has you worried?” 

“I wish I knew. Sometimes it’s like I won’t let myself have anything nice but usually, I can see that, kind of fight the feeling, but I think the logic is lost on me this time. Something like a gut feeling.” 

“Well given what you picked for lunch there, I’m not sure your gut knows as much as your brain.” 

Shifting again, Tony put his foot over the armrest that separated them and took up some of Bruce’s seat as he went back to his sandwich. Bruce stared at the invasion of his personal space for a second but decided it was nice and shifted a little to make it comfortable. He flashed a quick smile up at Tony before really opening his food. 

Not even a minute later Tony was opening a brownie. Which was making a mess everywhere and Tony hadn’t even taken a bite. Bruce was sure they weren’t supposed to be eating in here and Tony was making a grand mess of things. Reaching into his bag and realizing they didn’t grab a single napkin, Bruce felt awful for the mess but there was nothing he could do.

“Sorry,” Tony said, more than a little delayed. 

“For what?” 

“I don’t know. I guess how you feel? You’re seriously so smart, you shouldn’t be worrying about this or something like that.” 

“Well, this is helping.”

To offer further help, Tony extended his hand with the crumbled brownie cupped in it. Bruce took a pinch of pieces and for the first time, that day felt like maybe things were okay. Wishing there was some way to thank Tony for helping to provide that feeling, Bruce ate his brownie crumbs and tried for telepathy. 

They continued talking and eating, sharing jokes and desserts. A few people seemed to ignore the same sign they had and started to fill in. A dad and his kids sat as far away from Tony and Bruce as they could, a few other families spread out around the room, but the one that caught Bruce’s attention was the woman who sat down directly behind them. Spreading out a couple of jackets to save some seats without saying a single word to them. Then she sat down and read a magazine and Tony and Bruce shared some very confused looks but had no other choice than to carry on. 

It wasn’t until the flood gates opened that Tony and Bruce changed how they were sitting, the planetarium was no longer theirs and it was a little heartbreaking that things couldn’t have just stayed like that but not unexpected. They were talking less too and Tony seemed to be getting fidgety. He kept checking his watch and watching people come in. Before Bruce could ask what’s going on, Tony looked him square in the eyes. 

“Think I can make it to the cafe and back? I’ve got...seven and a half minutes,” he asked. 

“What? Why? And no. You just ate all that stuff and there’s no way it won’t slow you down.” 

“Ooo, what I hear is a challenge.” 

“Tony, no. We don’t need any more food and you don’t need to be kicked out for knocking over children just to get another piece of pie.” 

It was too late. He was on his feet, flashing that frustrating, near-permanent devilish grin and ruffling Bruce’s hair. 

“You worry too much. And I’m not getting pie. Don’t be ridiculous. Then I’d have to bring down forks too.” 

“That’s the ridiculous part,” Bruce groaned. His stare pleading with Tony to not go do this. 

“Just trust me. I’ll be back, I promise.” 

Tony didn’t wait for an answer that time. He took the steps two at a time and was out the door. Leaving Bruce sitting helpless and alone. What if someone tried to sit in Tony’s seat? Who was he supposed to talk to waiting for this show to start? How could they possibly need more food? For the first minute, Bruce sat there and sulked. Mad at Tony for leaving. Especially since it wasn’t like this show went on for hours. That faded quickly though. Bruce was in too good of a mood to let Tony being an idiot ruin things. This was a welcomed bit of insanity. 

What wasn’t welcomed, however, was the woman who’d awkwardly been sitting behind them now leaning forward. Resting her arms on Tony’s seat not even three minutes after he’d left. She was making herself too comfortable and Bruce wished he’d gone instead. 

“Is this you two’s first date?” She spoke with a gravelly voice, the kind grandparents have. Laced with experience and a two pack a day habit. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You worry too much.” 

“Not the part I was confused by. He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Oh, no? So I didn’t see him half in your seat as the two of you shared food?” 

“His foot was in my seat, yes.” Sitting up a little taller, Bruce swallowed the breath caught in his throat. 

“The way you two look at each other? You’re not going to find anything as interesting in this cosmos show they’re about to play,” she continued. “You two aren’t dating then?” 

“Why would I, uh,” Bruce’s eyes dropped as every moment they’d spent together suddenly smacked back into his memory. The only thing he could do was look up at this woman. Completely confused, his mouth hanging open for a moment. “Oh, my heavens.” 

“Oh honey,” She cooed, rubbing his arm. “You just realized, didn’t you?” 

Time froze and Bruce looked at her. Scared, lost, confused, and desperately trying to compute the new data. He couldn’t so much as nod his head. She didn’t need him to either. Keeping a hand on Bruce’s biceps, she offered silent comfort and let his mind do whatever it needed to. 

Five minutes into meeting each other Tony said he loved Bruce but somewhere along the way Bruce must have developed feelings. He just didn’t know it had happened. There wasn’t anything else to compare this feeling to. All this time, though, he’d insisted they were friends foolishly. Before Bruce could get too much deeper into his confused panic, the woman leaned in a little closer. 

“I know this isn’t what you need to hear right now, sugar, but the show’s gonna start in about two minutes. He’s gonna come back through those doors any second. You can’t be all pale and scared, okay?” 

Finally, Bruce nodded to show he’d heard and understood. Sucking in a deep breath he tried to exhale all his worries. Unable to stop looking at this woman and pleading for help. She swept her soft fingers with their long, fake nails across Bruce’s forehead, fixing his hair with a warm smile. As much as Bruce didn’t need the revelation she brought, he was thankful she was there. 

“Listen, I’ve been with many boys in the back of many theatres but I’m guessing since you two haven’t said nothing about this, he probably doesn’t know you know. So here’s what you do. The show is a half-hour, not much time to get into trouble so when there are about ten minutes left you lay your head down on his shoulder. Maybe you’re tired or maybe you’re cuddling up but if that boy puts his arm around you then, honey, welcome to your first date.” 

She pulled her hand back, ready to get off Tony’s seat the next time they heard the door open. Giving Bruce a look to say ‘you can do that, right?’. Nodding erratically, Bruce dug to find any of his confidence. 

“I know you can and, honey, if any of them boys from back in my day looked at me the way he looks at you, like I was all the stars in the sky? I’d have done more than put my head on their shoulder.” 

“Thank you. I think.” 

Small smiles were shared and Bruce turned to face forward, slipping back in his seat. The air felt heavy, each breath labor as Bruce’s mind raced with every moment of the past few months. The door flung open and there was no doubt who’s arrival that announced. The woman behind him had already returned to her seat and Tony would be none the wiser that anything happened. 

Bruce sat up to allow Tony room to get to his seat. Something Tony thanked him for by dropping cookies in Bruce’s lap. He kept a couple of candy bars and three bananas in his arms as he sat down, putting the food in the seat behind him before pulling out a couple more sodas. They were officially going to be the most annoying people in the whole place because nothing said the beauty and majesty of space like crinkling wrappers and bubbling soda. 

“You barely made it back,” Bruce ribbed, passing over the cookies even though Tony refused to take them. 

“But I made it. You alright? You look a little scared.” 

“Yeah, I thought you weren’t coming back so I panicked.” 

“Ohmigod, now who’s the annoying one?” Tony traded one of the cookies for a banana as the lights went down. 

“Still you but I thought I’d try it out.” 

Tony laughed and Bruce was thankful that was the last sound before the show started. Though not as thankful as he was for the dark and the screen everyone could pay attention to. Stars, planets, constellations. Bruce didn’t have a clue what was being discussed. He took full advantage of this alone time to process the information he couldn’t before as he tried not to check his watch every twenty seconds. 

There was this feeling of being blindsided that he wanted to blame it on the woman sitting behind them, who's friends or family never showed to take the seats she saved. But it wasn't her doing. Bruce was blindsided by his own emotions. Realizing he’d felt this way about Tony for a while and Tony hadn’t been shy about his feelings. Bruce forced this into friendship and despite that, Tony still kept trying for more. Even now. No part of Bruce thought Tony would have brought back bananas had he not just spent twenty minutes poking fun at Bruce for actually eating fruits with his lunch. He joked but supported it, making the jokes a lot easier to take but it left Bruce feeling special. Feeling cared about. 

And maybe he wanted to make Tony feel that way too. Not that Bruce had any clue how to go about doing so but if Tony's example was anything to go by, Bruce would do alright. Though current circumstances seemed to say otherwise as Bruce struggled with the waiting part of the plan as well as the fear of following through. He’d already put himself out there once today, he wasn’t sure he could do it again. That fear of rejection manifested all over again. His stomach was turning, his heart rate climbing, the panic made the edges of his mind go hazy. Holding tight to the armrest, Bruce fought to stay present, finally daring to check his watch. 

Eight minutes until the end of the show. 

Here it was, the big moment. Bruce debated the merits of running, both figuratively and literally, as he shifted in his seat. Doing his best to act like he was tired, a process he now realized he should have started sooner if he wanted it to be truly believable. Tony was munching away on something and Bruce didn’t dare turn and look. With one calming sigh, Bruce took the leap. Pulling his feet up onto the chair, he laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder and almost curled up. He couldn’t really see the screen but it’s not like he’d watched anything else up to this point. 

Tony tensed, Bruce could feel all his muscles pull tight for a second and Bruce felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. The woman behind him was wrong and he should have known better than to listen to some stranger who sat at planetariums alone, dishing out advice. But before Bruce could get his feet back on the ground, Tony’s arm wriggled out from under Bruce’s head and wrapped firmly around his shoulders. Unable to stop it, Bruce let out a gasp. She knew. That woman read the both of them so easily, pointing it out after knowing them for minutes and Bruce hadn’t seen it in months of living it day-to-day. 

He didn’t follow Tony on this one. There was no tensing of Bruce’s muscles, no awkward feeling, or want for the contact to stop. Instead, he found himself wishing he’d done it sooner because it felt amazing. So he nuzzled himself closer, getting comfortable, even though Tony was so still Bruce stopped to make sure he was still breathing. The narrator led the journey back towards Earth, not that Bruce could see, but he knew it meant the show was nearing the end. The end meant they’d have to get up and walk around, likely not talking about this exact moment and somehow going on with their day like it was no different than the rest. So while he was here, Bruce soaked up the feeling. 

It wasn’t until the narrator stopped, the few seconds before the lights came back on, that Bruce sat up. With his feet on the ground, perched on the edge of his seat, he stretched his arms out. Just in case feeling sleepy was a ruse he needed to rely on. People started to file out and the screen which just had impressive pictures of outer space was a plain and boring white as the lights came back. Tony and Bruce worked together to pick up the garbage from their lunch and snacks, Tony gave Bruce the extra food to carry in his bag. They didn’t speak, Bruce was too scared to say anything. He no longer knew how to behave and was second-guessing every move he made. Things were changing. 

Tony must not have either because he didn’t say a word. Given that they hadn’t been able to stop talking all day, it only served to confuse Bruce more. Making it hard not to feel like he’d messed something up. If Bruce hadn’t laid down against Tony then they could be talking about all the facts that were wrong in attempts to simplify them. That’d been the theme of the day but Bruce wasn’t sure he’d caught a single fact from that show.

Doubting his abilities today in all areas and this was just another thing that fell under that category. Of course, he could just ask Tony but that didn’t seem right. It seemed too late. Bruce was going to have to think things over back at home before he said anything so they walked along in awkward silence. At least until Tony spotted the gift shop. 

Walking towards the entrance with absolute trust Bruce was going to follow, Tony went off to spend more money. It was hard for Bruce to watch sometimes the way Tony just bought whatever, whenever, and an overabundance. They lived very different lives. Bruce didn’t really need to buy some souvenirs of the trip but Tony didn’t entertain those protests. Whatever it was Tony wanted to get in here, though, Bruce didn’t care. Sure he wanted to be outside, possibly on his way home. There was a lot to think over and Bruce was scared he’d mess everything up here. But at least the trinkets and cheap merchandise provided a distraction and saved them from walking around in silence, looking like they’d watched a slasher movie not a show about the stars. 

At first Tony bounced from area to area but after a few minutes, he slowed down, letting the two of them wander through the racks of toys and books. Poking fun at things, making others light up or make noise, they just wandered aimlessly and chatted. 

By the time they’d covered the last inch of floor, heading to the register, Bruce had a rather large stuffed monkey in a spacesuit and helmet, the visor up so the cartoon-like face was visible. Tony had much more. Easily trying to be the first person who needed a shopping cart in a museum gift shop. Among the trinkets was the same monkey just in an orange spacesuit rather than silver like Bruce’s, as well as copious amounts of astronaut ice cream. With that purchased, the day truly was complete. Tony passed over one pack of the freeze-dried ice cream so Bruce could take it home and for the first time today, he didn’t make a fuss over it. Just said thank you and held it with the rest of his stuff. 

The gift shop led them back to where they started and the way back out. Neither of them hesitated, there was nothing left to see in here. It was an error in research, their trip here, but they’d made the most of it. Bruce was sure he’d never forget his time in this museum. A memory that would likely haunt him for the rest of his life but up until that point near the end of an educational trip through space, Bruce experienced something he never had before. Those nerves, the way he felt like he was going to get sick, the sweaty hands, singularly they were awful feelings. Together with the outcome? It was a high and Bruce already found himself wanting more. A moment was taken to wonder if Tony felt the same. 

Standing on the sidewalk, about where they said their hellos, Bruce and Tony said their goodbyes. Bruce made a joke about Tony needing to pick where he wanted to go because he’d be the next to complete his degree and they both made promises to call. But the parking garage Tony parked in was in the opposite direction of Bruce’s bus stop and, for the first time, Tony didn’t offer to take Bruce home. So they went their separate ways, without hugs or thank yous or even much of a goodbye. Though halfway down the sidewalk when Bruce turned and looked over his shoulder, Tony was looking back. Everything was strange, this didn’t feel right but what more could Bruce do? Chase Tony down? That would be horrible and embarrassing. Not to mention Bruce wouldn’t know what to do once he caught up. Getting on the bus was the only logical plan. 

Bruce carried his gifts and tried to hold his head high on the rest of the walk to the bus stop. Almost making it before he exhaled and doubled over in between some parked cars. The weight of everything he’d just learned, none of which came from the museum’s exhibits, was too much to carry. Bruce didn’t know what to do with this all and he wondered if he could go back and find the lady from the planetarium if she’d help him out. Before he could do something as creepy as trying to track her down, his bus was spotted. He was going to have to go home and stress out there, alone. Life just got a lot more complicated.


	10. And Now Up To Bat.......Tony Stoddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TRIGGER WARNINGS: Hospitals and mentions of injuries. 
> 
> slight chapter spoilers....the trigger warning isn't for anything serious. Everyone is just fine. BUT there's nothing really plot crucial in this chapter. I like it because it slows the story in a necessary way and I love Tony with Jarvis. 
> 
> Tony's working out his life problems while distracting himself with projects. Some miscalculations were made but now everything is falling into place.

Rhythmic beeping wormed its way into Tony’s dream, one he assumed was his alarm. If he thought he didn’t want his alarm, though, the reality of the situation was worse. The room that was coming into focus wasn’t any he’d ever stayed in. Not this one specifically, at least. The white walls, the privacy curtains, and who could forget a tv mounted ridiculously high on the wall. Unfortunately waking up in the hospital wasn’t the rarity it was supposed to be. 

Tony wasn’t exactly accident prone. He was the perfect mix of intelligence and fearlessness. Smart enough to know how but dumb enough to try it out and trust it would work out. After all, he was rarely wrong so why would his calculations misfire? And for as tough as he was, his thick skin was only metaphorical. If Tony could get hurt doing something, he would. Which meant there were plenty of trips to the emergency room all through his childhood. Usually accompanied by one very worried….friend with a lecture ready the instant Tony was deemed safe. 

Not that anything was ever worth being concerned over. Broken bones, a burn or two, it was all incredibly mild and not worth the panic in Tony’s opinion. That independence and downplaying his injuries always faltered for a moment when he was met at the hospital not by his parents but Jarvis. Breaking a leg wasn’t enough to get the Starks to care. Tony was far too young when he realized family isn’t always blood. 

This time, like every time before, Jarvis sat in a chair, waiting for Tony to wake up from his little nap. Perched in vigilance, ready to crack at every seam. 

“Mister Stark, I thought we’d moved past these incidents.” 

“You make it sound like I lost a limb, J.” 

“Ten stitches and dangerously dehydrated.” Jarvis’s accent made that sound more official and Tony chuckled to himself for thinking that. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been aware of the accent without someone else bringing it up first. 

“Okay, okay. That’s not one to brag about.” Tony looked at the bandage on his arm as the events that led to in came back to him. It wasn’t his finest moment, looking back. A few other things clicked into place and Tony tilted his head, looking at Jarvis. “How long was I sleeping?” 

“Approximately five hours. You’re fine to go home as soon as you’re ready.” 

“I could have slept at home.” 

“James had academic obligations, he couldn’t watch you and so he left you here until I could arrive.” 

“You two enable each other. I would have been fine. Besides, he could have called so many people who didn’t have to drive three hours.” 

“Yet I feel he made the correct call.” 

“Of course you do.” Tony shook his head and flopped back on his pillows.

There were traces of a headache leftover from the lack of fluids and caused Tony to blink for a little longer than normal to push it away. Nothing was hooked up, no IV or anything so he’d just been given lots of water, not a complete cure-all just because it was necessary. And if Tony was honest he could go for another gallon. 

Jarvis went into the hall to flag down a nurse and make sure Tony was truly able to leave. The routine of it all really took off any edge to waking up in the hospital. Of course, clearing the fog of sleep helped just as much. It wasn’t exactly strange or confusing. Tony knew how he got here, he hadn’t been in a coma, just a really good nap. The kind that makes you forget the world for a minute. 

He didn’t wait for the nurse’s permission. Or Jarvis’s for that matter. Shifting to the end of the bed, Tony dropped to the floor and walked over to the window and using the reflection to fix his hair. One of the things he didn’t remember was what happened to his shoes so he looked around the room until he found them, pulling the laces on the high-tops when Jarvis walked back in. 

“You’re free to go as soon as you’d like,” he reported. 

Holding his foot out in silent response, Tony looked up at the man he’d lied and said was his dad so many times. “Rhodey did make the right call, I’m glad you came and…” dragging the word out, Tony looked around the room. “Sorry for worrying you.” 

“I haven’t stopped worrying since the day they brought you home.” 

“And the award for best performance in a drama goes to.” 

“A shared trait.” 

Again, Tony just shrugged. There was no fighting that. “Can you stay and we can get some food? Or are you needed back at home?” 

“I do have to eat as well. The jello they brought you a couple of hours again did little to hold me over.” 

Tony jumped up from his seat, ready to leave and excited over the promise of a meal with Jarvis. He froze before the celebration finished though, the rest of the words registering. “You ate my jello?” 

“You were asleep, I didn’t want to go bad.” 

Jarvis turned and started towards the front desk after that comment, the quick and necessary stop to make sure everything was in order. Tony was right behind, bounding along like he hadn’t just been sewn back together. Instead, acting like he was on his way to get ice cream for doing good deeds or acing a test. 

There was a weight lifted from Tony. He’d been so in his own head, stressed about far too many things (college did that to people), but there was something about passing the reigns to Jarvis that wasn’t just comfortable but needed. Tony didn’t have to be an adult for a while. A greater vacation than any he’d taken in the past few months. 

They did stop and grab some food by taking a quick trip through a drive-thru before getting Tony back to his apartment. Tony assumed Jarvis would drop him off and head home but the man followed and settled into Tony’s favorite chair in the living room. Burgers and fries were passed out and consumed. Though the conversation had been casual, when the last bits of milkshake were nothing more than a noisemaker, Jarvis took the chance to make Tony suffer a little more. 

“We’ve skirted around the issue for a while now, shall we discuss what you were working to avoid?” 

“I think I’m going to get another degree,” Tony proclaimed. It wasn’t directly the answer but rather an outcome of forgetting anything other than computer code and welding for a few days. 

“Is that so?” The dry chuckle that followed the question showed not how Starks had learned from Jarvis but what he’d picked up in the Stark household. 

“What am I going to do with a doctorate at twenty-one, man? You really think Howard’s just going to give me the company and say ‘have fun’? He wouldn’t trust me to deliver a memo to the trash bin! And I like college.” 

“Would this have anything to do with Mr. Banner?” 

“No!” Tony flopped back in his seat. It had a lot to do with Bruce but not in the way Jarvis was thinking. 

“And this is what you want to do?” 

“I really think so. It took a lot of thought, lots of wondering, but I won’t goof around this time and I bet I’m done in a year.” 

“I think it’s admirable. Your quest for knowledge has always been my favorite of your adventures.” 

“But?” 

“Your father likely isn’t going to see it the same way.” 

“I don’t care,” Tony said far too quickly. “Tell him it’s not about parties or girls. I mean, I’m not going to stop having fun but I’m serious about getting this done in a year. If I don’t, tell him he doesn’t have to pay for it.” 

“How would you do that?” 

“I’ll figure it out. How do other people pay for college, it’s possible and I’m smart. Maybe there’s a strip club around here.” 

“I should hope not.” 

They both laugh but Tony isn’t ready to let the subject drop. “I know it’s not what Howard wants for me but it’s what I want for me. You know I’m going to do it either way.” 

“As I said before, I enjoy your desire to learn. However, I didn’t expect the passion, I’ll make sure your father doesn’t make a fuss.” 

“Thanks.” 

“And what brought this on?” 

“It’s hard to explain but I know it’s the right thing to do.” 

“Well, you have my support. Will you be taking another roommate? I understand James is leaving.” 

“Nah. I don’t think so. Maybe it’ll help me stay focused.” 

“Now seems a fine time to repeat the question about Mr. Banner.” 

“He’s….complicated.” 

“How so?” 

“I try to take him on a date, he’s not into it. I date someone else, he’s not jealous. I try to move on and he curls up and lays on me in the planetarium. I don’t know what way’s up anymore with him.” 

“I assume you’ve talked with him, found some clarification?” 

“We both know the answer to that.” 

“So you don’t know if he’s interested but you also don’t know that he’s not.” 

“I thought I did until last week. He just curled up, it was so nice. Like he fit there perfectly. I still have no clue why he did it but mostly I want to know what took so long.” 

“How would you feel if I took you to play against Tim Stoddard? You have to stand at the plate and successfully hit just one of his pitches. Do you think you could? Realistically?” 

“Out of an infinite amount? My odds are pretty good that I’ll hit one.” 

“You have ten pitches then?” 

“A lot less likely,” Tony sighed in defeat. “I mean, I think I could get a hit, maybe nick a ball. Out of ten? Yeah, I think so.” 

“Well, if you were playing with your friends in the park and he decides to join in, pitching for the other team. You have the standard three chances and it’s likely you and your friends have had a few drinks, you aren’t warmed up properly, it was just for fun.” 

“Oh, he’d strike us out one after another. The only way we’d get a hit is if he let us.” 

“Okay,” Jarvis drew the word out but Tony wasn’t following. “You are Tim Stoddard here. Mr. Banner is the half-drunk casual ballplayer and you have yet to figure out that if you want to make this fair, you have to pitch the ball where he can hit it.” 

Tony didn’t respond, he sat there taking in the worlds. Really taking them in and trying to dig for the meaning through the almost too convoluted analogy. 

“When you relaxed, he took a swing, didn’t he? Made some sort of move?” Jarvis carried on. 

“I guess so, yeah. Probably for him, I guess. Yeah, it was a swing.” 

“So ease up. This isn’t the major leagues. You have a seventy mile an hour pitch and he has a plastic bat. Play the same game.” 

There was some slight regret for keeping Jarvis posted on everything happening in his life but Tony also knew Rhodey filled in some blanks. The advice might work and that made it worse. It took one small accident, several stitches in his forearm, but it culminated in Tony seeing everything clearer. A small price to pay. He felt like he knew better what he was doing with his future and, maybe, just maybe what he was doing with Bruce. The latter held some confusion still but the kind of confusion that would be cleared up with time. 

Jarvis continued to dispense advice on everything, including how to better clean the apartment, until Rhodey came home. Everyone caught up but with Tony in good hands, Jarvis was able to make the trip home to sleep in his own bed. It was a nice visit, not just helping with that clarity but recharging Tony’s batteries in a way he wasn’t aware he needed. Not to mention the always fantastic reminder that people cared about him. 

From there, life went right back to normal. Tony was showing Rhodey what he’d been working on, they gossiped a little, and rather than sleep Tony spent the night on the phone with Bruce. Life was making little improvements all around Tony and he was finally in a place to accept them. While keeping all the best parts from before. He was standing on the edge of something great and it was time to jump.


	11. Scheme Hatchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce hosts a little party of his own. Amazing hor d'oeuvres, all the best pop songs on a well-cultivated playlist, tons of friends. Of course, there's plenty of real life to catch up on and advice to be dished out. 
> 
> Well, some of that is true. Bruce at least gets an a for effort.

“Jennifer!” Bruce groaned into the phone. 

He was laying on his kitchen floor, staring at the old water stain in the ceiling and trying to get his cousin to remain focused for just a couple minutes. It wasn’t asking a lot but this was Jen was fifteen, excited by everything, and the only person Bruce knew who spoke more than Tony. 

A movie had done some filming not that far from her house so Jen and her mom had gone down to try and sneak a peek. They hadn’t seen anyone famous yet Jen hadn’t stopped talking since Bruce picked up the phone. Leaving Bruce second-guessing his choices.

She may have been younger and he was, objectively, smarter but Jen knew about this stuff. If it wasn’t for her, Bruce wouldn’t have started a friendship with Rick. A friendship that gave him the skills to befriend Tony. Even if that had gone off track a little. But that was precisely why he needed Jen to stop speculating which actor was walking around her city and allow him a word or two. 

Eventually, he gave in, though. Her news was way more important in her world. Not that she knew what news he had and Bruce was fairly certain she’d think his news was better but there was no reasoning with her. A lifetime of this battle had taught him how to fight it. The youngest child always gets their way, it defies logic but was scientifically proven. Time and time again.

Bruce needed a place to think this through. A role Tony had started to fill. Tony let Bruce ramble, he didn’t care how logical any of it was and then celebrated when the problem was sorted. But what was Bruce supposed to do? Call up Tony and say “I think we’ve been dating for a few months but I’m not sure”? That seemed illogical and ridiculous. So once Jen tired herself out of talk of celebrities and freed up Bruce’s phone line, he called Rick. Quickly calling another acquaintance who’d recently moved to the area, Leonard Samson, Bruce did something he’d never done before and invited them both over for drinks. If anything said this was serious, it was that offer alone. 

Popping down to the corner store real quick, knowing he had time based on where the others were coming from, Bruce bought some snacks so he could be a good host. Some apples, crackers, lunch meats. Bruce did the best with what money he had. Bringing it all home, he set everything up, did a bit of cleaning, and then perched on the edge of the couch trying not to let anxiety and anticipation kill him. 

First came Rick’s knock. Though he’d never come over, Bruce knew it was him. The knock was too musical to be Leonard’s, too loud to not be Rick. Before they could get the door closed a voice called out from across the parking lot, Leonard was there and jogging towards them now. 

Rick and Len had never met. Leonard was a friend from California and while 'friend' was a strong word, they’d remained in contact. Bruce always felt just a little studied by the man who’d completed a degree in psychology at the same time Bruce had completed his freshman year. But there were now jobs to be had in New England and the hangout had been put off for long enough. 

Ushering them into the living Bruce had them sit on the sofa, around the dismal spread on the coffee table. Bruce quickly offered drink alternatives to the store brand lemon lime soda he’d purchased. Rick took an entire six-pack and sat back, content to leave everything else alone. Bruce dragged in a kitchen chair and a bottle of water for himself. Fighting the urge to sit down and say something along the lines of “gentlemen, the reason I’ve gathered you here today…” 

But he wasn’t going to beat around the bush either. Honesty was the best choice in this situation. 

“Okay, so obviously I didn’t invite you over because I love to entertain guests.” motioning to the table, Bruce tried to smile and keep the mood light. 

“I’ll say,” Rick said with a boisterous laugh. 

Len didn’t feel the same need to joke. “So why did you bring us over?” 

His emphasis on us had Bruce sinking a little. Should he have done this separately? That hardly seemed efficient. Dismissing that all as over thinking things because of who Leonard was he carried on. 

“Because I’ve found myself dealing with a problem outside my grasp and Jennifer was no help because life in sunny California is far too thrilling to entertain my troubles.” This time Bruce’s laugh was nervous, he looked down at his water bottle as he braced for the sharing he was going to have to do. 

“Was Madonna at her gym again?” Rick asked

“Madonna was never at her gym, turns out it was a couple of people trying out to be dancers on her tour.” 

“Her stories are always a let down.” flopping his head back, Rick groaned. 

Rick kicked his feet up on the table, Leonard coughed to correct the behavior but it didn’t change anything so he leaned forward and moved the food. This was failing spectacularly. Though it did leave Bruce realizing he much preferred Rick’s company to Leonard’s. 

“I believe you were saying something,” Len chastised. 

“Okay, I’m just going to say it. Fine. Rick, you remember that guy that told me he loved me before he knew my name?” 

“Sure do, doc. I like that gu-” 

“Hold on, I’m going to have to interject. Who is this and he did what?” 

“Oh, get ready!” Rick cheered, shifting in his spot to sit sideways and look at Len better. Cracking open one of the sodas, he made sure not to let Bruce speak. “So Bruce goes to this dinner, right? It’s super weird. One of his professors is hosting a dinner party and no one invites kids to dinner parties but I guess he wants to show Bruce off or something. Which, if you ask me, and not Bruce, that’s bullshit. He’s not a party trick.” 

“That wasn’t what it was,” Bruce protested. 

“He makes a valid point though and one you’d do good to learn,” Leonard added. 

“Anyways. Bruce shows up late because he always does and there’s this other kid there. Not just any kid though? You know how Jen thinks she’s seeing famous people everywhere? Bruce is just having a dinner with Tony Stark. Like that guy eats at professor’s houses.” 

Bruce sighed, trying not to laugh. “That’s precisely what he was doing.” 

“Sure he was,” Rick laughed, letting out a loud burp from the soda he’d chugged during Bruce’s interjection. “This guy who’s got more money than god and can get a date with anyone across the world. What’s he do? I’m going to tell you because you’ll never guess. He tells Bruce he’s in love with him as they’re just dishing up gold plated corn or whatever fancy people eat. But that’s not even the weird part. Bruce here doesn’t run for the hills. He sits there and eats. They leave together and they have been hanging out ever since. I know Brucie’s dying over there to say ‘But Tony had a girlfriend’ and that’s true but the smart side of the room?” Rick moved his hand between himself and Leonard to make his point. “We know that doesn’t mean nothing.” 

“That’s the grammatically incorrect short of it,” Bruce nodded. “But I think Rick kind of answered my question. Or he seems to know more than I did until the other day.” 

Rick about toppled the table trying to jump out of his seat. His eyes were bright with excitement. Both Bruce and Leonard flinched at the sudden outburst. 

“What happened the other day?!” 

“Nothing, it’s not a big deal.” Trying his best to mean that, Bruce stood up and moved the coffee table back from the couch a couple of feet. Just to be safe. Leonard mouthed a thank you. 

“Not a big deal, you just said it changed things,” Rick exclaimed. 

“I didn’t, I just said you knew more than me.” 

“It was implied, though,” Leonard added. 

“Who’s side are you on?” Bruce whined. 

“Just pointing out the facts.” Laughing quietly, Leonard stretched and took some of the crackers. 

Glad that Len was joining in the conversation rather than being the wet blanket but a little annoyed it meant this was two against one and neither knew what they were excited about. What was better, though, was someone eating the food. Bruce couldn’t help but feel like a good host. That he could provide a good atmosphere for friends knowing his place was about as far from homey as any rented dwelling could be. 

Entertaining had its faults, Bruce didn’t love feeling this on edge in what was really his safe place and he’d never go as big as dinner parties like his professor but he enjoyed this feeling. Sitting around, laughing, talking with people he liked. Giving them food and drinks, taking care of them. With a quick mental note to find out what sorts of things they’d rather eat, Bruce let those thoughts simmer in the back of his mind. Enjoying the warmth they provided. 

After finishing one of the crackers from his hand, Len decided to fully participate. “Before you carry on, is Rick’s version really true?” 

“It was far more animated than I’d have told it and we didn’t eat gold-plated corn. That would be inedible. We had meatloaf and arguably some of the best mashed potatoes I’ve ever eaten though please don’t tell my aunt. Either of my aunts for that matter. I tried to eat my weight in them.” 

“I understood the bit about the corn was hyperbole,” Len assured Bruce. 

Rick rolled his eyes. Flopping back in his seat a little. “My version was more fun.” 

“It was. I’ll continue to come to you, it’ll make me far more interesting.” with a teasing laugh, Bruce smiled. 

“Damn right,” Rick answered, perking back up some. 

“But I have new tales and I wish Rick could tell them but he doesn’t know any part of this, sadly. We’ll be stuck with my boring version.” 

Both men let out playful disappointed sounds and Bruce could feel the room getting brighter, like someone had opened all the curtains. Bruce basked in the warmth and he pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged in the hard chair. Getting more comfortable before he got into this. 

“I completed the next step in earning my chemical engineering doctorate an-” 

“Whoa! What?!” Rick’s head dropped to the side. His mouth was hanging wide open and Bruce swore somewhere in that shock he looked hurt. 

“Yeah, I’ll find out soon if I’ve earned it or it’s back to the drawing board. Tony says I have nothing to worry about but I’m very worried about it.” 

“Tony was there?” Now Rick’s pain wasn’t hidden. 

“No! You can’t just bring people in to watch the presentation. That’s not how it works. I talked to him afterward. We went out to celebrate, which, if you hadn’t interrupted, was what I was going to tell you about.” 

“Still, dude. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” 

“I didn’t want to think about it any more than I had too.” 

“I’m sure Bruce didn’t intend to leave you out of the loop,” Leonard stepped in, translating. 

“Of course I didn’t!” Bruce said, looking at Rick with a silent apology. “And I promise I’ll keep you posted on its progress.” 

The offer helped a little but Rick still sat and sulked. Bruce would have to offer something more but right now he didn’t know what that was. Hopefully, the rest of the story would help, though. Which Leonard must have been thinking about as well because he spoke up and tried to steer the conversation back on track. Now that everything was covered with a hint of discomfort. 

“Boston has a Museum of Science and it sounded like the perfect place to go. Someone should have picked up a pamphlet first though. It was entirely geared towards children or, I suppose, those who know nothing about science. Very necessary, a great place. Not for Tony and I though.” 

“I used to go as a kid, yeah,” Rick chimed in. 

“Loved it, I’m sure. It seemed very interactive and we didn’t take advantage of any of that. Mostly we walked around and talked.” 

“As you would at most museums,” Leonard said with a laugh. 

“Then we let ourselves into the planetarium early t-”

“You broke into the planetarium?” Rick was back to himself, invested in the story. 

“We walked around a sign that told us when to come back. So I suppose we also ignored the sign but it’s not as though we picked locks or disabled security.” 

“It’s a start,” Rick laughed. “I’ll take it.” 

“I’ve been telling you for a while now I’m cooler than you think,” Bruce said. 

“That’s not true,” Len added and everyone laughed. Even if it stung a little. 

“No, it’s not. Anyways. We’re sitting in the planetarium, eating, talking, normal activities. But Tony goes to get some more snacks since apparently he’s never full? I don’t understand it. When he’s gone this lady from behind me leans forward and calls Tony my boyfriend.” 

“Wait, you skipped some shit?” Rick asked. 

“I don’t think I did.” 

“Nothing you two did before her talking to you would have led to anyone thinking that?” Len helped out. Doing an amazing job balancing things, Bruce no longer regretted bringing him in. The slight insults were a small price to pay for a mediator. 

“We were just sitting there eating. Tony was sitting in his seat but his leg was in mine and we shared a brownie. It was awful. Then he said something and ran out to buy more cakes and chocolate bars.” 

“Yup, totally left something out,” Rick looked at Leonard this time. Skipping around Bruce. Len nodded his head in agreement but with a smug face like he knew there was more. “Okay, so you two’re feeding each other and sharing seats. That’s not nothing. When have you and I even sat close enough to accidentally touch each other, Bruce?” 

“I suppose we haven’t.” 

“And you got this guy sitting in your lap.” 

“It wasn’t like that!” Bruce could feel himself getting defensive and wanted to stop it. 

“It’s like that. I’ve dated plenty and just because I got my Nancy now doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do it anymore. Did you hold hands?” Rick asked

“No. No! Of course, we didn’t hold hands but…” 

Bruce hung his head, feeling a little embarrassed. Feelings were coming in fast and Bruce couldn’t process them quick enough so they showed through and he hated that. Especially because the ones that were coming in didn’t feel logical. It was one thing to be mad at Rick for laughing but it was confusing why he wanted to hide away, so filled with embarrassment. Rick had told Bruce what he did with his girlfriend and it was far more colorful than what Bruce was about to spill. 

Both Rick and Leonard kept quiet though. They didn’t prod or push for him to keep talking and that helped. Not that Bruce looked up but he did take a few more seconds to try and figure out how to explain everything.

“The lady talked to me a lot while Tony was out. She told me, well, many things but among them, she suggested that I lay my head on Tony’s shoulder during the show. And if he put his arm around me then I’d know that things were, well, serious, I suppose.” 

“I guess. Maybe kind of? In a way? That’s the smallest start possible,” Rick said. Len gave a nod in agreement. 

“I’m guessing you did this then?” Len asked

“I did.” 

“Oh my god, you’re the worst storyteller!! What’d he do?!” Rick was back to the edge of his seat, ready to leap out of it. 

“He, uh, he put his arm around me.” Shutting his eyes tight, Bruce held his breath and braced for the reaction. 

The sound of Rick standing up was enough to grab Bruce’s attention, nervous for what followed. All that happened was Rick mouthed ‘yes’ and pulled his fist back. “Jakob owes me twenty bucks!” he finally said, sitting back down. 

“I’m sorry?” Leonard asked. 

“Oh, my boys had a little bet going and Jakob said Bruce would never catch on to Tony liking him.” 

“Your friends know about this?” Bruce was back to wishing there was some sort of hole to climb into. 

“Oh yeah! They love this. I’ll need the full scoop about this planetarium thing. I think you’re still holding out on me but yeah. I had to tell someone. You weren’t listening to reason. I’ve never seen someone insist it was friendship so hard. Tony’s got a tux picked out for your wedding, I know it.” 

“That’s insane,” Bruce was torn between anger and hurt. That and throwing them both out of his apartment before it could get any worse. 

“Again it’s hyperbole, Bruce.” Leonard tried to help but this time it was met with a glare from Bruce. He didn’t need this translated. 

“I wish you wouldn’t tell your friends. It’s not their business.” 

“We aren’t laughing at you, though. We’re rooting for you guys.”

Rick brought his tone down, carefully perching on the edge of the couch. Leonard, for the first time, offered nothing to help the situation. Instead, he sat back to see how this all played out. 

“How do I know that?” 

“Guess you don’t, man but you gotta trust me. I’d never just sit around making fun of you.” 

“Why even tell them?” 

“Because this Tony guy is so sprung on you but you like him too. Bruce, you like him a lot and it was frustrating to watch you. You weren’t listening to me so I had to take it somewhere else and let you keep going on that you and Tony were good buds.” 

“Everyone knew?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The whole world knew I liked him. Your friends. The lady at the planetarium. Everyone knew before me?” 

“Yeah, dude. Everyone knew,” Rick sighed, looking at Bruce with the kindest stare. “Wait! Before you?”

Bruce nodded his head, it was all he could offer. Words didn’t seem to be working. Rick suffered a similar problem as he went to jump up again but stopped, stumbling on what he wanted to say. 

“Is that why you sat all the way over there?” He finally asked. 

“What?” Both Bruce and Leonard asked, seconds apart. 

“Because if you were sitting here and that guy was in your spot, you knew I’d hug you and shit.” 

“There’s no need for hugs,” Bruce assured Rick. Going so far as holding up a hand to keep him away. 

“Maybe a little one?” putting his bottom lip out, Rick pouted in the most playful of manners. “I’m so happy you’ve caught up though. So he puts his arm around you, you guys watch some space thing, what happens next?” 

“We played around the gift shop, bought a handful of trinkets, and went home.” 

“Like nothing happened?” It was Leonard’s turn to show shock at the story. 

“What should have happened?” Bruce asked, genuinely curious. 

“A kiss!” Rick rushed out before Leonard could offer some sort of serious answer. Except he agreed with Rick. 

“I wasn’t going to kiss him outside of a museum for children!” Bruce scowled across the room, unable to believe the audacity of these two. 

“Okay, I do think we have to give that to him,” Leonard laughed. Reaching for some more crackers. 

“Reluctantly,” Rick continued to playfully pout before opening his eyes wide, gasping with excitement. “Where are you going next? We have to plan your next date!” 

“That would....that’d be wonderful. Please.” This was far more than Bruce had expected to happen but he wasn’t going to turn down this offer. 

Leonard and Rick looked at each other, silently carrying on a conversation Bruce couldn’t translate. Maybe Rick wasn’t serious? But it was exactly what Bruce brought them over for and it was offered before he could ask. Why wouldn’t he jump on the chance? After a moment of talking to each, they accepted the mission and began to thing. The usually welcomed silence became torturous as they both looked so checked out for the moment as they worked on the problem at hand. Bruce watched them and prepared himself for idea after idea of ridiculous things he’d never do. 

Of course, it was Rick who spoke up first, “He’s into all those cheesy bands, right? So I know a guy who’s brother-in-law or something like that works with these twins who know the girlfriend of a guy who’s in this local band. They’re pretty good, I could get you in. Wow him with your musical knowledge and save him from hair metal.” 

“Not a place I see Bruce,” Len said. 

Bruce huffed but didn’t protest. There wasn’t a good protest to be offered. What Bruce knew about current music started and stopped at the fact that it existed. 

“These guys are from Boston, they aren’t even big time or anything. It’d be a real small show but definitely loud and fast. Tony’d never expect it.” 

“So then why would I do it?” Bruce asked. 

“Because, man. This is the stuff you do. He likes going to concerts obviously and he’s gone around and done weird nerdy shit with yo-” 

“Hey! He likes to do the nerdy stuff just as much as I do!” 

“Sure thing, there, champ.” Rolling his eyes, Rick gave Bruce a look that told him to get serious. Bruce huffed but gave in. 

“But how do you know what type of music he does like?” Bruce asked, wanting an actual answer. 

“Educated guess? It’s not like we haven’t heard of him before, I got enough to go on and he isn’t going to wanna go see some orchestra putting rich people to sleep or gross, sugary pop music. Plus these guys are new enough that it’s a gamble people are willing to take.” 

With a shrug, Rick had to figure out what to do with himself. It was the most educated, well thought out answer he’d ever given, and whilst Bruce liked it, Rick didn’t seem to know what to do with being the smartest one on the subject. It kind of made Bruce want him to talk more but maybe another time. 

“It’s not the sort of thing I would go to though, is it?” Bruce asked. 

“Nah, man. Not at all.” 

“So wouldn’t that throw Tony off?” 

“Well…” Rick looked to the ceiling, pondering the question. “Okay! I got it. He knows you hang out with me, right?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well tell him I got you the hook up. That makes it sound exclusive and rad but explains away why you have tickets. And you can even give me the money and I’ll pick up the tickets so you’re not totally lying.” 

Bruce grinned, he liked that arrangement almost as much as Rick thinking it through this well. However, Leonard hadn’t played party pooper in a while and chimed in. Bruce had almost forgotten he was there, he was so invested in the plan Rick was creating. 

“Not sure deception, even mildly, is the right way to start things off,” Len warned. 

Rick scoffed, “Nothing’s starting off, dude. They been at this game for months now. Just because it’s new to you doesn’t mean these two dweebs haven’t had, like, ten dates already. Plus! You wet piece of toast, he’s openly saying he doesn’t know who the band is or if it’s their thing, just that it’s something neat to do.” 

“Rick, calm down,” Bruce could feel that need to pull in on himself as he warned his friend. 

“Indeed, Rick,” Leonard echoed. 

Which set Rick off even more. He muttered a few things under his breath and got up, walking past Bruce who pulled as far away as he could whilst staying in his chair. Rick wasn’t coming for Bruce though, he bypassed them all and went into the kitchen. Bruce didn’t dare follow, he just looked at Leonard with a confused stare. One Leonard met with a shrug. He wasn’t sure what was going on and Bruce wasn’t sure he believed that. 

Rick could be heard talking in the other room, Bruce was trying to decide if it was on the phone or to himself but Leonard started to force idle chat as they waited. It wasn’t until the receiver slammed back into the cradle that Bruce knew Rick was on the phone and, honestly, took a breath in relief. After a few seconds, Rick came back into the living room. Standing just off from Bruce and trying his hardest to be soft and kind. Bruce stood up, he knew Rick was leaving. There was a quick hug, the typical thanks for coming, and Rick promised he’d phone in a couple of days and they could work everything out. 

Leaving Bruce and Leonard to do some catching up but it wasn’t long before Bruce was making up excuses and things he had to get done in order to get his apartment to himself. He had the support of his best friend and a proper date to mentally prepare for. So while he waited for Rick to call, Bruce was going to hide himself away, come to terms with how excited he was for the prospect of all of this, and hopefully plan one of the best dates Tony had ever been on. 

Everything was terrifying, especially since it took a council to figure out what to do and how to make this work. Bruce wasn’t feeling confident. He couldn’t take his friends with him, have them guide his every move. From this point on, he was on his own. And the waters were uncharted...and possibly on a different planet. But down under all the nerves and irrational worries, Bruce was excited. He’d never dated anyone before and more than the degrees he was earning, this felt like the real college experience. Going to a concert as a date. If they got drunk by the end of the night it’d be several teen movies in one. 

Until Rick got the tickets, there was little Bruce could do besides flip between daydreaming about all the ways it’d go perfectly and stressing about all the ways it’d go wrong.


	12. Time to Follow Through on the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short little chapter but words cannot express how needed it is. 
> 
> Bruce does a good thing

It’d been eight days since the planetarium and Tony swore his brain wasn’t functioning correctly yet. If he’d sat down and tried to figure it out, map the possible outcomes of the trip to the museum, he wouldn’t have foreseen a version in which Bruce would curl up and lay his head down on Tony’s shoulder. And if Tony thought about it too hard he’d swear he could still feel the weight of Bruce’s head against his chest when they got just a little closer. 

Nothing had happened since, though. They departed and went on with their lives like it was as normal as the sun coming up every morning. This time the silence couldn’t be blamed on just one of them or on some set of events. Everything was different and if Tony didn’t know what he was supposed to do next, he was certain Bruce was totally lost. Meaning Tony would have to be the one to reach out first but he was okay with that this time. 

What confused him, here, was how long did he wait? Two days with no phone call, that wasn’t really much and Tony didn’t have anything to report. After his trip to the hospital, he’d kept himself in his apartment. This project he’d been working on was making great progress and all good engineers know that when the progress is happening (and you don’t want to throw the thing against the wall) you don’t stop. Not to shave, to eat, or to call cute boys. Though that laser focus was starting to wane. Answers weren’t coming as easily, two and half days was an impressive run of success, nothing at all to complain about. 

It meant, now, if Bruce had called, Tony would have dropped every single thing. Possibly even literally. But right now, he was kind of hoping for that phone to ring, maybe not Bruce but anyone. A distraction, human contact, or someone to rope into listening to his shit, Tony wasn’t sure what he needed right now but it was more than nanobots and this equation that wouldn’t work right no matter how many times he’d reworked it. 

Sadly there were only a few choices when work stalled. Tony could do anything he wanted but the list of things that wouldn’t completely distract him from the work he was doing well with was a small list. There was always getting food but it didn’t feel satisfying enough. Unfortunately, the longer Tony wasted on what to do the answer snuck up. 

Tony fell asleep at the table, having knocked some of his notes to the ground. It wasn’t an uncommon sight in their house, both Tony and Rhodey were horrible at falling asleep wherever. The best part was, at some point in what should have been a cat nap, Tony got up, found a blanket, and took himself to the couch. Not his bed. It was a testament to exactly how tired he was. 

Jolting awake to the sound of the phone ringing, Tony tripped over his own two feet trying to remember how to use his legs and the blanket not lending a hand. Making it to the phone, groggy and frantically trying to rub the sleep from his eyes (to better see this phone call), he offered a grunt in the way of answering. 

“Oh, did I wake you? I’m so sorry.” the voice on the other end said after not getting a hello.

It was painfully obvious who was calling. Not just because Tony recognized the voice but there was only one person in the world who’d apologize for waking Tony up at four in the afternoon. Everyone else would have started in on a lecture. 

“Bruce! I was just thinking about you.” 

“Well, that’s a terrifying statement given you were just asleep.” 

“You don’t wanna know what my dream was because it was a good one.” 

“Stop it, Tony.” 

“How red are your cheeks right now?” 

“I don’t know, not like I keep a mirror in my kitchen. I’m not you.” 

“Well, how warm do they feel?” 

“Go back to sleep. Oh, my stars. Call me when you wake up and you’re normal again.” 

“You know this is normal for me.” 

“Sadly.” 

There was a long pause from both of them, part standoff, part uncertainty until the awkward silence became too much and they both started laughing. Walking until the cord had no give, Tony stretched his leg out and managed to grab at the blanket with his toes, slowly dragging it closer so he could sit down with it. 

“What’s got you calling this early?” Tony asked between grabs. 

“Um, well. I don’t know. No, I do know. Shoot,” Bruce paused and took a breath. Tony, on the other hand, froze completely. “I was calling because I wanted to know what you were doing on Friday? I know it’s a few days away and I bet you have something cool to do al-” 

“Take another breath, Brucie. Let me answer before you make all the excuses.” 

“Okay.” the answer was so small and far away it almost hurt Tony to hear. 

Giving up on the blanket, this call was far more interesting than the need for temporary comfort. Along with that, his desire to make this easier on Bruce was enough to stop trying to give in to that delightful sleepy feeling. It gave Tony focus. He walked back towards the phone, letting the cord relax and curl back up, wishing they kept the cordless phone in the living room. 

“I don’t have any plans on Friday as a matter of fact,” Tony said, tugging at his hair and trying to fix the bed head he could see in the window’s reflection. 

“Really? Did you check?” 

“Do you want me to have plans?” 

“No!! No, absolutely not. In fact, I’d like to provide you with some plans.” 

“Is that so? 

“Very much so. You know my friend Rick?” 

“Not personally but I’m aware he exists, sure.” 

“I have to admit I got a little lost in the story but he knows someone who knows someone one…” 

“Who’s someone’s uncle’s brother's cousin?” 

“That sounds about right, yes. A string of people know each other and it’s led to this band? They’re playing on Friday, I guess, and Rick was given tickets but he’s going to another show.” 

Every step of this had Bruce sounding so unsure of himself, watching him navigate this unfamiliar world was enough to warm Tony’s heart and offered more comfort than that blanket could have. Certainly enough to keep a smile plastered on his face. 

“So you’re asking me out, then?” Tony asked, assuming it would fluster Bruce and that game was always fun. 

“I am. Do you want to come to this concert with me?” 

“I, uh, I,” Tony blinked rapidly as he tried to process that answer. The question had backfired tremendously “Of course! What time do you want me to pick you up?” 

“Six would be fine if that works for you.” 

“Six is great. Ohmigod, I’ll totally be there!” 

“Awesome.” 

The call ended and Tony was left standing in his living room, the receiver in hand, clothes still slightly off-center trying to process whether or not Bruce Banner had just asked him on a date. After a few moments of debate, Tony hung up the phone, the beeping was getting annoying, and did a little dance. 

This was definitely a date.

He’d slept something like twenty-seven hours so while he was riding this high, Tony went and took a shower and scrounged through the fridge. More importantly, he drank a whole bunch of water, learning from his past mistakes. Everything was set up on the little island in the kitchen and Tony grabbed the cordless phone so he could have full wandering potential and started to make some calls. Hanging up on the first one before the second ring and running down the hall to see if Rhodey was here. Much like every time Tony had pried the door open lately, it was empty, so he went back to his celebratory calls. His time had finally come and everyone was going to hear about it. 

As much as he wanted to start by calling out to Carol’s place, Tony didn’t want to bother them. He called Nat and Clint, then Pepper. It wasn’t much but Tony wasn’t a child, just excited. Talking with the most important people was better than telling everyone. Though Pepper was more preoccupied with Tony’s decision to stay at school for another year. 

With everything falling into place so perfectly, Tony’s life was great. A statement he couldn’t remember making before. Did he miss having Rhodey around? Sure! And he was bemoaning how clueless Bruce was just two weeks ago. Not everything was great on the surface but it was all on the right path. So much so that even as Tony loaded the washer machine with clothes, on his path to the dishes, he got the solution to the problem that had been holding him up. Barely getting the washer lid closed before sprinting through the apartment to his computer before he lost the solution. 

And that’s where he stayed until Rhodey came home. Both of them deciding a night out was what they needed, things were going too well to sit around at home. So Tony covered his desk in reminders and finally got to enjoy the company of his best friend. It’d been too long but could be added to the pile of everything going well in Tony’s life. It was kind of nice living with his head in the clouds.


	13. Trashbags of Clothes and Two Six Packs of Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the self-indulgent, no-teen-movie-is-complete-with-it makeover scene. 
> 
> I love it. I love it all so much. 
> 
> (go to rocknrollsalad.tumblr.com and there will be a mood board with the outfit that ends up being the winner)

Friday had rolled around and Bruce had spent the wee hours of the morning wishing time would slow or maybe even stop altogether. It didn’t listen and time carried on as normal. Like planned, Rick had come over to help with all the big date preparations. Not Bruce’s idea and judging by how excited Rick was, he shouldn’t have said yes. 

Bruce had to be one of the few who had no idea what he was doing. Logically, and in a point he’d repeated many times in the past week, Bruce didn’t need to do anything special. Not only had Tony seen him plenty of times before but Tony had been there on ugly days. Not even Rick could claim that (Bruce kept that all to himself). 

Yet somehow it was the most necessary thing. The success of the date, according to Rick, hinged on how Bruce looked, something which sounded ridiculous but Rick had been on way more dates than Bruce had. Of course, technically speaking, this was Bruce’s first date. Making Rick the expert and Bruce just a little terrified. 

The garbage bag Rick elected to transport things in only added to the fear that filled Bruce. To help ease the nerves, Rick emerged from the kitchen with two beers, each with the lid off even though he had to improvise a bottle opener. When Bruce had given him money to make the needed wardrobe improvements he didn’t imagine it’d be spent on alcohol but Rick claimed it was part of the package here. Had to get Bruce’s tolerance up a little. More likely, it was to relax the very high-strung scientist. 

Which didn’t sound like it was based on logic but Bruce wasn’t so stuck up he couldn’t drink with his friend. They were both safe in his apartment, nothing was going to happen and no one was going to steal his fake id. So Bruce took the bottle and took a drink, it always tasted awful at first but right on cue, Rick said what every other person said in this situation. 

“You’ll get used to it.” 

“I know,” Bruce rolled his eyes, sulking because he didn’t want to be treated like a child. Something he protested by sulking. 

Rick was always so good, Bruce knew he could be so much more than a guy who wanted to be a famous musician. No one ever took into account Bruce’s different moods and acted accordingly. Just like Bruce wasn’t always the same guy, neither was Rick. He adapted to whatever Bruce was giving him. 

Tipping his bottle and taking another drink, Rick sat it down on the coffee table they’d pushed against the wall. Bruce wasn’t sure why they needed so much floor space but he just followed orders. Sitting on the edge of the coffee table, Bruce held his beer on his lap and waited to see what was happening. 

“Do you want to do clothes first or, wait, when’d you last shower?” 

“This morning.” 

“I can work with that,” Rick laughed, ripping open the garbage bag rather than untying the knot. That was the next thing in the long list of things that stressed Bruce out today, making it hard to keep quiet. “So clothes or hair?” 

“Clothes, I suppose. You’re already getting into them.” 

“Good call, doc. I put some of my stuff in here. I figured we’re kind of the same size so it’d be twice the wardrobe for the price.” 

“I don’t want to go looking like you though, Tony will know it’s not what I’m like.” 

“Don’t worry, I was just thinking like a mohawk situation. C’mon, man. It’s not like I packed anything crazy just-you gotta trust me, how about that?” 

“I do,” Bruce flashed a nervous smile, not nearly as convincing as he wanted. 

Ignoring that all, Rick started making piles of clothes on the couch. There was this need to throw a tantrum and whine that all his clothes were just fine. If Tony didn’t want Bruce because of how he dressed that should have come up before now and Bruce didn’t want anyone that shallow so it would all work out. The thought of radically changing himself was a hard one but it was explained as more necessary for the crowd than Tony. And Bruce had changed his wardrobe to fit in more than once. His stress had to go somewhere and today it was to temper tantrums. 

What he was forgetting though was Rick really was a good friend. One with no plan of making Bruce someone he wasn’t, just polishing it up some. Slightly alter the package but keep the same product. 

“There’s a couple of pairs of jeans here, one is real ripped up. I didn’t think you’d like those but I wasn’t totally sure where we were going with this so I kind of brought everything. Also, I didn’t know what kind of stuff you owned already so if you got something better or more comfortable? Bring it out.” 

And just like that, Bruce’s worries went silent. He smiled and nodded at Rick, feeling just a little brighter. Rick reached to the bottom of the pile and pulled out a pair of brown plaid slacks. They didn’t look all ripped up or weirdly colored, though they did look a little small. 

“I know I’ve seen you in pants like this before but I think these are more your size which will be better. Don’t get me wrong, these jeans are amazing and I feel like a king in them but we’re not dressing me.” 

“No, you’re right. I like those.” 

“Told ya I’d do good. Wanna try them on? See if they fit okay? If not,” Rick let out a heavy sigh, the next words paining him “You could wear ones from your closet.” 

“Stop being a baby,” Bruce put his beer on the table and grabbed the pants. 

Disappearing down the hall, he popped into his room and changed into the offered pants. Rick was right, they definitely fit better. The last time Bruce had pants that sat on his hips without the help of a belt his Aunt Susan was dressing him for his high school graduation. Though they were a little short in length and that highlighted the mismatched socks Bruce had on. Walking out his room, Rick started cheering almost instantly. 

“That’s not how you’re supposed to walk!” he called out after a few loud whoops. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Work it!” Rick started walking towards Bruce in an over the top model walk. Tossing hair he didn’t have, hand on his hip. It was an absolutely ridiculous sight. 

“There’s no way.” 

“You never have any fun.” 

“That’s why I hang out with you.” 

“Are you saying I’m also not fun?” 

“Oh my-no. You’re fun and that’s why I hang out with you.” 

“Oh, good.” 

Shaking his head, Bruce walked around Rick. Going back to his beer and taking a drink, wondering if he still had those slippers because walking around in socks felt wrong. Rick had caught sight of the small alarm clock/radio and went off to fill the air with something Bruce didn’t recognize and certainly wouldn’t have put on himself. 

“Hopefully this will help the next runway walk,” he joked, turning and coming back to the pile of clothes. 

Popping back up, Rick swiped his beer and sat down on the clothes. Bruce figured if most of them were from his own personal closet, that really wasn’t a big deal. It was nice to have things to focus his anxieties on. Sure Bruce should be doing work but had he started that, there’d have been little stopping him because the nerves were deep set by now. He was about to go on this big date and Bruce had never wanted to run away so badly. 

“Okay, so I got The Clash. I got the Sex Pistols. I got Black Flag and the Dead Kennedys. I got...no, I don’t got that. You can’t wear that one,” Rick tossed a shirt towards the door, as far from them as he could get. “I think that’s about it for bands.” 

“You’re asking me to wear something that says or, uh, supports something called the Sex Pistols on a date?” 

“Is that in poor taste? What’s Dear Abby say about that?” 

“Well, I’m not sure but doesn’t it give a certain message?” 

“Well yeah, Marlo and me did it for the first time in this shirt.” 

“I’m not wearing that.” 

“I don’t blame you, that was my bad. Well, I brought more than my favorite band shirts.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know they were your favorites it’s just, it’s not me.” 

“Yeah, that’s sorta advanced class huh? We gotta bring it down a whole bunch for you. Is Star Wars too much?” 

“Is that a trick question?” 

“No, what could possibly be the trick there?” 

“I’m not sure. Rick, let’s-” 

“Should we take a pause here?” 

“Please.” 

Silence sat between them or maybe thirty seconds before Rick couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Okay, look. I don’t want to dress you up like me. I brought some of my clothes because I didn’t know how far from ‘you’ you wanted to go. Maybe you wanted to look like the sort of guy who knew about bands before anyone else. I had to be ready. But, also, I gotta say, you still got that polaroid camera?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Put one of my shirts on even just with those pants. Let me take a picture and you show Tony. Trust me but, uh, we can work up to that. Maybe not even a today thing.” 

“I don’t know about all that.” 

“Like I said, we’ll go slow. I did find some real sciency shit at the thrift store. Not sure which professor cleaned their closet but there’s shirts with math scribbles and letters, ones with really bad puns, some Nasa ones. I got you plenty and I hope you like them because you should keep ‘em all. I totally don’t want them.” 

“Aw, c’mon. You don’t want to wear shirts with ‘math scribbles’. Surely all your friends would be jealous.” 

“Har har har. Maybe they would but I just want you to stop dressing like it’s the 1950s and only you’re aware of it.” 

“Mmm, well, perhaps if I put several dozen safety pins on my clothes. Then, then I’ll really be cool.” 

“That’s advanced level, you’re not ready.” 

“The nerve!” 

“I’m going to put on all your sweater vests after you leave.” 

Bruce couldn’t form a comeback to that, he just sat there in shock. Mostly false shock with a tinge of ‘don’t you dare’ laced throughout. Rick erupted in laughter which left Bruce feeling thankful they were able to turn this around and stop it from being uncomfortable.

Rather than going back to the outfit, the boys chatted for a while, nursing their beers and enjoying themselves. Rick made all conversation stop because something by a Blondie came on the radio and he said Bruce would like. He didn’t. 

But when the DJ said it was four o’clock, so close to the weekend, or whatever the cliche schtick was both Bruce and Rick looked at each other with panic. Tony would be here in two hours and suddenly that didn’t seem like enough time. Likely less than that because he was always at every location before Bruce. 

Rick downed the rest of his beer, ran to get another so he could get real serious and quit playing around. While he was gone, Bruce got up and began looking through the small pile of shirts on his couch. Most of them were Rick’s and it was easy to tell which. The band logos on these shirts were ridiculous. 

It was the worn red t-shirt though that stopped Bruce. It was a NASA shirt with Snoopy and his little bird with their backpacks on like they were getting in a rocket. It was cute, it was nerdy, and it didn’t contain sex anything. When Rick returned to the living room, trying to get his beer down in one go, Bruce held up and silently asked if it was okay. Motioning with his hand, Rick told him to put it on. Though he’d left the room to change his pants, this wasn’t as drastic thanks to his undershirt and Bruce pulled off the sweater and the button down he already had on and pulled on the Nasa shirt. 

Again, just like the pants, fabric pressed against his skin rather than draping around him. Making the undershirt a little uncomfortable. The bottom hem barely passed the waist of his pants. However, Rick was pleased. It took some tugging and shifting, more than enough discomfort, but Bruce got this to a place he didn’t hate. 

“You look like a totally different person when you wear clothes that aren’t made to put two of you in.” 

“I feel like a different person. Is it bad?” 

“No, no. Not at all. I mean, if I was going to pick up dudes, you’d be like, at least top five right now or something,” Rick winced a little. He couldn’t be perfect and so what he didn’t know how to confidently tell another man he was good looking with or without attraction? The point was made. 

“So does that mean we’re done?” 

“Oh no. God no!” 

Bruce let out the weakest monotone yay he could and sighed. He’d signed up for this, willingly, so there was only so much he could complain.

Rick picked at the piles again, looking everything over one last time. “You sure that’s the shirt you want?” he asked. 

“Yes?” It was enough to pause Bruce midstep. What was wrong with the shirt? 

“Just checking, I got others but I didn’t know if you were feeling that.” 

“I’m afraid if I go too much further you’ll find me back in that sweater with no hope of getting me out,” Bruce laughed, pointing to the clothes he’d take off. 

“Good point. Baby steps. Well, let’s get you some armor then.”

Out of the pile of what Bruce thought was pants, Rick brought up a jean jacket. One that looked like he’d owned it for a while, possibly inherited from his dad or someone similar. Bruce put it on, thrilled it was the first item he’d been given that felt comfortable. Making it feel far better than anything else. Rick, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate it. He seemed on a mission to get Bruce into the tightest clothes. 

“Where’s that hoodie you wear to breakfast? The blue one?” 

“I appreciate that I have a breakfast hoodie,” Bruce laughed but disappeared into his room again, this time coming out with the zip hoodie with its frayed hems and chewed on strings. 

“Yes! Now you gotta wear that under the jean jacket. It’ll, well, just trust me.” 

Making a big deal out of the effort, Bruce huffed and shed the jean jacket. Layering the two did feel better. Had him forgetting how tight and short the shirt underneath everything was. Rick was getting visibly more excited and while Bruce was quick to blame the fact that he was on his third beer, he really, really liked the idea that this might be working. 

“Okay so you’re going to protest this the most, I know it, but you’re going to a rock show and I managed to keep you pretty tightly inside your comfort zone. Just mixed it up. So you have to give me this.” 

With that Rick unrolled a white belt covered in layers of pyramid studs. He was right, it was unlike anything Bruce would ever wear. In fact, that pushed the limits of what he’d have worn in dress-up with Jen. Though he wanted to protest, Bruce didn’t call Rick over to balk at his expertise and he was right. Everything that Bruce had on was something he would wear. Not together, of course, but it wasn’t really pushing boundaries. 

So reluctantly, he shoved the belt through the belt loops. Taking some work to get it through the back loop and settling for the last spot to fasten it, meaning the belt served no functional purpose. It was merely for looks. Perhaps to weigh Bruce down. 

Rick stood back like a painter admiring his latest work of art. So smug in his success, so proud of every part of this look. Until he realized that Bruce was still standing there in tattered socks, no shoes. Grabbing a pair of what were once white hi top converse, one had laces that had been knotted in the middle to keep them together, he tossed them to the floor in front of Bruce. Who didn’t need to be told, he sat down there on the floor, putting on each shoe and lacing them up to the top. 

Standing up to present himself yet again, dangerously close to done with this game. However, he wasn’t met with the same smug pride. That concerned Bruce and gave him just a touch more investment. 

“That went wrong. You look like an extra from Revenge of the Nerds.” 

“And, I’m guessing that’s bad?” 

“Is there a world that would be good?” 

“You do know I am actually a nerd, right?” 

“Doesn’t mean you gotta dress like it. Here!! Switch me shoes.” 

Rick plopped himself down on the floor and began unlacing his combat boots. Bruce sighed and sat down to do the same. He was certain the boots would be too much, a step too far. A clear feeling of discomfort began to settle in and he hadn’t even put the shoes on. Everyone was going to know he was a fake because these were just trying too hard. Yet one bounced against his knee, soon the other landed nearby. All Bruce could do was toss the tennis shoes over and put on the boots. 

Which made him instantly feel fifty pounds heavier and like he was some sort of tough guy who would fight bullies rather than attract them. Not that Bruce had any problems standing up for what he thought was right, the shoes just seemed a little more fitting for that. Standing up, he took a second to get used to the thick soles and clunky feel. After he stopped looking at his feet, he looked up at Rick and that proud smile was back, the look was complete. 

And with the rapport between himself and Rick, the humor of it all, and the fact that no one else could see, Bruce held his arms out. A quiet ta-da, a silent plea to be told this was okay and he didn’t look like someone pretending to be cool, Bruce looked at his friend. 

“This is it,” Rick grinned, shaking his head. He brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them, spraying his fingers out after the loud, dramatized kiss sound. “Now we gotta figure out your hair.” 

“Why do you have to say this stuff like it’s some sort of problem? What’s wrong with my hair?” Bruce ducked around trying to find a reflective surface to see his hair. 

“You really think that’s the best way to wear it?” 

“I hadn’t thought about it. This is how it’s always been done,” Bruce shrugged. He hadn’t thought about a different style. It was either do nothing to it and look like he’d crawled out from a cave or it was all styled and perfectly in place. 

Today was somewhere in between. He hadn’t done anything to it beyond run a comb through it after his shower in anticipation of this exact moment. Relatively under control but without product in it. 

Rick stepped closer, having skipped putting on the Converse for now, and gently reached out to move some of Bruce’s hair. It was back to that feeling of being judged, leaving Bruce feeling all wrong and he didn’t know why. Wanting to fix it, wanting to fight against it. 

His emotions were bouncing all over the place and every little thing seemed to tip them another direction. Any time that things slowed and it wasn’t talking or dressing, Bruce’s mind found everything it could to worry about. He oscillated between so many sets of feelings it was starting to make him dizzy. That and it made him feel sick to his stomach. If he left right now he could be out of Boston before Tony knocked on his door. 

Except Rick wasn’t any part of what was making this hard and every part of what was keeping Bruce in his apartment. Which was not the expected benefit of having a friend over. Even now, as he messed with Bruce’s hair, Rick was kind. He wasn’t judging Bruce even if their jokes sounded like it. Rick was there to help and though his words wound Bruce up, it took seconds for common sense to kick in. There’s no way Bruce could ever be half as good of a friend as Rick was and he knew it.

Asking first, Rick shook his fingers through Bruce’s hair to mess it up and see how it reacted. According to Rick, it was pretty decent bed head which would get him a lot farther than the slicked down nerdy look. Some hairspray helped it stay and Bruce was all set. Which in its own right was terrifying. He was this much closer to a date with Tony. 

There wasn’t long to wait though, so Rick and Bruce sat back down with their beers. Bruce’s was almost room temperature and not that it tasted great before but it was almost impossible to stomach. So he drank the last bit down in one go and Rick, of course, supplied them almost instantly with another. 

“You know you don’t have to be nervous,” Rick said. Joining in a conversation Bruce didn’t remember starting. 

“Who said I am?” 

“Mostly your face but it’s not saying it as much as screaming it.” 

“Fine. I’m nervous, okay? Really, really nervous.” 

“About what? You know this guy already likes you. Everyone’s known that for a long time. The only thing that’s different is this date you know you like him.” 

“Exactly. Does that change things? Do I keep acting like I do all the time? Should I hold his hand? How do I know when it’s the right time to kiss? Is that a second date thing?” 

“Only for you and everyone else stuck in 1948,” Rick answered only the last question before taking a breath. There’d been a lot of words thrown at him just now. All in one breath. “I can help you with clothes all day. Do your hair so it looks cool, which by the way, you should always wear it like this, but, man, I can’t help with that stuff.”

“What do you mean?”

“Those sorts of things just happen when they happen. I can’t tell you when it’s the right time for a kiss. What if I say the encore but you’re wasted by that point or Tony’s in the bathroom? What if it just doesn’t feel right? You wanna kiss him? You want to hold his hand? It sounds like dumb movie advice but Bruce you’ll know. You’ll know when and if you don’t, Tony definitely will.” 

“Wi-” 

“But don’t leave it all up to him. You let this poor guy go for months not knowing if you’re interested. He’s going to need some more evidence.” 

“That makes me sound mean.” 

“Well, not on purpose but a little bit.” 

“Is Tony mad at me?” 

“Oh, you are drinking tonight, right? You need to relax. You’re going to make yourself sick or, I don’t know, do something dumb worrying this much. Would it help you if you didn’t think this was a date, you were just friends?” 

“That would be more desirable, obviously. But I know it’s not and it can’t be forever. No. I want it to be a date. That and I worry about this much just hanging out with him as a friend.” 

“And with me?” 

“Absolutely, I was pacing the house before you got here today. Everything went fine, of course, and it usually does.” 

“See. So everything’s gonna go fine with Tony. You actually have the hardest part out of the way.” 

“Which is?” 

“Knowing whether or not he likes you.” 

“Yeah, only now I know I like him.” 

Bruce sighed, he felt like his bones had left his body as his body collapsed up under the weight of his own words. Part of him hoping it was a serious medical problem and would delay, if not prevent this source of anxiety. Except he was too smart to hold onto that hope. Life and logic both said it wasn’t going to happen. 

What happened instead was Rick proved why some people get to be BEST friends and others have to sit a tier below. Getting up from the couch, Rick sat next to Bruce on the coffee table. Close enough to not touch but not so far away it would feel like a mistake. With a hand on Bruce’s back, letting Bruce just stare at the floor between his shoes. 

“You might be getting yourself just a bit too worked up and, well, I wanna say I get it but I don’t think I ever felt this nervous about anything before. I can’t pretend to know what you feel like, I just sort of do things and they work out for me. But believe me when I say this is going to work out for you too. You know what’s gotta happen tonight?” 

Bruce shook his head, still doubled over and laying on his own legs. 

“Nothing. Not a damn thing has to happen. You don’t go to the show? Neat, now you’re eating at a truck stop diner with the world’s best pie. He holds your hand? Cool. They don’t sell t-shirts in your size? Excuse to go again. You shouldn’t see everything as bad because you’re going out with Tony and you really like him. Look how hard you’re stressing about impressing him, that’s not just a little crush. All you need to do is hang out together. The rest of the stuff is just the cherry on top, man.” 

“Okay,” Bruce’s voice seemed to come from the apartment next door but there was life in his body again. He sat up and looked at Rick. “The night is already great,” he repeated, trying to will it to be true. 

That logic worked for Bruce. Everything already had its label. The baseline for this was set and they could only add to it. Getting better and better with each little part of the night. Maybe some bad parts but not all results are good. 

Rick held out his bottle of beer for Bruce to hit his against. Letting the heavy air dissipate they finished their drinks talking about Rick’s plans for the night and some mild complaining about the last time they were together in Bruce’s apartment. By the time they heard a honk out in the parking lot, everything was feeling easy and the apartment was full of laughter. 

“That’s rude,” Bruce said in response to Tony’s beckoning honk. 

“Eh, you really want him to come up here?” 

“Oh heavens no!” Bruce gave the last drink of his beer to Rick like he’d finish it for him. 

Bruce stood up and checked out the window, it was definitely Tony. He gave a wave to say he was coming, please do not honk your horn again, I have neighbors. Bruce turned back to Rick, pulling his shoulders up in one last nervous wince. 

“Here goes nothing. You know the deal, stay out of my room. Eat whatever you want. Towels are in the hall closet and lock up when you leave.” 

“Got it, pops.” 

“Also, thank you.” 

Rick stood up, walking over and squished Bruce’s cheeks between his hands. “My little boy, all grown up and going on his first date,” he said with dramatic but false sadness. “I know he’s going to tell you all the other girls do this but you tell him no, okay! You’re not fooled by his lies and if you’re not home before midnight your father will kill him.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Now get going! Don’t keep him waiting.” 

Bruce growled but he was beaming. Ducking to check his hair one more time in the picture frame and grabbing his keys, Bruce was out the door. Leaving Rick alone to get ready for the concert he was going to and bounding down the steps to Tony.


	14. That's the Impression That I Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come!!! Bruce and Tony go on a date. 
> 
> Or, Bruce attends his first punk show.

Standing in the back of the club, both with drinks in hand. A surprise because Tony hadn’t planned on drinking. Bruce had refused it every other time they were together and he didn’t want to pressure him into anything. Tony lied and said he didn’t have his fake ID on him. Instead, Bruce pulled out his and said he’d get them. Not something he expected Bruce to even own let alone want to use. Made worse by Bruce saying it wasn’t his first drink of the night. 

So Tony had a Harvey Wallbanger purely to make Bruce order it without having gone as far as Sex on the Beach or Screaming Orgasm. The head-hung embarrassment when Bruce came back with the big orange drink and his amber bottle of beer said it went as well as Tony had expected. They stood tucked in the back of the club chatting with their drinks and waiting for the show to start. 

For the millionth time, Tony tugged at Bruce’s jean jacket. He couldn’t help himself. It said ‘I can’t believe you’re dressed like this’ because Tony was afraid Bruce was going to leave if it was actually said out loud even one more time. But the look was very much appreciated. Tony now needed to meet this Rick guy just to thank him for this. Bruce slapped his hand away but looked down at himself again. It was almost like he couldn’t believe he’d dressed like that either. 

Tony, on the other hand, was a little more subdued than normal. His grey slacks were for important dinners or when he needed to be taken seriously. The button down and zip hoodie were really his attempt at mirroring what Bruce usually wore without looking like he was trying to dress like him. Tony wanted to help the guy out. He knew rock shows weren’t Bruce’s thing and maybe if he didn’t stick out like a sore thumb, he’d have a better time. Tony was not expecting the total makeover though. Now he was the one sticking out. 

He may have been tugging on the jean jacket repeatedly, hoping Rick never wanted it back, and that part of the outfit was impressive but it also stopped Tony from playing with that messy bedhead look Bruce had. That was just rude to show up with but maybe after a few drinks, in Bruce, Tony could “fix it” for him or something. 

It all added to the confusion. For days Tony had been trying to figure out what this all was. He’d last seen Bruce at the planetarium where they’d cuddled up together and watched the stars. It was a literal dream come true, a sappy movie in real life. Now Bruce had asked him to come to this concert which sounded like a great way to spend an evening but didn’t at all sound like Bruce. So what was he getting at? And after days of thinking it over, obsessing over it when he should have been doing schoolwork or remembering to go buy toilet paper before it became a crisis, there was only one conclusion. 

This was a date. 

Perhaps Tony should have called Bruce, got some sort of verification, or had any kind of conversation about it at all but that seemed like a lot of work. Instead, Tony just put his absolute best foot forward. Getting the Testarossa out of the garage, it wasn’t the best car for driving around Boston, but it was pristine, clean, and impressive. Not that Bruce seemed to mention anything about it as they drove to the show. 

Tony also picked his outfit very carefully and drove through the neighborhood yesterday to find a good restaurant they could go to if the concert got to be overwhelming. Tony may not have known for certain that this was a date, though he’d done a fine job of convincing himself it was, but he did know Bruce. A plan B seemed like not only a great idea but a necessary one. And a 24 hour diner halfway between the venue and Bruce’s place was perfect. 

What was better, though, was standing in some smoke filled club with maybe fifty other college students and drinking with a man Tony’d been pinning after for months. It was almost too good to be true. If he thought the joke would be understood, he’d ask Bruce to pinch him because clearly this was a dream. 

Thankfully the company was good because the drink Tony sipped on was more likely to give him a sugar high than get him drunk. There was no way it was made with real orange juice but he was the one who wanted to be funny. This was his punishment. 

“So you drink now?” Tony tried to make idle chit chat. Conversation had been awkward since he’d picked Bruce up. 

Of course, Bruce was usually awkward. Especially when it came to small talk. But tonight it seemed to be worse. Which only inflated Tony’s ego. 

“I think this is the third beer I’ve had today. Also, possibly the third beer I’ve had this year.” 

“This year?!” 

“Well, I’m not a big drinker. I think I’ve said that before.” 

“You have. But this seems like a night of things you’re not big on. The concert part threw more than the alcohol.” 

“Aw, I don’t seem like a rocking kind of guy,” Bruce said with a little shimmy of his shoulders. 

“Given the fact that you just said ‘rocking kind of guy’ I’m going to guess this is your first concert too.” 

“Oh, you’d be wrong! We used to take Jen to see singers in the park all the time.” 

“How old were you?” Tony deadpanned, having a hunch on the answer. 

“Maybe twelve? I got an early start.” 

“God you’re cute.” 

Bruce’s cheeks instantly turned red and did the same thing he always does when complimented and dropped his head. Tony loved it. He reached out and tugged at the front of the jean jacket again. 

“Hokey pokey in the park somehow prepared you for the rockstar life huh?” Tony asked, trying to bring him back to the conversation though he desperately wanted to fluster him more. 

“I look the part, right?” 

The waver in Bruce’s voice told Tony he was pushing too hard. Bruce was out of his comfort zone and he’d lept far out of it. Which was hard for Tony not to take as something for his benefit. Despite the jokes Bruce could throw, when Tony saw them as jokes through that dry wit, Bruce was fragile. They could make a wild animal show just about trying to gain this guy’s trust. Tony knew he had it but he didn’t need to lose it either. 

“I could tell you what I think about your look,” Tony said, pausing to take a drink. “But you’d miss the show if you spent the night looking at the floor. What do you know about this band though?” 

“Nothing, really. Just Rick said they were good and we’d have fun.” 

“Do we get to dance?” 

“Is it dancing music?” Bruce asked despite being the one who picked the event.

“Technically anything is. Have enough of these and it definitely will be,” Tony held up his drink with a laugh. 

“What is that?” 

“It’s like a screwdriver but on steroids, I guess.” 

“And which is a screwdriver?” 

“Here just…” 

Tony held his drink out to Bruce, offering him a drink. It took a few seconds of processing the offer for Bruce to put his hand on the glass and take a drink from the straw. Instantly he winced and pulled back, looking at the cup like it had offended him. 

“My stars, that’s sweet. I wasn’t ready for that.” 

Holding back laughs, Tony took another drink. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Do you really drink that all the time?” 

“Nope. Just wanted to make you order it. It was this or a Screaming Orgasm.” 

“Do you not like me? Are-are you trying to get me to go home?” 

The drink name was enough to fluster Bruce and the good-natured tone had left his voice. He almost sounded like a child which threw Tony. Both loving it and wanting it to stop. 

“Hey, what’s it going to take to get you to calm down a little? Do you need a hug? A stiffer drink? Do you want to leave?” Tony kept his voice even, holding an arm out at the offer of a hug.

“Sorry, this is a nerve wracking situation. I’d like to stay though.” 

With Bruce not taking up the offer for a hug, Tony reached over and rubbed Bruce’s shoulder. “I gotta ask, bud. We’ve hung out plenty of times before. Only once have I seen you this close to panicking. What’s different about this time, I don’t think you have a paper due.” 

“Well, I do,” Bruce wrinkled his brow. It was true, there was a paper he should be working on but he wouldn’t have been doing it if he were at home. “But I’m not that worried about it. I can easily do it, I just don’t want to. I thought, uh, this would be fun?” 

Fighting to make eye contact, Bruce didn’t seem to be selling his answer or maybe Tony wasn’t buying it. Perhaps he was that desperate to read meaning under the words but Bruce called it a ‘nerve wracking situation’ and that didn’t seem to line up with having a paper due. A few guys came out on stage to start checking instruments. It brought no one’s attention off their drinks or conversations. Tony happily stayed focused on where he was. 

“So, I usually say this to mess with you and watch you get flustered but Bruce Banner, did you ask me out on a date?” Tony was smiling bright enough they could have turned the house lights down and no one would have noticed. It was more mischievous than serious but it was a question that had been on Tony’s mind for a while. 

It’d been an ordeal to get to this moment and Tony had done plenty of late-night thinking (and drinking) to convince himself he was fine with just being friends. Faced with the possibility now though, Tony realized how wrong he’d been those nights. Now it was his turn to want to run out of here. Not because of nerves but to grab Bruce’s hand and get out of this very public place. He’d much rather be with Bruce than enjoy a night of live music. 

Bruce left the question hanging between them for far too long. The fact that he was working through all possible outcomes in his head was clear on his face. Tony would have paid large amounts of money for the chance to hear all the thoughts going through Bruce’s head right now. 

But with a big inhale, Bruce looked at Tony. “What? No. No! That would be-I wouldn-I mean. No. C’mon Tony, tha-dont’ be ridiculous! I mean, no. That’s, uh, sorry. No. I can’t be-oh man.” 

The initial surprise Bruce landed on was almost offensive, followed by the only confident sentence Bruce managed. No. It hurt on top of being offensive. But then Bruce kept going. Adding protest on top of protest, never finishing a sentence, and practically walking in circles to go with the mental ones he was working on. There was only one thing Tony should have said in this moment:

Me thinks the lady doth protest too much 

But his own insecurities reared up, the number of times he’d heard no in there just wouldn’t let him make the joke. For all the confidence and bravado Tony showed outwardly, he still needed reassurance and to know the other party was interested. He thought Bruce was but that show watered that small seed of doubt Tony already planted. He kept it pruned but it was there, getting in the way of all that confidence. 

Leaning close, Tony pat Bruce’s chest barely remembering the drink in his hand. Calming it down enough to prevent the beer from spilling down the front of Bruce. That wasn’t how he wanted to get him out of his clothes. Trying to make sure he kept it light, digging to find any sort of joke to tell. 

“Thank god because I’m not sure how clean my underwear are and that’d be embarrassing for both of us, amiright?” 

Okay, not his best. Tony cringed and tried to hide that fact in his drink. He was going to need many, many more of these tonight. Bruce gave the appropriate reaction, wrinkling up his nose in disgust and his face showing how ridiculous he found the answer. 

This was going great. A band hadn’t even played yet and Tony had made things so awkward he was sure both of them were wishing for a quick death. There was so much left to their night, so many more chances to see if he could make this worse but right now that didn’t seem possible. 

Saving them from having to have an awkward conversation, or worse, pretending they didn’t have anything to talk about and pinned themselves into small talk, the band that had been sound checking started playing. They sounded like they’d bought their instruments from Fisher-Price but had incredible energy and they could have come out yodeling and Tony would have been thankful. The distraction was welcomed, maybe even necessary for the longevity of the night.

Most of the crowd had turned their attention towards the stage, Tony and Bruce included. But as one song turned into another groups of people started to drift back to their conversations. After the second song, Tony knew he was over the group, leaning against the wall he watched the stage, the crowd, and the nerd beside him.

Bruce stood just off from the wall, keeping himself near enough to Tony to say they were there together but still keeping his distance. Clutching his beer close to his chest, his eyes were glued to the stage. It was clear he was studying everything not experiencing it but Tony didn’t care because it meant Bruce wasn’t focused on what had just happened. Of course, Tony was. His mind jumped from thought to thought like the punks on stage. 

It was a conversation Tony had with himself several times over. So often he was now able to condense it into the most convincing points. He and Bruce were friends, Tony was the only one reading more into this situation. If ever there was a case to be made for seeing what one wanted, this was it. If Tony could be content with friendship both of their lives would be so much easier. So Tony watched the last few songs and tried for the millionth time to make peace with friendship. 

The band wrapped up and thanked everyone for coming out, thanked the other bands for letting them play, and made their leave. Lights came back to the whole venue and the sparse applause had silenced, leaving everyone running to the bar to get more to drink. It also left Tony with no choice but to talk to the man who definitely wasn’t on a date with him. 

And since there was no possible way this was a date, Tony didn’t know how to fill the awkward silence. Bruce didn’t seem to either as he stole glances at Tony and sips of his beer. Tony had finished his drink during the first band and overthinking but he wasn’t going to face the crowd just to get away from Bruce. 

Something Bruce didn’t seem keen on. He stood closer to Tony than he had during the set. Leeching safety as everyone laughed and joked around the venue. Moving about to the bar, to the bathroom, or because their friends finally arrived. Tony wanted to protect him but he couldn’t put himself through that right now. He was supposed to put some distance between them. 

This time Bruce reached out, brushing his fingers against Tony’s sweater to get his attention. Tony watched as they lingered against the deep red fabric. Maybe this was an elaborate practical joke. Rhodey hadn’t been around and he wasn’t always the best at secrets. He could have set this all up. Every time Tony had to convince himself this was nothing and wouldn’t ever be anything, Bruce did something too easily interpreted as interest.

Tony had been taking advantage of little touches all night and now Bruce was doing the same. Before this, Tony could have counted on one hand the times he’d been intentionally touched by Bruce. Most recently during the most frustrating of mixed signals. Which wasn’t really a signal, just a sign that Bruce was exhausted after having completed his degree. Relief made him sleepy, that’s all.

And this touch was just the best way to get Tony’s attention through all the chatter and house music. There was nothing else to it. Just in Tony’s mind. Still, Tony thought about how it was special that Bruce was touching him, he couldn’t imagine just everyone was blessed with this. 

“Would that band have been considered good?” he asked. So clearly analyzing everything. 

“Are you asking me to give you your opinion?” 

“No, just asking you to help me form an opinion as well as give me an idea of how to assess the bands that follow.” 

“You know this isn’t Wild Kingdom, right?” Tony asked with a laugh. 

Bruce looked at him with those puppy eyes over the rim of his glasses. The face of someone who’d been told to stop analyzing since birth. Tony was telling his scientist friend to stop being a scientist and Bruce didn’t know how. 

“Of course I know that,” he scoffed, trying too hard to protect himself. “I’ve never done anything like this, remember.” 

“Well, try and...and not think so hard. Did you enjoy what they were doing? Wait, no. Easier than that, would you want to hear those songs again?” 

“No, I don’t think I would.” 

“Then they weren’t good. An opinion I share.” 

Crossing his arms, Bruce held his beer by the neck, tucked tight to his body. Shit. Tony was doing the opposite of what he wanted here, pushing Bruce away rather than bringing him closer. Watching as Bruce burrowed into the hoodie some and watched the stage out of the corner of his eye, refusing to look at Tony. 

This concert, the outfit, the lessons Rick surely gave Bruce, even the beer, it was all Bruce trying to acclimate to Tony’s world. To meet him on his turf which, again, didn’t help those thoughts of this being a date because who would do that? Tony’d only ever done that when trying to get into someone’s pants. Bruce was trying to make changes and Tony was poking at the last bits of Bruce’s personality. Not that it stopped Tony, he was a genius not smart. 

“Don’t pout,” Tony said, looking at Bruce. “This isn’t a fact-based place. Your opinions aren’t formed from facts. You like something or you don’t. I mean, don’t tell me you researched vegetables before declaring a favorite food.” 

Bruce didn’t answer, he just grumbled. 

“So you don’t have to study the room or know anything about music to like them or not.” 

A glare was shot Tony’s way before Bruce’s eyes fixed back on the stage. As much as Tony wanted to see a new side of Bruce, maybe catch him dropping some walls like at the planetarium, this wasn’t the one he wanted. And it left Tony wanting to throw a bigger tantrum. If anyone had reason to stand here and pout, it was Tony! He was the one with his whole heart in this knowing full well how bad it was going to hurt. What was Bruce’s emotional investment? He probably wasn’t even going to keep in touch after he got his next ph.d. 

Tony was overwhelming himself. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. This was not how any hang out should be. So he did the only logical thing and excused himself to the bathroom. Hoping the change in scenery and not looking at Bruce would help shake whatever this god awful nonsense was happening with his body. 

Not that there was a lot of respite in the bathroom. There were a decent number of guys in there and the ideal number was zero, especially since Tony didn’t need to use anything in there. Turning around and walking right back out, shaking his head and praying at some point he could start thinking clearly because one more stupid idea like that and he was just walking home. 

The bouncer was kind enough to let Tony out of the club and he took a few breaths of fresh air. Maybe going home was the right idea. If he could have handled leaving Bruce to the wolves in there, Tony would have. Having managed to work himself up into the overthinking frenzy was going to make for an awful night but he wasn’t about to come clean with Bruce about it. Pushing his fingers through his hair, Tony let out a few sounds of frustration, thanked the guy at the door, and made his way back to Bruce. 

Bruce had gone from petulant child to over-caffeinated bird. His head was darting all over, scanning the room and looking slightly worried. Tony caught his eye and gave a wave but walked to the bar instead of over to him. If there was one solution to overthinking that Tony knew it was absolutely at the bottom of some stupid plastic cup. Two vodka sodas, double. One downed right at the bar, the other stayed in his hand as he walked back to Bruce. 

“They already came out and did that thing where it’s not songs and left, I thought you were going to miss everything,” Bruce started talking the instant Tony was in earshot. Walking towards him, breathing a sigh of relief now that they were back together. 

“Soundcheck,” Tony informed him with a smile. Using his body to usher Bruce back to their spot. 

“Okay, sure. You were going to miss the band. Are you okay?” 

Again, Bruce reached out and touched Tony’s forearm and Tony crumpled. He used to think he was stronger, that he could get with anyone he wanted, and never wanted to be tied down. Bruce changed all that and there was not a damn thing Tony could do to escape that. Even a gentle, caring hand on his sleeve was enough to send chills down his back and have his little breath of fresh air undone. 

“I’m fine, I just needed a moment.” 

“Because it’s so loud in here, I understand that.” And Bruce gave Tony the most sympathetic look. One that showed more of Bruce's cards than he meant to, surely. 

Tony just bowed his head in thanks and started doing the math on how much vodka he could consume and not kill himself. Bruce rubbed his thumb on Tony’s arm before pulling it back. He stayed close but turned his attention back to the stage. Unlike before, Bruce would glance over and check on Tony. 

They didn’t speak, Tony didn’t know what to say and Bruce seemed content with the silence. Tony just sipped on his drink. It was only a couple of minutes before the band came back out, not that it felt anything less than a decade. 

Since everything was already confusing enough, the band that came out brought out a trombone and trumpet player who enthusiastically stood stage left, hyping up no one as the rest of the members came out. Tony had no idea what he was about to witness but the crowd was far more into this band that the first one. 

Watching Bruce’s face go through every emotion he knew, trying to process the same information Tony was digesting was hilarious though and brought Tony’s spirits up a little. The band just kicked right into gear. A group of girls started screaming and jumping up and down. Things were starting to get into a groove so Tony downed his drink and tossed the cup on the table behind them, barely making the shot. 

Bruce was a far cry from the screaming girls though and for the few seconds Tony had forgotten about the man he was here with, this looked to have slid downhill. Bruce’s shoulders were pulled up as far as he could get them and his fingers were in his ears. This band was a lot louder than the last and the horn section didn’t help that. Though they were way better. 

Leaning down a little, Tony tried not to surprise Bruce and slid a hand across his shoulders. He mouthed “are you okay?” to which Bruce nodded. It was a very clear lie and Tony debated on letting him have it. But when Bruce stepped closer, into Tony’s touch, it was really hard to want to go anywhere or do anything to fix this problem. Selfishly, Tony moved it so his arm was completely around Bruce and held the man as he adjusted to the noise. Slowly he could feel Bruce's muscles relax, acclimating as the band whipped right into song two. 

Not talking between songs was something Tony could get used to. He kept Bruce close and watched as the lead singer bounced around the stage. Most of the people in the crowd had moved to the stage area now. They were crashing into each other and dancing along. It was definitely the sort of party Tony could get into. Yet didn’t mind for a second holding onto the sensitive little mess pressed against him. 

After the song ended, the band did take some time to introduce themselves and Tony checked in with Bruce. Who pulled his fingers out of his ears and leaned up to say “Those horns really get you, don’t they?” 

All Tony could do was nod his head. They didn’t but it showed him how jumpy Bruce was and that was something maybe they both needed to take note of. Perhaps everyone who knew Bruce since it was his friend that got them into this show. 

When the song started up again, Bruce flinched but didn’t return his fingers to his ears. Tony wasn’t sure if Bruce was being stubborn or he’d adjusted but he didn’t have time to process the thought. Rather than pulling his hands up, Bruce snaked one around Tony’s waist and pulled them that last couple inches closer. Tony’s heart skipped a beat, all the music ceased to exist as he looked down at Bruce. Standing there on edge, leaning into Tony, trying hard to watch the band it was like Bruce didn’t notice what he’d done. But the move felt so intentional. 

Feeling Tony’s eyes on him, Bruce looked up at Tony with that same stupid over the glasses look. Tony wanted to scream but he knew there was no way Bruce knew the power of that look or the power those big brown eyes had. He certainly didn’t understand anything about the way he sucked his lip in, nervously chewing on it. It was that look that said Bruce didn't have a clue what he was doing with the arm around Tony’s waist but was waiting to be told to move it. 

Instead, Tony smiled. Squeezing Bruce’s shoulder and looking back to the band. He was starting to buzz a little from the vodka coursing through his system, drowning out the passing thought of when he last ate. Successfully pushing the worries from his mind and leaving Tony feeling good. Maybe even great. 

There were a few spots in songs here and there where Bruce had to pull his fingers to ears again. Rather than pulling up both hands, though, Bruce would use one hand and Tony’s chest. It was exactly how movies showed girls watching scary movies and Tony loved it. More than he should have given what it taught him about Bruce. 

The band was great, Bruce was great, the wall was super great. Tony’s night had made a complete turn around thanks to enjoying everything and the alcohol both allowing him to forget being on the brink of a freakout. Now he was loving every second. When the band played their last song he pulled away from Bruce to whistle and cheer. 

“So much better than the first band,” Tony announced, his voice not yet adjusted to the room now that no one was on stage. 

“They were louder.” 

“It was all that trumpet nonsense.” 

“Yes, I don’t think that helped anything. Other than that though, it was much easier to enjoy myself.” 

“Aw, look at you,” Tony cooed. “Having fun and stuff.” 

Bruce squinted at Tony, taking an assessment and giving the most disappointed look. Tony had seen that face before. It was the Tony-had-too-much-to-drink-at-the-wrong-time look. 

“I’ll get some water,” Tony answered the stare. 

“Why don’t you stay here and I get some water. Wouldn’t want you not coming back.” 

Without letting Tony argue the point, Bruce took off. There was a giant jug of water at the end of the bar. He didn’t have to talk to anyone or wait in line. Just got two cups of water and came back to Tony. Tony expected a lecture to come with the water but instead, Bruce went back to talking about the show. 

“It seems people do dance at these things though far less complicated than, say, a waltz.” 

“Does that mean you want to get out there and dance?” 

“Oh heavens no. I’m not ready for that yet. Let’s just start with adjusting to the sound. Work our way up to crashing around with strangers.” 

“Oh! So that means you want to do this again.” 

“I could agree to that,” Bruce said, preening a little in his spot. “Just not all the time.” 

“Well shit. There goes my plans for tomorrow night,” Tony said with a fake pout. 

“Let’s just have dinner and maybe fewer drinks.” 

“You’re on!” 

With a gentle guiding hand, Bruce reached over and nudged Tony’s water towards him. Encouraging him to take a drink. Tony protested for a breath but complied. He gulped down half the cup which was the same size as the one his vodka came in. 

Somehow, the alcohol in Tony’s system seemed to loosen Bruce up too. He stood differently and he was almost doting on Tony. Of course, if Tony was thinking clearer, Bruce was just taking care of him but it just made him seem more receptive to things. 

Though there was part of Tony that seemed to understand what was going on. He wasn’t overthinking his or Bruce’s every move now, things were good and enjoyable. So he started to fill the silence before it had a chance to get awkward. 

“I’m not drunk, by the way, you know. You just...you know? I’m buzzed, I’m okay and, um, I just have my brain working less so it’s good for everyone.” 

“Not the most convincing of speeches,” Bruce said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Buzzed,” Tony repeated

“I can’t say I care. Okay, maybe a little and if you didn’t want to have another drink all night I’d support that but Rick did say it was best to not have plans and so you’re just holding me to that.” 

“What a weird collection of words.” 

After taking a drink from the cup he’d brought for himself, Bruce poured his water into Tony’s cup, shaking his head. But through that exasperation, Tony caught the smile and it reminded him so much of the bowling alley and learning Bruce’s sense of humor. 

“We both needed to lighten up and you were just drinking that beer so it wasn’t going to be you. Though, if you want to try something harder then I bet we could get out there and dance.” 

“Are you not-Are, I mean, you’re having fun, right? Without the alcohol?” 

“Stop worrying about everything. Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You did spend half the last act with your ears covered.” 

“I told you, it was loud.” 

“That’s what live music is though. Not sure how you didn’t know that.” 

“I hadn’t been to one before and while it makes sense I wasn’t ready for exactly how loud.” 

“It’s kind of cute though but you didn’t answer the question, are you having fun?” 

“Until this conversation, yes.” 

“Okay, okay,” Tony held his hands up in resignation. “I’ll tone it down. It’s definitely not as fun for me when you get all pouty and mad.” 

“Nor is it fun for me when you seem more content to press all my buttons than be good company! I kind of thought that it was a good thing happening here but you always press too far.” 

Ouch. Tony felt that comment right to his core, sobering up what little bit of him that was drunk. Bruce wasn’t here for the nonsense and Tony wasn’t sure when he went and found this backbone. Stepping closer, though Bruce instantly pulled back, Tony softened. 

“I’m sorry. I just have so much on my mind and that isn’t your fault but I made it your fault. You know what I liked, though? When the band was playing. That? That was pretty nice and I don’t know if we could just hit some reset and try for that again?” 

“I don’t know about that but I can, uh, not hold the last ten minutes against you.” 

“And I can do the same.” 

Bruce rubbed his hands over his face, Tony didn’t know how to interpret that look but it didn’t seem that positive. This night was far from the glowing success of their last hang out and Tony wanted so desperately to recreate that. For as seamless and easy as that was, this was just as complicated and full of obstacles. 

As a peace offering, though, Tony held his arm out and offered a silent invitation for Bruce to come back to where things were good. But Bruce shook his head towards the offer. 

“Makes it hard to talk, don’t you think?” 

“I don’t know, my mouth seems to be a problem tonight.” 

Tony stepped closer, crossing into Bruce’s personal space. Not to challenge him but to prove a point. They could be close and still talk. 

“Your mouth and my brain,” Bruce said, his voice shaking a little. “It’s not as easy this time, is this normal?” 

“Eh, there’s no normal. Nat gave me a bruise the size of a grapefruit the first day we met and now I’d die for her. I mean, I’d die for you too but you haven’t even punched me once.” 

“Strangely comforting,” Bruce smiled. “Do you think this band has a horn section?” 

“I kinda hope not,” Tony tugged at the jean jacket. This time holding on, playing with the buttonhole. “But I’ve been to enough concerts to know the bands that play al-Wait right here!” 

Tony grabbed both sides of Bruce’s shoulders, turning him so he was against the wall. Holding his hands up with a reassuring look. Just stay right here, I promise I’ll come back. Then Tony took off. He passed by a few employees to go to the guy at the door, he was nice They’d already spoke, and if anyone was going to help it’d be that guy. 

“Man, I need your help!” 

“Yeah, I’ll let you back in again.” 

“No, it’s not that. Thanks though.” 

“Not a big deal, this is the only one I work at that's strict about it.” 

“Ohmigod, okay. I really wanna be nice and stuff but I’ll also get to the point.” Tony looked over both his shoulders and back to the security guard. Picking his words carefully. “Look, my date brought me to this concert to impress me. I think. I don’t really know. Lord help me, I haven’t a clue what’s happening but I want it all to work, if you know what I mean?” 

The security guard nodded. Tony could tell he needed to get to the point quickly though, he wasn’t going to have the man’s attention much longer. Let alone his help. 

“Turns out the music gets a bit louder than anticipated, though. I know you guys get earplugs. It’s OSHA or something, right? So I got fifty dollars in my wallet right now if you can get me a pair so I can give them to my date. I look like a hero, you get fifty bucks. A win for everyone.” 

“Yeah sure, kid, like you got fifty dollars.” 

With a dramatic sigh, Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Tempted to show exactly how many fifties were in there, he knew better than to do that in a negotiation. In fact, it was that thought that had him shuffling through to build his payment with smaller bills. Two twenties and two fives, Tony held it up with a smug grin. 

“They cost a quarter,” the security guard shook his head but had stopped watching the rest of the room. 

“I know, dude, but I didn’t know I needed ‘em. I run out now I miss the show and maybe mess up the date.” 

“So, you just find another.” 

“See, the thing is. I don’t want another. Which I think is pretty obvious by the fact that I’m trying to pay you this much for some earplugs.” 

“Must be some special piece of ass.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t give a fuck if I was just trying to get off. We’d have left already. This might be the real deal. So you gonna help me out or…” 

The security guard thought about it for a minute, snatching the money out of Tony’s hand before climbing off his bar stool. He disappeared for a few seconds and came back with neon orange earplugs, still sealed in their little plastic bag. 

“Alright, man! You’re too good to me!” Tony cheered. 

Snatching the packet, he jogged off back to Bruce. Happy to see he was still in the same spot and looking more confused than panicked. That Tony could deal with. Holding his hand out, palm up, with the earplugs carefully cradled. All but bouncing up and down in his spot, waiting for Bruce to process everything that was happening and take the package, Tony watched. Finally having to speak up. 

“They’re earplugs, so, ya know, the music doesn’t get too loud for you. I got ‘em.” 

Bruce looked down at Tony’s hand, the realization clear on his face. It was obvious now what they were. He looked up at Tony and back down before taking them into his own hand. The amount of shock Bruce showed was just a little offensive. 

“Thank you, that’s...well, it’s incredibly smart and I’m a little upset I didn’t think of this before coming. Where’d you get them?” 

“Security guard. They got ‘em in case they want to preserve their hearing or whatever working here every night.” 

“All this time I wondered how you got into college so young but you are smart,” Bruce smiled with his whole face. 

Tony knew with that smile and the joke that sounded far too insulting, Bruce was back. Maybe the alcohol finally hit him and he relaxed. Tony wasn’t going to question how it happened. He was just thankful it had. And the next band was going to come on and they could stand there together, everything was turning around. 

“Leaves me worried about you though. Three degrees deep and you didn’t once stop to think maybe the music would be loud?” 

“I-i-i mean,” Bruce blinked a few times before smiling again. “You’re not wrong.” 

“There’s a lesson you could stand to learn,” Tony laughed. 

People appeared in all corners of the stage, the soundcheck began. Each one was short. Tony was used to bigger shows where they were about the levels and who can hear the drums and who doesn’t want to. These guys were the dudes from the first band who came out, made sure everything was plugged in, and called it good. More of a formality than something real. Maybe every instrument wasn’t in tune but Tony kind of liked this better than the big arena shows. 

Everything went dark, there’d been about twenty-five more people who’d showed up. Obviously here to see this last band. Bruce was now frantically trying to get the earplugs in. They weren’t quite ready for the show to start. It was all a bit of a mess but the only thought Tony had was how much he wanted to take advantage of the total darkness and kiss Bruce. 

Several guys pour out from “backstage”, it’s comedic. Just member after member after member taking their spot on the stage. All dressed in suits which, to Tony, added to the circus-like arrival. Looking over to check on Bruce, who was now settled in and ready, Tony took advantage and pushed them closer to the stage. A couple of feet from everyone else, just outside the action as the horns blasted out a warning cry. 

The lead singer came out, plaid suit jacket, sunglasses inside, and a voice that didn’t match the sight. Like the band before, they didn’t waste time talking to the crowd and they launched into their first song. 

Far more unexpected was Bruce turning to Tony, stepping up on his tiptoes to shout in Tony’s ear. “I’ve seen these guys before. On campus.” 

It took a few seconds for the words to register through all the other input and Bruce was quieter than he realized but the earplugs made him louder in his own head. Not that Bruce was ever described as loud and Tony laughed to himself about that. 

Nodding his head first, Tony leaned in. “They probably played there.” 

An answer that was met with the cutest face as Bruce looked at Tony with the why didn’t I think of that look. Returning it with a ‘well?’ look of his own, Tony smiled and tipped his head towards the stage. The earplugs must have been helping because the horns were blasting and Bruce wasn’t flinching. Tony was just enough behind him that he couldn’t see Bruce’s face but was absolutely certain the man was studying the band like he had all the others. As the song ended, Tony put his arm around Bruce’s shoulder and tried not to die as Bruce instantly pulled in close. 

Every conversation Tony had had with himself about how this wasn’t a date? He couldn’t remember a word of that talk. They were absolutely on a date and it would take a lot to convince him otherwise at this point. 

The lead singer spoke as the song ended and, shockingly his voice sounded just like the one he was singing with. Tony felt bad for him having to run around life sounding like that. Introducing the band with a heavy emphasis on being “from right here in Boston!” which made Tony laugh. They didn’t need to say that part, it was clear they were local. No out-of-state band was going to play a venue meant to hold twenty people. 

When the next song started, Bruce returned his arm to around Tony’s waist. They were back to this comfortable but silent thing and as Tony bobbed his head along with the music the rest of the room started to disappear. Just him, Bruce, and the band playing just for them. Which was a bit ridiculous, if they were playing for just them, Tony would have had them sing something recognizable. 

And the rest of the room was there, dancing like no one could see and ignoring each other. It worked out perfectly and while Tony had no plans to get in and flail his limbs about wildly, he was happy they were too busy to watch him. 

The next song was a little slower, reminded Tony of the Caribbean and he began to sway a little more than just moving his head. Bringing Bruce along for the ride, they both rocked out in the smallest possible way. These guys were the best band of the night and Tony would happily tell them how impressive they were. 

Worries drifted away with the people in the room and the problems from earlier in the night left Tony’s brain. He was feeling great, Bruce at his side and good music playing? It was the perfect night. Though Tony did feel the call here and there to go grab another drink. 

“Who here is on their first date?” The lead singer asked the crowd. A few hands went up with raucous cheers. Tony didn’t raise his hand but the singer pointed at him. Nodding his head, Tony tried to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal. After the cheers calmed, the singer said “Well this song isn’t for you!” 

The crowd lost their minds and the band launched into some song that it seemed most of them recognized. From what Tony caught it was clearly a break-up song with the worst introduction. Which gave Tony a good idea of what these guys were like and only made him love them more. Though he didn’t love being singled out for being on a date, that was absolutely not a problem Tony ran into at Motley Crue concerts. Of course, he didn’t have tits so no one at a Motley Crue concert noticed him. 

Instead, he pumped his fist in the air to be in on the joke but it was too much and it jostled Bruce upright despite the fact that he’d gotten very comfortable against Tony. This only made Tony laugh, especially as Bruce gave a fake angry look at Tony. He could only hope this would become a constant thing. 

The band spoke a little between songs, nothing great, except the one time when the bassist needed to tune his guitar and they chatted with the crowd like catching up with old friends. But after that they launched into their version of Ain’t Talking About Love and Tony couldn’t believe what he was about to experience. He sang every word, Bruce stood up and pulled away, Tony mouthed “I know this song” and bounced around in his spot. 

It was at that moment Tony became a fan. Now he wasn’t just having a first date. This was a whole event. Bruce stayed to the side and watched as Tony enjoyed himself. Never looking annoyed or angry. In fact, Tony would go so far as to say that Bruce looked like he was enjoying himself and he wasn’t positive that was something that could even happen. 

Three-quarters of the way through the set, the lead singer dedicates a nasty song to his ex and Tony feels like they’d be good friends. Mostly the band played their own music, Tony caught more than the Van Halen cover but that was the only song he actually knew. But it was announced that they were almost done for the night and wanted to slow things down with a special song, Tony felt the band’s eyes on him. There was no way they were really looking at him but logic didn’t help as the slow tune started to come out speakers. 

Regrettably, Tony recognized the song. It took most of the musical introduction but it was Just The Way You Are and the band kept it very slow. The whole room started swaying together. People pulled out lighters, it very much felt like being a part of something bigger as this gravel-voiced singer tried to match Billy Joel’s smooth sound and somehow making it work. 

“This isn’t just for those of you on first dates. Let’s all get a little closer now. I want it to look like prom out there!” the lead singer called between verses. 

The crowd complied and they did so quickly. Everyone was laughing, the real couples were getting close and friends were just living in the moment. Even on stage, the horn section was dancing together as they only had to really nail the instrumental break and not much else. Who were Tony and Bruce to say they were too good to join in? 

Not that Tony missed the total panic on Bruce’s face, he knew this was something he would easily get over. They’d been standing together closer than most of the people currently dancing for most of the night. So Tony held out his hands, the universal ‘may I have this dance’ gesture and in the most reluctant of fashions, Bruce agreed, taking his hand. Quickly Tony pulled them close. He put on hand around Bruce, the other holding Bruce’s, just like all the classic movies. It took a second for Bruce to get settled in and figure out what to do with himself but he got his arm around Tony’s shoulders and they swayed back and forth to the music. 

Had this been a different date, further into things where both men were comfortable and maybe even had titles on what this was, Tony would have gone all out. He knew how to waltz, mostly. There would have definitely been a very classy dip, wowing Bruce and possibly the crowd, but he kept it low key. Something at Bruce’s speed. Of course, if Bruce would quit looking at him like he was the sun right now, it’d be easier to ignore the thoughts of taking this so far over the top. 

It took some focus but Tony pushed all the thoughts like that from his mind and enjoyed the fact that he was standing here slow dancing with Bruce. And that though it wouldn't have been completely expected, the band never changed the tempo. This song was for lovers. And as it ended, all around the room the real couples and the fake couples moved apart. 

Tony and Bruce on the other hand just stopped moving, staring at each other. Bruce moved a breath closer and for a split second, Tony thought they were going to kiss. But like every other time he thought something was going to happen, it was just wishful thinking. Rather than get any closer, Bruce pulled away and crumpled completely. If it’d been okay to sit on the floor, he’d have been in a ball, waiting out the rest of the show. 

The band played on, launching into one of their own songs and jarring Tony back to Earth. It was offensive but it wasn’t like they were aware of what was happening. Tony stood there regretting not having at least a little more fun with the dance. At least a fun twirl around or something. As he kicked himself for what he didn’t do, Bruce moved back beside Tony and they listened to the last couple songs just a little further apart than they’d been. 

Which should have been a bad thing but Tony did know Bruce at least a little bit. His behavior tonight started to click into place and Tony didn’t think it was wishful thinking anymore. Bruce regretted missing that opportunity. Tony could feel it radiating off of him mixed with the way he kept clear. Making Tony feel better about so many parts of the night. Not that he didn’t stop to wonder when he’d become so blind to signals. 

Never before had Tony struggled to know when someone was into him. Sometimes he knew in seconds. Bruce had always been harder to figure out though and why would this be any different? For every signal he gave, Bruce gave two to say the opposite. It was a constant and confusing struggle that Tony needed to cut himself some slack on. This was Bruce’s problem, not his own. Still, he took the weight of it all. Now Tony had to decide if it was worth all this trouble. 

The last notes had been played, the thank yous delivered, and the last member just walked to whatever constituted a backstage. Every member of the audience was focused on the stage and their chant of “one more song” like this was a stadium tour and everyone was just backstage getting a drink. They were enough songs away from the dance that Bruce had started to stand normal again, though not at all partaking in the chant. Which gave Tony hope that the night wasn’t ruined. Maybe even that it wasn’t done yet. 

But it didn’t prepare him for the way Bruce turned to face him or the determination in his eyes. A look which was an odd combo for the way he pressed his lips together. After a half a second of eye contact, though, they were both moving towards each other, and Bruce’s hand pressed to Tony’s chest seconds before their lips were together. 

Who needs perfect timing? Tony sure didn’t. It was a strange time to steal a first kiss and it lasted seconds but there wasn’t a thing about it Tony would change. His heart was racing as Bruce pulled back and looking just a little like he’d seen a ghost, licking his lips and staring at Tony. Letting out a few breaths, Tony grinned. 

“Wow,” was all he could say. Bruce’s cheeks were already bright red but now the blush took over his whole face. The crowd had stopped their chanting and stomping. It didn’t look like the band was going to come back out and the venue must have been waiting for it too because they’d still not turned the house lights on. Leaving Tony and Bruce dumbfounded, lit by a couple of spotlights and the neon coming from the bar. 

All Tony could do was pull Bruce into a hug, if he was left to his own devices they’d have found themselves in several different kinds of trouble. Something best saved for a third or fourth date. After a few seconds of letting Bruce melt against him, the lights came on and they let go. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but no words happened, Tony just nodded his head. 

They definitely should have talked about what this was, Tony would have loved to have kissed Bruce after the slow dance, and had he known he could have taken charge, they would have. But watching how hard the small kiss they shared impacted Bruce made it worth the wait. Definitely not a moment they’d forget. 

Everyone started moving all around them, totally unaware that two men’s lives changed tonight. Tony being the one with common sense right now, gently guided Bruce towards the wall, out of the way. It was Tony’s turn to take care of him. So with another ‘be right back’ issued, Tony went off to the bar. Get Bruce some water and a few seconds by himself to let out whatever he might have needed to. 

The water was nearly out, it took Tony a minute to make even a single glass happen and in that time one of the bartenders had rushed his way over. Not to help with the water, no. He was looking to talk to Tony. 

“How did you not kiss him?” he asked, keeping his voice hushed. 

Tony shrugged. “He’s a shy kind of guy.” 

“God though, I really wanted you two to...it was so sweet.” 

“Uh, thanks?” 

“I gotta be here, ya know? Not like I want to watch the band on stage and no one’s buying drinks. I caught you two when you were cuddling close during the first band.” 

“Nothing creepy about that at all.” 

“I was looking out for you,” the bartender snapped. “These punk bands bring in a lot of skinheads.” 

“You make a good point.” 

“Thank me by kissing him!” 

“We already did. Look at that poor man,” Tony tipped his head Bruce’s direction. “I had to leave him to recover.”

“You definitely look like the kind of guy that could do that. Hang on, wait right there.” 

Tony nodded that he’d stay but couldn’t help but laugh at the first part. Three hours ago he’d have offered to prove he was that kind of guy. And there was no way he was going to tell this over-invested bartender that it was one of the most chaste kisses of Tony’s life past the playground. 

When the bartender returned, he had two of the little bottles of Perrier. He put them on the counter by Tony. “On the house. Rock his world, alright.” The bartender winked and went back to helping other customers, not even allowing Tony to try and pay. He wanted to tip but remembered all his small bills had gone towards the earplugs. So Tony said thanks to no one and went back to Bruce. 

“How you doing there champ?” Tony teased. Passing over the bottled water. 

“I’m okay, I’m fine. Yeah, I’m fine. How are you?” 

“I really liked that last band. Is that the one your buddy knows?” 

“Um, yeah” 

“He’s got good taste. Might have to get a few new bands from him.” 

“He’s seeing someone else tonight,” Bruce said, forgetting that was part of the whole story for why he and Tony had to come to this show 

“Do you know who or, I guess, where? We could crash that party.” 

“I know he said but he talks about a lot of bands. I can’t keep them all straight.” 

“Ohmigod, you sound like my dad. Did the earplugs help? 

“That was nothing short of brilliant. Saved me completely. I owe you.” 

“Ya know? I think we’re even. Do you think they’ve got music I can buy?” 

“Why would I know that?” 

Bruce took a drink of his water, leaning against the wall and smiling. He looked like he belonged. Tony hoped there’d be more of this in their future. 

A good chunk of the people had cleared out of the venue. Some were at the bar, getting their drinks in before they were kicked out, and the rest were hovering around one side of the room. Tony grabbed Bruce’s arm, tugging him towards the people. If he wasn’t going to answer the question he had to come find out with Tony. 

Most of the people moved easily, they were waiting for the bands to come out and chat with them. Tony had no interest. Not after he’d felt so singled out by the guys on stage. So he dragged Bruce to the card tables set up to sell things. Some vinyl, loads of stickers, and two t-shirts between all three bands. This was a completely different world than Tony was used to. He was ready to throw away tons of money but even if he bought everything here it wouldn’t equal what he’d spend on dinner. 

“What size are you?” he asked Bruce, giving no context for what he wanted sizing of. 

Bruce just stared back blankly. Tony shook his head, frustrated he didn’t get his answer right away. Taking matters into his own hands, Tony moved to pull the jackets back and check the tag of Bruce’s shirt. Something Bruce tried to get away from but wasn’t fast enough. 

With the information he needed, Tony bought them each a t-shirt and a handful of stickers for the last band. Taking the change, Tony zipped over to the bar, Bruce sticking close behind. Catching the bartender’s eye, Tony dropped a ten in the tip jar and said thanks again. With everything handled, he led them to the door. High fiving the security guard on the way out they were finally out in the night air. 

But that left them at the crossroads of going home or finding some other place to hang out. Tony really wanted to suggest his place but felt that sent the wrong message. Beyond that, this was a very populated city with many colleges in it’s limits. There was no shortage of places open all night that they could sit at. Tony just didn’t want to drink, that hadn’t gone well for him tonight. 

Bruce chatted about the show, asked why Tony high fived that guy, and filled their walk with sound. He seemed excited and it was a nice shift to have him being the one bouncing around, unable to stop talking. Tony answered and engaged in every bit of the conversation. Feeling like he was floating back to his car (with that silent prayer nothing had happened to it while they were inside). 

Stopping in the parking space next to his car, both at the passenger door. Bruce waiting for it to be unlocked, Tony just wanting to be near Bruce. Tony tossed his shirt on the roof. 

“You oughta see if yours fits,” he teased. 

“I’m not changing in a parking lot. A fact I think you knew,” Bruce countered, narrowing his eyes.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” 

“Though I could insult his intelligence.” 

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say.” 

“Oh? What am I supposed to say.” 

“Nothing,” Tony shrugged a shoulder, licking his lips. “Though I’d like to try a little something else.” 

“Besides getting me out of my clothes?” 

Tony didn’t answer. He moved closer, able to pin Bruce against his car but holding off on putting his arm out and blocking any escape route. This was a risk but one of them needed to make a bigger jump. Using the tips of his fingers, Tony tipped Bruce’s chin up and gave a few seconds pause, another out if Bruce wanted to take it. Not that Tony thought he would given the way he was gripping the car. 

Leaning in, Tony teased just a little, hovering just above Bruce’s lips earning the quietest pleading whimper which Tony would survive on for the rest of his life. Pressing their lips together, Tony took it slowly. He wanted to enjoy every bit of this. Nothing was wrong with the sweet, quick kiss in the club. It’d always be their first but Tony was greedy. 

His hand roamed up and down Bruce’s side, pausing for a moment at the feeling of the studded belt. Bruce’s arms were now around his shoulders and if Tony wasn’t worried about his car, he’d have picked Bruce up and truly pinned him against the window. 

Not letting it go on long, Tony pulled back after a while and took a breath. Bruce looked totally wrecked, it was unreal. Where was a camera when it was actually needed? 

“Wo-ow,” Bruce said once he’d found his words again. 

“Damn right,” Tony said grinning wide. 

“We should have done that inside at the concert. The first time. It should have been like that.” 

“Yeah, probably. I kinda liked this better though.” 

“No,” Bruce shook his head. “That should-I can, like, barely stand. You know in those old movies where they can’t really show the kissing so they show fireworks? That’s what that felt like.” 

“Aw, you didn’t feel fireworks the first time?” 

“That was the whole show.” 

“Just wait,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, looking at Bruce. “I mean, you gotta take me out a few more times before all that but I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” 

“Not at all.” 

“So you wanna go on a second date?” 

“At least.” 

“Me too,” Tony smiled, taking half a step back but Bruce didn’t try to move away. “Not to ruin the moment but I need to know. I asked you if this was a date and you protested for fifteen straight minutes?” 

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. “I panicked.” 

“Why?” 

“I told myself you didn’t want it to be one and...I was really convincing even though it didn’t make sense.” 

“Sort of how I’ve been doing things since we met,” Tony said as he moved some of Bruce’s hair back into place. 

“I didn’t know then.” 

“When did you know?” 

“At the planetarium. Well, no. That’s when I knew how I felt. It was a little later than I knew what you were up to.” 

“And you still managed to convince yourself I wasn’t into it?” 

“Yeah.” The look on Bruce’s face said he knew exactly how stupid it was. 

“I guess we both know now though so no more freaking out.” 

“We both know I can’t make that promise,” Bruce laughed. 

“Come on, let’s get you home before I skip a few dates here.”


	15. In Which Tony is Pretty Great at Taking it Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post first date and Tony's ready to move into Bruce's house but settled for bringing him some mcmuffins instead.

Tony gave Bruce a full day to himself. A full day! Santa Claus wasn’t as giving as he was. So when the sun started shining through Tony’s windows, alerting him to the new day and lining up with the rumble in his stomach he decided it’d been enough time since he’d seen Bruce. 

A quick shower and Tony hopped in the car and swung through McDonalds to grab some breakfast sandwiches and coffees to show up to Bruce’s apartment with. Maybe not everyone’s favorite wake up call but there was absolutely nothing in Tony’s brain telling him to stop. In fact, this was the greatest idea he’d had recently. 

Until his knock on the door wasn’t answered. He was standing outside the door practicing clever poses for when Bruce opened but it dragged on too long and one of the neighbors came out to have an early morning smoke. So Tony knocked again, a little louder. Getting tired of balancing the cardboard carrier with coffees and all the sugar packets. 

This time the door was answered and nothing in the world would have prepared Tony for this sight. Bruce had very clearly just come from bed. His old man pajama set, matching top and bottom having him look like Ricky Ricardo, the hair sticking out in every direction, and his eyes barely open. Bruce held himself up with the wall as he tried to make Tony come into focus, offering the only greet anyone could in that situation. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I brought you breakfast,” Tony winced through the words. The tinge of guilt was a new feeling. So many times before now he and Bruce had been talking to each other at this hour, no part of Tony’s brain kicked in and told him that it wasn’t an everyday thing. Sometimes Bruce did have to sleep. And given the mess standing before him, Tony definitely should have called. 

Bruce moved out of the way, he let Tony in, stopping in the middle of the living room to stretch and yawn. Tony was mentally packing his bags and moving in. Bruce made the mistake of letting him in and have the nerve to look like that so Tony had no plans of leaving. This was his home now. Something that mixed nicely with all he’d been stuffing down for months. It was amazing to just feel these things and not have guilt or that nagging feeling that it would never happen. 

“Sorry, I probably should have called,” Tony tried. 

“Do you want me to make you some tea?” 

Shuffling his way on into the kitchen, Bruce was running on autopilot. 

“Are you an extra in a Dickens play? I brought coffee. Please sit down.” 

Turning around to look at Tony, eyes still closed yet somehow glaring, Bruce shook his head. Changing course and sitting down at the kitchen table, Bruce laid down on his arm. 

“What is all this?” Bruce asked, finally finding his voice and clearing out the sleep from it. 

“I don’t know. I guess what you’ve signed up for with me. I wanted to see you. I wanted to eat breakfast. So here me and McDonalds are. Surprise.” 

“Did you get creamer?” 

“Nope, lots of sugar though. You drink it with creamer?” 

“Yeah, coffee is really bitter. I think the milk is still good, will you bring it to me?” 

There wasn’t a part of that sentence Tony didn’t love. He put everything down on the table, taking care to keep it away from Bruce in case he went back to sleep. Tony opened the fridge, opening the carton of milk and taking a sniff. Smelled fine. Knowing where to get them now, he grabbed the plates and some spoons. 

Returning to the kitchen, Bruce was already halfway through an Egg McMuffin and finally had his eyes opened enough to see. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Tony called in fake protest. “I got you the hot cakes. Get out of my muffins.” 

“Your name wasn’t on them.” 

“Oh my god. Are you….amazing. You’re amazing. I didn’t even get hotcakes. Who wants anything but this glorious breakfast on a bun?” 

“Vegetarians, I suppose.” 

“I don’t think vegetarians eat at McDonalds.” 

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“So how long after you wake up does it take for your brain to start functioning?” 

“Are you going to give me that much of a warning next time?” 

“Ooooo. Okay, we’ll we’re getting there. I said I was sorry. I thought you were like me and you never slept.” 

“I didn’t sleep after you dropped me off the other night and therefore was very tired last night. Could have got a full eight but who needs that when blah-blah, something on a bun.” 

“Dumb was way better than grouchy. Have your coffee. What are you going to do if I stay over? Or you come to my place?” 

“I doubt I’d sleep. That sounds...nerve wracking.” 

“I’d tire you out.” 

“Are you threatening me?” 

“Oo, both now. Okay. Dumb and grouchy. Fun new level. No I’m not threatening you. More like making promises. You just said getting sleep was good. Just trying to be helpful.” 

After a long pause, Bruce huffed a breath. “I’m not sure I trust that.” 

“That’s wise.” 

Tony took one of the coffees out of the carrier, popping the lid off and taking a drink. Hoping it made enough room for Bruce to pour in milk. He passed the cup over and took one out for himself, starting the annoying process of dumping packets of sugar into the cup. 

When everything had processed in Bruce’s brain he looked at the cup and pushed it back across the table. “Could you take another drink? Please?” 

How much milk did Bruce need in this thing? Tony grabbed the cup and did as he was asked. Having had his fill of black coffee. Not his preferred way to drink it, Bruce wasn’t wrong calling it bitter. Bruce inspected the cup and decided it was okay, filling it almost to the brim with milk. Tony could tell, had there been more room, he’d have kept pouring but that would have to do. 

In silence they both munched on Egg McMuffins and drank their coffee. Tony watched as Bruce went from some sleep riddled zombie to something closer to himself. It took a lot longer than Tony was expecting but at least Bruce wasn’t mean about it. Bruce looked to the kitchen, then down the hall and Tony was trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Do you need your glasses?” he guessed

“No, I can see just fine. I was-what happened to my clock?” 

“Lord, I can’t answer that question. What do you even mean? What could have happened to your clock?”

“I needed it to tell time somewhere else.” 

“Obviously. And here I was going to suggest a burglar with a real niche interest.” 

Bruce dropped his head to the side and growled. 

“It’s just after seven. You got some place to be?” Tony asked. 

With a heavy sigh Bruce crumpled up his wrappers, took another drink of his coffee, and looked right at Tony as he asked “Can we just go back to bed?” 

“You got an extra set of those sweet pajamas?” Tony said with a loud laugh. 

“Stop it, I can’t do it. I don’t have comebacks. Just don’t be a jerk and come lay down, please. I feel I’m being very reasonable about this.” 

“Reasonable. You didn’t even thank me for breakfast.” 

“Because I was busy regretting having told you where I lived.” 

“Alright, alright. C’mon then. Let’s get you to bed.” 

For the first time Bruce’s face showed some other emotion other than half-asleep annoyance as it lit up bright with the very specific excitement that he was going to get to go back to sleep. Tony had been half serious about the pajamas but since none were offered, he just kicked his shoes off under the table and stood up to follow Bruce. 

The bedroom was sparse. Much like the rest of the house but Tony assumed this was where all the personality was. Instead it was just more piles of projects and dirty clothes. There were a few pictures that he would absolutely get up and look at once Bruce fell asleep but not a lot of personality. 

Bruce wasted no time and gave no speeches about what Tony could or couldn’t do, he just climbed right back into the spot Tony had pulled him from. Feeling oddly guilty about climbing into bed with someone for the first time in his life, Tony hesitated on the other side. He took off his jeans only for comfort reasons and climbed under the blanket. Bruce was already curled up, pulling his pillow down to cuddle around. There was no doubt he’d be asleep in minutes. 

Reaching over Bruce, Tony snatched a book off the nightstand. A move that was met with unintelligible grumbles. He was going to have to stop planning his time with Bruce. This was supposed to be breakfast and Tony nagging for them to go on some sort of adventure. Anything to distract from his own dissertation and his self imposed challenge to finish it. But instead Bruce opted for going back to bed. Easily the most boring thing one could do.

Only Tony didn’t make it through three pages of the research journal before it was falling from his hand as he started to drift off. He fought it a few times, trying to come back to the words, but there was no stopping this. It’d been a couple days since Tony had slept for more than thirty minutes and, as usual, all it took was stopping to go to sleep. 

Not how he thought his first sleepover with Bruce would have gone. 

When Tony woke up, Bruce wasn’t in the bed. Such a shame. Tony hoped they at least cuddled some but he had no idea. Now it was his turn to have to go through waking up and returning to normal. Unlike Bruce, though, that was a quick process for Tony. Putting his pants back on, Tony headed to the bathroom. Everything he needed was in here. 

Walking out as he dried his face on a hand towel, he found Bruce in the living room. Sitting on the couch, reading like everything was normal. 

“Morning sunshine,” Tony teased. 

“Why’d you take your pants off to go to sleep?” 

“No? You’re not glad to see me? Don’t have any coffee for me? Alright, okay. Have you ever slept in jeans? It’s not comfortable. I wasn’t going to do anything to you.” 

“It was just weird.” 

“Not really, I’m wearing underwear today.” 

“Oh m-c’mon Tony!” 

“What? Thinking about me not wearing any?” 

Grinning ear to ear, Tony sat on the opposite end of the couch. Enjoying that ever-present flustered look on Bruce’s face. 

“NO! Absolutely not.” 

“Too late, Brucie babe. I’ve caught on to the more you protest the truer things are. Now I’m not fooled.” 

“Who even let you in here?” 

“You did. You and your Jimmy Stewart pajamas. And you had breakfast with me. You are...not a lot of fun in the morning.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Are you?” 

“No I’m not. I mean, how much fun am I during the rest of the day. It’s part of the package.” 

Tony snorted a laugh, the honesty of the response caught him off guard. Which he loved. “Well, I think you could be a lot more fun and today’s a great day to start that, don’t you think?” 

“Meaning?” 

“Let’s go do something? You and me and at least 48 percent less trumpets.” 

“One hundred percent less and I’m willing to talk.” 

“God, you drive a hard bargain but, okay, I promise you a trumpet free time. You want to go up to New York?” 

“As in New York City?” 

“No one calls it that but yes, as in that. We could do some shopping, I know a bunch of great places to eat. We’re going no trumpet but how do you feel about violins?” 

“Tony, that’s too far away. Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Three and a half hours, that’s not that far. I make the drive all the time. I could do it in my sleep.” 

“Please, no. That sounds worse.” 

“I said I could, didn’t say I would.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working on your dissertation?” Bruce was skirting the question but Tony would let it happen for a bit. Sometimes these things took Bruce a few minutes.

“Maybe. No. Most definitely but I needed a break. I couldn’t sit in my apartment any longer so distract me. We’ll go to New York. Broadway? Maybe? I know a great ice cream place.” 

“There’s ice cream in Cambridge and it won’t take all day to get to.” 

“It’s not the ice cream, it’s the trip.” 

“It’s the procrastination.” 

“Okay, so what about Salem? That’s educational, right? We could go learn about the witch burning and see a ghost.” 

“There are no ghosts,” Bruce almost warned. 

“You’ve been wrong so much in this conversation. It’s not like you.” 

“You really want to get into this? I’ll get a fourth ph.d just to prove it and be able to say to you, with authority, that ghosts do not exist.” 

“I do love a good spite degree but maybe we don’t get you kicked out of an entire town this early into things. Gotta save some things to keep it fresh. So maybe next month. I’m running out of ideas. What do you want to do?” 

“Work on my own dissertation? I’d like to wrap it up here soon. I’m burnt out on school.” 

“You and me both. Let’s go on vacation. When was the last time you were back in California? Wanna go to Malibu? Bet we could find someone famous and brag about it to your cousin.” 

“As horrible as that sounds, if you want to go to the beach, there’s plenty here.” 

“Oh!” Tony jumped off the couch. “We’ve done it! We found the thing you’d actually get up and do. This is a great day.” 

“Please don’t make me regret this.” 

“C’mon, we’re excited. Get up. Stop acting like you hate everything, I already know you’re goo inside so come celebrate with me.” 

“I don’t have anything to swim in.” 

“You can wear some of my stuff. Pop’s got a place on Nantucket. God, I haven’t been there since I was four or something. He got in a fight with the neighbor for building some fence with driftwood or something. So the place is totally empty!” 

“How do you know if your dad still owns the place?” 

“He doesn’t get rid of anything. Especially not if it means he gets to say he’s got a property on the island. What day is it today?” 

“Tuesday,” Bruce answered with disbelief but resigned to the confusion. He’d been there too often to make fun of Tony. 

“Great! That’s perfect. It’s almost the weekend. So why don’t we just stay until the weekend and get a fresh start on Monday?”

“Do you want me to point out what’s wrong with that?” 

“Nope. Just pack your work, you knew you were going to anyways, and we’ll both look the other way on it. Deal?” 

“Tony, I don’t know if I can take a whole vacation.” 

“Why? What’s stopping you. Give me one solid reason. Something that won’t be fine until you get back or couldn’t wait a day or two.” 

Climbing back on the couch, Tony sat sideways, with one knee pulled up so he could lean on it. He’d calmed as much as possible, more than willing to entertain any real reasons why they couldn’t go.

Bruce tried, Tony could see the calculations on Bruce’s face. He even opened his mouth a couple times to say something but in the end Bruce shrugged his shoulders. 

“No, there’s nothing. Other than my own fear of going away for a week.” 

“There you go, see. Fear is good. I think you need to do things that scare you more often. This? This is pretty small.” 

“Wait, though. How is this better than going to New York City? It’s still far.” 

“Not AS far. Not as the crow flies. If my childhood memories are anything to go on, we’ll be on a ferry for at least two years but after that? It’s time to give the neighbors something to gossip about.” 

“This sounds like a horrible idea.” 

“But you’re in, right?” 

“I’ll pack my bags.” 

“That’s my boy! We’re going to have the greatest weekend!” 

Bruce looked far more scared than excited. Not the reaction Tony wanted but the bar was still kept pretty low with Bruce. It helped slow Tony down which was good. They didn’t book flights anywhere but they still got to take a vacation, Bruce was the checks and balances Tony needed. And honestly, shopping in New York would have been the calmer choice, they were about to spend six solid days together. That was a huge leap after just one date. Something Tony elected to see as a good thing. Especially since Bruce’s protests were logical. It was fine he was worried about the work he had to do because it wasn’t something like thinking they’d hate each other after that much solid time together. 

“Okay, so. I’m going to go back to my place. Pack some stuff. You pack some stuff. Is an hour and a half enough time?” 

“I think so?”

“Right, you’re not good at being on time. Be ready in an hour and a half, I’ll be here in two.” 

“That doesn’t work if you tell me that’s what you’re doing.” 

“Then be ready on time!” 

“I feel like you ask an awful lot of me,” Bruce said with narrowed eyes. Standing up he started to push Tony towards the door. 

“Be ready on time. Hour and a half.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Bruce was now laughing and trying to hide it. 

Tony really wanted to figure out how to unlock unlimited access to that personality. Playful, laughing, not hiding behind snappy comments. Not that Tony didn’t love having someone to go toe to toe with but he needed more of this. Horsing around, having fun. 

And when he turned around to face Bruce with a huge smile on his face it made Tony want it more. Taking a risk, he stood still, no longer going out the door. Of course, it was going to just be some goodbyes before he went to get his stuff but Tony dragged it out by trying to play the game. 

Getting exactly what he wanted, Tony watched Bruce dramatically lay himself against the wall like this was all too much for him. Never once hiding the smile. 

“Make sure you pack this guy,” Tony said, motioning over all of Bruce. “Because if you think I’m spending a weekend in Nantucket with you and your grumpy pants, you’ll find yourself with a solo ferry ride right back. I’ll be here in an hour and a half, I want you on the sidewalk with your bags.” 

Bruce rolled his head, not his eyes, and stood up straight. Tony seized the opportunity and stole a kiss. Leaving Bruce standing with a dopey grin, trying to shoo him out the door. Practically skipping to the car, Tony felt successful. He wasn’t supposed to be avoiding his own work like this but he decided it was one last party before buckling down and getting serious. Some doubt showed up over whether or not he could do this all again for another degree but that was a problem for after vacation and any school year came with some time off. Nothing saying he couldn’t run away for a week here and there. 

In fact, this was perfectly logical and not just an excuse to get undivided attention from the guy he’d been crushing on for far too long. Certainly wasn’t avoiding responsibilities either. But now wasn’t the time. Tony turned the dial, finding a Beach Boys song to blast as he drove home to pack. Leaving all thoughts of school behind, he was in vacation mode and it was going to be a good one!


	16. The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive in Nantucket for a not-at-all-needed vacation. Lots of settling in and getting set up. Domestic bliss at it's finest.

Tony and Bruce stood on the driveway, staring across a huge lawn. Inexplicably well kept. In all his thinking about this, Bruce sort of imagined this like going into some old rundown thing, barely livable, the yard having taken over, newspapers on the lawn, and a few smashed out windows. Instead, it looked like something out of a magazine. Like any moment someone was going to pop out of the well-manicured bushes to take their bags. 

There was a pool bigger than the driveway, two houses plus a garage, and they were practically on the ocean. Something that shouldn’t have been as impressive as it was to a boy who claimed he was from California. But this was one of those houses people drove by and said “If I win the lottery, we’re going to live there.” Not achievable for the average person but something Tony’s family owned and didn’t care to stay in. They’d left it empty for years. While paying to keep it looking good. There was no greater representation of the differences between Tony and Bruce than this house. 

This was the nicest place Bruce had ever been to. Never mind stayed in. He knew it was wrong for a guy like him to be in a place like this. Which had him kicking himself for not packing a camera because none of his family was going to believe he stayed in a place this nice. Especially because it wasn’t for winning an award or something. It was just Bruce hanging out with friends. 

Or did he say his boyfriend? 

That was a confusing issue and not something Bruce was willing to get into. They’d kissed, they were still hanging out, maybe an exact label wasn’t necessary. Certainly not one as scary as “boyfriend.” Though “friend” didn’t seem right. 

Not after kisses goodbye or sitting in the back seat of Tony’s black Jeep Wrangler on the ferry so Tony could lay his head in Bruce’s lap and talk about his current project. Even sitting around and playing cards was fun until Tony realized Bruce was counting them. But that led to a fun debate on the definition of cheating. If the car ride here was any indication, this vacation was going to be stellar. 

The looming house intimidated Bruce and he couldn’t take his eyes off it. Tony stood there with a backpack and duffle bag, urging Bruce to get his own luggage so they could go settle in. Unlike Tony, Bruce had two matching suitcases. Both filled to the brim with everything he could think he might need. It was harder to pack for a vacation that wasn’t in his childhood home. Aunt Susan had everything he needed and if she didn’t, they’d go get it. And while Bruce was very sure Tony would run out and get anything Bruce may have forgotten, he didn’t want to be that sort of burden. He almost packed a third suitcase but felt that would get him mocked. 

Tony didn’t look like he’d brought much as he walked down the stone path, talking ninety miles an hour about the last time he remembered being here. Bruce wanted to pay better attention to the story, it was no doubt interesting or, at a minimum, something he should be listening to. However, the sheer luxury of this place was taking up all of Bruce’s brainpower. 

It was far nicer than two teenage boys needed and it took Bruce’s breath away when Tony unlocked the door and let them in. There was an instant panic over how to behave in such a place but that was silenced a little by Tony tossing his duffle bag several feet in front of them, letting the thud announce their arrival. 

“Oh man,” he whined, walking over towards the kitchen. “I totally forgot there’s not going to be any food! We’re going to have to stock up.” 

Bruce gently set his suitcases down against the wall and pulled his shoes off. It seemed like that kind of house. “I can’t imagine there’s a whole lot of delivery happening out here.” 

“Mostly just a bunch of rich jerks and their chefs.” 

“Rich jerks? Isn’t that bold given your dad has a house here?” 

“Oh, no. That’s spot on.” 

Shuffling awkwardly, Bruce didn’t comment. That wasn’t his place. 

“Okay, I’ll show you the rooms so you can pick which one you want, and then we’ll go see what we can find for a grocery store. There’s gotta be one, right? Get all the dumb, responsible stuff out of the way first so’s we can play.” 

“There’s an airport, I can’t imagine there’s not a grocery store.” 

“If we have to get back on that ferry I’m driving into the ocean.” 

“Sounds rational.” 

Taking a chance, Bruce walked over and rubbed Tony’s arm. Trying his best to be reassuring which didn’t seem to work, Tony looked ready to fight. Not a look Bruce was terribly excited about nor one he felt matched the situation.

Off they walked, Tony gave a quick tour of the place. Bruce found himself weirdly thankful it needed to be dusted. No part of this walk looked like anyone lived here though someone did basic upkeep. Here’s a room, there’s a room. Everything was huge. For as big as the house was there really wasn’t that many rooms but Bruce was sure the bathrooms still had room to put a mattress in. It was a little ridiculous. 

Tony claimed a room on the ground floor. It had a queen-sized bed and a few nautical decorations. It was nothing special but apparently it was where Tony remembered Jarvis’s room being. The attic was one big room, the ceiling was sloped but it didn’t get in the way. A room that had been Tony’s on past stays but held no appeal to him now. Bruce loved that it was as isolated as he could get whilst staying in a house with someone else and it had a view of everything. Discussions on staying just a little closer weren’t entertained, this was going to be where Bruce stayed. 

Something Tony wasn’t keen on but didn’t protest besides a little pouting. The thought of having all that space to himself, so far from even generic house noises, it screamed Bruce’s name and if this was what luxury was, he was willing to start working for money, not just improving the world. The deck alone, perfect for quiet nights of reading and stargazing, was worth whatever they spent on this place.

But before he could daydream any further, Tony was tugging him back to reality. They had to get their bags and unpack. They had errands to run and, apparently, Tony was going to absolutely die if he didn’t get something to eat in the next thirty minutes. Instead of protesting or pointing out that they couldn’t both unpack and get food in that time, Bruce followed along. A barely willing participant set off to run errands he hated doing for himself, never mind on vacation. Tony barely stopped for Bruce to get his shoes back on. He was determined and it was a strange, new side to Tony. One Bruce wasn’t sure he was fond of. Maybe they should have got to know each other a little better before spending a whole vacation together. 

Buying food came before settling in. Tony wasn’t worried so much about stocking their shelves as he was filling the immediate need. The drive was quick, Tony drove like there weren’t laws on this island. Heading back towards where they’d gotten off the ferry it spilled into a town and Tony found a Stop and Shop and was able to breathe again. He visibly relaxed as he pulled on the emergency brake. If this was what Tony was like thinking about the need for food, Bruce was terrified for what he’d be like actually purchasing it. Which really made Bruce miss the dining hall. Shopping was never fun and though it sounded like it for a brief moment standing in that beach house, the idea of totally providing for themselves (and each other) for the week was worrisome.

Tony passed the shopping cart off to Bruce, he was a man on a mission. Skipping over things like the meat department and produce, Tony went straight to the frozen section. Tossing in frozen pizzas like it was the only thing they were going to eat, he threw in some frozen waffles and a handful of tv dinners. Bruce just stood there silently as Tony talked about how good all this stuff was. 

The bottom of the cart was then lined with soda, Tony did pause to see what flavor Bruce was going to want. They got coffee grounds and breakfast cereal, thankfully then heading off to grab some milk. Tony dumped in a fair amount of cookies, some candies, bags of chips, and Bruce snuck in some granola bars and a jar of peanuts. Bread, peanut butter, a cake because that was fun, and hot dogs and marshmallows for roasting. At this point, Bruce was nervous to turn any corner. 

The worry he had for Tony doing the shopping didn’t match the reality. Instead, it brought on all new concerns. Bruce was going to get very sick eating like this and no one wanted that when they were away from home. Never mind how entirely unimpressive it’d be if Tony saw him ill. Bruce was capable of doing more than warming things up in the oven. He could make real good boxed dinners. He was a pro at mac and cheese. But Tony had told him to be more fun which Bruce was taking to mean go with the flow. At the cost of his health. Still, he snuck things in here and there and wasn’t so completely uptight he didn’t want to eat cookies and cake for dinner. 

At the register, Tony took off running and came back with a couple of cartons of ice cream and a mile-wide grin. Apparently, it’d be a crime to forget the ice cream. Bruce tried to hide from the poor cashier how much he loved that sight. Though he’d stayed pretty quiet during the whole trip, Bruce was thrilled Tony had recovered from the misstep of not having food in the house. 

Now they had to get back home and prepare something. Bruce really hoped the kitchen had dishes and silverware, he wasn’t looking to track down a housewares store at midnight. The merits of spontaneous vacations seemed to be few but Bruce was hopeful that tomorrow everything would be settled in and they would have a good, relaxing time. 

Though relaxing was subjective and Tony was likely going to want to go to the beach. The thought of people seeing him in swim trunks was enough to make him panic. But Tony held Bruce’s hand the whole way back to the beach mansion and it let Bruce’s mind stress about that instead. 

It took three trips and one argument about not needing to carry everything in one trip but they got their bags inside. Relieved to find the kitchen very well stocked in every area but actual food. They would have to clean them but they’re not just going to be eating dry cereal and calling it breakfast. Jam packing the freezer filled with things, Bruce really regretted not pushing for an actual vegetable or two. If they did this again, Bruce would have to speak up. They couldn’t live like this. Then again, he shouldn’t be thinking about how they’d live in the future.

It was hard not to at the current time, though. A stocked fridge, the can of coffee by the coffee pot, Bruce loading the dishwasher while Tony cleaned up all the bags and boxes. Making the chore of shopping and dishes a little better. Living alone was great, it would take a lot to convince Bruce that wasn’t the way to live forever, but this playing house thing was kind of neat. 

Made better as Tony clanged around the kitchen to find something to put the pizza on so he could bake them dinner. Finally finding a cookie sheet to plop down two pepperoni pizzas, and fussing over making sure they overlapped the least. This was a test of personality more than anything on paper and the scientist in Bruce was incredibly interested in watching and learning about all the things that caused Tony to go into a panic. Which, at this point, seemed to be everything. They were only a couple of hours in and it was going to be a long week if Tony was this stressed about everything. Not missing the irony of mentally making fun of someone for stressing out over a situation that didn’t need it, Bruce tried to counter it by being reassuring out loud. The pizzas would be fine. 

Both heading off to their rooms as they waited for the dinner, setting up their lives for the next week. Bruce hung up his clothes in a closet so big he could have slept in it. He stood on the deck and enjoyed the view. He also looked for way too long to find towels, which smelled awful. So he was going to need to do a load or two of laundry as well. If he was learning a lot about what tipped Tony over the edge, Bruce was also learning how clean he needed to be. There was something he couldn’t pinpoint in his own constant stress about making everything useable for them because he knew it wasn’t cleanliness. That wasn’t like him. Leonard would be a good person to ask but Bruce could play that call out in his mind and he didn’t like how it went. Deciding that stressing out and cleaning a total stranger’s house was the easiest thing for his mind to fixate on. Better this than worrying about his every move, breath, thought, and all the other things he could find to focus on. That was one of Bruce’s areas of expertise. Clean towels were pretty harmless and something he could fix. It was nice to be able to fix his problems and give the same to Tony. Not something he’d expected to be able to do here. Certainly not after feeling as helpless as he did in shopping. 

Bruce was back on the deck when Tony welcomed himself into Bruce’s “room” which could be problematic if it became a trend. Night had fallen completely, it was just a little chilly, and Tony walked out in a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Hoisting himself up on the railing, kicking his feet against the posts, and ignoring the ocean view to look at Bruce. 

“Did you get settled in?” Tony asked. 

“As best I could. I mean, the blankets are a little scratchy but…” Bruce trailed off, he didn’t have the rest of the joke but smiled at Tony to let him know everything was just great. 

“It was the 70s. No one cared about their bedding.” 

Bruce snorted, holding back a laugh. “I was really thinking I’d throw them in the wash. With some towels. You want me to do that with yours?” 

“You think there’s any fabric softener in this place?” 

“No, but I’m sure going to try.” 

“If you want, tomorrow morning I’ll run back into town and grab some. All the movies here are lame and most of them on beta and, uh, someone drained dad’s liquor stash so we’re a lot lower on supplies than I thought. It really ruins my scary movie marathon idea.” 

“We were wildly unprepared for this.” 

“Isn’t that half the fun?” Tony asked, holding his feet still to show how serious he was. 

Shaking his head, Bruce sat down on the deck chair. Crossing one leg over the other. “You did get a little stressed out there at the idea of having to go get our own food.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, I really didn’t want to have to get on that ferry again and I didn’t know what was in town. Now that I know there’s all those stores and stuff, we’re fine. We could even go out to eat one night.” 

“This is going to be a fun vacation. I hope you left time to build sandcastles.” 

“I,” Tony looked side to side, sucking in a big breath. “Cannot tell if you’re joking or not.” 

“Surprisingly, I’m just along for the ride. I’m trying not to have any expectations or requirements. Though this right now? Really ticks a few boxes for me.” 

“C’mere.” 

Confused, Bruce got up and walked over to Tony who had opened his arms by this point. Nervous and uncertain of what he should do, Bruce crept forward and Tony didn’t wait for the decision to be final. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, pulling him the rest of the way. 

“You really are just the sappiest thing I’ve ever met. Wrapped in an angry little shell,” Tony said, their faces so close together Bruce could feel the words. 

“Neither of those things are true.” 

“We’re going to be in this house all alone for a bunch of days, just you and me. There’s a whole, whatever, island? A town full of people but we’re probably never going to see them again. So, try and relax. For me?” 

“I was absolutely relaxing.” 

It was hard not to feel a little offended. Bruce had always thought Tony was the one person who liked him for who he was. The way they spoke to each other, the back and forth, Bruce loved that more than having a conversation with someone who could keep up intellectually. (And Tony could do that too). But that little speech brought up that familiar feeling of being the wrong type of person. And even though Tony followed it with a kiss to Bruce’s forehead, there were still concerns building, partnering with anxieties in a way Bruce had just commended himself for not doing. 

“Didn’t you have pizzas in the oven?” 

“Shit!” 

Tony moved around Bruce and jumped down on the deck, running as soon as his feet hit the ground. Bruce sat back in the chair and pulled his legs up, burying his head. He knew, deep down, that it wasn’t what he was thinking. Of course Tony liked him, even the “grumpy shell” and this was just one of the times Bruce couldn’t trust his own mind. But he knew he was going to run into this too often. This dating thing was new to him, there was a lot to panic over and if Bruce was good at one thing, it was finding those things. It was just a matter of staying rational enough to catch them and not let them grow. 

There was nothing wrong with taking a minute though. Better to curl up and stress out than to punch walls and scream and shout, which Bruce very much wanted to do. Anger really wasn’t him. Bruce had fought a lifetime to not be angry and he wasn’t going to start now just because someone said he was. Meaning he couldn’t let these things bubble over. Any of the feelings. He’d been more vulnerable with Tony than with any other person he’d ever known but that didn’t mean he felt totally safe either. 

His quiet time was interrupted by exactly what he knew it would be; Tony walking back into the room. 

“I’ve got good news and bad news,” Tony laughed. 

“Oh, give me the good news. Please.” 

“I saved the pizzas, they aren’t burnt. Damn near, though.” 

Bruce squinted, looking at Tony and trying to guess what was coming next. Burnt pizza was supposed to be the bad news. “Well, what’s the bad news then?” 

“In my rush to get them out of the oven and stop any burning that may or may not have happened, I kind of flung one right off the pan and onto the floor.” 

“I’m sorry? You did what now?” 

“It’s still on the floor if you wanna go see.” 

“Gee, yes please!” Bruce mocked. “We can share a pizza. There’s enough chips and cookies and snacks to make up the rest of the meal.” 

Tony hummed for a second, pulling a shoulder up. Scrunching his face and mocking Bruce back “You’re so smart. Come down and help me set up?” 

“Sure. You’re cleaning the pizza up though.” 

“I think you should have to! You made me rush down there.” 

“If you weren’t busy up in my room insulting me you wouldn’t have had to rush down.” 

“Okay, fair. I’ll give you that.” 

The patter of their feet mixing with the laughter of Tony’s mistake was more life than this home had seen in over a decade. The smell of pizza hit hard halfway down the stairs, taking over the wonderful smell of the ocean but making Bruce far more hungry than he was two minutes ago. Tony hadn’t just managed to launch a pizza across the kitchen though, he’d gotten lucky enough for it to land face down. Thankfully, frozen pizzas didn’t come with much on them and Bruce felt absolutely confident in busting up laughing at the sight. 

Despite what he said upstairs, Bruce opened cupboards until he found the garbage can and scooped up the whole pizza. Tony was there with towels cleaning up the rest of the mess. Teasing and joking back and forth the whole time made it really easy for Bruce to forget all the worries that were seeping in upstairs. 

With the pan of edible pizza between them, Doritos opened and spilled out, they both sat on the counter. Taking opposite sides of the pan and saving themselves from having to wash any more dishes. As they devoured the food, Tony caught Bruce up on what was going on with Rhodey and Carol. 

After they ate, they watched a movie. Tony only ranted a little about how he could go rent better things to watch but knowing Bruce had never seen The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes really saved the night. The only overthinking Bruce managed was whether or not they were supposed to sit closer but both of them shifted around too much to even stay on the couch let alone sit together. 

When the movie ended, Bruce took up all his courage and the comfort that he was allowed to say something like this without thinking Tony would get angry and asked if he could go to his room. He wasn’t used to having someone around all hours and this would hopefully prevent burn out. Something Tony handled graciously. Saying he was going to explore the house and the grounds to see what they were working with. Bruce needled a little, saying Tony should sleep but knew he was in no position to press that of all issues. 

Grabbing a couple of books from one of the scattered bookshelves, Bruce made his way up to his room and right back on to the deck. Dragging the blanket off his bed he’d not yet washed. That was tomorrow’s task. For tonight he was just going to sit outside and read. Maybe look at the stars. More importantly, he was going to keep himself calm. There was no way he was ready to show Tony everything, Bruce’s mind was already telling him Tony was going to get bored with him any minute. Regulate himself, say yes to as much as could, Bruce could get a few fun months and new experiences. 

Bruce sat out there reading until the sun came up and then just a little bit longer. Finishing both books he dropped them on a dresser, collected up all the bedding, and some towels which he put in the wash. Thankfully there was laundry soap, he just had to chip enough free. Ocean air was hell on powdered detergent. All his moving around though didn’t seem to alert Tony to him having been “up”. Bruce found out why when he went into the living room and Tony was asleep on the couch, clearly having been watching some movie. 

Taking a beat, Bruce ran back up to his room and changed his clothes quickly. Setting up a pot of coffee and making huge guesses on how many scoops of grounds to put in, Bruce wrote a quick note on the fridge to let Tony know he’d run into the shops but he made coffee and he’d be back as soon as he could. 

On their trip to the grocery store, Bruce caught sight of the bus stops which he loved. It meant he wasn’t dependent on Tony to get around. It also meant he had a way to leave but he didn’t want to think about it getting to that point. Still, it was good to know it was an option. So he ran down to the bus stop, waiting for it to come around. 

He went to the grocery store again, which had three times the people in it now. He bought some fruits and veggies just to have, pasta and some sauce, a little bit of ground beef, and some tea. An idea that came to him last night. He was going to cook dinner for Tony. Nothing fancy but it seemed the best way to win Tony over since he was always bringing Bruce food. It was easy to tap into what little he could manage. Remembering almost too late, he grabbed some bread. 

After a quick trip to the liquor store since Tony forgot, not that Bruce knew what he was buying but the clerk was really helpful, he caught the bus and was not only able to get back home before Tony woke up but he got everything stashed away and took a shower. Which brought him to his limit of waiting for the other to wake up. He should have let him sleep, it wasn’t like they were great at getting eight hours a night, but Bruce wasn’t just going to sit around in a strange house waiting for Tony to wake up either. 

Gently pushing at Tony’s shoulder, Bruce whispered Tony’s name. Then said it a little louder. But not wanting to startle him or risk upsetting him, Bruce was too gentle. So he gave up. It was nearing noon, he wanted to go to the beach but felt like that’d go poorly if he went by himself. Instead, Bruce busied himself with chores. He’d only packed so much in the way of coursework and he was finding it kind of freeing to not be doing it. Loading the dishwasher, getting Tony’s bedding in the wash, and a bunch of towels ready to go. Wandering around, Bruce waited for what felt like an eternity. He poked around in cupboards, walked the property, looked in the windows of the guest house. Anything he could do without disrupting life. 

Sometime during folding the third load of laundry, Tony appeared. Bruce nearly had a heart attack as he hadn’t heard him approaching. A fact that just made Tony howl with laughter, effectively waking him up completely. 

“I made you coffee but it started to smell, I think it’d been waiting too long.”

“You’ve really got work on your greetings. Can’t even throw a good morning my way before you start talking about the stuff I’ve messed up?” 

“You didn’t mess anything up, I wanted to apologize for not having it ready,” Bruce huffed. Placing the towel on the top of the dryer unfolded. “And you’re as bad at greetings as I am.” 

“Okay, okay. C’mere. I’m sorry I didn’t wake up in time to drink your coffee.” Not waiting for Bruce to accept it, Tony wrapped him into a hug. 

“It’s okay, I didn’t know how you liked it so it could have been terrible anyway.” 

Tony kissed the top of Bruce’s head. “And what’s all this?” 

“Well, everything smelled kind of like an old lady’s attic and so I washed all our bedding and as many towels as I could. I assumed we’d either get in the ocean or the pool at some point and that, perhaps, we didn’t want to rub the scent of mothballs all over us.” 

“That’s my favorite smell!” 

“I’m not the least bit surprised,” Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled from Tony’s arms. It was such a strange way to talk. 

“Do you want to go get in the pool? The beach is going to be too busy at this time so let’s swim privately,” Tony adopted an accent for the last part, something to show how fancy they were, before wiggling his eyebrows. “And, ya know, in case I can’t be controlled at the sight of you in a swimsuit.” 

Bruce tried several reactions, growling, speaking, glaring, nothing worked and he was just left there flustered and annoyed he couldn’t say anything back. 

“Grab two towels and come on.”

Snatching up two towels quickly, Bruce followed Tony to his room where he dumped out a bag of clothes and pushed them around until he found the swim trunks. 

“Red or green?” Tony asked, holding a pair in each hand. 

“Red.” 

“Man, that’s kind of my color,” Tony pouted, tossing the red trunks at Bruce. “Good thing I look good in every color.” 

There was a growing sense of panic, made worse by the fact that Bruce knew there was no reason to panic. But Tony was a very attractive man, surely he looked just as good without his cool clothes. Bruce didn’t even have cool clothes, his best friend had to completely make him over so he could get Tony, and now? He had to wear nothing but someone else’s swim trunks? This likely wasn’t going to go well. So bad, in fact, that fleeing the scene wasn’t even on Bruce’s mind. He just wanted to morph into the ground and stay there until it was too cold to swim. 

Worrying at his lip, Bruce gave a pleading look to Tony. The look was met with “The bathroom’s on the right if you don’t wanna change here.” 

Trying his best to hold his head high, to not think about how he wasn’t going to fill the suit out or that Tony would be able to see everything, even the stuff Bruce wanted to keep hidden, he shuffled off to the bathroom. Not really sure what was appropriate. Using the solitude to have a conversation with himself that this was okay, Bruce changed. Neatly stacking his clothes and leaving his undershirt on he went back to find Tony wearing just the shorts and holding one of the bottles of vodka Bruce had bought. 

“What is this?” Tony exclaimed. 

“You were asleep, I was bored.” 

“Did you steal my car?” 

“I took the bus,” Bruce rolled his eyes. “You were complaining it wasn’t stocked here and so I thought I’d help out. Only I realized once I got there, I knew nothing about alcohol. There are so many kinds of vodka alone.” 

“Not like we’re going to sit around sipping it, though.” 

“I guess that’s true. The woman working there said it was a good brand though. Without breaking the bank though I don’t know why she thought I couldn’t afford the top-shelf stuff.” 

“Because no one under forty buys the top-shelf stuff. They just steal it from their dad and replace it with water.” 

“Not that you’d know, right?” Bruce said with a big grin. 

“Oh no, I was an angel of a child. I’ve never had a drink in my life. I’m not old enough.” 

“Such a good boy,” Bruce laughed. He liked being in on the joke, it was a nice change. 

“Oh, I am!” Tony did that weird eyebrow raise thing that Bruce hated and loved. “What else did you get me while you were out?” 

Huffing and scoffing, Bruce wasn’t doing a great job at lying when he said “Nothing. I bought you alcohol, isn’t that enough.” 

“Who knew you were so good at taking care of me? Laundry? Booze? Mystery things?” Tony’s entire face lit up, he walked a little closer to Bruce as he gave a very dramatic gasp. “Did you buy lingerie?” 

“Tony! Absolutely not!” Bruce could feel his cheeks turning red as he crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to hide. 

“A terrible liar and so easily flustered. How did you end up with me of all people?” 

“The only way something like this could happen; divine intervention,” Bruce shrugged. Still looking at the floor. 

“Do you think that’s our professor’s drag name?” 

“Oh my...Tony! That’s none of our business.” 

“You say that until one day we’re sitting in a bar and he walks out to perform.” 

Again Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce but this time Bruce wrapped one of his around Tony’s waist. Finding it odd how much Tony liked to touch him but never once felt uncomfortable with it. 

“If you think I’m referring to him as anything less than our fairy drag-mother from here out, you’re mistaken,” Tony said quietly, keeping it a little calmer since they were so close. “But, I’m glad she intervened. Though I can’t imagine this was the expected outcome.” 

“What would be the expected outcome?” 

“I don’t know. Two geniuses finding out they’re not alone? A friendship that would change the world? Not really sure what he was going for.” 

“We could still do all of that.” Sighing, Bruce moved in a little closer. Feeling vulnerable but safe. 

“We’re just not limited to that. We can share notes and last names.” 

Bruce looked up, not that he could see Tony. There was no way that could mean what Bruce thought it did. Tony went kind of fast with all this stuff but he couldn’t possibly go that fast. Not that Bruce was able to come up with any other meaning.

Tony must have confused himself because he was suddenly very interested in getting out to the pool, changing the subject quickly. Which would have been weird if Bruce wasn’t so thankful. Now he could just worry about going outside half-naked and not think about marriage.

Not surprisingly, Tony was a cannonball into the pool type. What was surprising was how cold the water was because Tony popped back out with a scream of protest. Bruce stood on the edge laughing and silently telling Tony how dumb that was to do. 

Which didn’t remain just Tony’s problem for long as he started to splash Bruce, taunting him to get in the water and claiming he couldn’t just stand out on the deck all day. Despite Bruce’s swearing he absolutely could, Tony kept splashing and he was way too good at getting the water right where Bruce was standing. 

As a weak compromise, Bruce sat on the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the water. Which was cold. It sent goosebumps over his entire body. Tony kept teasing but he’d stopped splashing and kept a decent distance for a few minutes. Letting Bruce adjust and his way did more for his comfort and confidence than he could tell Tony. Even as Tony swam over, Bruce relaxed, forgetting a little that he’d protested coming out here.

Tony draped his arms on Bruce’s knees and looked at him silently for far too long. The moment was starting to get uncomfortable when he spoke. “I really wanna kiss you.” 

“Are you asking?” Bruce’s voice felt small, not at all the sarcastic comeback he would have otherwise given. Just flustered enough but touched that Tony would ask rather than just do it. 

“Yeah, can I?” 

All Bruce could do was nod his head. He couldn’t imagine if he tried to speak he’d make sense. Tony was great, almost all the time, but this did so much for Bruce. And he was too caught up in how safe things felt with Tony to think about how it would work. Thoughts Tony didn’t need to have as he put his hands on the side of the pool and pulled himself up. The kiss didn’t last as long as it should have but Tony could only hold himself up so long. 

With a few encouraging words from Tony, Bruce slowly slid into the water. Though he’d taken the slow path to adjusting to the temperature it was still cold enough to take his breath away for a moment. One hand held tight to Tony’s arm, the other the side of the pool. And he wasn’t in the water long before Tony was pinning him against the wall. Which knocked more of Bruce’s breath than the cold water did. Using one hand on the edge to balance himself, he wrapped his legs around Tony, this moved like a well-choreographed dance and Bruce didn’t know how he knew the moves. It all happened so fast, from asking permission to floating in the pool making out but it all made Bruce very glad he didn’t fight going out here. 

It wasn’t easy but worth every annoyance. Tony took it slow, he was only one step ahead of Bruce rather than fifty. And at this moment, Tony could have talked Bruce into anything. He’d follow him into the sun to chase this feeling. 

When the annoyances of Tony trying to stand on the bottom and keep his head above water began to be too much for their muscles they stopped. Bruce instantly struggled to get himself back on land for no other reason than he didn’t think he could manage swimming and recovering. Tony, on the other hand, laid back in the water and just floated there for a minute. 

“Wow,” Bruce said after taking a minute to catch his breath. 

“Back atchya,”

“I’ve never kissed anyone like that before.” 

“Do you like practice on pillows or fruit or something?” Tony asked, lazily making his way over to where Bruce was. 

Laying back on the deck, arms out, Bruce looked at the cloudless sky, “Don’t be disgusting!” 

“Well don’t be so good then.” 

“Yeah, I could definitely get used to that.” 

“Honey, that’s just where it starts.” 

Bruce didn’t answer. Honestly, he could have run right to the nearest bed that second, there was enough want to do so but there was that self-conscious voice telling him Tony had most definitely had sex before and Bruce just admitted he’d never made out with anyone. That made him nervous more than anything else. He wanted it to be good. Not even for himself but for Tony. 

“But we’re in no hurry, right?” Tony asked when he didn’t get a response. 

“Maybe a little bit of one,” Bruce said, rolling his head to look at Tony. 

“Oh! I’m going to remember that then but not right now.” 

“Nah, right now is kind of perfect.” 

“God, hearing you say that is better than anything we could do.” 

“That sets the bar rather low, don’t you think?” 

“You’re a tough man to read, I haven’t got you figured out all the way so no. It’s keeping the bar pretty high.” 

“Well then. I know I’ve likely not shown it but I’m glad you brought me out here. I know we’ve only been here a day but it’s been a very exciting day.” 

“You’re just saying that because I kissed you and made you forget your name.” 

“Maybe. Maybe I liked watching you spill pizza all over the floor or knowing you actually got some sleep. Maybe I also like that excitement hanging over us for a few more days here to do things. To do things with you.” 

“Don’t forget doing all the chores because it’s incredibly cute watching you take care of things.” 

“Really? Well in that case when I was out buying you liquor, I bought a few things to add to our food supply for the week. Not that I have anything against pizza but I thought I could make you dinner?” 

“You did what now?” Tony sat up, swimming to the edge and climbing out. 

“I’m sorry. We can eat all the tv dinners and cereal, it’s good food.” 

“No, no. You really want to make me dinner?” Moving over before Bruce could get all the way up, Tony laid his head down on Bruce’s stomach. Able to drop his feet in the water, he took a second to get comfortable and Bruce did the same. 

“What? Sure! I’m not that great or anything but I could make you plenty of meals.” 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean why? Because I want to?” 

“Hmm, weird.” 

Bruce didn’t know what was happening. Somehow this seemed like both a good and a bad thing at the same time. The sort of thing he dreaded, especially in any sort of conversation with another person but this was the first time something stopped Tony. Usually, Bruce was the one who couldn’t give a response or understand something that was later treated as simple. Rather than ask any more questions, even though he needed clarification, Bruce let them lay there quietly. Idly he started to push his fingers through Tony’s wet hair. They laid on the deck with the only sound, the slight splashing of water from Tony’s foot moving back and forth. It was kind of nice, once the feeling he’d messed up had worn off. 

It set a good tone for the day too. They laid around but before their suits were dry, they were both back in the water. Only there wasn’t as much to do as they thought. Splashing around some, floating around until Bruce felt too pruney to keep going. 

After they changed into dry clothes, Tony made them drinks. He seemed unable to shut up about the magical appearance of vodka and Bruce made a mental note to bribe Tony with liquor should it ever be needed. Tony carried on about everything else too. Bruce wasn’t sure how anyone had that many words in them. Tony talked about everything and inscentantly. Not that he’d say it but Bruce hoped there was an off switch on that because they were looking at far too many consecutive days of Tony talking without taking breaths. 

Still, it seemed to all happen easy. The last roommate Bruce had was his freshman year at CalTech. It hadn’t gone well and it was the only year he lived on campus. Exactly for that reason. But the way they moved around, doing things for each other, offering activities, or just enjoying conversation, Bruce started to think he wasn’t the problem freshman year. He just wasn’t living with the right person. Of course, he didn’t ask that roommate to make out instead of watching the nightly news.

So their first day wound down, Tony laying distraught across the chair in the living room because he didn’t rent any movies, and them sharing a bag of chips. Bruce tried to insist reading was just as acceptable. Instead, they ended up talking. All night. This was a life Bruce could get used to living.


	17. Earning Those College Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nantucket vacation carries with a smallish get-together. Bruce has some big feelings and he and Tony have to deal with those along with the aerodynamics of a bottle of liquor. The self doubt is real but the boys have fun all the same. 
> 
> (there will be an "extended scene" posted on my tumblr because I really liked the moment but it was all written from the wrong pov and therefore didn't work well with the rest, making it all read weird. Yet too good to just delete)

The week had been entertaining. Bruce and Tony explored all this beach house had to offer and then some. They watched more movies in four short days than Bruce thought he’d seen in his life and the amount of junk food they consumed was going to stick with Bruce for the next few weeks. A few sugar highs and more than a few crashes aided their shenanigans. 

Bruce ended up making spaghetti for Tony. He made eggs and toast one morning and pancakes a couple of mornings (and those were only a little bit burnt, not that Tony complained). For the past few days, Bruce had forgot all about Harvard and earning degrees. He was happily living his domestic little life out with Tony. Which meant he also forgot that eventually this week was going to come to an end and they’d be on the ferry back to Boston and back to their lives. And that was fast approaching. 

As fun as beach adventures were and hanging out in the hot tub after midnight were, as fun as cooking dinner and shopping, all the little things that made them feel like this was their house and they’d settled in, they were both getting just a little bored. Had they had the same projects and work that they did in their respective apartments this wouldn’t have been an issue but neither of them packed that hard for this vacation. Which left them idle. Even Tony was struggling with the nights of swimming or watching movies. Though they both spent their evenings in wildly different ways in Boston, neither wanted to keep spending them like this. So Tony came up with the brilliant idea to have a house party. 

Far from Bruce’s first idea but it was the idea Tony was the most excited about and things couldn’t be all about Bruce all the time. So they called everyone they knew. A very painfully short list for Bruce as he dialed Rick’s number to see if he could get over to Nantucket. Once that short call was done, though Rick did agree to come out, Tony took over the office area and called everyone he’d ever met. Which did little to help Bruce feel better. 

Tony orchestrated plans, got carpools in order, the works. Bruce wasn’t sure how many people were showing up but it sounded like far too many. With the guest list secured it left them about a day to prep. A job Bruce didn’t even begin to know how to start. Tony spent a lot of time hiding things he considered valuable. They did some more shopping, mostly liquor this time, but they’d found a place that delivered pizza. If Bruce never had pizza again, he’d be just fine. 

Midday Saturday Bruce got yet another makeover. They were starting to get insulting. Tony said it was just because he wanted to see Bruce with that messy haired look but that shouldn’t have involved him wearing Tony’s clothes. 

Bruce went along with it. Something he told himself was for Tony but the fear and anxiety of Tony’s friends coming over was a lot to deal with. Bruce knew himself and “well-liked” wasn’t a word tossed his way. Not that Tony had said a thing about it, there was a lot riding on whether or not these friends liked Bruce. Tony had so many friends, they did such cool things, if Bruce didn’t fit in, it would make life hard. So if Tony’s clothes made that easier, Bruce was willing. Though one day someone was going to have to explain to him what was wrong with how he dressed. Once the outfit was approved, Bruce covered it with a school sweater despite the humidity. Not willing to deny himself all comfort, at least not until the guests came. 

It wasn’t like a birthday party or Christmas, they didn’t need color coordinated decorations but there was a gap of time between their getting ready and anyone showing up that neither boy knew how to waste. It was the exact opposite of what Bruce needed though. This left him there to sit and pretend to read as his mind worked through all the ways Tony’s friends were going to hate him. After a while, though, Bruce couldn’t take it anymore and lied saying he was going to go up and take a nap. A lie Tony let him have. 

From his room, Bruce called his aunt. They had a long chat where she explained that nearly everyone felt like this before a party or meeting new people. It did little to help but it prevented things from getting worse. What was helpful was the idle conversation of catching up, explaining to her all he’d gotten up to in the last week, and hearing about her life. The distraction was nicer than the motivational speeches this time. Though she did work in a speech about finding people who liked him for him. He tried to assure her Tony did though Bruce was lacking concrete evidence of that in this particular moment. After that, he spent the time reading and trying to prevent himself from undoing the work his aunt just did. 

The sun was starting to set when Tony came upstairs with an apology for interrupting but someone just parked out front and the fun was, apparently about to begin.

An entire carload of people dumped out, turning the driveway into a circus for a moment as it seemed like more and more people with more and more luggage fell out of every door. In all it was five people but it was five strangers, two of whom started shouting the instant they got out of the car. 

Something that must have looked like a good time to Tony because he was bouncing around the ground and shouting things that didn’t make any sense to Bruce. Of course, they were Tony’s friends but Bruce had never reacted like that for anyone. Ever. Trying not to stare at the spectacle, Bruce stood a few feet back and practiced calming breathing as he analyzed the scene. 

One guy hugged Tony and they were talking at a rapid speed, that was Bruce’s least favorite part and he couldn’t help glaring at them. No one paid Bruce any attention though. Something he’d normally love but being forced to stand out here while everyone reunited, not so much as knowing anyone’s name, it would have been way better to have just stayed inside. Perhaps going so far as saying he could have run in for supplies. None of these feelings were very funny, Bruce wasn’t proud of himself. 

Why was this a good idea? 

This was the exact moment Bruce realized he was all wrong for Tony. Never once had Tony jumped up and down to see Bruce, nor had Bruce ever stood around and had some high-speed conversation in what had to have been secret code. And he wasn’t the kind of guy for some big, loud party where everyone got drunk. All the things that had Tony vibrating with joy, Bruce wasn’t going to be able to provide. He was quiet nights in and not burning pancakes. 

For the first time, though, Bruce countered his own self-doubt. He and Tony didn’t have the same relationship as these people because they’d known each other for months. Not years. Things just felt worse than they were and Bruce wanted everything to be good. Perfect, he wanted it all to be perfect. Because he liked Tony and Tony liked him. What was worse was applying logic to feeling all wrong didn’t make it go away. Bruce still stood there watching and knowing he wasn’t the right guy for this situation. 

Maybe when Rick got here, he’d be willing to just turn around and go back to Boston. Which really didn’t feel far enough away but running back to California with maybe a month to go on his last degree would be the dumbest choice Bruce ever made. He could survive until then. And then he could go anywhere, surely he’d be able to find a job and get on with more important things. 

When what he should have been doing was evaluating why he was so ready to end everything just because there was a shift in his dream vacation. It was an extreme reaction to a minor situation but Bruce had always been extreme emotions. He knew now was a bad time for it and he knew he needed to do more than call his aunt to regulate this but what the fix was, he didn’t know. The nerves of wanting Tony’s friends to like him, worrying about whether or not Rick would fit in, and being separated from Tony was a lot to be smacked in the face with. Especially after spending hours stressing out over everything and not talking to Tony about it. Bruce had created this monster himself but he didn’t know how to fix it. There was no way this was going to go well and it was too late to back out. 

Standing there picking at his cuticles, completely refusing to make eye contact with anyone until he felt a presence coming up. Bruce didn’t know one person from the other so he wasn’t sure who was approaching but the guy stood nearby, quiet for a moment. 

“I thought there was someone else out here. Not into the big reunion scene?” the stranger asked. 

“I don’t know-I mean, I only know Tony. Everyone else you arrived with, they’re strangers.” 

“Well, I’m Matt.” 

“I’m Bruce,” he said, sticking his hand out as was the norm in introductions. It was not accepted. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m, uh, I’m here with-no, I’m dating Clint and Natasha and they’ve dragged me here. I’ve got studying to do but I’m told this is a once in a lifetime party.” 

Bruce sighed, that didn’t sound promising. “Both Clint and Natasha?”

“Well, yeah. I started dating Clint and then,” Matt paused, taking a breath, “That’s a whole story. We’ve just met so lets at least wait until I’m a few beers deep.” 

“Sounds like a decent plan.” 

“You’re dating Tony, right?” 

“I don’t know? We just kissed, it’s probably not a big deal,” Bruce shrugged, trying his hardest to play it cool.

“Between you and me and your heart rate, the gossip on the way down? He’s kind of crazy about you and has more than once planned your lives out but I’m the new guy, what do I know?” 

Bruce furrowed his brow, that wasn’t helpful information. It made everything confusing again and every time Bruce thought he was comfortable with what was going on, something came along and changed that. 

“Just look at how he’s staring at you,” Matt said, filling the silence. 

“He’s looking at something in the car?” 

“Yeah, I just never know how to say this. Usually, Clint handles it but you offered your hand after introductions didn’t you?” 

“Of course I did,” Bruce answered, finding himself increasingly confused. 

“I’m blind and while I was sure you did, I wasn’t sure where it was. Not exactly.” 

Matt was laughing but Bruce felt horrible. In case he didn’t want to crawl in a hole before, the first one of Tony’s friends he talks to and this happens? Definitely escaping. 

“No need to feel bad, man. You couldn’t possibly have known, I’m just having fun. Though, Clint wears hearing aids, just so he doesn’t pull the same stunt.” 

“This party is going to be a nightmare,” Bruce whined. 

“Agreed but we’re dating people who like this sort of thing. So, care to show me around inside?” 

“Uh, yeah. That sounds great.” 

Bruce turned towards the house but froze, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He didn’t want to be too helpful and insulting but he didn’t want to just leave Matt in the dust either. Just because he found his way to Bruce didn’t mean Matt could navigate the whole property. Thankfully Matt helped and reached out, feeling around and taking hold of Bruce’s elbow. Relaxing Bruce tremendously. 

Walking through the grass they made their way towards the house and things started to feel a little more manageable. And far quieter. 

“You were a popular subject on the trip out here,” Matt said. 

“Please don’t tell me that.” 

“James said you’re kind of quiet though, is that true?” 

“Is that bad?” 

“No, no. That’s what I was hoping for, actually. And I’d like an award for finding you instantly.” 

“Everyone else was busy with greetings and all the other nonsense. I was the only choice.” 

“Not that I could see you,” Matt scoffed. 

“Is that just how you get out of things? You walked right towards me and with so much authority I didn’t even catch that you were blind.” 

“Alright, so you’re not going to let me get away with shit. I’ve made a good choice,” Matt laughed and it put Bruce at ease. 

“We’ve got three steps here.” 

“Great. So, I’m not a fan of parties. I’m just a fan of Clint and Natasha so I go where they do. These things can get loud, there’s a lot going on, and they can be fun but they can be a bit much if you know what I mean?” 

“Absolutely. I’ve been sick to my stomach over this all day.” 

“Then let’s help each other out?” 

“How?” 

“Great question! I don’t know, um. Okay! I’m studying for the bar. If you’d be interested in a night long, lively discussion about a fake case? That should get us out of any situation, right?” 

“And what, I just flash a secret signal when I need help?” 

“Nah, I smelled the panic on you before the ferry docked.” 

Bruce stayed quiet for a long beat. “Yeah, this is going to work out fantastically.” 

The pair of introverts made their way into the living room, Matt giving Bruce the dirt on Clint and Nat since Tony had failed to. Slowly the laughter and shouts got closer and the rest of the gang made it inside. Clint walked into the living room to make sure everything was okay with Matt and jetted back to everyone else who went off to pick out rooms. Bruce knew that meant he was likely going to have to share his room with Rick but there were worse problems. 

A few minutes into their discussion of Bruce’s work the doorbell rang. Bruce got up to answer it. Two women were standing there. The red-headed woman looked very annoyed to see Bruce and thankfully Tony was screaming out “Pepper!” before Bruce could apologize for his existence. Immediately retreating back to the safety of his new friend, Bruce let more joyous reunions happen. 

“If you don’t mind the bus, I know a couple of restaurants in the more populated area of the island,” Bruce said when he sat back down with Matt, flopping back on the couch and pulling his feet to rest on the edge. 

“It’s not that bad.” 

“Close though. You know more people at this party than I do.” 

“How so? I know Clint and Nat. Just because I rode in with the others does not mean I know them.” 

“And I’ll have my friend Rick showing up. With his girlfriend no less.” 

“Uh, yeah? You forgetting something there?” 

“I...don't think so?” 

“Small detail,” Matt said leaning back on the couch to mirror Bruce. “You also know Tony.” 

“Now you’re never going to believe I’m a genius,” Bruce laughed, feeling awful. 

“I can’t imagine that was your finest moment but I just wouldn’t call you an expert on this party.” 

“Very diplomatic of you.” 

Before they could continue on embarrassing Bruce and having a good time of it, Bruce’s name was called from somewhere in the house. After Matt assured him he was fine and his name was called again, Bruce found Tony standing in the room they’d been calling the office with the two girls that had just arrived. 

“God, it took you forever,” Tony greeted. 

“I wa-”

“He’s not your butler,” the dark-haired girl interjected

Both Tony and the red-head looked at the girl, Bruce mouthed “thank you” while they weren’t looking. He had no clue what was going on but it wasn’t off to a great start. 

“Anyways,” Tony said, dragging the word out and punctuating it with an eye roll. “I wanted you to meet my absolute best friend in the whole entire world, Miss Pepper Potts. Pep, this is obviously Bruce.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Bruce and Pepper both said, neither offering to shake hands though only one was on edge about that. 

“This is Maria, my date,” Pepper made the rest of the introductions with a slight glare Tony’s way for skipping Maria. 

“Great, now everyone knows everyone. We’re all going to be best friends. Possibly for life,” Tony rambled and Bruce smiled watching how annoyed Maria looked. 

“What Tony’s avoiding,” Pepper said “is he’d, no, we’d like to ask you a favor. Obviously, Maria and I came to drink and, well, see Tony but we probably shouldn’t drive back to a hotel which we’d originally planned to stay at. Of course, Tony took the opportunity to wear us down and get us to stay here with everyone else. However there aren’t many rooms, especially with privacy, so we were wondering if you’d be willing to lend us your room for the night?” 

Bruce’s stomach dropped, his heartbreaking at his own implied subtext that he was unimportant here. Easily shifted around so others could be comfortable but no concern for his own comfort. “Of course you can.” 

“Told you it was an awesome plan,” Tony said. 

Nodding, Bruce didn’t look at anyone. “Well, if you don’t mind, I did leave a very engaging conversation that I’d like to get back to.” 

And with that, Bruce ducked out of the room. He didn’t go back to Matt. There wasn’t enough to their fake debate to rescue this moment. Bruce went upstairs to his room, grabbing the comforter he’d washed so it smelled good, his pajamas, and his toothbrush. Feeling a bit like a child running away from home. With his bindle, Bruce was trying to decide where he was meant to spend the night when he remembered the guest house. It wasn’t something he was used to thinking about, a guest house, but suddenly it seemed like a godsend and not ridiculously lavish. A few feet from the main house, Bruce heard his name again. 

“Bruce! My man!” Rick called out before jogging over. 

“Hey.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’ve been relocated to the guest house. Tony’s best friend in the whole wide world needs a place to crash so her and her girlfriend don’t have drive drunk” 

“What?” 

“Sorry, it’s been a night already. I’d very much like to go home if you’re at all interested in waiting for the next ferry.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Rick didn’t even try to hide the shock. “A chance to get totally wasted and destroy some rich guy’s vacation home? This is the most punk rock thing I’ve ever done. You’re lucky I like you, I would have invited so many friends to come and fuck everything up.” 

“We’re going to drain the pool,” Marlo said. Both of them exchanged a look of pride. 

“Well, come on in here. There’s no more room inside. Promise me you won’t do anything too bad, you’re the only people I invited so anything you do reflects on me.” 

“Noted,” Rick said, saluting Bruce. “So he really kicked you outta the house?” 

“Not Tony exactly. He just brought me in so his friend could explain that they needed the room more? Except they didn’t even have a good reason. How come they need a room more than me? No one even said where I was supposed to go. Just sleep on the couch because Tony’s got better friends than me?” 

“So no one told you to come out to the guest house?” Rick asked

“No, they didn’t say anything.” 

“Oh, honey,” Marlo cooed. 

“He’ll figure it out,” Rick nodded. “While we wait can we talk about how this guest house is nicer and bigger than your apartment?” 

“I’d really rather not,” Bruce said with a dry laugh. “This place sits empty year-round. It’s a complete status symbol and nicer than any place I’ve ever stayed. I try not to think about the logic of it all, it gives me a headache.” 

“Eat the fucking rich, man. So I see you’re sticking with the new look, very nice.” 

“Tony did this.” 

“Yeah, well I liked the Nasa shirt better,” Rick tried to laugh off whatever he’d stepped into, putting his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “Let's go find the booze!” 

Typically, Bruce would protest. A beer here and there was nothing but he wasn’t fond of getting drunk. Rick knew this as they’d talked about it many times. Not that Bruce judged others for it, he knew it wasn’t for him, but he’d accompanied Rick to bars or collected him from clubs many times. Right now, though, a few drinks sounded divine. He put all his stuff on the chair and let Rick lead him out. Marlo stuck close behind. They’d met twice before, she wasn’t possessive and never minded sharing Rick a little. Bruce liked her but he needed the comfort of his best friend right now more than she needed to walk in with her boyfriend. 

Almost instantly after they stepped inside Tony shouted “Where have you been!? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

“I was gone for maybe three minutes,” Bruce grumbled. “Rick showed up.” 

“Oh my god, I totally forgot you invited him!” Tony laughed. Bruce didn’t find it funny. 

“I did. He’s here now. Tony, this is Rick. That’s his girlfriend Marlo. Guys, that’s Tony. I don’t know anyone else’s name though so you’re on your own.” 

Rick just gave a head nod and moved so he was the slightest bit in front of Bruce, Marlo stood by his side. Everyone else stood around the kitchen carrying on their conversations. 

“Did you need me for something?” Bruce asked, biting his tongue almost literally to stop from saying anything worse than that. 

“I was just wondering where you were.” 

“Outside with Rick and now we’re going to go check out the beach,” Bruce answered, not even trying to be nice. 

“No, we’re not, I’m here to get wasted,” Rick sang out. It earned as many dirty looks as it did cheers. 

“Beer’s in the fridge,” Tony answered. 

Nat nudged Tony and he walked over to Bruce who was sitting uncomfortably between anxious and angry. On the brink of screaming and crying. Neither a good idea in a room full of strangers. Tony stayed face to face, getting as close as he dared, and reached out to rub his hand on Bruce’s arm. Bruce instantly pulled away. 

“What on Earth is going on?” Tony whispered 

“I don’t want to talk about here,” Bruce said through clenched teeth. 

“Are we okay?” 

“Probably not as great as I thought,” Bruce said. 

“What happened? Did Rick say something?” 

“No, what would he have said? All your friends are watching you right now, I hope you know.” 

“I can feel it. This isn’t done. I want to talk to you.” 

“Swell,” Bruce crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes and looking to Rick and Marlo to see if they were still on his side. 

They were the only ones in the room not paying attention to the scene that was threatening to start. Which, in Bruce’s opinion, only made him look worse. All of Tony’s friends were watching and making sure everything was okay. Bruce’s only friend was busy downing free beer. 

To try and help the situation, Rhodey clapped his hands and pulled all the attention back towards him. “Who wants to go swimming!?” 

A question met with scattered cheers and finally Natasha saying “Let’s go get our suits on.” 

Tony took absolute advantage of the situation his best friend created for him, grabbing Bruce from the directions he was giving Marlo and Rick, “Your suit is in my room,” He announced, paying no attention to the others. 

“I’ll meet you out there, I guess,” Bruce told Rick and Marlo. Turning to face Tony, squaring up as he did. “Who said I wanted to put my suit on?” 

“Everyone’s going swimming.” 

“Super. And if everyone jumped off a bridge?” 

“Fine,” Tony spit, softening almost instantly. “Please just come to my room.” 

Without responding, Bruce huffed a breath that said he gave in and they walked off to Tony’s room. Where Bruce fully expected to see other people changing, not sure which friends were staying where. Only that there were two girls in his room. But there wasn’t a single person there, nor were their suits, they were in the dryer where Bruce left them. 

Tony closed the door and walked over to Bruce, stopping just short of reaching out and touching him. Bruce stood with his back to the wall, there was no place to go to get away from Tony but he didn’t exactly want to back down either. 

“Please,” Tony whined. 

Bruce’s eyes darted to the side, staring hard at the wall. He could feel the emotions and with them this strong there was one of two ways they were coming out if he wasn’t careful. Anger or tears. Neither was wanted. This is why he just minded his own business, did his schoolwork, stayed in his apartment, and didn’t form attachments to people.

“I don’t know, I was probably jumping the gun but I kind of thought you were like my boyfriend an-” 

“I would love to be called your boyfriend. I’ve been trying not to say it all week.” 

Bruce just shook his head. He knew that wasn’t true. 

“What do you mean, no? Do you think I just bring everyone out on vacation to a beach house?” 

“That seems entirely possible.” Adding a weak gesture towards where the kitchen would be, Bruce made the rest of his point.

“Okay, maybe a little. That wasn’t a great example.” 

“Considering there’s nothing but your friends out there, all planning to stay?” 

“Yeah, like I said,” Tony sighed, wandering around a small spot on the floor. 

“Because I am boring and you had to bring some fun in.” 

“What! No, that’s not what it is.” 

Shifting his eyes to look at Tony for a minute, Bruce raised an eyebrow. Urging Tony to keep thinking or to keep talking. He’d realize. 

“No, I was totally happy just me and you.” 

“This party wasn’t my idea, I don’t want it to happen.” 

“I wanted you to meet my friends?” Tony tried.

“You’ve introduced me to one of them. One. And that was so you could give her my room rather than have them go stay in the perfect acceptable guesthouse. That place is nicer than my apartment, it would have worked just fine. Now I have to stay out there despite all my stuf-” 

“No! Why are you staying out there?!” 

“Because I’m not sleeping on a couch, Tony. Not when there are perfectly good beds.” 

“Exactly!” 

Bruce didn’t follow, he pulled his hands out from behind his back and scrubbed them over his face. “What do you mean?” 

“I totally forgot about the guest house so you were supposed to come to sleep with me, in my bed. It was, like, not a trick because they really wanted their own room but a two for one.” 

“But you neglected to tell me that was part of the plan?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And just let me think that I rank so far below everyone else here that you didn’t care where I slept as long as your friends had a bed?” 

“That sums it up pretty nicely.” 

“I’m not trying to be complicated here. I’m trying really, really hard to be the opposite and just go with everything but there’s just been so much. Between the clothes, the friends, finding a comfortable rhythm to have it disrupted, and, well, and just so many strangers.” 

“I wanted you to impress but I can kinda see how that’s not great now. So, what’s going to happen?” 

“Well, Rick won’t take me back to Boston because he wants to party at a rich guy’s house. Though, fair warning, apparently some light vandalism is planned. I will clean it up. So I think I’m sticking around. Beyond that? I assume my primary goal will be to keep Rick out of trouble but since he’s usually the one taking care of me, I’m okay with it going the other way.” 

“You wanted to go back to Boston?” 

“Not past tense, I’d go back right this second.” 

“Really? Why?” 

“As I’ve explained, Tony, you don’t want me here.” 

“You’re the only person I want here. I thought I was helping your night and without cluing you into the plan. Which has backfired tremendously and I will make it up to you, please just don’t leave.” 

“I told you I wasn’t going to. You’re saved by the fact that I don’t want to bother with suitcases on public transit and my only friend is feeling destructive and adding alcohol to that equation.” 

“I’ll take what I can get. Are you going to come swimming?” 

“I’d rather not but I don’t think there’s an alternative.” 

“We can change the plans, dinner maybe?” 

“Everyone is currently changing their clothes if not already in the pool,” Bruce was evening himself out by relying on logic. But it was still heavily based in anger and hurt, those were just emotions he was comfortable with. Which is exactly why he didn’t want to land on them. 

A change Tony sensed, holding an arm out he stepped a little closer. “Come here?” 

Bruce didn’t want to be held right now. Being in the same room as Tony felt like all the compromise he could give but Tony’s answer to everything was some sort of touch or bit of affection. Leaving Bruce feeling like a jerk if he refused. Pushing his hands against the wall so he could stand up, he walked over only a little reluctantly. Tony wrapped the arm around him as soon as he could. 

“I kind of messed this up,” Tony started, his hand smoothing up and down Bruce’s back. “I really wanted you to meet my friends but more than that, I wanted them to meet you. After waiting for so long, making them listen to me whine and complain about how you just weren’t that into me, I was finally going to be able to introduce them to you. Not you, my friend but you, my boyfriend.” 

Little by little, Bruce relaxed against Tony. The quiet, soothing way he spoke, the comforting hand, it did a lot to ease everything that was building up inside Bruce. Where had this solution been all his life? “Tony,” he started, ready to defend himself just a little. 

“No, no. I get it. You had to do it on your time and sure, I hated waiting,” Tony’s chest moved like he laughed but there was no sound. “But it’s kind of been worth it, right?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“So I’m going to tell everyone your suit wasn’t dry because no one likes trying to slip into cold, wet trunks. You’re going to sit in here and read a book or call home or meditate. Whatever you need. I’ll even start the dryer so the lie is real solid. You can join us whenever you want. Or don’t, stay hidden until dinner or drinking or until everyone’s gone.” 

“I do think someone would notice if I stayed in here the whole time. Plus, I agreed to help Matt out.” 

“Who’s Matt?” 

“Clint and Natasha’s boyfriend, he’s blind and not above trying to trick you on the matter.” 

“That sounds like solid advice and a prank at the same time.” 

Bruce shrugged his shoulder, “Guess you’re taking that chance.” 

“Are you telling jokes now?” Tony let Bruce go, stepping back and trying to be proud. “So that’s my plan. Tonight when everyone’s gone to bed, though? You and me are going to chat so we don’t end up in this spot again okay? It’s not good for either of us.” 

“You will be too drunk but how about I help you some too. I won’t leave until we’re both heading back to school. Promise.”

“You let me have a party, you let me dress you, and you let me make you think I wasn’t interested in you. I think I can go a night without drinking.” 

“I’m sure you can too but I’m telling you that you don’t have to. It’ll also likely be awkward if you invite out everyone and then don’t party with them? Any conversation we need to have can wait until the house isn’t filled with strangers.” 

“But Bruc-” 

“Would it help if I said I wasn’t ready to talk tonight? That I need some time to process?” 

“Is that the truth?” 

“Whether it is or it isn’t Tony, I’m already exhausted. The anticipation of this alone was enough for me. That is the truth. I’ve had a whole lot of new things to figure out and so maybe some big conversation could wait a day. Or, I don’t know, maybe I want to get drunk tonight.” 

“Whoa! Do you?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never been drunk. Usually, I stay away but I’ve also been thinking about it and it’s really sort of a quintessential college experience. One I’ve not had and I might regret in ten or twenty years. Which sounds incredibly lame now that I say it out loud.” 

“Nah, you want to be normal, right?” 

All Bruce could do was nod his head.

“Not a luxury guys like us are usually afforded.” 

“You seem to be doing all right. Or better than me, at least.” 

“Well, let’s give you that lost weekend then. If you want to hook up with someone, I can vouch for all the people here.” 

“No thanks, I might get drunk but I think that’s a step too far.” 

“Thank god,” Tony dropped backward with a sigh. “I don’t think I could have watched that happen.” 

“Then why suggest it?” 

“I wanted to be supportive?” 

“You’re an idiot. And you’ve been in here an awfully long time. Why don’t you go out and I’ll take some quiet time, I’ll join you later.” 

“Promise?” 

“And if you need to lock Rick in the guest house I won’t take any offense.” 

“Not a promise but duly noted.” Tony walked over to Bruce but stopped just short, “Is a kiss out of the question?” 

Trying his best to smile, Bruce shook his head. Tony gave a quick kiss and left as instructed. He still had to change and Bruce wasn’t sure if he was going to come back in the room for that but after five minutes, Bruce knew he was in the clear. 

It took a few more minutes for Bruce to settle into the room. It wasn’t his own, which he wanted the small comfort of his own space rather than invading someone else’s. Trying not to take in all the ways the space was different than his own, how it looked like the master bedroom somehow didn’t have a closet or that people had been jumping on the bed for a solid week. There was a small urge to tidy the place up some but that was nothing more than avoidance.

Instead, Bruce went through the tremendous, back breaking effort of moving one of the recliners across the room to sit near the phone and do exactly what Tony said. All of Bruce’s life there’d been one person pushing him through when things got hard. Sometimes there were voices with their own ideas, ideas Bruce didn’t always like, but his Aunt seemed to be the one with the right idea more often than not. And the last few years had taught Bruce how much easier it was to listen to her than to push back against everything she said. 

Susan wasn’t a great help with an English assignment or history, though just last week she’d corrected one of Bruce’s equations, but where she was the biggest help was in how to deal with other people. One of Bruce’s biggest deficits. Made worse by always being younger than everyone around him. 

Even though he’d already called her once today, Bruce curled up in the chair and dialed a number he knew by heart, that he’d dialed on all his hardest days and biggest successes. It took a few rings for the familiar voice to pick up. 

“Aunt Susan?” Bruce asked, unable to help the child-like whine in his words. 

“Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve heard that voice. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s my, uh, my friend, Tony.” 

There was a clattering on the other end that Bruce recognized as the phone moving from the counter to the kitchen table so Susan could sit down. 

“The boy from MIT?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, so besides picking the wrong school, what’s he doing? I thought you two were getting along.” 

“We were. We are!” The whine had yet to leave Bruce’s voice. He curled up into a ball in the chair, glaring at the bed. “I mean that maybe we are. Today things got a little weird.” 

“Fill me in.” 

With a heavy sigh, Bruce moved the receiver away for a moment as he tried to think about how to say all this. “He planned this whole dumb party and I didn’t want to have one but all these people are here and he didn’t tell me anyone’s name. He’s a horrible host but Rick is here and he’s great and I met this other guy who’s been very nice so far.” 

“So what am I going to say, Bruce?” 

“Not to judge all the people before I meet them.” 

“Exactly an-” 

“But shouldn’t Tony introduce me? They’re his friends!” 

“Yes, he should. Perhaps he didn’t think about that. Did you introduce him to Rick?” 

“And Marlo!” 

“Of course you did. Okay so you’re calling because he didn’t introduce you, is that what’s going on?” 

“No! But, okay, so I should probably tell you now that Tony and I have been going on dates and not just spending time helping each other on schoolwork.” 

“Bruce!” There was a split second where Susan sounded like she was going to reprimand her nephew but it was gone in an instant and replaced with that almost business-like way Susan spoke whenever he wanted to do more than she thought he should. “You’re, I-i- mean, dates? I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Me either. It’s been incredibly confusing, sometimes I don’t know why people do this. And we went to this concert and he just said that we could be boyfriends. I think I want that but I don’t think I understand this all.” 

“Honey, no one understands it all.” 

“Rick said that Tony was really good. He waited for me to catch up. He even had another girlfriend for a while but I guess she wasn’t any good.” 

“So you like him?” 

“Maybe a lot? I’m not sure. It’s very confusing. I don’t want to tell him that I love him but also I’m mad that he brought all his friends on our vacation and we didn’t even go to the beach or look at the stars.” 

“Okay,” Susan sighed. They were getting somewhere. “It’s starting to make sense. What sort of party are you two hosting? No, hold on. Where are you right now?” 

“Nantucket.” 

“I’m sorry? Nantucket?” 

“His family has a summer house or something, they never use it so it’s okay that we’re here.” 

“Of course, a summer house they never use. That makes sense. Next time you need to get me something, a weekend in that house would go a long way.” 

“It’s really nice too. Right on the beach and I got to sit out on a deck off of my room and I read the whole first night I was here. There’s a pool too. Remember that place we had in Modesto?” 

“Don’t think I could forget that one.” 

“The guest house is almost bigger and way nicer.” 

“Look at you, living the Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. Yet, I’ll take a guess, you’re hiding in your room?” 

“Not quite. I’m hiding in Tony’s room. We kind of had an argument and he told me I could stay here but it’s good because he gave my room to his friend.” 

“You called me this morning, right? It wasn’t four or five months ago?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“There’s a lot going on, I guess I’m not used to you being so grown up and not telling me everything.” 

“I should have told you more about this sooner but everything has happened so fast. I went to a concert.” 

“Yeah, you said that. Did you enjoy it?” Susan asked with a laugh.

“Very loud, nothing could have prepared me for that but Tony got me earplugs and it was better.” 

“Oh. You went with Tony. Okay.” 

“Yeah, it was the first time we went on a date and both of us knew it was a date.” 

“I’m not sure how to handle that part. What’s going on now? Have you calmed down a bit? Can you explain what’s going on?” 

“I told you. Tony and me are staying out at this beach house but he invited all his friends out. I don’t want them here and I don’t know them and he gave my room away, now me and Rick and Marlo have to sleep in the guest house. Plus Tony said I had to wear all his clothes and I really don’t know why no one likes the clothes I wear and now everyone’s going swimming and they know all kinds of stuff about me and I don’t want to be in my swimsuit with them.” 

“Alright hun, I meant in general but we can talk this out. How many of these problems are big ones?” 

Bruce stayed quiet a minute before answering. “None.” 

“Right. You can manage small ones. Just put them all down on the floor and pick them up one at a time. What are you starting with?”

“The clothes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I have to change into the swim trunks so it doesn’t matter.” 

“Okay, see! We’ve made your night a little better already.” 

Bruce sighed, uncurling a little and throwing a leg over the arm of the chair. “What if I said I’m scared about dating Tony?” 

“I’d say that sounds perfectly normal.”

“Really? He doesn’t seem scared.” 

“Did you ask him?” 

“No.” 

“We talked about this when you moved to Boston, the same goes for dating. It’s okay to be scared, just don’t do bad things because of that fear. You don’t let this Tony guy or anyone else pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.” 

“I know.” 

“Good. You two kiss yet?” 

“Yes. He kissed me before I made this call.” 

Susan made a whining noise in protest. “You’re not supposed to do that until you’re...I don’t know, twenty-five.” 

“Entirely probable. But all we’ve done is kiss, you don’t have to worry.” 

“You’re a good kid, Bruce. Don’t forget that.” 

“How could I with you always telling me?” 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s my job. Now, I think you should go out and go swimming. Meet some new people, have fun. No more kissing.” 

Bruce groaned, dramatic and loud, feeling a little more himself.

“Fine, I’ll stop. Alright, I love you and have fun.” 

“Thanks. I’ll call you when we get back.” 

A few more goodbyes and thank yous were exchanged but eventually, Bruce ended the call, now laying in the chair completely sprawled out. His feet swinging over the side and his head on the arm, Bruce digested the phone call for a few minutes. All he could feel was grateful. Both for the call happening and that he had an aunt like that to call. Surely not everyone did. 

With that feeling of support and help, Bruce finally decided to get up. He had no idea how long it had been. He barely remembered walking in here with Tony but surely it’d been long enough. So he went and changed into his trunks, dragging the same towel he’d been using all week, and going out to the pool. 

Everything out there was far louder than in the house, there was an instant panic for Matt who said this was exactly what he hated about parties. It was followed by checking to both sides, wondering if the neighbors were home and if they’d complain. The realization he’d not thought about the neighbors before this moment was nice. 

No one made a fuss about him walking out, no one said “funny” lines about how nice it was to see him, everyone just carried on what they were doing after taking a quick glance his way. Making it easier to arrive. Of course, Tony’s glance lasted a lot longer than everyone else’s. Bruce gave him a smile, hoping it would make him feel better before Rhodey jumped into the pool which covered Tony, Pepper, and Natasha with water. 

Leaving Bruce that much happier to be unnoticed as stopped to sit down in the lounge chair next to Matt. “Sorry I disappeared. I’m not doing great at this helping you out thing.” 

“Don’t worry so much, dude. I’m guessing you didn’t just vanish for a game of hide and seek.” 

“That’s both true and a ridiculous statement.” 

“So, see, you had some sort of issue and I was no help either. We’ve just met, things’ll be okay.” 

“Okay, that’s good. Are you okay now? It’s very loud out here.” 

“Oh,” Matt turned Bruce’s direction with a clear look of shock. “So that’s just you. It’s not any more noisy out here than one would expect. There are people out here, all enjoying themselves and a boom box blasting Today’s Top Hits.” Using his best announcer voice for the last part, Matt laughed and rested back in his chair. 

“It’s a normal amount of noise.” 

“That almost sounded convincing, you going to be okay?” 

“I think I might sit here for a minute.” 

“That sounds like a great choice.” 

They sat together and chatted. Matt was a great guy and Bruce found himself hoping they continued to talk after this party. It also gave Bruce hope that Clint and Natasha were just as cool, he couldn’t see Matt dating people who weren’t. Maybe Tony’s friends weren’t all bad. 

And maybe Bruce’s weren’t either. Marlo and Rick were hanging out in the hot tub, quietly talking to each other and sharing a beer. A single beer between the two of them. They weren’t being destructive or harassing anyone, everything out here was just fine. Bruce felt some of those small worries melt away. Even as he sat out there without the shirt he’d been wearing to swim in. 

Conversation with Matt had found its natural end and though the silence was enjoyable, Bruce found himself wanting to be next to Tony instead. He’d been watching as Tony swam and played with his friends since before he’d sat down. To say he missed him was awkward, they’d been apart minutes, but that’s what it felt like. Bruce missed Tony and missed being near him so he excused himself and went and sat on the edge of the pool. 

Bruce’s feet weren’t even in the water all the way before Tony was swimming over. Hoisting himself up onto the side, Tony sat down next to Bruce and playfully crashed their shoulders together. 

“How ya feeling?” Tony whispered

“Better. Thank you.” 

“Anyone ever tell you that you are way too polite?” 

“Yes, regularly.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m the one that got you so worked up, the least I could do is give you time to calm down.” 

Reaching over, Bruce put his hand in Tony’s. Lacing their fingers together as he stared at the bottom of the pool. “It was a lot more than the things you’d done. Though, I guess in a way it is all you.” 

“See!” Tony laughed, looking down at their hands. 

“Not like that! I just,” Bruce paused, letting out a heavy sigh. “I think I really, really like you.” 

“Yeah? And how do you feel about me kissing you in front of everyone?” 

“Surely they won’t notice.” 

Tony leaned over and kissed Bruce. Not the quick, little thing he was expecting but far from how’d they kissed in this pool a few days ago. However, it was still enough to give Bruce those butterflies. 

Almost instantly Natasha was hooting and hollering, it took a bit but everyone joined in. Bruce’s entire body went red from embarrassment. Tony, on the other hand, faked a dirty look that wasn’t close to convincing before he celebrated and drank in their cheers and attention.

But it all stopped there. Clint started to tragically sing what was on the radio and messed up the lyrics. Rhodey started to harass him for not knowing what was apparently an obvious line, everyone joined in with opinions and jokes and no one was paying attention to Bruce. Making the whole moment far less painful than he’d expected. 

During this song and debate, Tony had gotten up and ran around the pool to be closer to the offending party. Shouting “Barton is so sleeping in the doghouse tonight!” before threatening to push him into the water.

Clint looked rapidly to his left and right. “There’s a dog here?!”

“No. No one here has a dog.” 

“Great, thanks a lot, Tony!” Natasha groaned, splashing water at Tony. “Now all I’m going to hear about is how there were no dogs on this trip. It’ll never recover.” 

“And I’ll never forgive you for this,” Matt called out. 

Everyone moved on to harassing Tony about the lack of dogs and the moment had passed. Bruce couldn’t have been more thankful, he did not need that much attention on him. Though it seemed Tony was still watching. A shared smile and Tony was waving his hand to call Bruce into the water. Only taking a second to think about it, Bruce slid off the edge and into the water. After a second of adjusting to the temperature, he moved over to Tony. 

“Alright assholes, come here. I’ve been a horrible host and introduced no one,” Tony said, flashing a smile at Bruce. 

“We already know each other,” Clint said. Promptly earning a slap to his chest from Natasha. 

“No,” Tony stood a little taller. “You all know each other but not everyone knows everyone and that goes for you two in the hot tub if you want to come to play this grown-up game a minute.” Shouting over his shoulder, Tony shouted at Rick and Marlo. 

“We all met,” Rick called. Bruce couldn’t help but feel proud. 

“Good job. Okay, so you all know Bruce and that’s my fault but he doesn’t know any of you and tha-” 

“That’s also your fault,” Rhodey interrupted. Met with another middle finger from Tony. 

“Anyways, so that’s Rhodey. My best friend in the whole world for some reason. Real name: James. Never called him that, never will. And the blonde with him is Carol. We have mixed feelings about her right now since she’s been taking up all of Rhodey’s time.” 

“Tony,” Rhodey warned. 

“Don’t ‘Tony’ me. She knows I’m kidding.” 

Everyone looked to someone else with a look that said no one around Tony thought he was only kidding. Still, Carol took it in stride. Only looking mildly annoyed at being called out yet somehow playful enough that no one needed to fight about it. 

“Ignore him, he’s just terrible at sharing,” Rhodey tried to make light of it all and help the situation along. 

“And before we all start fighting,” Nat joined in. “I’m Natasha, this fool is Clint, my boyfriend, and the quiet one up there is Matt, Clint’s boyfriend.” 

“I’ve met him already,” Bruce said before thinking.

“Yeah, we thought you two would get along,” Clint said. 

“What are you ju-” 

Before Nat could finish what sounded like another insult, everyone started to cheer again. Bruce turned in the direction everyone looked to, seeing Pepper and Maria walking out. Bruce hadn’t even noticed their absence. They were dressed in very modest swimsuits, Pepper even wore a cover over hers, so Bruce didn’t understand why everyone was cheering. 

Until the jokes started. Clint, Carol, and Tony started teasing them about what they’d been up to for so long and why they were just getting out here and Bruce groaned, leaning on Tony’s shoulder. 

“That’s my bed!” Bruce whispered. 

“You’re not staying up there,” Tony said without turning around. “Remember? You’re going to stay in my room.” 

“I never agreed to that and what about after everyone leaves?” 

“Well, I assumed you’d continue to stay in my room with me.” 

“Bold assumption.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m working on it.” 

Bruce felt a little guilty, to try and show he wasn’t upset he put his hand on the shoulder he wasn’t leaning over. Tony moved back a little, into Bruce and it eased the guilt he felt for speaking up. 

Maria had finished telling everyone to get new hobbies and climbed into the water. It seemed like everything was going to be okay. Soon enough everyone was chatting and joking, nothing felt awkward or tense. They hung out until the sun started to near the water and everyone was feeling a little pruney. 

Tony was the first out so he could go order pizzas. Bruce followed quickly after, having lost his safety net he went and sat by Rick and Marlo. They were content to move into the hot tub, despite the weather, but they were so relaxed Bruce could hardly complain. Chatting idly as everyone else made their way into the house, they stayed there until Bruce couldn’t handle wearing anything more than shorts any longer. 

Changing in the guest house, Bruce opted for a pair of slacks and just a white undershirt. It didn’t look stained or gross and he hoped it was an approved outfit. This was the most mental space he’d ever used on what he wore. It still felt like it was lacking but maybe it was time to put forth the effort. 

Back in the house, those who had rooms here had already converged on the living room and moved all the furniture to sit against the wall. It created a huge empty space which was slowly being filled with blankets and couch cushions. In the middle of the mess were bottles of liquor, cups, and plates. Something was happening here and Bruce hadn’t a clue what it was. 

Various people walking in and out of the room took turns explaining that they were going for the “classic middle school sleepover”. Something that meant nothing to Bruce. He’d never had a sleepover that wasn’t with his cousin and he knew enough to know that didn’t count. And he was fairly certain no one would be choreographing dance numbers. Everyone was so excited, busying themselves grabbing things from all over the house, it was a lot of work. Even if Bruce didn’t get it. 

This time, rather than stand around and wait for things to be explained or the rules to be adjusted because he missed out on yet another experience in life, Bruce knocked on the door to Tony’s room. Instantly being told to come in. 

“Oh! Way better than I was expecting,” Tony greeted. 

“What’s happening out there?” 

“Your pajamas!” Tony shouted like it was some sort of answer. “Please tell me you, like, always sleep in that matching set thing I seen that one time?” 

“Didn’t you see me in my pajamas yesterday?” 

“I feel like I would remember that. We’re going to have a slumber party! So you gotta go change into your pajamas. And thank god, what’s with this half outfit you have going?” 

“I don’t know, I was trying to be,” Bruce deflated. “Something is clearly wrong with how I dress. I was trying to be better without having to borrow RIck’s clothes. They all smell.” 

“Oh my-” 

“Please don’t tell him I said that.” 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Tony whispered, walking over and hugging Bruce. “I love how you dress. Not as much as I love your old-timey pajamas though. What would it take to get you to sleep naked? I mean, asking for a friend.” 

Bruce shoved Tony away with a growl. Tony was laughing, standing there with a smug smile after he’d calmed down. These little moments were Bruce’s favorite. 

“I can’t see any circumstances in which that would happen,” Bruce answered, shaking his head. 

“Oh, really? I can see plenty of circumstances.” 

“You’re horrible.” 

“And you love it. Now go! Go get changed. Tell Sid and Nancy to do the same.” 

“Your party has a lot of rules and far more outfits than any I’ve ever been to.” 

“Just wait until evening wear, darling.” 

Dropping his head back, Bruce rolled his eyes but he was smiling. Why did everyone have to be here? Bruce licked his lips and thought about better uses of their time but instead left to change into his pajamas. 

Grabbing Rick and Marlo, explaining to them as they walked back to the guest house and changed their clothes again. Bruce ranted through his closed door about how annoying and frustrating this all was with all these little things to be done. There was too much to do and be and Rick and Marlo were kind and offered the needed sounds of listening, letting Bruce air out the feelings. 

Waiting for him when he came out, Rick had a quick chat with Bruce about how he didn’t really need to be all these things he wasn’t and all the other cliche motivational statements. As much as it didn’t sound like Rick, it was nice to hear. It went a long way in stopping Bruce from letting this ruin his evening. And given the roller coaster it’d been already due to being left with his own thoughts, he needed people to stop him and remind him it’s not as bad as he’s making it. Things rarely are. 

Back inside the main house, everyone was now sitting around on the floor. The pizza had arrived and most had plates full of food. Bruce grabbed a slice of cheese and went and sat next to Tony. There was a lot of noise from all the conversations now trapped in one room rather than the outdoors. Occasionally someone would shout across the room, a memory that needed backed up or shared. Bit by bit the pizza boxes were emptied. A few people in the room were feeling the effects of a couple of glasses of alcohol and left a weird sense of peace in the chaos. 

A feeling that didn’t last long. Soon people started to get restless. There was talk about getting back into the pool, some wanted to go to the ocean, everyone was looking for where and how to start trouble until Natasha suggested they play some slumber party games. 

Never have I ever was suggested instantly but Tony vetoed it, saying he’d done everything and therefore it wasn’t a good game for him. Learning the rules, though, Bruce didn’t wonder if that wasn’t for him because he’d not done anything. 

It was Maria’s suggestion of spin the bottle, though, that ended all other planning. Natasha went from trying to collect everyone’s swimsuits to organizing a circle on the floor. Carol chugged down the last two drinks of the bottle of rum “for the game”. It was truly impressive teamwork. 

This game Bruce knew the rules to. It was simple. Not that he’d ever been invited to play but he was aware of it, he’d seen it happen more than once. Still, he was thankful because having to ask this room how to play, Bruce didn’t think that’d go well. And he was tired of being the one who didn’t know given he was usually the smartest in any room (including this one). Like some long term penance for having a bizarre childhood. Not that Bruce ever could have dreamt he’d be sitting in a circle watching that bottle spin and praying it didn’t land on him. If nothing else, Tony was broadening Bruce’s horizons. 

Something further proved when Tony poured two shots of vodka, one for him and one for Bruce. There was nothing other than peer pressure, though, that had Bruce taking that shot. Not that Tony applied any or that the rest of the room was watching. Yet that pressure was still hanging there, even if only in Bruce’s head because the look of shock on Tony’s face when the offered glass was taken said he did not expect this. Something Bruce should have used to back out and do the right thing. 

But they clinked the glasses together and Bruce drank it down. It hurt like hell. One of those things Bruce knew the science of, logically he knew it would happen, and he’d had a couple of encounters before but he’d clearly blocked them out. Because he planted his hand on the hardwood floor and tried to grab hold, bracing to get through that before Tony nudged him with a can of soda. 

“That was horrible,” Bruce whispered, still shaking off the last of the effects. 

“It’s not that bad, you get used to it. Let’s do another, shit could get weird.” 

That was a terrifying statement. Tony poured them another, taking back the soda and this time just raising his glass towards Bruce as he drank it down with only a wince. Following it with the chaser and passing it off to Bruce who was still trying to talk himself into doing this again. For a moment, Bruce thought about saying he’d save it for later, surely he shouldn’t have two back to back, but Tony was watching and waiting and Bruce couldn’t say it. Wincing more than Tony had and before he’d even picked up the shot glass, Bruce took the second shot down as well as the rest of the can of soda. 

Never had anything felt so instantly wrong. That was a bad idea and there was no taking it back. 

The rest of the room was just going on like normal, which seemed both great and rude. Pepper had run out of the room and just came back with a pack of gum she passed around. Though a kind gesture she’d made it seem incredibly rude. Carol called her on it but it didn’t go anywhere. 

For a long moment, the entire room was chewing their gum into something manageable and just staring around the circle, waiting for someone to be the brave one to start them off. The awkwardness in the air almost made Bruce feel like he was on a level playing field. Or maybe it was the vodka. Things didn’t feel as awful as he thought they would. They felt a lot better when Tony reached over and took his hand. 

As she’d done so many times before, Carol was unable to watch as everyone waited for something to happen. She leaned forward and spun the bottle. There wasn’t much force to the spin and Bruce might have tried to figure out where it was going to land mathematically but couldn’t get it sorted before the bottle pointed right to Pepper. 

Tony slapped a hand to Rhodey’s chest but across the circle, Maria was doing about the same thing to Pepper. There wasn’t an ounce of complaint in anyone involved as Pepper moved up and she and Carol kissed. 

The one variable Bruce didn’t know was which way things would move around the circle. There wasn’t a clear cut answer. There was a fear it’d be sent his way too quickly. A fear that was confirmed as everyone cheered Rhodey on. The next spin was Tony and Bruce wasn’t sure which was worse, watching Tony kiss someone else or having to kiss someone else. Leaving him wondering what was the fun in this game, exactly. 

Still, he was starting to feel less nervous. It was also getting hotter in the room despite the sun fully being down now. Bruce wished they were doing something more fun than this, they totally should have gone to the ocean. 

Rhodey’s spin landed on Tony and Bruce thought there was no better solution. Except maybe Natasha, she didn’t feel like a threat at all. Tony made jokes about having done it before, everyone told him to shut up and get on with it, and they did. It was really painless. Especially after watching Carol and Pepper swap chewing gum. 

But it meant that it was Tony’s turn to spin the bottle. He’d let go of Bruce’s hand to kiss Rhodey and didn’t return it because he knew he was up, so Bruce pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Natasha. That was the hope. The reality was Bruce hadn’t been that lucky and wasn’t the type to think his luck would change either. The bottle slowly passed Nat and Bruce hoped for Rhodey, though he wondered if that was some sort of redo since they’d just kissed. When it moved past Rhodey he thought, for the first time, maybe it could land on him and that would be the easiest choice of all. Bruce felt like an idiot for not thinking of that sooner. 

Bruce wondered who Tony was hoping it would land on, then realized he was next and who did he want it to land on? The obvious answer (now) was Tony. The thought of kissing a stranger wasn’t any better than the thought of kissing his best friend. All Bruce knew was he didn’t want to go near the power couple sitting opposite. 

When everyone started to make noise, Bruce refocused and found the bottle pointed at Matt. With some jokes from Clint filling the air, Tony and Matt kissed. It was very quick, nothing at all like how he’d kissed Rhodey or how any of the kisses had gone so far. That wasn’t so bad.

Tony sat back down, talking about how he’d just rocked Matt’s world, at the same time Natasha gasped and said she forgot something in her bag, instructing everyone to hold still until she came back. Bruce was starting to feel better by the second, he didn’t mind waiting and it was funny because not a single person held still. Rick found his way to more pizza, Clint and Matt started talking in what seemed to be the fastest conversation Bruce had ever heard. As they waited for Natasha to dash through the house, Bruce leaned over and laid against Tony and resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. Like some sort of reflex, Tony kissed the top of Bruce’s head. Bruce relaxed, dropping his knees and sitting cross-legged again. 

“How you feeling, big guy?” Tony whispered

“I feel pretty good.” 

“Mmm, that’s the vodka.”

“Far better than the beers I had before we went to that concert.” 

“Aw, you had to drink before going?” Tony said, barely biting back a laugh. 

“I told you that I did. Rick said I was too uptight and I needed to calm down.” 

“Not sure that Rick Jones guy is a good influence. You were also still pretty uptight that night.” 

“I wasn’t uptight, I was nervous.” 

“Really?” All the humor went out of Tony’s voice as he tried to look at Bruce. Settling for putting a hand on the knee of Bruce’s that was on top of his own.

“Yeah. I guess it could have been worse. I knew you liked me but I just wanted you to like me so much and I wanted that to be the best date but I didn’t know what to do. I was worried about many things.” 

“Oh? Like what?” 

“Normal stuff. Like if we were supposed to hold hands and did I open doors for you? How was I supposed to know when to kiss you? What if you didn’t like the band and you thought I picked them out?”

“Seriously? You were wo-” 

Tony was interrupted by Natasha standing over the bottle, shaking a paper in one hand, camera in the other, shouting “This is why I told no one to move!” 

Bruce didn’t even stir, he felt warm and comfortable. Without worrying about where bottles landed, Bruce could relax. 

Tony looked up at Natasha as he tried to catch up on the conversation. “Oh god, Natasha! Clinton! You let her bring a camera!?” 

“You know I’m not in charge of her,” Clint said, offended at Tony’s question. 

Carol, Pepper, and Natasha all offered up some form of praise for Clint at the same time. 

“As if I’m not in charge of you too, Stark, and I told you to hold still and I come back to this cuddled up sight. You’re lucky I got the picture.” 

“You’re not keeping it!” 

“Oh, you’ll have to fight me for it if you want it.” 

Tony opened his mouth to argue but nothing seemed to come out, instead, he gave a very sincere “Please? I’d like to keep it.” 

Natasha’s face softened instantly and she walked over and handed Tony the polaroid. He mouthed a thank you. 

“What’s that?” Bruce asked, joining back in with what was happening around him with a big inhale through his nose. 

“Sit up,” Tony said. 

Natasha took her seat, whispering to Clint and Matt what they’d missed in the exchange. Bruce complied and sat up looking at Tony and scrunching his features. Tony cupped Bruce’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. 

The way Bruce moaned into it was not something the room needed to hear. Tony had to pull away before it went too far, afraid he wouldn’t stop and Bruce was okay with that. In fact, he whined when Tony pulled away. Had he not felt like that every time they’d kissed, he’d blame it on the alcohol. Bruce was left sitting in his spot with a dopey grin, wishing for the millionth time that everyone would go home. 

“There,” Tony announced after a couple of seconds. Waving a warning finger in the air and around the entire circle. “He took his turn and that’s all we’re going to say about it! Jones, you’re up.” 

“Tony!” Pepper and Rhodey said in unison. 

Pointing at Pepper, furthering his silent warning, Tony turned his focus to Bruce and pulled him back to rest against Tony like he’d been before. 

Maria, who’d been the most hard nosed of the bunch, said “I don’t know what you’re complaining about. That was the sweetest thing I’ve seen. Though I did think it was going to be more of a show than any of us wanted for a minute.” 

“I have some class,” Tony said, grinning because he knew what was coming next. 

And it did come as Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha, and Clint all protested that Tony had class. Tony ate it up. He didn’t mind the protests when he set it up. Soon enough the room was laughing together and moving on from Tony completely cheating at their party game. 

Carol was handling her bottle of rum about as well as Bruce was. Liquor started to catch up to everyone though. Pepper and Maria were sharing a bottle of wine they’d brought with them and Tony made fun of them for it ruthlessly. The rest of the party not drinking their own supply passed around bottles. Those who weren’t going to punch out early planned on going hard all night. 

With another shot of rum in him, Bruce was feeling great. Laying against Tony as they watched the rest of the room take their turn spinning the bottle. A few stops and starts and bathroom breaks and they’d almost made it entirely around the circle, somehow stretching the game out for over an hour. 

Clint was spinning, two more to go, and Bruce drifted downward. Laying on Tony’s thigh now rather than his shoulder, pulling himself into a tight ball. Tony idly played with Bruce’s hair, he and Rhodey had a loud conversation about how they shouldn’t have let Bruce drink so much, so fast. Like they wanted Bruce to say something but he didn’t want to put in the effort and just let the men carry on talking about him until it bored them.

He wasn’t drunk. Bruce knew that and could have explained that, in far too much detail. Things felt soft around the edges, the room was too hot, but he wasn’t drunk. Instead, what the alcohol had done was allowed Bruce to relax. Surely that was what Tony wanted but neither of them were aware of how much Bruce was holding on to. It was nice to not be overthinking and to feel safe. So Bruce let them think he had overdone it. Both in that it meant he wouldn’t be disturbed and that they wouldn’t ask this of him all that often. It was nice. 

Tony’s conversations about how drunk Bruce was brought Rick’s attention to the situation. He got a little loud and far too concerned. Tony talked him down because Bruce didn’t have the effort in him and was almost asleep. That calm led to its only logical place. Bruce missed the end of the game, even with all the cheering and shouting that had been happening all game long. He fell asleep, a tight ball of a man curled up half on Tony. Drifting off to thoughts of what a great night it was and how everyone Tony knew was so cool. And vodka was pretty cool too.


	18. Those Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some cool chats with friends, good times at the beach, carol is a little drunk

The night was winding down, far earlier than Tony expected but with so few people at the party, it made sense. Had this been wall to wall people or even a proper party, they’d still be dancing and drinking well into the morning. But with barely a dance to be had, it felt odd. Fun but more like a dinner party than a wild rager. Tony hoped this wasn’t growing up. Not to say he didn’t enjoy it but this couldn’t be the rest of his life. God forbid he ended up dressed in tweed and excited about ambrosia salad. 

All that had survived to this late was Tony, Rhodey, Nat, and it was debatable if Carol was still with them or just too drunk to change locations. Not that he was ready to admit it but Tony would love to go toe to toe for real with Carol one night. And then probably knight Rhodey for dealing with the aftermath. 

For now, Carol was hanging out in her chair, watching the ocean, and occasionally snoring herself back to life. Rick and his girl had gone back to the guest house, Tony was a little nervous about what was happening in there but Rick’s need for vandalism had seemed to calm. Pepper and Maria had gone to bed and Matt and Clint didn’t even bother with the lie, they left to go fool around. With couples all heading off to their bit of privacy, Tony was a little jealous his boyfriend was sound asleep.

Jealousy was really being used to mask the guilt over his assumption that Bruce was drunk. Something Tony tried to reason out in every way he knew, short of asking Bruce who was soundly sleeping by now. Alcohol making someone tired was one of the side effects. Bruce didn’t pass out, he curled up and drifted off. But that did keep him far from his own bed, where he and Rick had put Bruce if only so he was out of the way. Bruce may have willingly gone to sleep but he also had so much to drink he thought sleeping in the middle of the floor was an okay plan. Not the way Tony wanted to take things to the next step. So, while the rest of the property was getting some action, Tony was sitting outside talking. Because they lived in a parallel, mixed-up world. 

Weirder than all that, Tony had stopped drinking after putting Bruce to bed. He couldn’t explain it as anything other than wanting to be able to help if needed. Wanting to take care of Bruce rather than drinking all night was a new feeling, one Tony both loved and hated but Natasha wasn’t really drinking and Rhodey had to take care of his girlfriend so he was in good company. 

Sharing a table-turned-foot rest with Rhodey, they were chatting with Natasha about the change in her relationship. Switching between genuinely taking in facts, this being their first exposure to a polyamorous relationship, and making fun of her for having to act like Clint was half as attractive as Matt. 

Unfortunately, talk of one relationship meant talk of others was fair game. Placing Tony squarely in the hot seat. Since this was the first time they were meeting Bruce this conversation was bound to happen, Tony just hoped it’d be in a week. And preferably while he was drunk. 

“So then, how about that Bruce guy,” Rhodey said with a knowing laugh. 

“How ‘bout him?” Tony warned. 

“I don’t know that I’ve ever met anyone so, um, let’s say ‘shy’ before,” Natasha picked up the conversation, happy it was off her for a while.

“Might not have been ready for the whole party scene.” said Rhodey. 

“Who’s not ready for the party scene? You’re not ready for it,” Carol chimed in. 

“Aw, that’s just so cute,” Tony laughed. “And somehow it’s me that’s being grilled and not the guy who’s date drank a whole liquor store.” 

Rhodey weakly kicked his leg at Tony but knew the man had a point. The only reason they weren’t discussing Carol was because she was sitting right there, somewhat aware of what’s going on.

“Yeah, well we all met her already. And you talked us all to death about how great this guy is and none of us got to see him for more than an hour?” Rhodey said, not speaking for Nat based on the look she gave him. 

“How did Howard do this all the time? It's exhausting. This definitely explains some things,” Tony grumbled. 

“Doubt he was good at it in his twenties,” Nat said. 

“I could see him being good at it in diapers,” Tony joked. 

“Yeah, that’s not wrong.” Rhodey looked at Tony and the boys shared a laugh that was tinted with just a little pain. 

“So you guys didn’t like the way you met, he didn’t like the way he met you, and I thought this was a genius idea. One and done. Everyone meets everyone and we’re all hanging out for life,” Tony tried to explain. 

“Wait, he didn’t like this set up? Wasn’t he in on the planning?” Natasha asked

“No?” Tony winced. “I just kind of told him it was going to happen and then the next thing I did was call Rhodes. He helped me pick up supplies and let me pick his outfit. I thought he was okay with it.” 

“He wasn’t, was he?” Natasha pointed out more than asked. 

“He...was not. That’s why he disappeared for a bit. He, uh, might have had some sort of panic attack or something.” 

“Jesus, Tony,” Rhodey said. 

“I know, I know. It was dumb. But he came around and you guys got to hang out a bit. Like, it can happen again, right?” 

“Is it gonna be an option?” Rhodey couldn’t help but ask. 

“What do you mean? You think he’s going to break up with me?” 

“I know I would,” Rhodey laughed. 

“Me too,” Carol said. Which earned a laugh from everyone

“No. He’s not like that. We-we-we get along too well. It was just getting comfortable.” 

“Rhodey is just messing with you,” Natasha said through closed teeth. “You might have to do a little making up but you guys are way too cute to be done over something this stupid.” 

“And boy was it stupid. Nothing about that guy said please invite everyone you love over,” Rhodey kept jabbing. 

“He was supposed to do the same though,” Tony tried to reason. 

“You and I both know he did. You’re looking at his friend pool, my man. I don’t know what you were expecting.” said Rhodey. 

“Hate to say it but he’s got a point, “ Nat said. 

“It’s so much easier to just kick ‘em out after a night. This is ridiculous and you both willingly sign up for this? Nat, you’re dating two people? How does that not just totally blow?” 

“Well, I mean, we’re all a bit more experienced in the long term thing,” She joked. “But, really. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for those two dweebs. Other than that, though, we work together. I’m not out on my own, tailing them along. We’re a team.” 

“Are you saying me and Bruce aren’t a team?” 

“I’m not saying nothing. Though this whole party might do some heavy implying for me,” Natasha teased.

Tony looked to Rhodey and asked “What does she mean?” without words. 

“You planned an entire party and didn’t think he needed input. Like, at all. Very Tony but not the best teamwork.” 

“He went along with me! He could have protested at any time!” 

“When? When he’s looking at you like you’re the stars or when he’s looking at you to have all the answers?” asked Natasha

“Man, I thought you guys were just going to make fun of how he speaks or like that weird careful way he gets in the pool. Not take his side,” Tony whined. 

“Yeah, well we didn’t listen to ‘he’s the only one for me’ for months to have you blow it. We’re good friends,” Rhodey laughed. 

“Not what I’d call you right now.” Crossing his arms, Tony sulked in the corner of the chair. 

“Babe, listen to us or don’t,” Natasha said. “But we’re looking out for you. He’s a good one, even if we barely got to meet him. Don’t get mad at Rhodey just because you’re feeling guilty.” 

“I’m not feeling guilty,” Tony answered instantly. 

“You sound guilty,” Carol offered. Startling Rhodey and Tony who’d forgotten she was awake. 

“She’s right, though,” Rhodey said after recovering. 

“It’s not going to be easy and I cannot speak for Bruce’s friends but we’re all going to clear out of here by tomorrow afternoon. You owe us though because I wanted to spend at least a few days living this nice.”

“The hell we are!” Rhodey protested, ready to continue but silenced by Natasha’s stare. 

“I had so much planned for the next couple of days,” Tony whined, trying to pretend he wasn’t bothered by the look Nat turned on him 

“How much did Bruce plan?” she asked, knowing the answer. 

“I think he, like, uh, well he probably helped pick something,” Tony rambled, unable to find a good lie. 

“Well, we all met, so that is out of the way and it means we can hang out. You have a couple of days left or whatever to do something for him or else we won’t be hanging out back in the city,” Nat carried on, almost ignoring them. 

“He made me dinner the other night,” Tony said with a laugh. “We could eat all the junk food we wanted to and he made me spaghetti and I hate it because now it’s all I can think about. He snuck off, rode the bus, bought me the ingredients, and cooked.” 

That story signaled a clear shift in subjects and Rhodey and Nat let Tony have it. They didn’t want to spend their night being Tony’s common sense any more than he wanted to hear it. 

After a while of idly chatting, skirting around the pouring out of hearts that came with late nights, and Carol tried to fight Tony every time he laughed. She claimed it was some sort of assault against mankind and she was legally bound to stop it. Rhodey took her off to bed. Leaving Tony and Nat out there, on opposite ends of the little circle of chairs they’d made. Both a little tired themselves but not ready to go to bed yet. 

It didn’t take long for the conversation to cross over into the deep and heartfelt they’d tried to avoid. There was something about the last traces of what they did drink mixing with the need for sleep and open air. They both shared their fears about being so close to graduating, about how serious they felt about their relationships, and general fears for the future due to both those things 

Words flowed easy, no one thought too hard about what they were saying, and it felt really good for Tony to get a lot of these worries off his chest. Taking comfort in Natasha doing the same thing and both of them knowing that it all stays out here, never to be brought up again. 

Somewhere between wishing he had a blanket and voicing that they should go for a swim, the sliding door opened and had both of them turning to see who was still awake. Tony’s money was on one of Nat’s boyfriends. They hadn’t passed out but rather retired to their room and were probably missing her. 

Instead, Tony found himself looking up at Bruce. Holding a composition notebook as he rushed out and sat in the chair next to Tony. Tossing the notebook in Tony’s lap as he told Nat good night and blew her a kiss. 

“I did it. I solved it. It’s...it’s perfect,” Bruce started, still coming to terms with the news as he said it out loud. 

Tony started to look through the notebook, all equations and diagrams, and he wasn’t awake enough to process what he was seeing. Shaking his head and blinking, desperately looking for a line or a string of thought that made sense so he could kick start things. 

“Weren’t you asleep?” Tony asked without looking up. 

“Yeah, I was and then I wasn’t and when I wasn’t I woke up knowing this. It was so clear, so obvious. Wait, why was I in your room?” 

“You don’t remember?” Tony grinned. 

“Where my room is? Yes, it’s upstairs which is why I was confused to wake up...not there.” 

“How awake are you right now?” 

“More awake than I’ve been in a long time.” 

“Okay, pop quiz then babe. Where are we?” 

“Your beach house.” 

“Good, good. And that is located?”

“Nantucket.” 

“Why can’t you sleep in your room?” 

“I can, I just wasn’t.” 

“And who walked past when you came out?” 

“There was someone else out here?” 

“Alright, loving this look,” Tony looked Bruce over. He seemed awake, aware, and normal yet had forgotten things. “How long did it take you to do all this?” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t pay attention. After finding something to write in, I just wrote. I had to get it all down.” 

“It’s, Bruce, it’s sound.” 

“I know, that’s what I was telling you and you wanted to ask about my sleeping patterns. I think I need a little more work on the materials, uh, turn the page. Again. Um, just keep going until you find the drawings.” 

“This is nuclear propulsion. An-and it’ll work. Is Nasa even this far?” 

“They’d get there eventually, I’m sure.” 

“You’re condescending the entire space program right now. I have never been more attracted to you. I can’t really g-you wanna go? I got some markers, I want to see this all laid out. You said there were some material problems?” 

“Not really with the propulsion but aesthetically, if I were to put this into action.” 

“It’d make the Apollo missions look like a trip to Jersey!”

“Apollo? Oh, no. No, no, no. Think beyond the moon, Tony. This could go to...it could go to Jupiter’s moons!” Bruce raised an eyebrow, flashing a smile

His memory of the last twenty-four hours seemed to be hazy but that joke right there let Tony know that Bruce hadn’t been replaced with an alien. Matching Bruce’s smile, Tony stood up. There was work to be done! They both dashed off to Tony’s room like there were presents waiting under the tree. 

Instantly, Tony was ripping through drawers to try and find markers or pens or anything to write with. There wasn’t paper, not enough for a project that required chalkboards, so Tony moved everything to make use of the biggest wall in the room. Which took some convincing for Bruce, something Tony elected to override by just writing on the wall and looking at Bruce like it was too late now, the damage had been done. He could take care of things later, no one used this house. 

They worked until well past sunrise, Bruce was on a roll so he and Tony improved things and found an error that would have only been mildly catastrophic. Switching between bouts of conversation mixed with arguing and long stretches of silence, it was better than anything else that had happened today. 

Not engaging the showman, Tony’s version of himself he wanted to be seen as, this was who he was at his core. A nerd who was way too excited about space travel. Dropping so many of the shallow parts of his personality and not doing it for Bruce, doing it for himself, Tony had been authentically himself since they ran into his room. It felt nice. Better than having gotten drunk, for sure, but maybe not the best thing he could have done in this room. 

As they sat on the floor, papers spread around to work out some finer details, Natasha put down two plates. Each had a couple fried eggs and a piece of toast. Bruce devoured both before Tony could notice them. She tried to lure them out for more but her words fell on deaf ears. 

Same for Pepper who showed up to check out an all too familiar sight (Rhodey didn’t even go look). Everyone else ate breakfast, those who woke up early enough, had morning chats over coffee, and planned their day. Letting the nerds hole up in their room and argue about the merit of learning more about the composition of Saturn’s rings. 

It was early afternoon when they emerged, both having taken a little nap on the floor among their work. Tony came out looking for food, both of them in desperate need of anything to drink. Rubbing the sleep from their eyes, shuffling around the kitchen with a slightly lost feeling, they bumped into Clint. Sitting on the counter, eating cold pizza, everyone equally confused to run into each other. 

“Christ, I forgot you were here,” Clint said around a mouthful of pizza. 

“Weird because I thought this was my place,” Tony shot back, grumbly and half asleep. 

“But isn’t it your parents' place?” Bruce asked. 

Tony turned around and glared at Bruce who was too far into the fridge to see. Missing the look and Clint’s quiet laugh. 

“Either way, it’s a Stark home not a-oh my god. Barton, go perch someplace else. I’m either going to make coffee or kill you. Which will it be?” Scrubbing his eyes, Tony moved his fingers just enough to open his eyes completely for the first time since walking into the kitchen. Staring directly at Clint. 

“I mean, I’m willing to risk it,” Clint laughed. 

“I’ve never felt more like murder than this moment.” growling out the words, Tony wasn’t even trying to calm himself down. 

Behind him, Bruce had stopped his quest for food and started to fill the coffee pot up. Not stopping Tony from trying to murder Clint, that wasn’t a real concern, but get some coffee into Tony and get him functioning like a human again. 

“Nat went into town to get some more supplies and some sunscreen. How do you have a beach house and no sunscreen? Anyways, I got time to kill so…” 

Tony just growled, turning around to make his much needed coffee to find Bruce flipping the switch, turning the pot on. All too easily, it knocked off that half-asleep state Tony was holding on to way too desperately. He was awake and annoying Bruce now. It didn’t take half as long for Tony to wake as it did Bruce but an impromptu nap was always the hardest to recover from. 

Wrapping his arms around Bruce’s shoulders, pulling him in an awkward hug, Tony kissed Bruce’s cheek and was met with grumbling. Bruce was not awake, yet on autopilot managed to take care of Tony. Bruce wasn’t great with his words, Tony was learning that, but god he was amazing at all these little gestures. In return, Tony let Bruce know that there were still plenty of frozen waffles, he should eat some of those before they have to go back home. 

Turning his attention back to Clint, feeling a little less like he was some sort of enemy, and asking “Where’s everyone. Besides Natasha, obviously.” 

“Most are on the beach but Matt lied and said he didn’t like the whole feeling of sand was offensive to his heightened senses and we’ve been lounging the pool all day. Not a bad life you lead, Stark.” 

“It sure isn’t free,” Tony scoffed. “But it ain’t all bad.” 

The toaster popped with Bruce’s waffles, making all three men jump along with them. Clint slid down off the counter, snatching one of the waffles as he went. “Well, I’ve got a pool to lay by while I can. Should anyone want to feed me grapes or fan me with oversized leaves, you know where I’ll be.” 

“Presumably a cartoon,” Tony shot back, stealing one of Bruce’s waffles before plopping two more in the toaster. “When Nat gets back, tell her I wanna see her.”

“Ten-four, rubber ducky.” 

The coffee was taking ages, risking the mess, Tony poured a cup as fast as he could before the basket overflowed. Bruce watched the toaster, waiting for the food he’d been denied with appropriate sadness. Neither of them spoke as they fueled back up. Tony was on his second cup of coffee, Bruce was eating cold pasta by the time they discussed anything. As much as Bruce said he wanted to get back in and work, all Tony heard were the right words masking protests. He made the decision for them that it wasn’t going to happen. He would go out to the beach to find his friends. Rather than tag along, Bruce decided he was going to go out poolside with the others. 

Not the plan Tony wanted but it gave him a chance to talk the others into staying another night and, in some weird, selfless way it was nice that Bruce had made any sort of connection with the people who weren’t his friends already. 

Tony tried to steal a few kisses but couldn’t get past how much Bruce tasted like spaghetti so they parted ways, laughing the whole way out the door. This week had been a roller coaster, going through every possible set of emotions but things felt easy. The air was lighter, Tony’s mind was clearer, everyone was just doing things and enjoying themselves. They all had to stay. This was the stuff memories were made of.


	19. Dinner With Friends Means Salads That Don't Have Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still in Nantucket because who would want to leave. The gang sticks around and in contrast to their last party, they try again and show that maybe things are changing and it's not all bad. Plus they get to light some stuff on fire.

Bruce and Tony had spent as much time apart as they had together these past couple days. Especially if you didn’t count sleep. Not a feeling Tony loved but he didn’t hate it either. They’d gone from being a couple that more or less existed through the phone lines to living together overnight. Their actual relationship made the same extreme sort of jump and at about the same time. For all he thought he was used to everything Bruce did and how he was, it was nothing compared to being with him twenty-four-seven. 

As he’d discussed with his friends, Tony was being problematic himself. He knew he wasn’t without faults, even if he liked to say otherwise. And the plans brewing weren’t exactly trying to fix some of those problems, in fact, they might make them worse but if he didn’t take dumb chances he wouldn’t have any of what he did. Least of all any of the people here at the house. 

Not usually one for getting too serious or too sappy, somewhere before their rocket science session completely went off the rails and the ideas were too incoherent, Tony realized they were on the brink of life-changing. It’d been floating around him for a while and he’d been trying to ignore and stall it without really noticing. 

Everyone was close to graduating, a fact Tony hadn’t realized until every other conversation he walked into was about plans for after graduation. Anywhere from the end of summer to spring, people were graduating and Tony tried to delay it by getting another degree. It didn’t change what was happening in his friend’s lives though. Pepper was the only one who wouldn’t be finished as she wanted to further her degree. 

What that meant was they were all going to move on. Get jobs, take training or internships, or enlist in the service. Everyone was going to move off the east coast and then what would happen. It was a terrifying thought, one that he revisited as he drifted off to sleep. Which was why he was so adamant they all stay one more night. Something he wasn’t the only one thinking about either. 

Natasha’s shopping trip for sunscreen and other “necessities” resulted in her planning a family-style dinner for everyone. Whether she had that feeling that this may be the last time this happens or not, Tony didn’t dare ask and he hoped this shift to more adult get-togethers meant they could all meet up in the future. Maybe with less frequency but their parties were growing with them and meant they’d never be skipped over because someone found them too childish. 

A risk that was real because the other thing this vacation pointed out was that they were all finding partners and even though Tony was included in that, it did seem like the sort of thing that stopped a lot of the stupidity. Someone was there to tell you it was a dumb idea. Maybe Tony could get some of them to take spontaneous road trips. Perhaps he could still close down clubs with some. But the odds of it being as frequent or with as many of his friends seemed to be getting smaller. Which was okay because if he really wanted to be with Bruce, they were going to pick nights in more than nights out. 

Everything was changing and it wasn’t actually that scary. It might actually be nice. But they didn’t have to stop being themselves. With Natasha’s dinner idea cementing nearly everyone staying, Tony pitched his bonfire idea and everyone’s plans were cemented. The childish slumber party games were okay but this was going to be a night to remember. 

Plus they got to light things on fire. 

Unfortunately, Rick had to get back to Boston. He had work and Tony did try to get him to just not show up for his shift, but the man had to do what he had to. Bills are real and while Tony would have been willing to pay the lost wages for the day, he wasn’t willing to support Rick when he lost his job. He and Bruce talked for a long time before Rick finally left and that was worrisome. Tony would have given a lot to know what happened in that discussion. Made weirder by the fact that they didn’t hug goodbye and Bruce didn’t watch them drive off. Had it been Rhodey leaving, Tony would have chased the car for a bit. Or at least watched until they were out of sight. 

Even stranger, it didn’t seem to impact Bruce any. He said he was bummed they’d left but he didn’t look it. Suppose there was nothing any of them could have done but Tony didn’t get it. And he was only projecting on the situation slightly. Surely Bruce would do more if Tony left. 

And Bruce almost wasn’t the only one saying goodbyes. Pepper tried to say she had things to do and that she couldn’t afford to spend a whole weekend playing around. She even tried to drag Maria into it, saying she wanted to get home to things and wasn’t used to this much socializing. Maria didn’t love being the scapegoat though and decided to stay out of spite. With a little begging from Tony, Pepper agreed to stay too. The gang was all staying and ready to work together. 

Bruce went with his new friends Matt and Clint, bringing Carol along for some real muscle, to go collect up every log and bit of driftwood they could bring back to burn. Tony told them to chop down trees if they had to, just make sure they were the neighbors. Matt advised against it for some reason. 

Inside, Rhodey, Tony, and Natasha took charge of the cooking. Not a one of them had a clue what they were doing. Rhodey was sure they could follow recipes and since there were a handful of cookbooks on prime display so the kitchen looked lived in, they gave it their best shot. Prep work wasn’t fun and cooking for nine people was different than for one but it was good company. 

Pepper did have some official things to take care of but they were all able to be handled from Nantucket. Tony tried to tell her it would be impressive to say where she was but she kept shooing him away. After that was handled, her and Maria helped out where needed. Supervising the cooking a little. Chopping up the weird amount of fruit Natasha bought and soaking it all in a dangerous mix of liquor. Doing some laundry and setting up a place to eat. They eventually joined the list of people who’d made ridiculous runs to the store because there wasn’t a thing in the house to make s’mores which, at this point, seemed criminal. 

For the first time possibly ever, Tony couldn’t stop looking around. Smiling. All those essays he had to write in school about the perfect day, each of them wasted talking about ridiculous things like eating all the candy he wanted or Jarvis taking him shopping. He didn’t know anything about what made the perfect day. Because never once did he write about cool ocean breezes, fumbling to peel a potato, laughter echoing off of everything, or working with the people you loved to accomplish a shared goal. Least of all, it said nothing about how tender and caring it was to make something from hand to share with those people. Tony could do all their homework and buy them all new cars but none of that felt as satisfying as tasting something for Natasha and telling her it didn’t need more salt. 

If only it could be like this forever. A ridiculous want because Tony knew if he had to live with a few of these people it’d result in murder and coming together to bury a body isn’t the team building he was looking for. But anything that felt this good was impossible to want to end. 

To add to that feeling, as ingredients started to become dishes, Tony felt like something out of Little House on the Prairie as he stood in the kitchen, and then “menfolk” came back from the beach. Sweaty and just a little scratched up, each out of breath as Carol stood behind them looking at each of them like they were wimps. It was old fashioned but still kind of hot. Matt and Clint returned without shirts, begging for water, and everyone instantly started whispering about how lucky Natasha was. Unlike other times when Nat knew they were whispering about her, this time she encouraged it. Walking towards the boys with water in her hands and a smug look on her face. 

Bruce didn’t ask, he just helped himself. And, sadly, was still wearing his shirt. Tony was fairly sure there were layers involved even. They shared a silent conversation as actual conversations got louder around them. Just checking in with each other but soon enough everyone was laughing and trying to steal food. Tony watched, thinking if he told anyone about this scene they’d think he was describing a movie. Which was exactly what it felt like. 

Clint took a seat on the counter, Natasha stood between his legs. Tony and Bruce sat on stools at the island. Everyone moved around like it was choreographed. Stories were exchanged, friends embarrassed friends, and food cooked to feed the waiting crowd. 

In waves, everyone went off to shower. Those that were outside were too sweaty. Those that were inside smelled of too many things and just a little sweaty, it wasn’t exactly the coolest of days. Getting ready for dinner like this crossed it into unbelievable for even Tony. There was a need to do something stupid because everything was too picturesque but at the same time, he wanted to enjoy it.

Laying on his bed in just his underwear, waiting for Bruce to get out of the shower so they could talk. Share a moment together because Tony felt like he hadn’t seen Bruce without someone else around in a week. Even if it’d been half a day. Bruce came out of the bathroom fully dressed, clothes still sticking to him in spots where he hadn’t dried completely. But he happily climbed on the bed, laying with Tony. It didn’t take long until Tony was trying to pull off some of those clothes Bruce had so carefully put on. Ready to try for more than making out, Tony had to slam on the brakes when Bruce’s entire body seemed to protest at Tony unbuttoning his pants. 

If one thing was clear, it was that Bruce hadn’t done anything like this. He’d said as much but he didn’t have to say anything. It was obvious. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t know how to wait. It was proving a little more frustrating than he’d thought but took things at Bruce’s pace. Though Tony should have showered second. 

Back out with everyone else, Pepper and Maria back in the mix, they stood around the table staring at it and talking. None of them really knew what to do. There were questions about tablecloths, plates, should they light candles? Potato salad was on the menu, it couldn’t be that formal. Or at least most of them thought so. But after some debate, they all decided to move the table and chairs out onto the back porch. Tony remembered there being more furniture out there but it was likely stored since that’s pretty easy to steal if no one is watching the house. So they made do. It was a comedy of errors but it happened. 

Rhodey complained that they didn’t grill anything and it was just a little reminder that as right as this all felt, as good as it was to do and to have, they were all still kids playing adult. Cooking a meal but soaking fruit in alcohol. All sitting around the table but not using the good dishes. Bringing out some of the leftover food because someone was too picky to eat what was made.

Pepper entertained the table with embarrassing stories about Tony. Clint entertained them with embarrassing stories about himself. Everyone talked about school. The air started to cool as night drifted in. Tony sat at the head of the table, a hand on Bruce’s arm and his thumb idly moving back and forth. One by one people sat back in their chairs, too stuffed to eat another bite, too happy to move. 

This was the opposite of a house party but it was everything Tony wanted from a vacation. Pictures were taken, Natasha had switched to a real camera rather than that polaroid she loved so much. He’d bug her for prints later. 

As the sky started to turn those beautiful colors of pollutants and setting suns, they loaded everything back into the house. Maria and Pepper were nominated for dish duty but the rest Tony would take care of. He, however, had a mission. A calling, if you will. There was a massive fire that needed to be lit and no one was going to do that but him. Tony would make grand claims that it was because it was his (parents) house but no one would have bought that. 

It was almost dark by the time he was ready, making it that much more satisfying as the deep blue sky was lit with bright orange. Only a few in the group made claims of losing their eyebrows. Matt made another self-deprecating joke about losing his vision in the blast that Tony wasn’t sure how to deal with but got laughs so it must have been okay. They all braced for a visit from the cops that never came. Naturally, the flames died down to something reasonable and all the deck chairs plus two from inside were spread around, close enough to feel the warmth but not close enough to be uncomfortable. 

Bruce was perched on the arm of Tony’s wooden deck chair, one of his hands kept behind him so Tony could hold it, as he argued law animatedly with Matt. The contact was so minimal, Tony would have rather pulled Bruce down to sit in his lap, all tangled together like Pepper and Maria, but this was among the compromises Tony was left to make in this relationship. If Bruce had his way, Tony was sure they’d never touch. 

Marshmallows and bodies all nicely toasted by the fire, conversations quieted. As the fire started to die out though, people made their exits. Group by group until just Tony and Bruce were left. Bruce had dropped down to share the seat a while ago, Tony could tell he was worn out but it was understandable. As tired as they may have been, it wasn’t enough to get up yet. If it weren’t for the occasional shivers, Tony would have just kept them out there all night. 

“I’m glad I came,” Bruce said, breaking the silence. 

Tony was laying against Bruce’s shoulder, their legs twisted together. It was still subtle in Tony’s book but oh-so-comfortable. 

“Yeah?” 

“There were some weird parts and parts I’d take back but I think the good outweighs the bad.” 

“I could not agree more.” 

“Thank you.” 

Bruce sounded so sincere, the words were so quiet, Tony didn’t know how to respond. Hearing them, though, was one of the highlights of the day. It could have gone either way, really. Tony had pushed Bruce so far out of his comfort zone that if he wanted to never speak to Tony again, everyone would have understood. Thankfully it went the other way so Tony could claim he knew it would the whole time, that Bruce just needed a little push. 

After that, Bruce went back to silence and watching the ocean. Tony would have paid ungodly amounts to know what was going on inside Bruce’s head but he wasn’t one for sharing that. Not that Tony was any better and they’d been proving that lately. Both of them could have been spared so much heartache if they’d talked more. In that spirit, Tony tried to find something to say. He had to have something to offer. Bruce came right out and answered one of Tony’s biggest worries, surely he could offer something. Nothing was coming to mind that and it made Tony feel worse. 

It felt like years were passing in the silence as Tony over-thought everything. He never found the right thing to say, though. It was Bruce that spoke again. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Do what?” Tony asked, sitting up some in his confusion. 

“Live like this. I can only imagine I’ve slowed you down and even that is almost more than I can cope with. I don’t know how you do it. You’re a way stronger person than I am.” 

Of all the directions Tony thought that would go, he was left nearly speechless by the end. “Thanks,” was all he could manage. 

“I’m glad you’re willing to work with me as I catch up.” 

“You know you don’t have to, right?” 

“I might take you up on that once or twice but I don’t think I should too often,” Bruce finally pulled his stare from the sea and sky to look at Tony for a moment. “I wouldn’t have gone to that concert, I wouldn’t have had this vacation. In the moment, there’s a lot to be overwhelmed about but there isn’t anything I’ve regretted doing thus far.” 

“So you needed a push?” 

“I guess, sort of? I was thinking more patience and kindness. Both of which you and your friends have shown me. In some ways more than I deserve.” 

“Now that’s just not true but that’s what we’re supposed to do.” 

“I mean…” Bruce trailed off. 

“I know and it’s okay. We’re here to show you the way. You know you’re leaving here able to call most of these people your friends too, right?” 

“Do you think so?” 

“I know you are. They’re all new friendships. I don’t think Rhodey’s going to call you next week to go out for drinks or anything but I don’t think this is the last time we’re all hanging out.” 

“And Rick too?” 

“You acted like that guy was going to torch the island and he ended up being so well behaved I forgot he was here.” 

“Yeah, I think he and Marlo ended up treating the place like a resort.” 

“They’re welcome to come again.” 

Tony watched the sigh of relief. Bruce was more concerned his friends were liked than whether or not he was and it was weirdly sweet. It was completely Bruce. For a little added comfort, Tony rubbed Bruce’s leg. Hopefully, it helped, they were too close, too wrapped up for much else. 

Never really sure if more was coming or not, Tony let them sit quietly for a few minutes. Sometimes it took Bruce a minute or two to find his words and this conversation was worth waiting for. Bruce wasn’t the only one breathing a little easier because of it. 

Hoping it was all clear, Tony dropped his head back against the chair with a smile and asked “So does this mean I can drag you to all kinds of things?”

“Huh?” 

“It’s just you didn’t want to do all these things, you’ve said so yourself, but you’ve had fun every time. What I’m hearing is that I'm really great at planning things and should continue to drag you kicking and screaming to things.” 

Bruce groaned and Tony loved that he knew what it meant. The put on exasperation was thick but it meant he was understanding Bruce’s quirks, all his little tells, and it made him feel closer. Ignoring the time they knew each other before dating, Tony felt like it was awfully fast for him to be able to do that and therefore a sign they were perfect for each other. 

“Oh, so you aren’t having the time of your life then?” Tony needled. Laughing through each word. 

“Of my entire life up to this point? That seems like a bold claim for a vacation riddled with anxiety and my hiding in your room.” 

“Yes, but you were hiding in MY room.” 

“You’re impossible. I’m going to go hide in-in-i….I don’t know! The neighbor's house!” 

Inching forward in the chair, Bruce really sold it. Had he not been laughing right along with Tony, it would have been believable. Tony played his part though, an “oh no you don’t” as he pushed against Bruce to keep him still. 

“Hate to break it to you but the neighbors are currently having a house party the likes of which you are not ready for.” 

“I survived your party and the professors. Maybe I’m ready for more.” 

“Mmmmm, talk to me when you can get through appetizers without looking like you’re eating with ghosts and we’ll talk, darling. Then again, I could take you to parties that’d make us both look spooked. It’s...they aren’t all easy.” 

Bruce stopped his playful scooting away, both his feet touching sand now. Tony wasn’t sure what was coming. Surely retaliation was brewing and maybe it needed a moment like some of Bruce’s more vulnerable statements. Instead, Bruce turned to face Tony in one of the most graceful of moves. Without disrupting how Tony was sitting, Bruce managed to get one leg tucked in to sit sideways. That look of grateful relief that he wore in so many other moments still knocked the wind out of Tony. Like he couldn’t look directly into it, for fear of what it would do. The power was too raw and Bruce hadn’t a clue. 

“It might not always seem like I go willingly,” Bruce said, dropping his stare. “But you can keep dragging me to these things.” 

Maybe it was the last few dying embers of the fire or lights from the house but Tony swore it looked like Bruce was blushing. Tony reacted the only way he knew how. Wrapping his fingers gently around Bruce’s arm, Tony tugged with just enough force to say what he wanted. Holding out his other arm to further his silent point and then waiting, watching as Bruce processed the scene. Eventually deciding to go where he was being pulled, there wasn’t even a feeling of success for Tony anymore because it always worked. Still, he loved winning. 

Bruce carefully slid closer, Tony kept pulling and moving until Bruce was laying on his chest and trying to decide where to put his legs. A decision Tony wasn’t needed for as he wrapped his arms around Bruce. Tony was the king of the beach. Possibly the island. 

For all it’s rocky moments, ones he was already pushing from his mind, this was everything Tony needed. And maybe it was all that growing up he was thinking about all week but he didn’t feel the need to try for another day or wish they could stay longer. This was exactly the note it should all end on. They’d go back to Boston different people, he was sure of it, but he liked who they were turning into.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr with the same screen name where extras are and stuff


End file.
